It can't be love
by 7Shioko
Summary: Cuando Clarke Griffin conoce a Lexa Woods, sabe que no es amor a primera vista. Lo único que tienen en común es una atracción mutua innegable. Una vez que sus deseos están a la intemperie, se dan cuenta que tienen el perfecto arreglo. Lexa no quiere amor, y Clarke no tiene tiempo para eso, de modo que sólo queda el sexo. GP!
1. 1 Clarke

**1**

 **Clarke**

—Alguien la apuñaló en el cuello, jovencita.

Mis ojos se ensanchan, y lentamente me vuelvo hacia el anciano caballero parado junto a mí. Él presiona el botón para que el elevador suba y me mira. Sonríe y señala mi cuello.

—Su marca de nacimiento —dice.

Mi mano sube instintivamente a mi cuello, y toco la marca del tamaño de una moneda de diez centavos, justo por debajo de mi oreja.

—Mi abuelo solía decir que la ubicación de una marca de nacimiento era la historia de cómo una persona perdió la batalla en su vida pasada. Supongo que usted fue apuñalada en el cuello. Sin embargo, apuesto a que fue una muerte rápida.

Sonrío, pero no puedo decidir si debería estar asustada o divertida. A pesar del comienzo un tanto morboso de su conversación, no puede ser tan peligroso. Su postura curvada y su porte inestable delatan que no tiene un día menos de ochenta años. Da unos pocos pasos lentos hacia una de las dos sillas de terciopelo rojo que se encuentran colocadas contra la pared junto al elevador. Gruñe mientras se sienta en la silla y luego alza la mirada hacia mí de nuevo.

—¿Va a la planta dieciocho?

Mis ojos se estrechan mientras proceso su pregunta. Él, de algún modo, sabe a qué planta voy, incluso aunque es la primera vez que he puesto un pie en este complejo de apartamentos, y definitivamente es la primera vez que he puesto los ojos sobre este hombre.

—Sí, señor —digo con cautela—. ¿Trabaja usted aquí?

—De hecho lo hago.

Hace un gesto con la cabeza hacia el elevador, y mis ojos se mueven hacia los números iluminados que hay sobre nuestras cabezas. Once pisos antes de que llegue. Rezo para que lo haga rápidamente.

—Aprieto el botón del elevador —dice—. No creo que haya un título oficial para mi posición, pero me gusta referirme a mí mismo como un capitán de vuelo, considerando que envío a las personas a una altura de hasta veinte pisos.

Sonrío ante sus palabras, ya que tanto mi hermano como mi padre son pilotos. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido capitán de vuelo en este elevador? —pregunto mientras espero. Juro que este es el ascensor más malditamente lento con el que me he encontrado jamás.

—Desde que fui demasiado viejo para encargarme del mantenimiento de este edificio. Trabajé aquí treinta y dos años antes de convertirme en capitán. Ahora hace más de quince años que he estado enviando a volar a la gente, creo. El propietario me dio un empleo por lástima, para mantenerme ocupado hasta que muera. —Sonríe para sí mismo—. De lo que él no se dio cuenta es que Dios me dio muchas y grandes cosas para cumplir en mi vida, y justo ahora, estoy tan atrás que nunca voy a morir.

Me encuentro a mí misma riendo cuando las puertas del ascensor finalmente se abren. Extiendo la mano para agarrar el asa de mi maleta y me giro hacia él una vez más antes de entrar. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Dante, pero llámeme Cap —dice—. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—¿Tiene alguna marca de nacimiento, Cap?

Sonríe. —De hecho, sí tengo. Parece que en mi vida pasada me dispararon justo en el trasero. Debo de haberme desangrado.

Sonrío y llevo la mano hasta mi frente, dedicándole un correcto saludo de capitán. Entro en el elevador y me vuelvo para enfrentar las puertas abiertas, admirando la extravagancia del vestíbulo. Este lugar parece más un hotel histórico que un complejo de apartamentos, con sus grandes columnas y sus suelos de mármol.

Cuando Wells dijo que podía quedarme con él hasta que encontrara un trabajo, no tenía ni idea de que vivía como un adulto de verdad. Pensé que sería similar a la última vez que lo visité, justo después de que me graduara en la escuela secundaria, cuando él había empezado a trabajar para conseguir su licencia de piloto. Fue hace cuatro años, y en un complejo de dos plantas incompleto. Eso es lo que esperaba.

Desde luego no esperaba un edificio muy alto justo en el centro de la ciudad de San Francisco.

Encuentro el panel y presiono el botón del piso dieciocho, luego alzo la mirada a la pared de espejos del elevador. Pasé todo el día de ayer y la mayoría de esta mañana empacando todo lo que poseo de mi apartamento en San Diego. Afortunadamente, no poseo mucho. Pero después de haber hecho un solitario viaje de ochocientos kilómetros, el cansancio es bastante evidente en mi reflejo. Mi pelo se encuentra en un nudo flojo en la parte superior de mi cabeza, asegurado con un lapicero, ya que no pude encontrar un lazo para el cabello mientras conducía. Mis ojos normalmente son tan claros como mi cabello rubio, pero ahora mismo, parecen diez sombras más oscuras gracias a las bolsas que hay debajo de ellos.

Busco en mi bolso para encontrar un tubo de bálsamo labial ChapStick, con la esperanza de salvar mis labios antes de que acaben con un aspecto tan fatigado igual al resto de mí. Tan pronto como las puertas del elevador empiezan a cerrarse, se abren otra vez. Un tipo se precipita hacia los ascensores, preparándose para seguir andando cuando reconoce al viejo. —Gracias, Cap —dice.

No puedo ver a Cap desde dentro del elevador, pero lo oigo gruñir algo en respuesta. Él no suena tan ansioso por hacer una pequeña charla con este tipo, como lo estaba conmigo. Este hombre parece estar a finales de sus veinte como máximo. Me sonríe, y sé exactamente qué pasa a través de su mente, considerando que acaba de deslizar la mano izquierda en su bolsillo.

La mano con el anillo de bodas en ella.

—Planta diez —dice sin apartar la mirada de mí. Sus ojos caen al escaso escote que muestra mi camiseta, y luego mira la maleta a mi lado. Presiono el botón del décimo piso. Debería haberme puesto un suéter.

—¿Mudándote? —pregunta, mirando descaradamente mi camisa otra vez.

Asiento, aunque dudo que se dé cuenta, considerando que su mirada se encuentra en ninguna parte cerca de mi cara.

—¿Qué planta?

Oh, no, no lo haces. Extiendo la mano por detrás de mí y cubro todos los botones en el panel con mis manos para esconder el botón iluminado de la planta dieciocho, y entonces presiono cada botón entre las plantas diez y dieciocho. Él mira el panel, confundido.

—No es asunto tuyo —digo.

Él se ríe.

Cree que estoy bromeando.

Arquea una oscura y gruesa ceja. Es una bonita ceja. Está unida a una bonita cara, la cual está unida a una bonita cabeza, la cual está unida a un bonito cuerpo.

Un cuerpo casado.

Idiota.

Sonríe seductoramente después de verme revisarlo, sólo que yo no estaba revisándolo de la forma que piensa. En mi mente, me preguntaba cuántas veces ese cuerpo ha estado presionado contra una chica que no era su esposa.

Siento pena por ella.

Él está mirando mi escote otra vez cuando alcanzamos la décima planta. —Puedo ayudarte con eso —dice, asintiendo hacia mi maleta. Su voz es agradable. Me pregunto cuántas chicas han caído por esa voz casada. Camina hacia mí y alcanza el panel, presionando valientemente el botón que cierra las puertas.

Sostengo su mirada y presiono el botón que abre las puertas. —Lo tengo.

Asiente como si entendiera, pero hay un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que reafirma mi aversión inmediata hacia él. Sale del elevador y se vuelve para mirarme antes de alejarse.

—Hasta luego, Clarke —dice, justo mientras se cierran las puertas.

Frunzo el ceño, incómoda con el hecho de que las únicas dos personas con las que he interaccionado desde que entré en este edificio de apartamentos ya saben quién soy.

Permanezco sola en el elevador mientras se detiene en cada planta hasta que alcanza la dieciocho. Salgo, sacando mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, y abro mis mensajes con Wells. No puedo recordar qué número de apartamento dijo que era el suyo. Es el 1816 o el 1814.

¿Tal vez el 1826?

Me detengo ante el 1814, porque hay una tipa desmayada en el suelo del pasillo, apoyada contra la puerta del 1816.

 _Por favor, no permitas que sea el 1816._

Encuentro el mensaje en mi teléfono y me estremezco. Es el 1816.

 _Por supuesto que lo es._

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de no despertar a la tipa. Sus piernas están extendidas enfrente de ella, y tiene la espalda recostada contra la puerta de Wells. Su barbilla se encuentra metida contra su pecho, y está roncando.

—Disculpa —digo, mi voz apenas por encima de un susurro.

No se mueve.

Alzo una pierna y le empujo en el hombro con el pie. —Necesito entrar en este apartamento.

Suelta un susurro y luego abre los ojos lentamente y se queda mirando directamente mis piernas con fijeza.

Sus ojos encuentran mis rodillas, y sus cejas se fruncen mientras se inclina hacia adelante lentamente con un profundo ceño en su rostro. Levanta una mano y empuja mi rodilla con su dedo, como si nunca hubiera visto una rodilla antes. Deja caer su mano, cierra los ojos y vuelve a quedarse dormida contra la puerta.

 _Genial._

Wells no volverá hasta mañana, así que marco su número para ver si esta tipa es alguien por quien debería preocuparme.

—¿Clarke? —pregunta, respondiendo su teléfono sin un hola.

—Sip —respondo—. Llegué bien, pero no puedo entrar porque hay una tipa borracha desmayada frente a tu puerta. ¿Sugerencias?

—¿Dieciocho dieciséis? —pregunta—. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras en el apartamento correcto?

—Segura.

—¿Estás segura de que está borracha?

—Segura.

—Extraño —dice—. ¿Qué lleva puesto?

—¿Por qué quieres saber qué lleva puesto?

—Si lleva un uniforme de piloto, probablemente vive en el edificio. El complejo tiene un contrato con nuestra aerolínea.

Esta tipa no lleva ningún tipo de uniforme, pero no puedo evitar darme cuenta de que sus jeans y su camiseta negra se ajustan a ella de forma muy agradable.

—Ningún uniforme —digo.

—¿Puedes pasarle sin despertarle?

—Tendría que moverle. Caerá dentro si abro la puerta.

Permanece en silencio durante unos pocos segundos mientras piensa. —Ve abajo y pregunta por Cap —dice—. Le dije que ibas a venir esta noche. Puede esperar contigo hasta que estés dentro del departamento.

Suspiro, porque he estado conduciendo durante seis horas, y bajar todos los pisos no es algo que me apetezca hacer ahora mismo. También suspiro porque Cap es la última persona que probablemente podría ayudar en esta situación.

—Simplemente quédate al teléfono conmigo hasta que estés dentro del apartamento.

Me gusta mucho más mi plan. Equilibro mi teléfono contra mi oreja con el hombro y excavo en mi bolso en busca de la llave que me envió Wells. La inserto en la cerradura y empiezo a abrir la puerta, pero la tipa borracha empieza a caer hacia atrás con cada centímetro que se abre la puerta. Gime, pero sus ojos no se abren de nuevo.

—Es una lástima que esté echada a perder —le digo a Wells—. No es difícil de mirar.

—Clarke, simplemente mete tu trasero dentro y bloquea la puerta, así puedo colgar.

Ruedo los ojos. Todavía es el mismo hermano mandón que siempre fue. Sabía que mudarme con él no sería bueno para nuestra relación, considerando lo paternal que actuaba hacia mí cuando éramos más jóvenes. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para encontrar un trabajo, conseguir mi propio apartamento e instalarme antes de que empezaran mis nuevas clases, así que me quedaban muy pocas opciones.

Sin embargo, tengo la esperanza de que las cosas sean diferentes entre nosotros ahora. Wells tiene veinticinco y yo tengo veintitrés, así que si no podemos llevarnos mejor que cuando éramos niños, nos queda mucho que madurar.

Supongo que depende mayormente de Wells y de si ha cambiado desde la última vez que vivimos juntos. Él tenía un problema con cualquiera con el que tuviera citas, con todos mis amigos, con cada elección que hacía, incluso con a qué colegio quería asistir. No es que alguna vez le prestara atención a su opinión, de todos modos. La distancia y el tiempo separados ha parecido quitármelo de encima durante los últimos años, pero mudarme con él será la última prueba de nuestra paciencia.

Envuelvo el bolso alrededor de mi hombro, pero se queda enganchado del asa de mi maleta, así que lo dejo caer al suelo. Mantengo mi mano izquierda envuelta con fuerza alrededor del pomo de la puerta y sostengo la puerta cerrada, así la tipa no caerá completamente dentro del apartamento. Presiono mi pie contra su hombro, empujándola del centro de la puerta.

Ella no se mueve.

—Wells, es demasiado complicado. Voy a tener que colgar, así puedo usar ambas manos.

—No. No cuelgues. Simplemente pon el teléfono en tu bolsillo, pero no cuelgues.

Bajo la mirada hacia la camiseta de gran tamaño y las mallas que llevo. —No tengo bolsillos. Vas a ir al sujetador.

Wells hace un ruido de náuseas mientras separo el teléfono de mi oreja y lo meto en mi sujetador. Quito la llave de la cerradura y la dejo caer en mi bolso, pero fallo y cae al suelo. Me agacho para agarrar a la tipa borracha, así puedo quitarla del camino.

—Muy bien, amiga —digo, forcejeando para apartarla del centro de la puerta—. Perdón por interrumpir tu siesta, pero necesito entrar a este apartamento.

De algún modo me las arreglo para dejarla desplomarse contra el marco de la puerta, evitando que caiga dentro del apartamento, luego abro más la puerta y me vuelvo para levantar mis cosas.

Algo cálido se envuelve alrededor de mi tobillo.

Me congelo.

Bajo la mirada.

—¡Déjame ir! —grito, pateando la mano que se aferra a mi tobillo con tanta fuerza que estoy segura de que podría dejarme moretones. La tipa borracha alzó su mirada hacia mí ahora, y su agarre hace que caiga de espaldas dentro del apartamento cuando intento alejarme de ella.

—Necesito entrar allí —murmura, justo cuando mi cuello se encuentra con el suelo. Ella intenta empujar la puerta del apartamento con su otra mano para abrirla, y esto me hace entrar de inmediato en modo pánico. Meto mis piernas del todo dentro, y su mano viene conmigo. Uso mi pierna libre para cerrar la puerta de una patada, estrellándola de golpe directamente contra su muñeca.

—¡Mierda! —grita. Está tratando de retirar su mano hacia el pasillo con ella, pero mi pie todavía está presionado contra la puerta. Libero suficiente presión para que recupere su mano, y luego inmediatamente pateo la puerta para cerrarla del todo. Me levanto y bloqueo el cerrojo y la cadena tan rápido como puedo.

Justo cuando el ritmo de mi corazón empieza a calmarse, comienza a gritarme.

Mi corazón realmente me está gritando.

Con una profunda voz masculina.

Suena como si estuviera gritando—: ¡Clarke! ¡Clarke!

 _Wells._

Inmediatamente, bajo la mirada a mi pecho y saco el teléfono de mi sujetador, luego lo levanto hasta mi oreja.

—¡Clarke! ¡Respóndeme!

Me estremezco, luego aparto el teléfono varios centímetros de mi oreja. —Estoy bien —digo sin respiración—. Estoy dentro. Bloqueé la puerta.

—¡Jesucristo! —dice, aliviado—. Me diste un susto de muerte. ¿Qué demonios sucedió?

—Ella intentó entrar. Pero bloqueé la puerta. —Enciendo la luz de la sala de estar y no doy más de tres pasos antes de detenerme de golpe.

 _Bien hecho, Clarke._

Lentamente, me vuelvo hacia la puerta después de darme cuenta de lo que hice.

—Um, ¿Wells? —Hago una pausa—. Podría haber dejado unas cuantas cosas que necesito afuera. Simplemente las tomaría, pero la tipa borracha cree que necesita entrar en tu apartamento por alguna razón, así que no hay forma de que abra esa puerta otra vez. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Él permanece en silencio durante unos pocos segundos. —¿Qué dejaste en el pasillo?

No quiero responderle, pero lo hago. —Mi maleta.

—Cristo, Clarke —murmura.

—Y… mi bolso.

—¿Por qué demonios está tu bolso afuera?

—También podría haber dejado la llave de tu apartamento en el suelo del pasillo.

Él ni siquiera responde a eso. Solo gime. —Llamaré a Lexa y veré si ya está en casa. Dame dos minutos.

—Espera. ¿Quién es Lexa?

—Vive al otro lado del pasillo. Hagas lo que hagas, no abras la puerta otra vez hasta que yo vuelva a llamarte.

Wells cuelga, y me apoyo contra la puerta principal.

He vivido en San Francisco un total de treinta minutos, y ya estoy siendo un dolor en el trasero. Imagínate. Tendré suerte si él me deja quedarme aquí hasta que encuentre un trabajo. Tengo la esperanza de que no me llevara demasiado, considerando que he aplicado para tres posiciones como enfermera registrada en los hospitales más cercanos. Podría significar trabajar por las noches, fines de semana, o ambos, pero tomaré lo que pueda conseguir si me evita tener que recurrir a mis ahorros mientras estoy de nuevo en la escuela.

Mi teléfono suena. Deslizo el pulgar a través de la pantalla y respondo. —Hola.

—¿Clarke?

—Sip —respondo, preguntándome por qué siempre comprueba dos veces para ver si soy yo. Él me llamó, así que quién más respondería, que además suene exactamente como yo.

—Di con Lexa.

—Bien. ¿Va a ayudarme con mis cosas?

—No exactamente —dice Wells—. Como que necesito que me hagas un enorme favor.

Mi cabeza cae contra la puerta otra vez. Tengo la sensación de que los próximos meses van a estar llenos de favores inconvenientes, ya que él sabe que me está haciendo uno enorme por dejarme quedarme aquí. ¿Platos sucios? Claro. ¿Lavar la ropa de Wells? Seguro. ¿Comprar los alimentos de Wells? Por supuesto.

—¿Qué necesitas? —le pregunto.

—Como que Lexa precisa tu ayuda.

—¿La vecina? —Hago una pausa tan pronto como encaja, y cierro los ojos—. Wells, por favor no me digas que la tipa a la que llamaste para ayudarme de la tipa borracha, es la tipa borracha.

Wells suspira. —Necesito que desbloquees la puerta y la dejes entrar. Déjala derrumbarse en el sofá. Yo estaré allí a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando se le pase la borrachera, sabrá dónde está e irá directo a casa.

Sacudo la cabeza. —¿En qué tipo de complejo de apartamentos vives? ¿Necesito prepararme para ser manoseada por gente borracha cada vez que llegue a casa?

Larga pausa. —¿Te manoseó?

—Manosear podría ser un poco fuerte. Sin embargo, me agarró del tobillo.

Wells deja salir un suspiro. —Sólo hazlo por mí, Clarke. Vuelve a llamarme cuando la tengas a ella y a todas tus cosas dentro.

—Está bien —gimo, reconociendo la preocupación en su voz.

Cuelgo y abro la puerta. La tipa borracha cae sobre su hombro, y su teléfono móvil se desliza de su mano y aterriza en el suelo junto a su cabeza. Lo pongo sobre su espalda y bajo la mirada hacia ella. Abre sus ojos una rendija e intenta alzar la mirada hacia mí, pero sus párpados se cierran otra vez.

—Tú no eres Wells —murmura.

—No. No lo soy. Pero soy tu nueva vecina, y por lo que parece, estás a punto de deberme al menos cincuenta tazas de azúcar.

La levanto por sus hombros y trato de conseguir que se siente, pero no lo hace. En realidad no creo que pueda. ¿Cómo llega una persona siquiera a emborracharse tanto?

Agarro sus manos y tiro de ella centímetro a centímetro hacia el interior del apartamento, deteniéndome cuando está lo suficientemente dentro como para que sea capaz de cerrar la puerta. Recupero todas mis cosas del exterior del apartamento, luego cierro y bloqueo la puerta. Tomo un cojín del sofá, levanto su cabeza y la pongo de costado por si acaso vomita mientras duerme.

Y esa es toda la ayuda que va a recibir de mí.

Cuando está cómodamente dormida en mitad del suelo de la sala de estar, la dejo allí mientras voy a echar un vistazo por el apartamento.

Sólo en la sala de estar podrían caber tres salas de estar del último apartamento de Wells. La zona del comedor se abre hacia la sala, pero la cocina está separada por una media pared. Hay varias pinturas modernas a través de la habitación, y los gruesos y lujosos sofás son de color marrón claro, suavizados por las vibrantes pinturas. La última vez que me quedé con él, tenía un futón, un puf y posters de modelos en las paredes.

Creo que mi hermano podría haber crecido, finalmente.

—Muy impresionante, Wells —digo en voz alta mientras voy de habitación en habitación y enciendo todas las luces, inspeccionando la que acaba de convertirse en mi casa temporal. Como que odio que sea tan bonita. Haría más difícil querer encontrar mi propia casa una vez que consiga ahorrar suficiente dinero.

Entro en la cocina y abro el refrigerador. Hay una fila de condimentos en la puerta, una caja de restos de pizza en el estante del medio y un recipiente de leche completamente vacío todavía colocado en el estante superior.

Por supuesto que no tiene alimentos. No podría haber esperado que él cambiara por completo.

Tomo una botella de agua y salgo de la cocina para ir a buscar la habitación en la que viviré durante los próximos meses. Hay dos dormitorios, así que tomo el que no es de Wells y coloco mi maleta encima de la cama. Tengo alrededor de tres maletas más y al menos seis cajas en el auto, por no mencionar toda mi ropa en perchas, pero no estoy a punto de tratar con eso esta noche. Wells dijo que regresaría por la mañana, así que le dejaré eso a él.

Me cambio a un par de pantalones de chándal y un top, luego me cepillo los dientes y me preparo para acostarme. Normalmente, estaría nerviosa por el hecho de que hay una extraña en el mismo apartamento en el que estoy, pero tengo la sensación de que no necesito preocuparme. Wells nunca me pediría que ayudara a alguien que él sintiera que podría ser, de cualquier forma, una amenaza para mí. Lo cual me confunde, porque si este es el comportamiento común de Lexa, me sorprende que Wells me haya pedido que la deje entrar.

Wells nunca ha confiado en que haya amistades suyas conmigo, y culpo a Blake por eso. Él fue mi primer novio serio cuando yo tenía quince años, y era el mejor amigo de Wells. Blake tenía diecisiete, y experimenté un enorme flechazo por él durante meses. Por supuesto, mis amigas y yo teníamos enormes flechazos por la mayoría de los amigos de Wells, simplemente porque ellos eran mayores que nosotras.

Blake venía la mayoría de los fines de semana para quedarse por la noche con Wells, y siempre parecíamos encontrar una manera de pasar tiempo juntos cuando Wells no prestaba atención. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y después de varios fines de semana de escabullirnos, Blake me dijo que quería hacer oficial nuestra relación. El problema fue que no previó la manera en que iba a reaccionar Wells una vez que él rompiera mi corazón.

Y vaya si lo rompió. Tanto como puede romperse el corazón de una chica de quince años después de una relación secreta de dos semanas. Resultó que estaba saliendo oficialmente con unas cuantas chicas durante las dos semanas que estuvo conmigo. Una vez que Wells lo descubrió, su amistad se acabó, y todas las amistades de Wells fueron advertidas de no acercarse a mí. Me resultó casi imposible tener citas en la escuela secundaria hasta después de que Wells se alejó. Incluso entonces, hasta las chicas habían oído historias de horror y tendían a mantenerse alejadas de la hermana pequeña de Wells.

Por mucho que lo odiaba por aquel entonces, le daría la bienvenida ahora. He tenido mi parte justa de relaciones que han ido mal desde la escuela secundaria. Viví con mi novia más reciente durante más de un año antes de que nos diéramos cuenta de que queríamos dos cosas distintas en la vida. Ella me quería en casa. Yo quería una carrera.

Así que ahora estoy aquí. Persiguiendo mi maestría en enfermería y haciendo lo que puedo para evitar las relaciones. Tal vez vivir con Wells no será tan malo, después de todo.

Me dirijo de regreso a la sala de estar para apagar las luces, pero cuando giro en la esquina, me detengo inmediatamente.

Lexa no sólo se ha levantado del suelo, sino que se encuentra en la cocina, con la cabeza presionada contra sus brazos doblados sobre la encimera de la cocina. Está sentada en el borde de un taburete, y parece como si estuviera a punto de caerse de él en cualquier segundo. No puedo decir si está durmiendo otra vez, o simplemente intentando recuperarse.

—¿Lexa?

No se mueve cuando digo su nombre, así que camino hacia ella y coloco mi mano delicadamente sobre su hombro para sacudirla y despertarla. Al segundo en que mis dedos aprietan su hombro, ella jadea y se sienta erguida como si acabara de despertarla en medio de un sueño.

O una pesadilla.

Inmediatamente, se baja del taburete sobre sus muy inestables piernas. Empieza a tambalearse, así que paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro e intento sacarle de la cocina.

—Vamos al sofá, amiga.

Ella deja caer su frente contra el lateral de mi cabeza y se tropieza junto conmigo, haciendo incluso más difícil sostenerla de pie. —Mi nombre no es amiga —dice articulando mal—. Es Lexa.

Llegamos hasta el sofá, y empiezo a separarla de mí. —Está bien, Lexa. Quien quiera que seas. Simplemente ve a dormir.

Cae sobre el sofá, pero no deja ir mis hombros. Caigo con ella e inmediatamente intento apartarme.

—Costia, no —suplica, agarrándome por el brazo, intentando tirar de mí hacia el sofá con ella.

—Mi nombre no es Costia —digo, liberándome de su agarre de hierro—. Es Clarke. —No sé por qué le aclaro cuál es mi nombre, porque no es como si ella fuera a recordar esta conversación mañana. Camino hasta donde se encuentra el cojín y lo recojo del suelo.

Hago una pausa antes de volver a dárselo, porque ella está sobre su costado ahora, y su cara se encuentra presionada contra el sofá. Su agarre allí es tan fuerte que sus nudillos están blancos. Al principio, pienso que está a punto de vomitar, pero entonces me doy cuenta de lo increíblemente equivocada que estoy.

 _No está a punto de vomitar._

 _Está llorando._

 _Con fuerza._

 _Tan fuerte que ni siquiera hace ruido._

Ni siquiera conozco a la tipa, pero la obvia devastación que está experimentando es difícil de presenciar. Bajo la mirada hacia el pasillo y de nuevo a ella, preguntándome si debería dejarla sola para darle privacidad. La última cosa que quiero hacer es verme envuelta en los problemas de alguien. He tenido éxito evitando la mayoría de las formas de drama en mi círculo de amigos hasta este punto, y estoy terriblemente segura de que no quiero empezar ahora. Mi primer instinto es alejarme, pero por alguna razón, me encuentro a mí misma sintiéndome extrañamente compasiva hacia ella. Su dolor en realidad parece genuino y no sólo el resultado de un consumo excesivo de alcohol.

Me pongo de rodillas delante de ella y toco su hombro. —¿Lexa?

Ella inhala una enorme bocanada de aire, alzando su rostro hacia mí lentamente. Sus ojos son meras rendijas inyectadas en sangre. No estoy segura de sí es gracias al llanto o al alcohol. —Lo siento mucho, Costia —dice, levantando una mano hacia mí. La envuelve alrededor de mi nuca y tira de mí hacia ella, enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro—. Lo siento mucho.

No tengo ni idea de quién es Costia o qué le hizo Lexa, pero si está así de herida, me estremezco al pensar en lo que debe de sentir Costia. Tengo la tentación de encontrar su teléfono, buscar su nombre y llamarla para que pueda venir a rectificar esto. En cambio, la empujo suavemente de nuevo contra el sofá. Coloco su almohada y la insto a apoyarse en ella. —Duerme, Lexa —digo amablemente.

Sus ojos están tan llenos de dolor cuando se deja caer sobre la almohada. —Me odias tanto —dice mientras agarra mi mano. Sus ojos se cierran otra vez, y libera un pesado suspiro.

La miro fijamente en silencio, permitiéndole mantener sujeta mi mano hasta que está en silencio y tranquila, y no hay más lágrimas.

Aparto mi mano de la suya, pero me quedo a su lado durante unos minutos más.

Incluso aunque está dormida, de algún modo todavía parece como si estuviera en un mundo de dolor. Sus cejas están fruncidas, y su respiración es esporádica, fallando al caer en un patrón pacífico.

Por primera vez noto una leve y áspera cicatriz de unos diez centímetros, que recorre todo el lado derecho de su mandíbula. Se detiene a cinco escasos centímetros de sus labios. Tengo la extraña urgencia de tocarla y pasar mi dedo a lo largo de su longitud, pero en cambio, mi mano se extiende hasta su cabello. Es largo y con la combinación perfecta de castaño y rubio. Acaricio su pelo, consolándole, incluso aunque puede que no lo merezca.

Esta tipa podría merecer cada pizca de remordimiento que siente por lo que sea que le hizo a Costia, pero al menos lo está sintiendo. Tengo que concederle eso.

Lo que sea que hizo, al menos la quiere lo suficiente para arrepentirse.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	2. 2 Lexa

**2**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Abro la puerta de la oficina de administración y llevo el rollo de papel al escritorio de la secretaria. Antes de girarme y dirigirme de nuevo a clase, ella me detiene con una pregunta. —Estás en la clase de inglés de último año del Sr. Clayton, ¿no es así, Lexa?

—Sí —le contesto a la Sra. Borden—. ¿Necesita que le lleve algo?

El teléfono en su escritorio suena, y ella asiente, descolgando el auricular. Lo cubre con la mano. —Espera por aquí un minuto o dos —dice, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la oficina del director—. Tenemos una nueva estudiante que acaba de inscribirse, y ella también tiene al Sr. Clayton en este período. Necesito que le muestres el salón.

Estoy de acuerdo y me dejo caer en una de las sillas junto a la puerta. Miro a mi alrededor en la oficina de administración y me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez, en los cuatro años que he estado en la secundaria, que me he sentado en alguna de estas sillas. Lo que significa que he logrado pasar cuatro años sin ser enviada a esta oficina.

Mi madre se habría sentido orgullosa de saberlo, a pesar de que eso me deja un poco decepcionada de mí misma. Detención es algo que todos en la secundaria deberían experimentar, al menos una vez. Tengo el resto de mi último año para lograrlo, así que debo mirar hacia adelante.

Saco el celular de mi bolsillo, con la secreta esperanza de que la Sra. Borden me vea con él y decida golpearme con una nota de detención. Cuando miro hacia ella, todavía está en el teléfono, pero hace contacto visual conmigo. Ella simplemente sonríe y continúa con sus funciones de secretaría.

Sacudo la cabeza con decepción, y abro un mensaje nuevo para Lincoln. No se necesita mucho para emocionar a la gente por aquí. Nada nuevo sucede nunca.

 **Yo:** Nueva chica inscrita hoy. De último año.

 **Lincoln:** ¿Es caliente?

 **Yo:** No la he visto aún. Estoy a punto de acompañarla a clase.

 **Lincoln:** Toma una fotografía si es caliente.

 **Yo:** Lo haré. Por cierto, ¿cuántas veces has ido a detención este año?

 **Lincoln:** Dos. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?

 _¿Dos veces?_ Sí, necesito rebelarme un poco antes de la graduación. Definitivamente debo entregar tarde algunas tareas este año.

Soy patética.

La puerta de la oficina del director se abre, así que cierro mi teléfono. Lo deslizo en mi bolsillo y alzo la mirada.

No quiero volver a mirar hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Lexa va a mostrarte el camino a la clase del Sr. Clayton, Costia. —La Sra. Borden señala a Costia en mi dirección, y ella comienza a caminar hacia mí.

Al instante me vuelvo consciente de mis piernas y su incapacidad para ponerse de pie.

Mi boca se olvida de cómo hablar.

Mis brazos se olvidan de cómo presentar a la persona a la cual están adheridos.

Mi corazón se olvida de esperar y llegar a conocer a la chica antes de comenzar a abrirse camino fuera de mi pecho para llegar hasta ella.

 _Costia. Costia._

 _Costia, Costia, Costia._

 _Es como poesía._

Como prosa, y cartas de amor, y letras de canciones que descienden por el centro de una página.

 _Costia, Costia, Costia._

Digo su nombre una y otra vez en mi cabeza, porque estoy segura que es el nombre de la próxima chica de la que voy a enamorarme.

De repente, estoy de pie. Caminando hacia ella. Podría estar sonriendo, pretendiendo no sentirme afectada por esos ojos verdes que espero que algún día sonrían sólo para mí. O por su cabello color castaño, que no se ve como si hubiera sido alterado desde que Dios lo creó específicamente con ella en mente.

Estoy hablando con ella.

Le digo que mi nombre es Lexa.

Le digo que me puede seguir, y que le mostraré el camino a la clase del Sr. Clayton.

La miro porque no ha hablado todavía, pero su asentimiento es lo más lindo que una chica me ha dicho nunca.

Le pregunto de dónde es y ella me dice que de Arizona. —Phoenix — especifica.

No le pregunto lo qué la trajo a California, pero le digo que mi padre hace negocios en Phoenix todo el tiempo, porque es dueño de algunos edificios allí.

Ella sonríe.

Le digo que nunca he estado allí, pero que me gustaría ir algún día.

Ella vuelve a sonreír.

Creo que dice que es una ciudad muy bonita, pero es difícil entender sus palabras cuando todo lo que escucho en mi cabeza es su nombre.

Costia.

 _Voy a enamorarme de ti, Costia._

Su sonrisa me da ganas de seguir hablando, así que le hago otra pregunta mientras pasamos el salón del Sr. Clayton.

Seguimos caminando.

Ella sigue hablando, porque continúo haciéndole preguntas.

Asiente un poco.

Responde algunas.

Canta algunas.

O al menos suena de esa manera.

Llegamos al final del pasillo justo cuando ella dice algo sobre cómo espera que le guste esta escuela, porque no estaba lista para mudarse de Phoenix.

No se ve contenta de haberse mudado.

Ella no sabe lo contenta que estoy de que lo haya hecho.

—¿Dónde es la clase del Sr. Clayton? —pregunta.

Me quedo mirando la boca que acaba de hacerme esa pregunta. Sus labios no son simétricos. El superior es ligeramente más delgado que el inferior, pero no puedes darte cuenta de ello hasta que habla. Cuando las palabras salen de su boca, me hacen preguntarme por qué suenan mejor cuando vienen de su boca que cuando vienen de cualquier otra.

Y sus ojos. No hay manera de que sus ojos no estén viendo un mundo más hermoso y pacífico que el resto de los ojos.

Me quedo mirándola unos segundos más, luego señalo detrás de mí y le digo que nos pasamos el salón del Sr. Clayton.

Sus mejillas se vuelven un tono más rosa, como si mi confesión la afectara de la misma manera en que ella me afecta a mí.

Sonrío de nuevo.

Señalo con la cabeza hacia la clase del Sr. Clayton.

Caminamos en esa dirección.

Costia.

 _Vas a enamorarte de mí, Costia._

Abro la puerta para ella y dejo que la clase sepa que es nueva aquí. También quiero agregar, por el bien de todos los otros chicos en el salón, que ella no es suya.

 _Es mía._

Pero no digo nada.

No tengo que hacerlo, porque la única que necesita ser advertida de que quiero a Costia es Costia.

Ella me mira y sonríe de nuevo, tomando el único asiento vacío, al otro lado del salón.

Sus ojos me dicen que ella ya sabe que es mía.

Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Quiero enviarle un mensaje a Lincoln y decirle que ella no es caliente. Quiero decirle que es volcánica, pero él se reiría de eso.

En cambio, discretamente le tomo una fotografía desde donde estoy sentada.

Le envío a Lincoln la fotografía junto con un mensaje que dice: Ella va a tener todos mis bebés.

El Sr. Clayton comienza la clase.

Lexa Woods está obsesionada.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Conocí a Costia el lunes.

Es viernes.

No le he dicho una palabra más desde el día en que nos conocimos. No sé por qué. Tenemos tres clases juntas. Cada vez que la veo, me sonríe como si quisiera que hable con ella. Y cada vez que encuentro el coraje, me detengo a mí misma.

Solía ser confiada. Entonces apareció Costia.

Me di plazo hasta hoy. Si no encontraba el coraje para hablarle hasta el día de hoy, iba a abandonar mi única oportunidad con ella. Las chicas como Costia no están disponibles por mucho tiempo.

Si es que incluso está disponible.

No sé su historia o si está enganchada con algún chico de Phoenix, pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Estoy parada junto a su casillero, esperándola. Ella sale de clase y me sonríe. La saludo con un "Hola" cuando se acerca a su casillero. Noto el mismo cambio sutil en el color de su piel. Me gusta eso.

Le pregunto cómo estuvo su primera semana. Me dice que estuvo bien. Le pregunto si ha hecho algún amigo, y ella se encoge cuando dice—: Unos pocos.

La huelo, disimuladamente.

Ella lo nota de todas formas.

Le digo que huele bien.

Y ella dice—: Gracias.

Alejo el sonido de mi corazón golpeteando en mis oídos. Alejo el brillo de humedad en mis palmas. Me ahogo en su nombre, que quiero seguir repitiendo en voz alta una y otra vez. Lo alejo todo y me aferro a su mirada mientras le pregunto si le gustaría hacer algo más tarde.

Mantengo todo alejado y hago lugar para su respuesta, porque es lo único que quiero.

Quiero ese asentimiento, de hecho. ¿Ese que no requiere palabras?

¿Sólo una sonrisa?

No lo obtengo.

Tiene planes esta noche.

Todo vuelve, diez veces peor, extendiéndose como una inundación, y yo soy la presa. Los golpeteos, las palmas sudorosas, su nombre, una inseguridad recién descubierta que nunca supe que existía, enterrándose en mi pecho.

Todo aquello se hace cargo y se siente como si estuviera construyendo un muro alrededor de ella.

—Sin embargo, no estoy ocupada mañana —dice, destruyendo la pared con sus palabras.

Hago lugar para esas palabras. Mucho lugar. Las dejo invadirme. Absorbo esas palabras como una esponja. Las arrojo al aire y las trago.

—Mañana funciona para mí —digo. Saco el teléfono de mi bolsillo, sin preocuparme de esconder mi sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es tu número? Te llamaré.

Ella me dice su número.

Está emocionada.

Está emocionada.

Guardo su contacto en mi teléfono, sabiendo que va a estar allí por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y voy a usarlo.

Mucho.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	3. 3 Clarke

**3**

 **Clarke**

Normalmente, si me despertara, abriera los ojos, y viera a una mujer enojada mirándome desde el marco de la puerta, habría gritado. Habría lanzado cosas. Habría corrido al baño y me hubiera encerrado.

Sin embargo, no hago ninguna de esas cosas.

Me quedo mirándola fijamente, porque me siento confundida al pensar en que esta sea la misma chica que estaba borracha y se había desmayado en el pasillo. ¿Cómo puede ser la misma chica que anoche lloró hasta quedarse dormida?

Ella es intimidante. Está enojada. Y me está mirando como si debiera disculparme, o darle alguna explicación.

Sin embargo, es la misma chica, ya que está usando el mismo par de vaqueros y la misma camiseta negra en la que se quedó dormida anoche. Lo único diferente en su apariencia es que ahora es capaz de mantenerse de pie por sí misma.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi mano, Clarke?

Sabe mi nombre. ¿Lo sabe porque Wells le contó que me estaba mudando para acá o porque en verdad recuerda que anoche se lo dije? Espero que Wells le haya dicho, porque honestamente no quiero que me recuerde por lo de anoche. De pronto, me siento avergonzada de que pueda recordarme consolándola mientras lloraba hasta quedarse dormida.

Aparentemente no tiene idea de lo que le pasó a su mano, así que espero que eso signifique que no tiene recuerdos de nada más allá de eso.

Se encuentra recostada contra la puerta de mi habitación y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Luce a la defensiva, como si yo fuera la responsable de su mala noche. Me ruedo, ya que aún no he dormido completo, a pesar de que ella se encuentra allí pensando que le debo algún tipo de explicación. Lanzo las sábanas por encima de mi cabeza.

—Cierra la puerta cuando salgas —digo, esperando que entienda la indirecta de que es más que bienvenida de volver a su apartamento.

—¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

Aprieto mis ojos y trato de ahogar el suave sonido de su voz, mientras se desliza por mis oídos y se abre camino a través de cada uno de los nervios de mi cuerpo, calentándome en lugares que ésta sábana endeble no logró calentarme en toda la noche.

Me recuerdo a mí misma que la persona a la que le pertenece esa sensual voz en este momento se encuentra en mi puerta, demandando cosas con una actitud grosera, sin siquiera reconocer el hecho de que anoche la había ayudado. _Me gustaría saber dónde está mi teléfono. Gracias. Hola, soy Lexa. Mucho gusto en conocerte._

No obtengo nada de eso de parte de esta chica. Se encuentra demasiado preocupada por sí misma como para preocuparse por la cantidad de personas a la que su descuido pudo haber molestado anoche. Si esta chica y su actitud van a ser mis vecinos durante los siguientes meses, ahora sería un buen momento para establecer los límites.

Lanzo las sábanas y me levanto, luego camino hacia la puerta y encuentro su mirada. —Hazme un favor y retrocede.

Sorprendentemente, lo hace. Mantengo mis ojos en los suyos hasta que la puerta de mi habitación se cierra en su cara de golpe, y ahora todo lo veo es la parte posterior de la puerta. Sonrío y camino de vuelta a la cama. Me acuesto y cubro mi cabeza con las sábanas.

Yo gano.

¿He mencionado que no tolero mucho las mañanas? La puerta se abre de golpe otra vez.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —grita.

Gruño, luego me siento en la cama y la miro. Una vez más, se encuentra de pie junto a la puerta, mirándome como si le debiera algo.

—¡Tú! —le grito de vuelta.

Se ve tan genuinamente sorprendida ante mi tosca respuesta, que me hace sentir un poco mal. ¡Pero ella es la que está actuando como una idiota!

Eso creo.

Ella empezó.

Eso creo.

Me mira con dureza por unos segundos, luego inclina la cabeza hacia delante y arquea una ceja.

—¿Nosotras…? —Apunta con su dedo hacia mí y luego hacia ella—. ¿Nos acostamos anoche? ¿Es por eso que estás enojada?

Me reí mientras mis pensamientos son confirmados.

Es toda una idiota.

Genial. Soy vecina de una chica que obviamente se emborracha en exceso por las noches, y trae a casa a tantas chicas o chicos, que ni siquiera puede recordar con cuales se mete.

Abro mi boca para responder, pero soy interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta del apartamento cerrándose, y la voz de Wells gritando.

—¿Clarke?

Inmediatamente salto y corro hacia la puerta, pero Lexa sigue bloqueándola y observándome, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta. La miro directo a los ojos para dársela, pero su mirada me toma con la guardia baja por un segundo.

Sus ojos son del verde más profundo que alguna vez haya visto. Ya no queda rastro de esos pesados ojos enrojecidos de anoche. Seguí mirándolos, como esperando ver arboles si los veía lo suficientemente cerca.

Parpadea e inmediatamente me aleja del bosque y me trae de vuelta a San Francisco. De vuelta a esta habitación. De vuelta a la última pregunta que me hizo antes de que Wells entrara por la puerta.

—No estoy muy segura de que "acostarnos" sea la palabra adecuada para lo que hicimos anoche —susurro. La miro, esperando a que se aparte de mi camino.

Lo que hace es enderezarse, colocando una armadura invisible con su postura y su rígido lenguaje no verbal.

Aparentemente, no le gusta la imagen de las dos haciéndolo, basada en la mirada reservada que me está dando. Casi parece como si estuviera viéndome con disgusto, lo cual hace que me desagrade mucho más.

No me echo para atrás, y ninguna de las dos rompe el contacto visual cuando da un paso fuera de mi camino y me deja pasar a su lado. Al salir de la habitación, veo a Wells rondando el pasillo. Me mira y luego a Lexa, así que rápidamente le lanzo una mirada para hacerle saber que no existe ni la más remota posibilidad a lo que está pensando.

—Hola, hermana —dice, halándome en un abrazo.

No lo había visto en casi seis meses. A veces es fácil olvidar lo mucho que extrañas a alguien hasta que vuelves a ver a esa persona. Ese no es el caso con Wells. Siempre lo extraño. Por más que su actitud protectora pueda cansarme a veces, también es testamento de cuán cercanos somos.

Wells me suelta y tira de un mechón de mi cabello. —Está más largo —dice—. Me gusta.

Este podría ser el mayor tiempo que hemos durado sin vernos. Estiro la mano y revuelvo su cabello. —También el tuyo —digo— Y no me gusta.

Le sonrío para hacerle saber que estoy bromeando. En realidad, en él me gusta esa apariencia desordenada.

Wells saluda a Lexa con un gesto con la cabeza. —Hola, amiga. ¿Mala noche? —Le hace la pregunta con una risita, como si supiera exactamente qué tipo de noche tuvo Lexa ayer.

Lexa camina a nuestro lado. —No lo sé —dice en respuesta—. No lo recuerdo. —Camina hacia la cocina y abre un gabinete, tomando una taza como si se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda aquí para hacerlo.

No me gusta eso.

No me gusta que Lexa se sienta cómoda.

Lexa, la cómoda, abre otro gabinete y toma una botella de aspirina, llena la taza con agua, y lanza la aspirina hacia su boca.

—¿Trajiste todas tus cosas? —me pregunta Wells.

—Nop —digo, mirando a Lexa al responder—. Estuve demasiado ocupada preocupándome por tu vecina.

Lexa se aclara la garganta con nerviosismo mientras lava la taza y la coloca de vuelta en el gabinete. Su incomodidad ante su lapso de memoria me hace reír. Me gusta que no tenga ni idea de lo que pasó anoche. Incluso me gusta un poco que la idea de estar conmigo pareciera ponerla nerviosa. Podría mantener esta fachada por un tiempo sólo para mi propio disfrute enfermizo.

Wells me mira como si supiera lo que estoy planeando. Lexa sale de la cocina y mira en mi dirección, luego hacia Wells.

—Ya me habría ido, pero no puedo encontrar mis llaves. ¿Tienes mi copia?

Wells asiente y camina hacia un cajón en la cocina. Lo abre, toma una llave, y se la lanza a Lexa, quien la atrapa en el aire. —¿Puedes volver en una hora y ayudarme a descargar el auto de Clarke? Quiero ducharme primero.

Lexa asiente, pero sus ojos van brevemente a los míos, cuando Wells comienza a caminar hacia su habitación.

—Nos pondremos al día cuando no sea tan temprano —me dice Wells.

Pudieron haber pasado siete años desde que vivimos juntos, pero aparentemente recuerda que no soy muy conversadora en las mañanas. Muy mal que Lexa no sepa eso de mí.

Después de que Wells desaparece en su habitación, me doy la vuelta y encaro a Lexa otra vez. Me mira expectante, como si aún está esperando que le responda las preguntas que me había hecho. Sólo quiero que se vaya, así que le contesto todas a la vez.

—Anoche cuando llegué, estabas desmayada en el pasillo. No sabía quién eras, así que cuando intentaste entrar al apartamento, puede que haya cerrado la puerta en tu mano. No está rota. La revisé, y sólo tiene un moretón como mucho. Simplemente ponle algo de hielo y envuélvela por unas horas. Y no, no nos acostamos. Te ayudé a entrar al apartamento, y luego me fui a la cama. Tu teléfono está en el suelo junto a la puerta principal, donde lo dejaste caer anoche porque estabas demasiado ebria para caminar.

Me di la vuelta hacia mi habitación, simplemente queriendo alejarme de la intensidad en sus ojos.

Me giro de nuevo cuando llego a la puerta de mi habitación. —Cuando regreses en una hora y yo haya tenido chance de despertarme por completo, podemos intentarlo de nuevo.

Su mandíbula se tensa. —¿Intentar de nuevo qué? —pregunta.

—Empezar con el pie derecho.

Cierro la puerta, poniendo una barrera entre esa voz y yo. Y esa mirada.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

—¿Cuántas cajas tienes? —pregunta Wells. Se coloca sus zapatos junto a la puerta y yo tomo mis llaves.

—Seis, más tres maletas y toda mi ropa en ganchos.

Wells camina hacia la puerta directamente al otro lado del pasillo y la golpea, luego se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia los ascensores. Presiona el botón de bajada. —¿Le dijiste a mamá que llegaste?

—Sí, le escribí un mensaje anoche.

Escucho la puerta de su apartamento abrirse justo cuando el ascensor llega, pero no me doy la vuelta para mirarla salir. Entro en él, y Wells detiene el ascensor para esperar a Lexa.

Pierdo la guerra tan pronto como le lanzo un vistazo. La guerra que ni siquiera sabía que estaba luchando. No pasa muy seguido, pero cuando encuentro a una chica atractiva, es mucho mejor si pasa con una persona con la que quiero que pase.

Lexa no es la persona por la que quiero sentir esto. No quiero sentirme atraída por una chica que bebe hasta olvidar, llora por otras chicas, y que ni siquiera recuerda si se metió conmigo la noche anterior. Pero es difícil no notar su presencia cuando su presencia se convierte en todo.

—Deberían ser sólo dos viajes —le dice Wells a Lexa, mientras presiona el botón hacia el primer piso.

Lexa me está mirando, y no puedo juzgar bien su comportamiento, ya que aún luce enojada. También la miro, porque no importa cuán atractiva pueda ser con esa actitud, sigo esperando por el gracias que nunca obtuve.

—Hola —dice Lexa finalmente. Da un paso hacia delante, e ignora por completo la política tácita de ascensores, cuando se acerca demasiado y extiende su mano—. Lexa Woods. Vivo al otro lado del pasillo.

Y estoy confundida.

—Creo que ya hemos establecido eso —digo, mirando su mano extendida.

—¿Empezar de nuevo? —dice, arqueando la ceja—. ¿Con el pie derecho? —Ah. Sí. Le dije eso.

Tomo su mano y la agito. — Clarke Griffin. Soy la hermana de Wells. —La manera en la que retrocede y mantiene sus ojos en los míos me hace sentir un poco incómoda, ya que Wells se encuentra de pie a sólo unos cuantos pasos. Sin embargo, a Wells no parece importarle. Nos ignora a ambas, al estar pegado a su teléfono.

Lexa finalmente aleja su mirada y saca su teléfono del bolsillo. Aprovecho la oportunidad para estudiarla, mientras su atención no se encuentra centrada en mí.

Llego a la conclusión de que su apariencia es completamente contradictoria. Es como si dos creadores diferentes estuviesen en guerra cuando ella fue imaginada. La fuerza en su estructura ósea contrasta con la suave apariencia de sus labios. Se ven inofensivos e invitadores comparados con la rudeza de sus rasgos y la cicatriz que pasa a lo largo del lado derecho de su mandíbula.

Su cabello no puede decidir si quiere ser castaño o rubio, u ondulado o liso. Su personalidad cambia entre amable y cruelmente indiferente, confundiendo mi habilidad de discernir entre caliente y frío. Su postura casual está en guerra con la fiereza que he visto en sus ojos. Sus ojos no pueden decidir si quieren mirar a su teléfono o a mí, ya que vacilan una y otra vez antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abran.

Dejo de mirar y salgo del ascensor primero. Cap se encuentra sentado en su silla, tan vigilante como siempre. Nos mira a los tres salir del ascensor y toma los brazos de la silla para levantarse lenta y temblorosamente. Wells y Lexa lo saludan con un movimiento de cabeza y siguen caminando.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche, Clarke? —pregunta con una sonrisa, deteniéndose a medio camino. El hecho de que ya se sabe mi nombre no me sorprende, ya que hasta sabía a cuál piso me dirigía anoche.

Miro la parte posterior de la cabeza de Lexa mientras ellos continúan sin mí. —Un poco agitada, en realidad. Creo que mi hermano no es muy bueno al elegir de quién se hace amigo.

Miro a Cap, quién ahora se encuentra mirando también a Lexa. Las líneas arrugadas de su boca se tuercen en línea recta, y niega con la cabeza ligeramente. —Ah, a esa chica probablemente nadie puede ayudarla —dice, ignorando mi comentario.

No estoy segura a que se refiere, pero no pregunto.

Cap se da la vuelta alejándose de mí, y comienza a arrastrarse en dirección a los baños del vestíbulo. —Creo que me oriné encima —murmura.

Lo miro desaparecer a través de las puertas del baño, preguntándome hasta qué punto la vida de una persona se vuelve tan vieja como para perder su filtro al hablar. Aunque Cap no luce como el tipo de hombre que alguna vez tuvo filtro. Me gusta eso de él.

—¡Clarke, vamos! —grita Wells desde el otro lado del vestíbulo. Los alcanzo y les muestro el camino hacia mi auto.

Nos toma tres viajes subir todas mis cosas, no dos.

Tres viajes completos en los que Lexa no me dirige otra palabra.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	4. 4 Lexa

**4**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

 **Papá:** ¿Dónde estás?

 **Yo:** En casa de Lincoln.

 **Papá:** Tenemos que hablar.

 **Yo:** ¿Puede esperar hasta mañana? Llegaré tarde a casa.

 **Papá:** No. Te necesito en casa ahora. He estado esperándote desde que saliste de clases.

 **Yo:** De acuerdo. Ya voy.

Esa fue la conversación que llevó a este momento. Yo, sentada frente a mi padre en el sofá. Mi padre diciéndome algo que no me importa escuchar.

—Te lo hubiera dicho antes, Lexa. Yo sólo…

—¿Te sentiste culpable? —lo interrumpo—. ¿Cómo si estuvieras haciendo algo mal?

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, y comienzo a sentirme mal por decir lo que dije, pero aparto el sentimiento y continúo.

—Ha estado muerta menos de un año.

Tan pronto como las palabras salen de mi boca, quiero vomitar. No le gusta ser juzgado, especialmente por mí. Está acostumbrado a que apoye sus decisiones. Demonios, yo estoy acostumbrada a apoyar sus decisiones. Hasta ahora, siempre pensé que tomaba las decisiones correctas.

—Mira, sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero necesito tu apoyo. No tienes idea de lo difícil que ha sido para mí seguir adelante desde que murió.

—¿Difícil? —Me estoy poniendo de pie. Alzando mi voz. Estoy actuando como si no me importara una mierda por alguna razón, cuando en realidad no es así. No podría importarme menos que ya esté teniendo citas de nuevo. Puede ver a quien sea que quiera. Puede cogerse a quien quiera.

Creo que la única razón por la que reacciono así es porque ella no puede. Es difícil defender tu matrimonio cuando estás muerta. Es por eso que lo hago por ella.

—Obviamente no es tan difícil para ti, papá.

Camino hacia el extremo opuesto de la sala. Camino de regreso. La casa es demasiado pequeña para encajar con toda mi frustración y decepción.

Lo miro de nuevo, reconociendo que no es tanto el hecho de que ya vea a alguien más. Es la mirada en sus ojos cuando habla sobre ella lo que odio. Nunca lo vi mirar así a mi madre, así que sea quien sea, sé que no es algo casual. Está a punto de filtrarse en nuestras vidas, enredándose alrededor, a través y entre mi relación con mi padre como si fuera hiedra venenosa. Ya no seremos sólo mi padre y yo. Seremos mi padre, Lisa y yo. No se siente bien, considerando que la presencia de mi madre aún está por toda esta casa.

Está sentado con las manos plegadas frente de él, entrelazadas. Tiene la mirada en el suelo.

—No sé si esto irá a alguna parte, pero quiero darle una oportunidad. Lisa me hace feliz. A veces seguir adelante… es la única manera de seguir adelante.

Abro la boca para responderle, pero mis palabras son cortadas por el timbre de la puerta. Levanta la mirada hacia mí, poniéndose de pie de manera vacilante. Luce más pequeño. Menos heroico.

—No te pido que te agrade. No te pido que pases tiempo con ella. Sólo quiero que seas agradable. —Sus ojos me ruegan, y me hace sentir culpable por resistirme tanto.

Asiento. —Lo haré, papá. Sabes que lo haré.

Me abraza, y se siente bien y mal. No se siente como si abrazara al hombre que he tenido en un pedestal por diecisiete años. Se siente como si acabara de abrazar a mi amigo.

Me pide que vaya a la puerta mientras él regresa a la cocina para terminar la cena, así que lo hago. Cierro los ojos y le dejo saber a mi mamá que seré agradable con Lisa, pero que siempre será sólo Lisa para mí, sin importar lo que pase entre ella y papá. Abro la puerta.

—¿Lexa?

Miro su rostro, y es completamente opuesto al de mi madre. Me hace sentir bien. Es mucho más pequeño que el de mi madre. Tampoco es tan bonita como mi madre. No hay nada sobre ella que se pueda comparar con mi madre, así que ni siquiera lo intento. La acepto por lo que es: nuestra invitada para la cena.

Asiento y abro más ampliamente la puerta para dejarla pasar. —Tú debes de ser Lisa. Encantada de conocerte. —Señalo detrás de mí—. Mi padre está en la cocina.

Lisa se inclina y me da un abrazo; uno que con éxito convierto en incómodo después de que me toma varios segundos devolvérselo.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los de la chica que se encuentra de pie detrás de ella.

Los ojos de la chica de pie detrás de ella encuentran los míos

 _Tú_

 _Te_

 _Enamorarás_

 _De_

 _Mi,_

 _Costia._

—¿Lexa? —dice ella en un susurro roto.

Costia suena un poco como su madre, pero más triste.

Lisa mira de un lado al otro entre nosotras. —¿Se conocen?

Costia no asiente.

Yo tampoco.

Nuestra decepción se derrite hasta el piso y se combina en una carga de lágrimas prematuras a nuestros pies.

—Ella, mmm… Ella…

Costia está tartamudeando, así que la ayudo a terminar sus palabras.

—Voy a la escuela con Costia —dejo escapar. Me arrepiento al decirlo, porque lo que realmente quiero decir es que _Costia es la próxima chica de la que me enamoraré._

Sin embargo, no puedo decir eso porque es obvio lo que sucederá. Costia no es la próxima chica de la que me enamoraré, porque Costia es la chica que muy probablemente se convertirá en mi nueva hermanastra.

Por segunda vez esta noche, me siento mal.

Lisa sonríe y aplaude. —Eso es genial —dice—, estoy tan aliviada.

Mi padre entra en la habitación. Abraza a Lisa. Saluda a Costia y le dice que es bueno verla de nuevo.

Mi padre ya conoce a Costia.

Costia ya conoce a mi padre.

Mi padre es el nuevo novio de Lisa.

Mi padre visita mucho Phoenix.

Mi padre ha estado visitando mucho Phoenix desde antes que mi madre muriera.

 _Mi padre es un bastardo._

—Costia y Lexa ya se conocen —le dice Lisa a mi padre.

Él sonríe, y el alivio inunda su rostro. —Bien. Bien —dice, repitiendo la palabra dos veces como si eso pudiera mejorar las cosas.

No.

Mal. Mal.

—Eso hará que esta noche sea mucho menos incómoda —dice con una risa.

Miro de nuevo hacia Costia.

Costia me mira.

 _No puedo enamorarme de ti, Costia_.

Sus ojos son tristes.

Mis pensamientos son más tristes.

 _Y tú no puedes enamorarte de mí._

Ella entra lentamente, evitando mi mirada mientras observa sus pies con cada paso. Son los pasos más tristes que nunca antes he visto.

Cierro la puerta.

Es la puerta más triste que he tenido que cerrar.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	5. 5 Clarke

**5**

 **Clarke**

—¿Estarás libre para Acción de Gracias? —pregunta mi madre.

Cambio el teléfono a mi otro oído y saco la llave del apartamento de mi cartera. —Sí, pero no para Navidad. Sólo trabajo fines de semana por ahora.

—Bien. Dile a Wells que aún no hemos muerto si alguna vez siente la urgencia de llamarnos.

Me río. —Le diré. Te quiero.

Cuelgo y pongo el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi bata quirúrgica. Es sólo un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero es agotador. Esta noche era mi última noche de entrenamiento antes de que mañana comience las rotaciones de los fines de semana.

Me gusta un montón el trabajo, y me sentí sinceramente sorprendida al conseguirlo después de mi primera entrevista. Además me cuadra con el horario de la universidad. Voy a la universidad cada fin de semana, haciendo esto y lo otro, y luego trabajo mi turno en el hospital. Se ha convertido en una constante transición en este punto.

También me gusta San Francisco. Sé que sólo han pasado dos semanas, pero podía verme quedándome aquí después de que me graduara la próxima primavera en vez de regresar a San Diego.

Wells y yo incluso nos hemos estado llevando bien, aunque pasa más tiempo fuera que en casa, por lo que estoy segura de que tiene que ver más con eso que con nada.

Sonrío, sintiéndome como si finalmente hubiera encontrado mi sitio, y abro la puerta del apartamento. Mi sonrisa desaparece tan pronto como encuentro la mirada de otras tres personas —dos a los cuales conozco. Lexa está de pie en la cocina, y el imbécil casado del elevador está sentado en el sofá.

 _¿Por qué diablos Lexa está aquí?_

 _¿Por qué diablos están ellos aquí?_

Miro fijamente a Lexa mientras me quito los zapatos y dejo caer mi cartera en la encimera. Wells no volvería hasta dentro de dos días, y esperaba encontrar paz y tranquilidad esta noche así podía estudiar algo.

—Es jueves —dice Lexa cuando ve el ceño en mi rostro, como si eso explicara todo. Me está mirando desde su lugar en la cocina. Puede ver que no estoy feliz.

—Sí, lo es —respondo—. Y mañana es viernes. —Me giro hacia los otros dos chicos sentados en el sofá de Wells—. ¿Por qué están en mi apartamento?

El moreno y robusto tipo se levanta inmediatamente y camina hacia mí. Extiende una mano. —¿Clarke? —pregunta—. Soy Lincoln. Crecí con Lexa. Soy amigo de tu hermano. —Señala al tipo del elevador, que aún está sentado en el sofá—. Él es Finn.

Finn me da un asentimiento pero no se molesta en hablar. No tiene que hacerlo. Su estúpida sonrisa dice suficiente de lo que está pensando ahora mismo.

Lexa camina de regreso a la sala de estar y señala la televisión. —Es algo que hacemos los jueves si alguno está en casa. Noche de juego.

No me importa si es algo que hacen usualmente. Tengo tarea.

—Wells ni siquiera está en casa esta noche. ¿No pueden hacer esto en tu apartamento? Necesito estudiar.

Lexa le tiende a Finn una cerveza y luego me mira. —No tengo cable. — _Por supuesto que no_ —. Y la esposa de Finn no nos deja usar su apartamento. — _Claro que no_.

Ruedo los ojos y camino hacia mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe accidentalmente.

Me cambio la bata quirúrgica y me pongo un par de vaqueros. Agarro la camiseta con la que dormí anoche y me la estoy poniendo cuando alguien golpea mi puerta. La abro casi tan dramáticamente como la cerré hace un rato.

Es alta.

No me di cuenta de lo alta que era, pero ahora que está de pie en mi puerta —llenándola— luce realmente alta. Si fuera a envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor ahora mismo, mi boca quedaría en su cuello. Y su mejilla descansando cómodamente en la cima de mi cabeza.

Si fuera a besarme, tendría que levantar la cabeza un poco para encontrar la suya, pero sería agradable, porque probablemente envolvería sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me empujaría hacia ella así nuestras bocas se juntarían como dos piezas de un puzzle. Sólo que no encajarían bien, porque definitivamente no son piezas del mismo puzzle.

Algo extraño se mueve en mi pecho. Algo que se agita. Lo odio, porque sé lo que significa. Significa que a mi cuerpo le está comenzando a gustar Lexa.

Sólo espero que mi cerebro nunca caiga en esa trampa.

—Si necesitas tranquilidad, puedes ir a mi apartamento —dice.

Hago una mueca ante la forma en que su oferta hace que nudos se formen en mi estómago. No debería sentirme emocionada por la posibilidad de estar en su apartamento, pero lo estoy.

—Probablemente estaremos aquí otras dos horas —añade.

En algún lugar en su voz, hay arrepentimiento. Tomaría un buen tiempo encontrarlo, pero está enterrado allí en algún lugar, bajo todo el calor.

Suelto un rápido y derrotado suspiro. Estoy siendo una perra. Este ni siquiera es mi apartamento. Esto es algo que obviamente hacen con regularidad, y quién soy yo para pensar que puedo mudarme y hacer que dejen de hacerlo.

—Sólo estoy cansada —le digo—. Está bien. Lamento si fui grosera con tus amigos.

—Amigo —dice, corrigiéndome— Finn no es mi amigo.

No le pregunto qué quiere decir con eso. Mira la sala de estar, y luego a mí. Se inclina contra el marco de la puerta, una indicación de que renunciar al apartamento para que vieran su juego no era el final de nuestra conversación. Le echa un vistazo a la ropa quirúrgica en mi colchón. —¿Trabajas?

—Sí —digo, preguntándome por qué de repente tiene ganas de hablar—. Soy enfermera en urgencias.

Un ceño aparece en su frente, y no puedo decir si es por la confusión o la admiración. —¿Ya estás en la escuela de enfermería? ¿Cómo puedes trabajar ya como enfermera?

—Estoy sacando mi título en enfermería así puedo trabajar como enfermera anestesista.

Su expresión es confusa, así que aclaro.

—Seré capaz de administrar anestesia.

Me mira fijamente por unos cuantos segundos antes de enderezarse y alejarse del marco. —Bien por ti —dice.

Pero no sonríe.

 _¿Por qué nunca sonríe?_

Camina de regreso a la sala de estar. Atravieso el marco y la observo. Lexa se sienta en el sofá y le da toda su atención a la televisión.

Finn me está dando toda su atención, pero aparto la mirada y me dirijo a la cocina para buscar algo que comer. No hay mucho, considerando que no he cocinado en toda la semana, así que cojo todo lo que necesito del refrigerador para hacer un sándwich. Cuando me giro, Finn aún está mirándome. Sólo que ahora está mirándome a un metro de distancia, en lugar de mirarme desde la sala de estar.

Sonríe, y luego camina hacia delante y mete una mano en el refrigerador, poniéndose a centímetros de mi rostro. —Así que, ¿eres la hermana menor de Wells?

 _Creo que apoyo a Lexa en esto. A mí tampoco me agrada demasiado Finn._

Los ojos de Finn no se parecen en nada a los de Lexa. Cuando ella me mira, sus ojos esconden todo. Los ojos de Finn no ocultan nada, y ahora mismo, están claramente desnudándome.

—Sí —digo simplemente mientras lo bordeo. Camino hasta la despensa y la abro en busca de pan. Una vez que lo encuentro, lo pongo en la barra y comienzo a hacerme un sándwich. Saco pan para un sándwich extra para Cap. Como que me ha ganado en el poco tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí. Descubrí que a veces trabaja catorce horas al día, pero sólo porque vive solo y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Parece apreciar mi compañía y especialmente los regalos en forma de comida, así que hasta que no haga más amigos, supongo que estaré pasando mi tiempo libre con un hombre de ochenta años.

Finn se inclina casualmente contra la encimera. —¿Eres enfermera o algo? —Abre su cerveza y la lleva hasta su boca, pero se detiene antes de tomar un trago. Quiere que le responda primero.

—Sí —digo entrecortadamente.

Sonríe y le da un trago a su cerveza. Continúo haciendo los sándwiches, tratando intencionalmente de parecer concentrada, pero Finn parece no notarlo. Sigue mirándome hasta que mis sándwiches están listos.

No voy a ofrecerle un maldito sándwich si ese es el por qué aún está aquí.

—Soy piloto —dice. No lo dice de forma petulante, pero cuando nadie te pregunta cuál es tu ocupación, informarlo voluntariamente a la conversación suena naturalmente engreído—. Trabajo en la misma aerolínea que Wells.

Está mirándome fijamente, esperando que esté impresionada por el hecho de que es piloto. Lo que no sabe es que todos los hombres en mi vida son pilotos. Mi abuelo fue piloto. Mi padre era piloto hasta que se retiró hace unos cuantos meses. Mi hermano es piloto.

—Finn, si estás tratando de impresionarme, estás yendo por el mal camino. Prefiero a un hombre con un poco más de modestia y un poco menos de esposa. —Mis ojos destellan hacia el anillo de bodas en su mano izquierda.

—El juego acaba de comenzar —dice Lexa, entrando a la cocina, hablándole a Finn. Sus palabras podrían ser inofensivas, pero sus ojos definitivamente están diciéndole a Finn que necesita regresar a la sala de estar.

Finn suspira como si Lexa le acabara de quitar toda la diversión. —Es bueno verte de nuevo, Clarke —dice, actuando como si la conversación hubiera terminado tanto si Lexa lo hubiera decidido como si no—. Deberías unírtenos en la sala. —Sus ojos se desplazan hacia Lexa, incluso aunque está hablándome a mí—. Aparentemente, el juego acaba de comenzar. —Finn se endereza y golpea a Lexa en el hombro de pasada, dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar.

Lexa ignora la muestra de molestia de Finn y desliza su mano en su bolsillo trasero, sacando una llave. Me la tiende. —Ve a estudiar a mi apartamento.

No es una petición.

Es una demanda.

—Estoy bien con estudiar aquí. —Dejo la llave en la encimera y le pongo la tapa a la mayonesa, rehusándome a ser echada de mi propio apartamento por ella. Envuelvo los sándwiches en una toalla de papel—. La televisión ni siquiera está tan fuerte.

Da un paso hacia adelante, hasta que está lo suficientemente cerca como para susurrar. Estoy bastante segura de que estoy dejando marcas en el pan, considerando que cada parte de mí, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies, está tensa.

—Yo no estoy bien con que estudies aquí. No hasta que todos se vayan. Ve. Llévate tus sándwiches contigo.

Bajo la mirada hacia mis sándwiches. No sé por qué me siento como si los acabara de insultar. —Ambos no son para mí —digo a la defensiva—. Voy a llevarle uno a Cap.

La miro, y está haciendo la incomprensible cosa de mirarme de nuevo. Con ojos como los suyos, debería ser ilegal. Arqueo las cejas de manera expectante, porque está haciéndome sentir realmente incómoda. No soy una exhibición, pero la forma en la que me mira me hace sentir como una.

—¿Le hiciste un sándwich a Cap?

Asiento. —La comida lo hace feliz —digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Estudia mi exhibición un momento más antes de inclinarse hacia mí de nuevo. Coge la llave de la barra y la desliza en mi bolsillo delantero.

Ni siquiera estoy segura de si sus dedos tocaron mis vaqueros, pero inhalo bruscamente y bajo la mirada hasta mi bolsillo mientras su mano se aleja, porque, diablos, no esperaba eso.

Permanezco congelada mientras ella camina casualmente hacia la sala de estar, para nada afectada. Se siente como si mi bolsillo estuviera en llamas.

Hago que mis pies se muevan, necesitando algo de tiempo para procesarlo todo. Después de entregarle a Cap su sándwich, le hago caso a Lexa y me dirijo a su apartamento. Voy porque quiero, no porque ella me quiera allí y no porque en realidad tenga un montón de tarea, sino porque el pensamiento de entrar en su apartamento sin ella allí es sádicamente emocionante para mí. Me siento como si me hubiera dado un pase libre para todos sus secretos.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Debería haber sabido que ver su apartamento no me daría ningún indicio de quién es. Ni siquiera su mirada puede hacerlo.

Seguro, en verdad aquí todo es mucho más silencioso, y sí, pude terminar en dos horas seguidas de tarea, pero sólo porque no tuve distracciones.

 _De ningún tipo._

Nada de pinturas en las paredes blancas y estériles. Nada de decoraciones. Ningún tipo de colores. Incluso la mesa de madera sólida que dividía la cocina con la sala se encuentra sin nada. Es completamente diferente al hogar donde crecí, donde la mesa del comedor era el punto central de toda la casa de mi madre, y en la cual estaba incluido el centro de mesa, un elaborado candelabro en el techo, y platos que combinaban con cualquier estación en la que nos encontráramos.

Lexa ni siquiera tiene un bol de frutas.

Lo único impresionante en este apartamento es la estantería en la sala de estar. Alineada con docenas de libros, lo cual me emociona muchísimo más que cualquiera otra cosa que potencialmente pudiese adornar sus paredes desnudas. Me acerco al estante a inspeccionar su selección, esperando obtener un vistazo de ella basado en su elección de literatura.

Todo lo que encuentro es fila tras fila de libros sobre aeronáutica.

Me siento un poco decepcionada luego de una inspección de su apartamento, la mejor conclusión a la que puedo llegar es que probablemente sea una maniática del trabajo, por no decir nada del mal gusto en decoración.

Me rindo con la sala y camino hasta la cocina. Abro el refrigerador, pero apenas hay algo dentro. Hay algunas cajas de comida para llevar. Condimentos. Jugo de naranja. Se parece mucho al refrigerador de Wells —vacío, triste y muy de soltera.

Abro un gabinete, agarro un vaso y me sirvo algo de jugo. Lo tomo y lo lavo en el fregadero. Hay varios platos apilados a la izquierda del fregadero, así que también comienzo a lavarlos. Incluso sus platos y vasos carecen de personalidad —son simples y blancos, y llenos de tristeza.

Siento la súbita necesidad de tomar mi tarjeta de crédito y correr directo a la tienda y comprar algunas cortinas, un set nuevo de platos llenos de color, algunas pinturas, y quizá una planta o dos. Este lugar necesita un poco de vida.

Me pregunto cuál será su historia. No creo que tenga novia ni novio. Hasta ahora no la he visto con nadie, y el apartamento junto con la obvia falta de decoración, hace que sea fácil de asumir. No creo que una chica entraría a este departamento sin decorarlo al menos un poco antes de irse, así que asumiré que simplemente no entran.

También me hace pensar en Wells. En todos nuestros años creciendo juntos, nunca ha sido abierto con sus relaciones, pero estoy bastante segura que la razón es que nunca ha estado en una. En el pasado, cada vez que me presenta una chica, esta nunca parece durar una semana entera con él. No sé si será porque no le gusta tener a nadie a su lado o si es señal de lo difícil que es estar con él. Estoy segura que es lo primero, basado en el número de llamadas casuales que ha recibido de tantas mujeres.

Considerando su abundancia de aventuras de una noche y su falta de compromiso, a veces me confunde y no logro comprender como pudo ser tan protector conmigo al crecer. Supongo que simplemente se conocía muy bien a sí mismo. No quería que saliera con chicos como él.

Me pregunto si Lexa es como Wells.

—¿Estás lavando mis platos?

Su voz me toma completamente por sorpresa, haciéndome saltar. Me volteo y vislumbro a Lexa, casi soltando el vaso en mis manos. Se resbala, pero de alguna manera logro agarrarlo antes de que se estrelle contra el piso. Respiro para calmarme y coloco el vaso con gentileza en el fregadero.

—Terminé mi tarea —digo, tragándome el nudo que acababa de apoderarse de mi garganta. Miro los platos que ahora se encuentran en el coladero—. Y estaban sucios.

Lexa sonríe.

 _Creo._

Tan pronto como las esquinas de sus labios comienzan a ascender, vuelven de nuevo a su posición normal. Falsa alarma.

—Ya todos se fueron —dice Lexa, dándome el visto bueno para desocupar su hogar. Nota el envase de jugo que aún se encuentra en la encimera, así que lo levanta y lo vuelve a meter al refrigerador.

—Lo lamento —murmuro—. Tenía sed.

Se gira para mirarme e inclina su hombro contra el refrigerador, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. No me importa si bebes mi jugo, Clarke.

 _Oh, guau._

Esa fue una oración extrañamente sexy. Al igual que su presencia al decirla.

Sin embargo, aún no sonreía. Jesucristo, esta mujer. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que las expresiones faciales están hechas para acompañar el habla?

No quiero que vea mi decepción, así que me giro de nuevo hacia el fregadero. Utilizo el rociador para que la espuma que queda se vaya por el desagüe. Encuentro este acto bastante conveniente, considerando las vibras extrañas que flotan alrededor de la cocina. —¿Cuánto tiempo has vivido aquí? —pregunto, intentando aliviar el incómodo silencio mientras me giro para mirarla.

—Cuatro años.

No sé por qué me río, pero lo hago. Ella levanta una ceja, claramente confundida del por qué su respuesta me causa tanta risa.

—Es sólo que tu apartamento… —Miro alrededor de la sala, y luego de nuevo hacia ella—, es como rudo. Creí que quizá te acababas de mudar y por eso no habías tenido tiempo de decorar.

No quise que sonara como un insulto, pero así es exactamente como sonó. Simplemente intento sacarle conversación, pero creo que sólo estoy empeorando toda esta incomodidad.

Su mirada se mueve con lentitud alrededor del apartamento mientras procesa mi comentario. Desearía poder retractarme, pero ni siquiera lo intento. Probablemente sólo lo empeoraría.

—Trabajo mucho —dice—. Nunca tengo compañía, así que supongo que no ha sido una prioridad.

Quiero preguntarle por qué nunca tiene compañía, pero ciertas preguntas parecen estar fuera de los límites para ella. —Hablando de compañía, ¿qué le pasa a Finn?

Lexa se encoge de hombros, recostando por completo su espalda contra el refrigerador. —Finn es un idiota que no respeta a su esposa —dice sin emoción alguna. Se gira y sale de la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Empuja la puerta para cerrarla, pero deja el espacio suficiente para que aún pueda escucharla hablar—. Pensé advertirte antes que cayeras en su teatro.

—No caigo en actuaciones —digo—. Y menos en las de tipos como Finn.

—Bien —dice.

¿Bien? Já. Lexa no quiere que me guste Finn. Me encanta que Lexa no quiera que me guste Finn.

—A Wells no le gustaría que empieces algo con él. Odia a Finn.

Oh. No quiere que me guste Finn por el bien de Wells. ¿Por qué saber eso me decepciona?

Sale de nuevo de su habitación, y ya no se encuentra en vaqueros y camiseta. Ahora tiene puesto un par de pantalones plisados bastante familiares y una camisa blanca pegada, abierta y desabotonada.

Se está poniendo un uniforme de piloto.

—¿Eres piloto? —pregunto, un tanto perpleja. Mi voz me hace sonar extrañamente impresionada.

Asiente y entra al cuarto de limpieza adyacente a la cocina. —Así es como conocí a Wells —dice—. Fuimos a la escuela de aviación juntos. —Camina de nuevo hacia la cocina con una cesta de ropa que coloca encima del mesón—. Es un gran chico.

Su camisa no está abotonada.

Estoy mirando directo a su estómago.

 _Deja de mirar su estómago._

 _¡Jesucristo, Clarke, estás mirando su jodida entrepierna!_

Ahora está abotonando su camisa, así que de alguna manera gano una fuerza sobrehumana y obligo a mis ojos a mirar de nuevo su rostro.

Pensamientos. Debería tener algunos de esos, pero no los encuentro. Quizá es porque acabo de enterarme que es piloto de avión.

Pero, ¿por qué me impresionaría eso?

Que Finn sea piloto no me impresiona. Pero al mismo tiempo, no me enteré que Finn era piloto mientras lavaba ropa y me mostraba sus abdominales. Una piloto que dobla ropa mientras luce sus abdominales es en verdad impresionante.

Lexa se encuentra completamente vestida. Se está poniendo sus zapatos y la observo como si estuviese en un teatro y ella fuera la atracción principal.

—¿Eso es seguro? —pregunto, de alguna manera encontrando pensamientos coherentes—. ¿Has estado bebiendo con los chicos, y ahora estás a punto de irte a controlar un jet comercial?

Lexa se sube el cierre de la chaqueta y luego levanta un bolso lleno del piso.

—Hoy sólo tomé agua —dice, justo antes de salir de la cocina—. No suelo beber mucho. Y definitivamente no lo hago en noches de trabajo.

Me río y la sigo hasta la sala. Camino a la mesa para recoger mis cosas. —Creo que te estás olvidando cómo nos conocimos —digo—. ¿El día de la mudanza? ¿El día que me encontré a una tipa desmayada en el pasillo?

Abre la puerta principal para dejarme salir. —No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Clarke —dice—. Nos conocimos en un elevador, ¿recuerdas?

No puedo descifrar si está bromeando o no, ya que no sonríe ni su mirada se ilumina.

Cierra la puerta detrás de nosotras. Le devuelvo su llave y ella cierra la puerta. Camino hasta la mía y la abro.

—¿Clarke?

Casi pretendo no escucharla, sólo para que tenga que decir mi nombre otra vez. En vez de eso, me giro para mirarla, pretendiendo que esta mujer no me afecta en lo absoluto.

—¿Esa noche que me encontraste en el pasillo? Eso fue una excepción. Una muy rara excepción.

En sus ojos hay algo oculto, y puede que hasta en su voz también.

Se queda de pie en la puerta delantera, lista para dirigirse a los elevadores. Está esperando para ver si tengo algo que decir en respuesta. Debería despedirme. Quizá deba decirle que tenga un buen vuelo. Sin embargo, eso puede que sea considerado de mala suerte. Debería simplemente desearle buenas noches.

—¿Esa excepción fue por lo que ocurrió con Costia?

 _Sí. Mejor decido decir eso._

 _¡¿Por qué dije eso?!_

Su postura cambia. Su expresión se congela, como si mis palabras la hubiesen golpeado con un rayo de electricidad. Lo más probable es que esté confundida por lo que dije, ya que obviamente no recuerda nada de esa noche.

 _Rápido, Clarke. Recupérate._

—Pensaste que yo era alguien llamada Costia —suelto, explicando mi torpeza lo mejor que puedo—. Simplemente pensé que quizá algo había sucedido entre ustedes dos y por eso… ya sabes.

Lexa respira profundo, pero intenta esconderlo. Golpeé un nervio.

Aparentemente, no se debe hablar de Costia.

—Buenas noches, Clarke —dice, volteándose.

No sé qué sucedió. ¿La había avergonzado? ¿La enojé? ¿La hice sentirse triste?

Lo que sea que haya hecho, ahora lo odio. Esta incomodidad llena el espacio entre mi puerta y el elevador en el que ahora se encuentra de pie.

Entro a mi apartamento y cierro la puerta, pero la incomodad está en todas partes. No se quedó en el pasillo solamente.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Gracias por el apoyo


	6. 6 Lexa

**6**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Cenamos, pero es incómodo.

Lisa y papa intentan incluirnos en la conversación, pero ninguna está de ánimo para hablar. Miramos fijamente nuestros platos. Empujamos la comida con los tenedores.

No queremos comer.

Papá le pregunta a Lisa si quiere ir a sentarse atrás.

Lisa dice que sí.

Lisa le pide a Costia que me ayude a limpiar la mesa.

Costia dice que de acuerdo.

Llevamos los platos a la cocina.

Estamos en silencio.

Costia se recuesta contra el mostrador mientras cargo el lavavajillas. Me observa hacer lo mejor que puedo por ignorarla. Ella no se da cuenta de que está en todos lados. Está en todo. Cada cosa se ha convertido en Costia.

Me consume.

Mis pensamientos ya no son pensamientos.

Mis pensamientos son Costia.

 _No puedo enamorarme de ti, Costia._

Miro el fregadero. _Quiero mirar a Costia._

Respiro. _Quiero respirar a Costia._

Cierro los ojos. _Sólo veo a Costia._

Me lavo las manos. _Quiero tocar a Costia._

Me seco las manos con una toalla antes de girarme y enfrentarla. Sus manos agarran el mostrador detrás de ella. Las mías están cruzadas contra mi pecho.

—Son los peores padres en el mundo —susurra.

Su voz se rompe.

Mi corazón se rompe.

—Despreciables —le digo.

Se ríe.

 _No se supone que me enamore de tu risa, Costia._

Suspira. También me enamoro de eso.

—¿Cuánto hace que se están viendo? —le pregunto.

Ella será honesta.

Se encoge de hombros. —Cerca de un año. Ha sido a larga distancia hasta que nos mudamos más cerca de él.

Siento el corazón de mi madre romperse.

Lo odiamos.

—¿Un año? —le pregunto—. ¿Estás segura?

Asiente.

No sabe sobre mi madre. No le puedo decir.

—¿Costia?

Digo su nombre en voz alta, justo como quise hacerlo desde el segundo en que la conocí.

Continúa mirándome fijamente. Traga, entonces respira un bajo—: ¿Sí?

Doy un paso hacia ella.

Su cuerpo reacciona. Es un poco más alta pero no por mucho. Su respiración es más pesada pero no demasiado. Sus mejillas se ruborizan pero no tanto.

Todo justo lo suficiente.

Mis manos encajan en su cintura. Mis ojos buscan los suyos.

No me dicen que no, así que lo hago.

Cuando mis labios tocan los suyos, es tantas cosas. Es bueno, malo, correcto, equivocado y vengativo.

Inhala, robando un poco de mí aliento. Respiro en ella, dándole más. Nuestras lenguas se tocan y nuestra culpa se entrelaza y mis dedos se deslizan por el cabello que Dios hizo específicamente para ella.

Mi nuevo sabor favorito es Costia.

Mi nueva cosa favorita es Costia.

Quiero a Costia para mi cumpleaños. Quiero a Costia para navidad.

Quiero a Costia para mi graduación.

 _Costia, Costia, Costia._

 _Voy a enamorarme de ti de todas formas, Costia._

Las puestas traseras se abren.

Suelto a Costia.

Ella me suelta, pero sólo físicamente. Todavía puedo sentirla en todos los demás sentidos.

Aparto la mirada de ella, pero todo sigue siendo Costia.

Lisa entra en la cocina. Luce feliz.

Tiene derecho a estar feliz. No es la que murió.

Lisa le dice a Costia que es hora de irse.

Me despido de ambas, pero mis palabras son sólo para Costia.

Ella lo sabe.

Termino con los platos.

Le digo a mi padre que Lisa es agradable.

Todavía no le digo que lo odio. Quizás nunca lo haga. No quiero saber qué bien haría decir que ya no lo veo de la misma forma.

Ahora él sólo es… normal. Humano.

Tal vez ese es el rito de paso antes de que te conviertas en adulta —darte cuenta de que tu padre no tiene la vida descubierta mucho más que tú.

Voy a mi habitación. Saco el teléfono, y le escribo a Costia.

 **Yo:** ¿Qué haremos mañana por la noche?

 **Costia:** ¿Mentirles?

 **Yo:** ¿Podemos vernos a las siete?

 **Costia:** Sí.

 **Yo:** ¿Costia?

 **Costia:** ¿Sí?

 **Yo:** Buenas noches.

 **Costia:** Buenas noches, Lexa.

Apago el teléfono, porque quiero que ese sea el último mensaje de texto que reciba esta noche. Cierro los ojos.

 _Estoy cayendo, Costia_

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	7. 7 Clarke

**7**

 **Clarke**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que vi a Lexa, pero sólo dos segundos desde la última vez que he pensado en ella. Parece trabajar tanto como Wells, y aunque es agradable tener el lugar para mí de vez en cuando, también lo es cuando Wells no está trabajando y realmente hay alguien con quien hablar. Diría que es lindo cuando Wells y Lexa _no están_ fuera por trabajo, pero no ha sucedido desde que he vivido aquí.

Hasta ahora.

—Su papá está trabajando y ella no lo hará hasta el lunes —dice Wells. No tenía idea de que había invitado a Lexa a ir a casa con nosotros para Acción de Gracias hasta este momento. Está tocando la puerta del apartamento de Lexa—. No tiene nada más que hacer.

Estoy bastante segura de que asiento después de escuchar esas palabras, pero me giró y camino en línea recta hacia el ascensor. Tengo miedo de que cuando Lexa abra la puerta, mi emoción por el hecho de que vendrá con nosotros será transparente.

Estoy en el ascensor, en la pared más alejada, cuando ambos entran. Lexa me ve y asiente, pero es todo lo que consigo. La última vez que hablé con ella, volví las cosas completamente incómodas entre nosotras, así que no digo ni una palabra. También trato de no verla fijamente, pero es muy difícil concentrarse en otra cosa. Está vestida casualmente con una gorra de béisbol, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de los 49ers. Sin embargo, creo que ese es el por qué encuentro difícil de apartar la mirada, porque las chicas siempre me han parecido más atractivas cuando ponen menos esfuerzo en tratar de serlo.

Mis ojos dejan su ropa y encuentran su mirada fija, concentrada. No sé si sonreír con vergüenza o mirar hacia otro lado, así que simplemente opto por copiar su próximo movimiento, esperando que aparte la mirada primero.

No lo hace. Sigue mirándome en silencio durante el resto del viaje en ascensor, y yo obstinadamente hago lo mismo. Cuando finalmente llegamos a la planta baja, estoy aliviada de que salga primero, porque tengo que inhalar una respiración muy profunda, teniendo en cuenta que no he respirado en por lo menos sesenta segundos.

—¿A dónde se dirigen ustedes tres? —pregunta Cap una vez que todos bajamos del ascensor.

—A casa, en San Diego —dice Wells—. ¿Tienes planes para Acción de Gracias?

—Va a ser un día muy ocupado para los vuelos —dice Cap—. Calculo que estaré aquí trabajando. —Me da un guiño y yo le guiño de vuelta antes de que desplace su atención a Lexa—. ¿Y tú, muchacha? ¿Te diriges a tu casa?

Lexa lo observa en silencio, de la misma manera silenciosa en que me miraba fijamente en el elevador. Eso me decepciona enormemente, porque por un momento, tuve una pequeña luz de esperanza de que Lexa me miraba como lo hacía porque sentía la misma atracción que yo siento cuando estoy cerca de ella. Pero ahora, viendo su enfrentamiento visual con Cap, estoy casi segura de que no quiere decir que Lexa se siente atraída por una persona simplemente por quedarse viéndola descaradamente. Lexa aparentemente sólo mira a todo el mundo de esta forma.

Unos muy silenciosos y torpes cinco segundos siguen, y ninguno de los dos habla. ¿Quizás a Lexa no le gusta que se refieran a ella como "muchacha"?

—Ten una buena Acción de Gracias, Cap —pronuncia finalmente Lexa, sin siquiera molestarse en responder a la pregunta. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar a través del vestíbulo con Wells.

Miro a Cap y me encojo de hombros. —Deséame suerte —le digo en voz baja—. Parece que la Srta. Woods podría estar teniendo otro mal día.

Cap sonríe. —No —dice, retrocediendo un paso hacia su silla—. A algunas personas simplemente no les gustan las preguntas, es todo. —Se deja caer y me da un saludo de despedida. Lo saludo de vuelta antes de caminar hacia la salida.

No puedo decir si Cap excusa a Lexa por su comportamiento grosero porque ella le agrada, o si simplemente excusa a todos.

—Conduciré hasta allí, si quieres —le dice Lexa a Wells cuando todos llegamos al coche—. Sé que no has dormido todavía. Puedes conducir de regreso mañana.

Wells está de acuerdo y Lexa abre la puerta del lado del conductor. Me subo al asiento de atrás y trato de averiguar dónde sentarme. No sé si debería sentarme directamente detrás de Lexa, en medio, o detrás de Wells. En cualquier lugar que me siente, la siento. Ella está en todas partes.

Todo es Lexa.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando una persona desarrolla una atracción hacia alguien. Ella es nada y, de repente, está en todas partes, ya sea si quieres que lo esté o no.

Esto me hace preguntarme si estoy en cualquier lugar para ella, pero el pensamiento no dura mucho. Puedo decir cuando una mujer se siente atraída por mí y Lexa, definitivamente, no entra en esa categoría. Es por eso que tengo que encontrar la forma de detener lo que sea que siento cuando estoy cerca de ella. La última cosa que quiero ahora mismo es un enamoramiento por una tonta chica cuando apenas tengo tiempo para centrarme en el trabajo y la escuela.

Saco un libro de bolsillo de mi cartera y empiezo a leer. Lexa enciende la radio y Wells coloca su asiento hacia atrás y mueve sus pies sobre el salpicadero. —No me despierten hasta que estemos allí —dice, poniendo su gorra sobre sus ojos.

Echo un vistazo a Lexa, que está ajustando el espejo retrovisor. Se da la vuelta y mira detrás de nosotras para retirarse del lugar, y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos brevemente.

—¿Estás cómoda? —pregunta. Se da la vuelta antes de que mi respuesta llegue y pone el coche en marcha, entonces me mira por el espejo retrovisor.

—Sip —digo. Me aseguro de mostrar una sonrisa al final de la palabra. No quiero que piense que estoy molesta porque vino, pero es difícil para mí no parecer cerrada cuando estoy cerca de ella, ya que trato muy duro estarlo.

Mira hacia delante, y yo vuelvo a mi libro.

Treinta minutos pasan y el movimiento del automóvil acompañado de mi intento de leer está causándome dolor de cabeza. Dejo el libro a mi lado y vuelvo a acomodarme en el asiento trasero. Apoyo la cabeza hacia atrás y subo mis pies sobre la consola entre Lexa y Wells. Ella mira hacia mí por el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos se sienten como si fueran manos, corriendo por cada centímetro de mí. Sostiene su mirada por no más de dos segundos, luego vuelve a ver la carretera.

 _Odio esto._

No tengo idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza. Nunca sonríe. Nunca se ríe. No coquetea. Su rostro se ve como si mantuviera un velo constante entre sus expresiones y el resto del mundo.

Siempre he sido una fanática de las chicas calladas. En primer lugar, porque la mayoría de las mujeres hablan demasiado, y es doloroso tener que sufrir a través de cada pensamiento que pasa por sus cabezas. Sin embargo, Lexa me hace desear que no fuera tan callada Quiero conocer todos los pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza. Especialmente el pensamiento que está ahí ahora mismo, escondiéndose detrás de esa inquebrantable expresión estoica.

Todavía estoy viéndola por el espejo retrovisor, tratando de entenderla, cuando me mira de nuevo. Bajo la mirada hacia mi teléfono, un poco avergonzada de que me atrapó viéndola. Pero ese espejo es como un imán y maldita sea si mis ojos no se disparan hacia allí otra vez.

Al segundo que observo el espejo de nuevo, ella también está mirando.

Bajo la mirada.

 _Mierda._

Este viaje está a punto de ser el más largo de toda mi vida.

Lo hago por tres minutos, luego vuelvo a mirar.

 _Mierda. Lo hace también._

Sonrío, divertida por cualquiera que sea este juego que estamos jugando.

Ella sonríe, también.

Ella.

Sonríe.

También.

Lexa mira de vuelta al camino, pero su sonrisa se mantiene durante varios segundos. Lo sé porque no puedo dejar de observarla fijamente. Quiero tomar una foto de su sonrisa antes de que desaparezca de nuevo, pero eso sería raro.

Baja su brazo para descansarlo en la consola, pero mis pies están en su camino. Me empujo con mis manos. —Lo siento —le digo, mientras comienzo a retirarlos.

Sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de mi pie descalzo, deteniéndome. —Está bien —dice.

Su mano todavía está envuelta alrededor de mi pie. Me quedo observándola una vez más.

Santo infierno, su pulgar se acaba de mover. Lo movió deliberadamente, acariciando un lado de mi pie. Mis muslos se aprietan juntos, mi respiración se detiene en mis pulmones y mis piernas se tensan, porque maldita sea si su mano simplemente no acarició mi pie antes de que la apartara.

Tengo que masticar el interior de mi mejilla para no sonreír.

 _Creo que te sientes atraída por mí, Lexa._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Tan pronto como llegamos a casa de mis padres, mi papá pone a Wells y a Lexa a trabajar colgando las luces de navidad. Llevo nuestras cosas a la casa y le cedo a Lexa mi habitación, ya que la mía y la de Wells son las que tienen baño propio. Tomo el cuarto de visitas, luego me dirijo a la cocina para ayudar a mi mamá a terminar de preparar la cena.

Acción de Gracias ha sido siempre un asunto pequeño en nuestra casa. A mamá y papá no les gustaba tener que elegir entre la familia, y mi papá casi nunca estaba en casa, ya que los tiempos más ocupados de un piloto, en el año, son los días de fiesta. Mi madre decidió que Acción de Gracias se reservaría solamente para la familia inmediata, así que cada año, en el día de Acción de Gracias, siempre somos sólo Wells, mamá, papá, cuando está en casa, y yo. El año pasado, sólo fuimos mamá y yo, ya que papá y Wells estuvieron trabajando.

Este año, estamos todos.

 _Y Lexa._

Es extraño, ella estando aquí de esta forma. Mamá parecía feliz de conocerla, así que supongo que no le importó demasiado. Mi papá ama a todos y está más que feliz de tener a alguien que lo ayude con las luces de navidad, así que sé que la presencia de una tercera persona no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

Mi madre me pasa la bandeja de huevos cocidos. Empiezo agrietándolos para preparar huevos rellenos y ella se inclina sobre la isla de la cocina y apoya su barbilla en sus manos. —Esa Lexa es guapa —dice, arqueando una ceja.

Déjenme explicar algo sobre mi madre. Es una gran mamá. Realmente una gran mamá. Pero nunca me he sentido cómoda hablando con ella sobre personas que me gustan. Todo empezó cuando tenía doce años y tuve mi primer periodo. Estaba tan emocionada que llamó a tres de sus amigas para contarles antes de explicarme qué diablos me estaba pasando. Aprendí muy pronto que los secretos no son secretos, una vez que llegan a sus oídos.

—No está mal —le digo, mintiendo completamente. Estoy absolutamente mintiendo, porque es guapa. Su cabello castaño dorado combina con esos cautivadores ojos verdes, la forma en que siempre huele tan fantásticamente delicioso, como si acabara de salir de la ducha y ni siquiera se ha secado con una toalla.

 _Oh, Dios mío._

 _¿Quién demonios soy en este momento?_

—¿Tiene novia o novio?

Me encojo de hombros. —Realmente no lo sé, mamá. —Llevo la sartén al fregadero y dejo correr agua sobre los huevos para aflojar sus cáscaras—. ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Disfrutando su jubilación? —le pregunto, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Mi madre sonríe. Es una sonrisa de complicidad, y yo absolutamente odio esa sonrisa.

Supongo que nunca tengo que decirle nada, porque es mi mamá. Ya lo sabe.

Me sonrojo, luego me doy la vuelta y termino de pelar los malditos huevos.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Gracias por el apoyo, en mi twitter esta la información de los días de actualización, por allí también pueden ubicarme para cualquier duda, sugerencia y/o reclamo xD


	8. 8 Lexa

**8**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

—Iré a casa de Lincoln está noche —digo.

A mi padre no le importa. Está saliendo con Lisa. Su mente está en Lisa.

Su todo es Lisa.

Su todo solía ser Carol. A veces, su todo era Carol y Lexa.

Ahora, su todo es Lisa.

Eso está bien, porque mi todo solía ser él y Carol.

Ya no más.

Le mando un mensaje a Costia para ver si ella quiere encontrarme en algún lugar.

Me dice que Lisa acaba de salir para venir a mi casa. Dice que puedo ir a su casa y recogerla.

Cuando llego allí, no sé si debería salir del auto.

No sé si ella quiere que lo haga.

Yo quiero.

Camino hacia la puerta y golpeo. No estoy segura de qué decir cuando abra la puerta. Parte de mí quiere decirle que lo siento, que no debería haberla besado. Otra parte quiere hacerle un millón de preguntas hasta saber todo sobre ella.

Pero la mayor parte de mí quiere besarla de nuevo, sobre todo ahora que la puerta está abierta y se encuentra justo frente a mí.

—¿Quieres entrar un rato? —pregunta—. Ella no estará de vuelta hasta dentro de unas horas, por lo menos.

Asiento.

Me pregunto si ella ama mi asentimiento tanto como yo amo el suyo.

Cierra la puerta detrás de mí, y miro alrededor. Su apartamento es pequeño. Nunca he vivido en un lugar tan pequeño.

Creo que me gusta.

Mientras más pequeña sea la casa, la familia más se ve obligada aamarse unos a otros. No tienen espacio extra para no hacerlo. Me hace desear que mi papá y yo consiguiéramos un lugar más pequeño.

Un lugar donde estaríamos obligados a interactuar.

Un lugar donde dejaríamos de tener que fingir que mi madre no dejó demasiado espacio en nuestra casa luego de su muerte.

Costia se dirige a la cocina. Me pregunta si quiero algo para beber.

La sigo y le pregunto qué tiene. Me dice que tiene casi todo excepto leche, té, refrescos, café, jugo y alcohol. —Espero que te guste el agua —dice. Se ríe de sí misma.

Me río con ella. —Agua está perfecto. Habría sido mi primera elección.

Nos consigue a cada una un vaso con agua.

Nos apoyamos contra mostradores opuestos.

Nos miramos la una a la otra.

 _No debería haberla besado anoche_.

—No debería haberte besado, Costia.

—No debería haberte dejado —me dice.

Nos miramos un poco más. Me pregunto si me dejaría besarla de nuevo.

Me pregunto si yo lo permitiría.

—Será fácil detener esto —digo.

 _Estoy mintiendo._

—No, no lo será —dice ella.

 _Está diciendo la verdad._

—¿Crees que ellos se casarán?

Asiente. Por alguna razón, no me gusta mucho este asentimiento.

No me gusta la pregunta que está contestando.

—¿Lexa?

Mira sus pies. Dice mi nombre como si fuera un arma y estuviera disparando un tiro de advertencia del cual se supone que debo correr.

Corro. —¿Qué?

—Sólo rentamos el apartamento por un mes. La escuché en el teléfono con él ayer. —Me mira de nuevo.

—Nos vamos a mudar contigo en dos semanas.

 _Tropiezo con el obstáculo._

Ella se va a mudar conmigo.

Ella estará viviendo en mi casa.

Su madre va a llenar todos los espacios vacíos de mi madre.

Cierro los ojos. _Todavía veo a Costia._

Los abro. Observo a Costia.

Me doy la vuelta y agarro el mostrador. Dejo caer la cabeza entre mis hombros. No sé qué hacer. No quiero que ella me guste.

 _No quiero enamorarme de ti, Costia._

No soy estúpida. Sé cómo funciona la lujuria.

La lujuria quiere lo que la lujuria no puede tener.

La lujuria quiere que tenga a Costia.

La razón quiere que Costia se vaya.

Tomo el lado de la razón, y me giro para enfrentarla otra vez.

—Esto no irá a ninguna parte —le digo—. Esta cosa con nosotras. No terminará bien.

—Lo sé —susurra.

—¿Cómo lo detenemos? —le pregunto.

Me mira, esperando que responda mi propia pregunta.

No puedo.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

SILENCIO FUERTE Y ENSORDECEDOR.

Quiero cubrir mis oídos con las manos.

Quiero cubrir mi corazón con una armadura.

 _Ni siquiera te conozco, Costia._

—Debería irme —digo.

Me dice que está bien.

—No puedo —susurro.

Vuelve a decir que está bien.

Nos miramos la una a la otra.

Tal vez si la miro lo suficiente, me cansaré de hacerlo.

 _Quiero saborearla otra vez._

Tal vez si logro saborearla lo suficiente, también me cansaré. No espera que yo la alcance. Me encuentra a mitad de camino. Agarro su rostro y ella mis brazos, y nuestras culpas colisionan cuando nuestras bocas lo hacen. Nos mentimos acerca de la verdad.

Nos decimos que controlamos esto… cuando no lo hacemos en lo absoluto.

Mi piel se siente mejor con ella tocándola. Mi cabello se siente mejor con sus manos en él. Mi boca se siente mejor con su lengua dentro de mí.

Me gustaría que pudiéramos respirar así.

Vivir así.

La vida se sentiría mejor con ella de esta manera.

Su espalda está contra la nevera ahora. Mis manos están a los lados de su cabeza. Me alejo y la miro.

—Quiero hacerte un millón de preguntas —le digo.

Sonríe. —Supongo que será mejor que empieces.

—¿A dónde irás a la universidad?

—Michigan —dice—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me voy a quedar aquí para conseguir mi licenciatura, y luego mi mejor amigo Lincoln y yo iremos a la escuela de aviación. Quiero ser piloto. ¿Qué quieres ser tú?

—Feliz —dice con una sonrisa.

Esa es la respuesta perfecta.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? —le pregunto.

—Tres de enero —dice—. Cumpliré dieciocho años. ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?

—Mañana —le digo—. Cumpliré dieciocho.

No cree que mi cumpleaños sea mañana. Le muestro mi cédula de identidad. Me dice feliz casi cumpleaños. Me besa de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa si ellos se casan? —le pregunto.

—Nunca aprobarán que estemos juntas, incluso si no se casaran.

Tiene razón. Sería difícil explicarles a sus amigos. Difícil de explicar al resto de la familia.

—¿Así que cuál es el punto de seguir con esto si sabemos que no terminará bien? —le pregunto.

—Porque no sabemos cómo detenernos.

Tiene razón.

—Te vas a Michigan en siete meses, y yo estaré aquí en San Francisco. Tal vez esa es nuestra respuesta.

Asiente. —¿Siete meses?

Asiento. Toco sus labios con mi dedo, porque sus labios son del tipo de labios que necesitan apreciación, incluso cuando no están siendo besados. —Hacemos esto durante siete meses. No le decimos a nadie. Entonces… —Dejo de hablar, porque no sé cómo decir las palabras: Nos detenemos.

—Entonces, nos detenemos —susurra.

—Entonces, nos detenemos —concuerdo.

Ella asiente, y realmente puede escuchar nuestra cuenta regresiva comenzar.

La beso, y se siente mucho mejor ahora que tenemos un plan.

—Controlamos esto, Costia.

Sonríe en acuerdo. —Controlamos esto, Lexa.

Le doy a su boca la apreciación que merece.

 _Te voy a amar por siete meses, Costia._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	9. 9 Clarke

**9**

 **Clarke**

—Enfermera —grita Wells. Entra a la cocina y Lexa está siguiéndolo. Wells se hace a un lado y apunta hacia ella. Su mano está cubierta de sangre. Está goteando. Lexa me mira como si yo tuviera que saber qué hacer. Esto no es una sala de emergencias. Esta es la cocina de mi mamá.

—¿Un poco de ayuda? —dice Lexa, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza. Su sangre está goteando por todo el piso.

—¡Mamá! —grito—. ¿Dónde está tu botiquín de primeros auxilios? —Estoy abriendo gabinetes, tratando de encontrarlo.

—¡En el cuarto de baño de la planta baja! ¡Debajo del fregadero! —grita.

Señalo hacia el baño y Lexa me sigue. Abro el gabinete y saco el kit. Cerrando la tapa del inodoro, le ordeno a Lexa que tome asiento, luego me siento en el borde de la bañera y jalo su mano hacia mí. —¿Qué hiciste? —Empiezo a limpiarla e inspeccionar el corte. Es profundo, justo a través del centro de la palma.

—Agarré la escalera. Se estaba cayendo.

Niego con la cabeza. —Deberías haberla dejado caer.

—No pude —dice—. Wells se encontraba en ella.

Levanto la vista hacia ella y me mira con esos ojos verdes intensos. Miro su mano de nuevo. —Necesitas puntos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —le digo—. Puedo llevarte a la sala de emergencias.

—¿No puedes coserla aquí?

Niego con la cabeza. —No tengo los suministros adecuados. Necesitas puntos. Es bastante profunda.

Usa la otra mano para hurgar en el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Saca un carrete de hilo y me lo da. —Haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

—No es como coser un maldito botón, Lexa.

—No voy a pasar todo el día en una sala de emergencia por una cortada. Haz lo que puedas. Estaré bien.

No quiero que pase el día en la sala de emergencias. Eso significa que no estaría aquí. —Si tu mano se infecta y te mueres, voy a negar cualquier participación mía en esto.

—Si mi mano se infecta y muero, estaría demasiado muerta para culparte.

—Buen punto —le digo. Limpio la herida de nuevo, luego tomo los suministros que necesitaré y los pongo sobre el mostrador. No puedo conseguir un buen ángulo con la forma en que estamos posicionadas, así que me pongo de pie y apoyo la pierna en el borde de la bañera, poniendo su mano sobre ella.

 _Pongo su mano sobre mi pierna._

 _Oh, diablos._

Esto no va a funcionar con su brazo colocado sobre mi pierna así. Si quiero que mis manos mantengan la calma y no tiemblen, voy a tener que reposicionarnos.

—Esto no funcionará —le digo, volviéndome hacia ella. Tomo su mano y la apoyo sobre el mostrador, y luego me paro directamente delante de ella. La otra forma funcionaba mejor, pero no puedo tenerla tocando mi pierna mientras hago esto.

—Te va a doler —advierto.

Se ríe como si conociera el dolor y para ella, esto no fuera dolor.

Perforo su piel con la aguja y ni siquiera se estremece.

No hace ni un sonido.

Me mira trabajar tranquilamente. De vez en cuando, levanta la vista de la mano y mira mi cara. No hablamos, como siempre.

Trato de ignorarla. Trato de concentrarme en su mano, en su herida y cuán desesperadamente necesita ser cerrada, pero nuestros rostros están tan cerca y puedo sentir su aliento en mi mejilla cada vez que exhala. Y comienza a exhalar mucho.

—Tendrás una cicatriz —le digo en un susurro silencioso.

Me pregunto a dónde fue el resto de mi voz.

Empujo la aguja por cuarta vez. Sé que duele, pero ella no permite que se note. Cada vez que esto perfora su piel, tengo que detenerme de hacer una mueca de dolor por ella.

Debería concentrarme en su herida, pero lo único que puedo sentir es el hecho de que nuestras rodillas se están tocando. La mano que no estoy cosiendo está apoyada en la parte superior de su rodilla. Una de las puntas de sus dedos está rozando mi rodilla.

No tengo idea de lo mucho que puede estar pasando en este momento, pero en todo lo que me puedo concentrar es en la punta de ese dedo. Se siente tan caliente contra mis jeans como un hierro de marcar. Aquí está ella, con una herida grave, empapando de sangre la toalla bajo su mano, mi aguja perforando su piel, y lo único en lo que puedo concentrarme es en ese pequeño contacto entre mi rodilla y su dedo.

Me hace preguntarme cómo se sentiría ese roce si no hubiera una capa de tela entre nosotras.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran durante dos segundos y luego, rápidamente, vuelve la mirada a su mano. Aunque no la mira del todo ahora. Me observa y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorar la forma en que respira. No puedo decir si su respiración se ha acelerado por lo cerca que estamos o porque la estoy lastimando.

Dos de las puntas de sus dedos están tocando mi rodilla.

 _Tres._

Inhalo de nuevo y trato de concentrarme en terminar sus puntadas.

 _No puedo._

Es deliberado. Este contacto no es un roce accidental. Me está tocando porque quiere tocarme. Sus dedos se arrastran alrededor de mi rodilla y su mano se desliza hacia la parte posterior de mi pierna. Pone su frente contra mi hombro con un suspiro, y me aprieta la pierna con la mano.

No tengo ni idea de cómo todavía estoy de pie.

—Clarke —susurra. Dice mi nombre dolorosamente, así que hago una pausa en lo que estoy haciendo y espero que me diga que le duele. Espero que me pida que le dé un minuto. Es por eso que me toca, ¿no es así? ¿Porque la estoy lastimando?

No habla de nuevo, así que termino la última puntada y amarro el hilo.

—Se acabó —le digo, recolocando los artículos en el mostrador. No me libera, por lo que no me alejo de ella.

Su mano lentamente comienza a deslizarse hacia arriba por la parte posterior de mi pierna, hacia mi muslo, alrededor de mi cadera y hasta mi cintura.

 _Respira, Clarke._

Sus dedos agarran mi cintura y me tira más cerca, aún con la cabeza presionada contra mí. Mis manos encuentran sus hombros, porque tengo que aferrarme a algo para no perder el equilibrio. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo de alguna manera se olvidó de cómo hacer su trabajo.

Todavía estoy de pie y ella sigue sentada, pero estoy posicionada entre sus piernas ahora que me puso tan cerca. Poco a poco comienza a levantar su rostro de mi hombro y tengo que cerrar los ojos, porque me pone tan nerviosa que no puedo mirarla.

Siento que levanta su rostro para mirarme, pero mis ojos siguen cerrados. Los aprieto un poco más. No sé por qué. No sé nada en este momento. Sólo sé de Lexa.

Y en este momento, creo que Lexa quiere besarme.

Y en este momento, estoy malditamente segura de que quiero besar a Lexa.

Su mano se arrastra lentamente por mi espalda hasta que está tocándome la nuca. Siento que ha dejado marcas en cada parte de mí que ha tocado. Sus dedos están en la base de mi cuello y su boca se encuentra a menos de un centímetro de mi mandíbula. Tan cerca que no puedo distinguir si son sus labios o su respiración lo que está abanicando mi piel.

Siento como si estuviera a punto de morir, y no hay absolutamente nada en ese botiquín de primeros auxilios que pueda salvarme.

Aprieta su agarre en mi cuello... y luego me mata.

O me besa. No puedo decir cuál, puesto que estoy bastante segura de que se sentirían igual. Sus labios contra los míos se sienten como todo. Como vivir, morir y renacer, todo al mismo tiempo.

 _Buen Dios. Me está besando._

Su lengua ya está en mi boca, acariciando suavemente la mía y ni siquiera recuerdo cómo sucedió. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo con esto.

Comienza a ponerse de pie, pero su boca se mantiene en la mía. Me guía unos pocos metros hasta la pared detrás de mí, reemplazando la mano que se encontraba en mi nuca. Ahora está tocando mi cintura.

 _Oh, Dios mío, su boca es tan posesiva._

Sus dedos están extendidos de nuevo, clavándose en mi cadera.

 _Santo infierno, acaba de gemir._

Su mano se mueve de mi cintura y se desliza hasta mi pierna.

 _Mátenme ahora. Sólo mátenme ahora._

Levanta mi pierna, la envuelve alrededor de ella y luego se presiona contra mí tan maravillosamente que gimo en su boca. El beso llega a un abrupto fin.

 _¿Por qué está alejándose? No te detengas, Lexa._

Deja caer la pierna y su palma golpea la pared al lado de mi cabeza como si necesitara el apoyo para seguir en pie.

 _No, no, no. Sigue adelante. Pon tu boca en la mía de nuevo._

Trato de mirarla a los ojos otra vez, pero están cerrados.

Está lamentando esto.

 _No los abras, Lexa. No quiero ver que te arrepientes de esto._

Presiona la frente contra la pared al lado de mi cabeza, todavía inclinada contra mí, mientras permanecemos en silencio, tratando de devolver el aire a nuestros pulmones. Después de varias respiraciones profundas, se aleja de la pared, se da la vuelta y camina hacia el mostrador. Por suerte, no vi sus ojos antes de que los abriera y ahora se encuentra de espaldas a mí, así que no puedo ver el arrepentimiento que obviamente siente. Toma un par de tijeras médicas y recorta un rollo de gasa.

Estoy pegada a la pared. Creo que me quedaré aquí para siempre.

Ahora soy un papel tapiz. Eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que soy.

—No debería haber hecho eso —dice. Su voz es firme. Dura. Como metal. Como una espada.

—No me importa —le digo. Mi voz no es firme. Es como líquido. Se evapora.

Envuelve la mano herida, y luego se gira y me enfrenta.

Sus ojos son firmes al igual que su voz. También son duros, como el metal. Como espadas, cortando las cuerdas que sostenían la poca esperanza que tenía para ella y para mí en ese beso.

—No me dejes hacer eso otra vez —dice.

Quiero que vuelva a hacerlo más de lo que quiero la cena de Acción de Gracias, pero no lo digo. No puedo hablar, porque su arrepentimiento está atrapado en mi garganta.

Abre la puerta del baño y se va.

Todavía estoy pegada a la pared.

¿Qué diablos?

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Ya no estoy pegada a la pared del baño.

Ahora estoy pegada a mi silla, convenientemente sentada en la mesa junto a Lexa.

Lexa, a quien no le he hablado desde que se refirió a sí misma, a nosotras, o a nuestro beso, como "eso".

 _No me dejes hacer "eso" otra vez._

No podía detenerla si quería hacerlo. Quiero "eso" tanto que no puedo ni comer, y ella probablemente no sabe lo mucho que me gusta la cena de Acción de Gracias. Lo que significa que realmente quiero mucho "eso", y "eso" no se refiere al plato de comida delante de mí. "Eso" es Lexa. Nosotras. Yo besando a Lexa. Lexa besándome.

De repente estoy muy sedienta. Agarro mi vaso y tomo la mitad del agua en tres grandes tragos.

—¿Tienes novio o novia, Lexa? —pregunta mi madre.

 _Sí, mamá. Sigue haciéndole preguntas como esa, ya que estoy demasiado asustada para hacerlas yo misma._

Lexa se aclara la garganta. —No, señora —dice.

Wells se ríe por lo bajo, lo que suscita una nube de decepción en mi pecho. Al parecer, Lexa tiene el mismo punto de vista sobre las relaciones que Wells, y Wells encuentra divertido que mi madre asuma que Lexa es capaz de comprometerse.

De repente, encuentro el beso que compartimos mucho menos impactante.

—Bueno, ¿no eres un buen partido, entonces? —dice ella—. Piloto de aerolínea, soltera, guapa, educada.

Lexa no responde. Sonríe débilmente y empuja un bocado de papas en su boca. No quiere hablar de sí misma.

Eso es muy malo.

—Lexa no ha tenido novia en mucho tiempo, mamá —dice Wells, confirmando mi sospecha—. Sin embargo eso no quiere decir que sea soltera.

Mi mamá inclina la cabeza, confundida. Yo también por distintas razones. Lo mismo ocurre con Lexa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta. Sin embargo, sus ojos se amplían de inmediato—. ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. Eso es lo que me pasa por ser entrometida —dice la última parte de la frase como si acabara de llegar a una conclusión a la que todavía no he llegado.

Está disculpándose con Lexa. Está avergonzada.

 _Todavía confundida._

—¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? —pregunta mi papá.

Mi madre apunta su tenedor a Lexa. —Es gay, querido —dice ella.

 _Um…_

—No, no lo es —dice mi papá con firmeza, riéndose de su conjetura.

 _Estoy asintiendo la cabeza. No asientas Clarke._

—Si es gay —digo a la defensiva, mirando a mi padre.

 _¿Por qué dije eso en voz alta?_

Ahora Wells parece confundido. Mira a Lexa. Una cucharada de patatas se detuvo en el aire delante de ella y su ceja está arqueada. Ella está mirando a Wells.

—Oh, mierda —dice Wells—. No sabía que era un secreto, lo siento mucho.

Lexa baja la cucharada de puré de patatas a su plato, todavía observando a Wells con una mirada perpleja. —Si soy gay.

Wells asiente. Levanta las manos y murmura—: Lo siento. —Como si no tuviera la intención de revelar un secreto tan grande.

Lexa sacude la cabeza. —Wells tranquilo, nunca he vivido como si eso fuera un secreto. No pasa nada.

Wells y Lexa se miran uno al otro, y todos los demás están mirando a Lexa.

—P-pero —tartamudea Wells—, explícame, ¿cómo es que Clarke sabe que eres gay?

Miles suelta la cuchara y se tapa la boca con la mano, ahogando la risa

—¿No es oído hablar del gaydar? Supongo que tu hermana tiene uno muy desarrollado. Y señora Griffin hace años no salgo con alguien.

Wells se recuesta en la silla aun con cara de confundido. —No creo que no.

Todo el mundo se está riendo. Incluso yo.

Me siento mal por Wells. Está de cierta forma avergonzado. Sin embargo, me gusta que Lexa piense que es divertido. Me gusta que no lo avergüence.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —dice mi papá, atorado en el mismo pensamiento en el que todavía estoy un poco atascada.

—La última vez que saliste con alguien fue hace tres años —dice Wells. — Probablemente ahora son seis años.

La mesa lentamente se vuelve tranquila. Esto avergüenza a Lexa.

Sigo pensando en ese beso en el baño y como sé que es un hecho que no han pasado seis años desde que estuvo con una chica. Una tipa con una boca tan posesiva como esa, sabe cómo usarla y estoy segura de que la usa mucho.

No quiero pensar en ello.

No quiero que mi familia piense en ello.

—Estás sangrando de nuevo —le digo, bajando la vista a la gasa empapada en sangre que todavía está envuelta alrededor de su mano. Me vuelvo a mi madre—. ¿Tienes algún vendaje líquido?

—No —dice ella—. Esas cosas me asustan.

Miro a Lexa. —Después de comer, la revisaré —le digo.

Lexa asiente pero nunca me mira. Mi madre me pregunta por el trabajo, y Lexa ya no es el centro de atención. Creo que está aliviada por eso.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Apago la luz y me arrastro en la cama, sin saber qué hacer con lo de hoy. No volvimos a hablar después de la cena, incluso aunque tardé unos buenos diez minutos vendando su herida en la sala de estar.

No hablamos durante todo el proceso. Nuestras piernas no se tocaron. Su dedo no tocó mi rodilla. Ni siquiera me miró. Sólo miró su mano todo el tiempo, se centró en eso como si fuera a caerse si desviaba la mirada.

No sé qué pensar de Lexa o de ese beso. Ella obviamente se siente atraída hacia mí, de lo contrario no me habría besado. Lamentablemente, eso es suficiente para mí. Ni siquiera me importa si le gusto. Sólo quiero que se sienta atraída por mí, porque el gusto puede venir después.

Cierro los ojos y trato de conciliar el sueño por quinta vez, pero es inútil. Ruedo hacia mi costado, de frente a la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver la sombra de los pies de alguien acercarse a ella. Miro la puerta, esperando a que se abra, pero las sombras desaparecen y los pasos continúan por el pasillo. Estoy casi segura de que era Lexa, pero sólo porque ahora ella es la única persona en mi mente. Libero unas cuantas respiraciones controladas con el fin de calmarme lo suficiente como para decidir si quiero seguirla. Voy sólo en la tercera respiración cuando salgo de la cama.

Debato si cepillarme los dientes de nuevo, pero sólo han pasado veinte minutos desde la última vez que los lavé.

Reviso mi cabello en el espejo, luego abro la puerta de mi habitación y camino lo más silenciosamente que puedo hacia la cocina.

Cuando giro por la esquina, la veo. Por completo. Apoyada en la barra, frente a mí, casi como si me esperara.

 _Dios, odio eso._

Pretendo que es sólo una coincidencia que termináramos aquí al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que es medianoche. —¿No puedes dormir? —Camino por su lado hacia la nevera y alcanzo el jugo de naranja. Lo saco, me sirvo en un vaso y luego me apoyo en la encimera frente a ella. Me mira, pero no responde a mi pregunta.

—¿Eres sonámbula?

Sonríe, empapándome, desde la cabeza a los pies, con sus ojos como una esponja. —Te gusta mucho el jugo de naranja —dice, divertida.

Miro mi vaso, luego de nuevo a ella, y me encojo de hombros. Da un paso hacia mí y señala el vaso. Se lo entrego, lo lleva a sus labios para tomar un trago lento y me lo devuelve. Todos estos movimientos son completados sin siquiera romper el contacto visual conmigo.

 _Bueno, ahora definitivamente me encanta el jugo de naranja._

—También me encanta —dice, aunque nunca le respondí.

Dejo el vaso junto a mí, agarro los bordes de la encimera y me impulso hasta sentarme sobre ella. Pretendo que no invade todo mi ser, pero sigue estando en todas partes. Llenando la cocina.

La casa entera.

Está demasiado tranquilo el ambiente. Decido hacer el primer movimiento.

—¿De verdad han pasado seis años desde que tuviste una novia?

Asiente sin dudarlo y, a la vez, estoy sorprendida y extremadamente complacida por esa respuesta. No estoy segura de por qué me gusta.

—Vaya. ¿Por lo menos has tenido...? —No sé cómo terminar esta frase.

—¿Tenido sexo? —interpone.

Me alegro que la única luz sea la que se encuentra sobre la estufa de la cocina, porque estoy absolutamente ruborizada.

—No todo el mundo quiere las mismas cosas de la vida —dice. Su voz es suave, como un edredón de plumas. Quiero rodar sobre ella, envolverme en esa voz.

—Todo el mundo quiere amor —digo—. O al menos sexo. Es la naturaleza humana.

 _No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación._

Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Y sus pies en los tobillos. He notado que esta es su posición de armadura personal. Pone su escudo invisible de nuevo, protegiéndose de dar demasiado.

—La mayoría de la gente no puede tener uno sin lo otro —dice—Así que me parece más fácil simplemente renunciar a ambos. —Me estudia, midiendo mi reacción a sus palabras. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no darle una.

—Entonces, ¿cuál de los dos es lo que no quieres, Lexa? —Mi voz es vergonzosamente débil—. ¿Amor o sexo?

Sus ojos siguen siendo los mismos, pero su boca cambia. Sus labios se curvan en apenas una sonrisa. —Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso, Clarke.

 _Vaya._

Dejo salir un suspiro controlado, sin importarme si sabe que esas palabras me afectaron como lo hicieron. La forma en que dice mi nombre me hace sentir igual de nerviosa como lo hizo su beso. Cruzo la pierna sobre mi rodilla, esperando que no note que es mi propia armadura personal.

Sus ojos caen a mis piernas y la observo inhalar suavemente.

 _Seis años. Increíble._

Miro hacia mis piernas también. Quiero hacerle otra pregunta, pero no puedo mirarla cuando la formulo—: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que besaste a una chica?

—Ocho horas —responde sin dudar. Levanto la mirada hacia la suya y sonríe, porque sabe lo que le pregunto—. Lo mismo —pronuncia en voz baja—. Seis años.

No sé lo que me sucede, pero algo cambia. Algo se derrite. Algo duro o frío, o cubierto en mi propia armadura personal, se convierte en líquido ahora que comprendo lo que significó ese beso. Siento que no soy nada más que líquido, y líquido no funciona bien para ponerse de pie o alejarse caminando, así que no me muevo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —pregunto, incrédula.

 _Creo que ahora es ella quien se sonroja._

Estoy tan confundida. No entiendo cómo la he juzgado tan mal o cómo es siquiera posible lo que dice. Es guapa. Tiene un gran trabajo. Definitivamente sabe cómo besar, así que ¿por qué no lo ha estado haciendo?

—¿Cuál es tu problema entonces? —le pregunto—. ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual? —Es culpa de la enfermera en mí. No tengo ningún filtro médico.

Se ríe. —Estoy bastante limpia —dice. Sin embargo, sigue sin explicarse.

—Si han pasado seis años desde que besaste a una chica, ¿por qué me besaste? Tenía la impresión de que yo ni siquiera te gustaba. Eres muy difícil de leer.

No me pregunta por qué tenía la impresión de que no le gustaba.

Creo que si es obvio para mí que ella es diferente cuando está a mí alrededor, lo ha hecho intencionalmente.

—No es que no me gustes, Clarke. —Suspira profundamente y pasa las manos por su cabello, agarrando su nuca—. Es sólo que no quiero que me gustes. No quiero que nadie me guste. No quiero salir con nadie. No quiero amar a nadie. Yo sólo... —Cruza los brazos de nuevo sobre su pecho, y mira hacia el suelo.

—¿Tú sólo, qué? —pregunto, pidiéndole que termine la frase. Su mirada lentamente se levanta hacia la mía y me esfuerzo por permanecer sentada sobre la encimera, debido a la forma en que me mira; como si fuera la cena de Acción de Gracias.

—Me siento atraída por ti, Clarke —dice en voz baja—. Te quiero, pero te quiero sin ninguna de esas cosas.

Me quedo sin mente.

Cerebro = líquido.

Corazón = mantequilla.

Sin embargo, todavía puedo suspirar, así que lo hago.

Espero hasta que soy capaz pensar de nuevo. Entonces pienso mucho.

Acaba de admitir que quiere tener sexo conmigo; simplemente no quiere que suceda nada más. No sé por qué esto me halaga. Debería hacerme querer golpearla, pero el hecho de me eligiera para besarme después de no besar a nadie durante seis años consecutivos, hace que esta nueva confesión se sienta como si hubiera ganado un Pulitzer.

Nos miramos de nuevo. Se ve un poco nerviosa. Estoy segura que se pregunta si me molestó. No quiero que piense eso, porque honestamente, quiero gritar "¡Gané!" a todo pulmón.

No tengo idea de qué decir. Hemos tenido las conversaciones más extrañas e incómodas desde que la conocí, y ésta definitivamente lleva la delantera.

—Nuestras conversaciones son tan raras —digo.

Se ríe con alivio. —Sí.

La palabra sí es mucho más hermosa saliendo de su boca, mezclada con esa voz. Ella podría, probablemente, hacer que cualquier palabra suene hermosa.

Descruzo las piernas. Lo nota. —Así que, Lexa —digo—, déjame ver si lo entiendo bien. No has tenido sexo en seis años. No has tenido novia en seis años. No has besado a una chica en ocho horas. No te gustan las relaciones, obviamente. O el amor. Pero eres humana y debes tener necesidades.

Me mira, todavía divertida. —Continua —dice con esa sonrisa involuntariamente sexy.

—No quieres sentirte atraída por mí, pero lo estás. Quieres tener sexo conmigo, pero no quieres salir conmigo. Tampoco quieres amarme. Ni que yo te ame.

Todavía la divierto. Sigue sonriendo. —No sabía que era tan transparente.

 _No lo eres, Lexa. Créeme._

—Si hacemos esto, creo que debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma —digo en broma—. No quiero presionarte para que hagas cualquier cosa para la que no estés lista. Eres prácticamente virgen.

Pierde su sonrisa y da tres pasos deliberadamente lentos hacia mí. Dejo de sonreír, porque se ve seriamente intimidante. Cuando llega junto a mí, coloca las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, entonces se inclina cerca de mi cuello. —Han pasado seis años, Clarke. Créeme cuando te digo que... estoy lista.

Todas esas se convirtieron en mis nuevas palabras favoritas. _Créeme, cuando, te, digo, que, estoy, y lista._

Favoritas. Todas ellas.

Se aleja y puedo decir, más que probablemente, que no respiro en este momento. Regresa a su lugar frente de mí. Mueve la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que acaba de suceder. —No puedo creer que te pedí tener sexo. ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

Trago. —Casi todas.

Se ríe, pero noto que se siente culpable. Tal vez tiene miedo de que yo no pueda manejar esto. Podría tener razón, pero no se lo haré saber. Si piensa que no puedo manejar esto, se tendrá que retractar de todo lo que ha dicho. Si se retracta de todo lo que ha dicho, significa que no experimentaré otro beso como el que me dio antes.

Estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa si eso significa que obtendré otro beso suyo. Especialmente si significa que experimentaré más que un beso.

Simplemente pensar en eso hace que mi garganta se seque. Tomo mi vaso y bebo otro trago de jugo mientras en silencio resuelvo esto en mi cabeza.

Ella me quiere por el sexo.

 _Extraño el sexo. Ha pasado un tiempo._

Sé que definitivamente me siento atraída por ella, y no puedo pensar en nadie más. Prefiero tener sexo casual y sin compromiso con mi vecina piloto que "dobla ropa recién lavada".

Dejo el vaso de jugo de nuevo, luego presiono las palmas en la encimera para inclinarme ligeramente hacia adelante. —Escúchame, Lexa. Eres soltera. Soy soltera. Trabajas demasiado y yo estoy centrada en mi carrera de una forma casi enfermiza. Incluso si quisiéramos una relación fuera de esto, nunca funcionaría. Nuestras vidas no encajarían juntas. Tampoco somos amigas, por lo que no tienes que preocuparte de que nuestra amistad se arruine. ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que lo hagamos. Mucho.

Mira mi boca como si todas mis palabras acabaran de convertirse en sus nuevas palabras favoritas. —¿Mucho? —pregunta.

Asiento. —Sí. Mucho.

Me mira a los ojos de forma desafiante. —Está bien —dice, casi como un reto.

—Bien.

Todavía estamos a varios centímetros de distancia. Acabo de decirle a esta chica que tendría sexo con ella sin ningún tipo de expectativas y ella permanece allá y yo aquí, y cada vez es más claro que, definitivamente, la juzgué mal. Ella se siente más nerviosa que yo. Aunque creo que nuestros nervios vienen de dos lugares diferentes. Está nerviosa porque no quiere que esto se convierta en algo.

Y yo estoy nerviosa porque no estoy tan segura de que sólo sexo con Lexa sea posible. Basada en la forma en que me siento atraída por ella, tengo un muy buen presentimiento de que el sexo será el último de nuestros problemas. Sin embargo, aquí estoy sentada, fingiendo estar bien con sólo sexo. Tal vez si inicia de esta manera, eventualmente termine siendo algo más.

—Bueno, no podemos tener sexo ahora —dice.

 _Maldición._

—¿Por qué no?

—Estamos en la casa de tus padres. Sin embargo, quiero besarte de nuevo —dice sonriendo con esperanza.

Me sorprende mucho que no me esté besando. —Por supuesto.

Lentamente regresa a donde me encuentro sentada, hasta que mis rodillas se hallan a cada lado de su cintura. La miro a los ojos, porque me miran como si esperaran que cambie de opinión. No cambiaré de opinión. Probablemente quiero esto más de lo que ella lo quiere.

Levanta las manos y las desliza por mi cabello, frotando sus pulgares en mis mejillas. Inhala una respiración temblorosa mientras mira hacia mi boca. —Haces que sea tan difícil respirar.

Acentúa su oración con su beso, colocando sus labios sobre los míos. Cada parte de mí que todavía no se había fundido en su presencia, ya se encuentra en estado líquido como el resto de mí. Trato de recordar un momento en el que la boca de una mujer se sintiera así de bien contra la mía. Su lengua se desliza a través de mis labios, luego se sumerge en el interior, saboreándome, llenándome, reclamándome.

 _Oh... Dios._

 _Amo._

 _Su._

 _Boca._

Inclino la cabeza para que pueda saborear más de ella. Se inclina para saborear más de mí. Su lengua tiene una gran memoria, porque sabe exactamente cómo hacer esto. Deja caer su mano lesionada y la apoya en mi muslo, mientras su otra mano se envuelve en mi nuca, presionando nuestros labios. Mis manos ya no se sostienen de su camisa. Exploran sus brazos, su cuello, su espalda, su cabello.

Gimo suavemente y el sonido hace que se presione en mí, acercándome varios centímetros más al borde de la encimera.

—Bueno, definitivamente eres gay —dice alguien detrás de nosotras.

 _Oh, Dios mío._

 _Papá._

 _¡Papá!_

Mierda.

Lexa se aparta.

Yo salto bajándome de la encimera.

Papá. Pasa a nuestro lado.

Abre la nevera y toma una botella de agua, como si el entrar a una habitación donde su hija es manoseada por su huésped fuera algo usual. Se da la vuelta y nos enfrenta, luego bebe un trago largo. Cuando termina, cierra la tapa en la botella de agua y la coloca de nuevo en la nevera. La cierra y camina hacia nosotras, pasando entre nosotras, haciendo más espacio allí.

—Ve a la cama, Clarke —dice mientras sale de la cocina.

Me cubro la boca con la mano. Lexa cubre su rostro con la suya. Ambas estamos completamente mortificados. Ella más que yo, estoy segura.

—Debemos ir a dormir —dice.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Salimos de la cocina sin tocarnos. Llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación primero, por lo que me detengo y me giro para enfrentarla. También se detiene.

Mira a su izquierda y luego, brevemente, a su derecha, para asegurarse que estamos solas en el pasillo. Da un paso hacia adelante y me roba otro beso. Mi espalda se apoya en la puerta del dormitorio, pero de alguna manera es capaz de retirar su boca.

—¿Estás segura de que esto está bien? —pregunta, buscando la duda en mis ojos.

No sé si esto está bien. Se siente bien, ella sabe bien y no puedo pensar en nada que desee más que estar con ella. Sin embargo, lo que me preocupa son las razones detrás de sus seis años de abstinencia.

—Te preocupas demasiado —digo con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Ayudaría si tuviéramos reglas?

Me estudia en silencio antes de dar un paso atrás. —Podría —dice—. Sólo puedo pensar en dos en estos momentos.

—¿Cuáles son?

Su mirada se centra en la mía durante varios segundos. —No preguntes sobre mi pasado —dice con firmeza—. Y nunca esperes un futuro.

Absolutamente no me gusta ninguna de esas reglas. Ambas me dan ganas de cambiar de opinión acerca de este arreglo, dar la vuelta y huir, pero en cambio, asiento. Asiento porque tomaré lo que pueda conseguir. No soy Clarke cuando estoy cerca de Lexa. Soy líquido y el líquido no sabe cómo ser firme o ponerse de pie por sí mismo. El líquido fluye. Eso es todo lo que quiero hacer con Lexa.

 _Fluir._

—Bueno, sólo tengo una regla —digo en voz baja. Ella espera por mi regla. No puedo pensar en una. No tengo ninguna. ¿Por qué no tengo reglas? Sigue esperando—. Todavía no sé cuál es. Pero en cuanto piense en eso, tienes que seguirla.

Lexa ríe. Se inclina y besa mi frente, luego camina hacia su habitación. Abre la puerta, pero me echa un vistazo por un breve segundo antes de desaparecer en el interior.

No puedo afirmarlo, pero estoy bastante segura de que la expresión que acabo de ver en su rostro era miedo. Sólo deseo saber de qué tiene miedo, porque el Señor sabe que yo sé exactamente a lo que le temo.

Tengo miedo de cómo vaya a terminar esto.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Seré breve en esta nota, me siente muchísimo la muerte de Lexa en el 3x07, era por mucho mi personaje favorito de la serie y es muy posible que no soporte ver The 100 si no está ella allí. Me preguntaron si descontinuaría la historia por la muerte de Lexa y mi respuesta es absolutamente no, creo que los fanfics serán la única manera de ponerle un pasado/futuro a Lexa que lamentablemente no vamos a poder tener en la TV.

#MayWeMeetAgain #LexaDeservedBetter #ThankYouAlycia


	10. 10 Lexa

**10**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Lincoln lo sabe.

Tuve que decirle. Después de la primera semana de escuela, él sabía que todo se había convertido en Costia.

Costia sabe que Lincoln sabe. Costia sabe que él no dirá nada.

Le di a Costia mi habitación cuando se mudó aquí, y tomé la habitación disponible. Mi habitación es la única que tiene baño propio. Quiero que Costia tenga la mejor habitación.

—¿Quieres esta caja aquí? —le pregunta Lincoln a Costia.

Costia quiere saber qué es, y él le dice que son sus sostenes y bragas.

—Pensé que tal vez sólo debería ir y ponerlo en la habitación de Lexa.

Costia rueda los ojos hacia Lincoln. —Cállate —le dice. Él se ríe.

Lincoln se va luego de que las cajas están desempacadas. Mi padre me pasa en el pasillo y se detiene. Que se detenga significa que debería detenerme también.

—Gracias, Lexa.

Piensa que estoy de acuerdo con esto. Con el hecho de que le esté permitiendo a otra mujer eliminar los recuerdos de mi madre.

No estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Sólo pretendo que estoy de acuerdo con ello, porque nada de esoimporta. Costia importa.

No él.

—No hay problema —digo.

Comienza a caminar, luego se detiene de nuevo. Me dice que aprecia que sea linda con Costia. Dice que desea que él y mamá pudieran haberme dado una hermana cuando era más joven. Dice que soy una buena hermana.

Las palabras son horribles cuando salen de su boca. Camino de regreso a la habitación de Costia. Cierro la puerta.

Somos sólo nosotras dos.

Sonreímos.

Camino hacia ella y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, luego beso su cuello. Han pasado tres semanas desde la primera noche que la besé.

Puedo contar las veces que nos hemos besado desde entonces.

No podemos interactuar así en la escuela.

No podemos interactuar así en público.

No podemos interactuar así frente a nuestros padres. Solo puedo tocarla cuando estamos solas, y no hemos podido estar solas mucho tiempo en las últimas tres semanas.

¿Ahora?

Ahora la beso.

—Necesitamos algunas pautas para no meternos en problemas —dice.

Se aparta de mí. Se sienta en mí escritorio, y yo me siento en mi cama.

Bueno… se sienta en su escritorio, y yo me siento en su cama.

—Primero —dice—, no andarnos besándonos cuando ellos estén en casa. Es demasiado arriesgado.

No quiero acceder a esa regla, pero estoy asintiendo.

—Segundo, sin sexo.

Ya no estoy asintiendo.

—¿Nunca? —le pregunto.

Ella está asintiendo. Oh, en serio odio ese asentimiento.

—¿Por qué?

Suspira pesadamente. —El sexo lo hará mucho más difícil cuando nuestro tiempo se termine. Lo sabes.

Tiene razón. También está completamente equivocada, pero siento que se dará cuenta de ello después.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál es la regla número tres antes de acceder a la regla número dos?

Se ríe. —No hay regla número tres.

Me río. —Entonces, ¿el sexo es lo único fuera de los límites? Y estamos hablando de penetración, ¿cierto? ¿No oral?

Se cubre el rostro con sus manos. —Oh, por Dios, ¿tienes que ser tan específica?

Es linda cuando está avergonzada. —Sólo aclarando. Tengo una vida de cosas que quiero hacerte y sólo me quedan seis meses para hacerlas todas.

—Dejemos lo específico para las situaciones —dice.

—Bastante justo —digo, admirando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Costia? ¿Eres virgen?

Sus mejillas se ponen más rojas. Niega con la cabeza y me dice que no. Me pregunta si me molesta.

—Para nada —digo, siendo honesta.

Pregunta si soy virgen, pero su voz es tímida cuando lo hace.

—No —digo—. Pero ahora que te conozco, como que desearía serlo.

Le gusta que le diga eso.

Me levanto y me preparo para ir a mi habitación, y comenzar a reacomodar. Antes de salir bloqueo la puerta de su habitación desde dentro, luego me giro y le sonrío.

Lentamente camino hacia ella.

La tomo de las manos y la levanto. Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su espada baja y la tiro contra mí.

La beso.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Quienes me conocen saben que no suelo dejar notas de autor, solo en ocasiones importantes y creo que esta situación lo amerita. Ya me han llegado varios comentarios por twitter de personas que creen que esta es mi historia. Noto que el disclaimer que utilizo no es lo suficientemente claro. Esta es una adaptación y si hago uso de estas palabras como disclaimer _"Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias"_ y no coloco en la presentación que es una adaptación, es porque anteriormente fui reportada (y tuve que desistir de esa cuenta) por un grupo de personas malintencionadas que se dedican a reportar a las cuentas que hacen adaptaciones.

Dicho esto, entendería a quienes quisieran abandonar mi fic para leer el libro original (Ugly love por Colleen Hoover) y quienes decidan seguirme acompañando os lo agradezco.

Por último disculpen lo extenso de la nota, espero que no sea necesario otra de estas.


	11. 11 Clarke

**11**

 **Clarke**

—Tengo que ir al baño.

Wells gruñe. —¿De nuevo?

—No tuve que hacerlo en dos horas —digo a la defensiva.

En realidad, no tengo que ir al baño, pero necesito salir de este auto. Después de la conversación que tuve con Lexa anoche, el carro se siente diferente con ella ahí. Se siente como si hubiera más de ella, y cada minuto que pasa y no habla, me pregunto lo que ocurre en su cabeza. Me pregunto si se arrepiente de nuestra plática. Si va a fingir que nunca ocurrió.

Desearía que mi papá hubiera fingido que nunca pasó. Antes de que nos fuéramos esta mañana, me hallaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con él cuando Lexa entró.

—¿Dormiste bien, Lexa? —preguntó al tiempo que este se sentaba a la mesa.

Pensé que se ruborizaría por la vergüenza, pero en su lugar, observó a mi padre, negando con la cabeza. —No demasiado bien —le respondió Lexa—. Su hijo fue a visitarme al cuarto.

Mi padre tomó su vaso y lo levantó en dirección a Lexa —Es bueno saber que estabas con Wells en la habitación anoche.

Por suerte, Wells aún no se había sentado y oído ese comentario de papá. Lexa estuvo en silencio durante el resto del desayuno, y la única vez que la noté hablando fue cuando Wells y yo nos encontramos en el coche. Lexa se acercó a mi padre y le estrecho la mano, diciendo algo que nada más mi padre pudo oír. Intenté leerle la expresión, pero mantuvo un férreo control en ella. Mi padre es casi tan bueno en ocultar sus pensamientos como Lexa.

De verdad quiero saber lo que Lexa le dijo a mi padre esta mañana antes de que nos fuéramos.

También quiero saber la respuesta a otra docena de preguntas que tengo sobre Lexa.

Cuando éramos jóvenes, Wells y yo siempre concordamos en que si pudiéramos tener algún superpoder, sería la habilidad de volar. Ahora que conozco a Lexa, cambié de opinión. Si tuviera un superpoder, sería el de infiltrarme. Me infiltraría en su mente de manera que pudiera ver cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Me infiltraría en su corazón y me esparciría como un virus.

Me llamaría "La Infiltradora".

Sí. Eso suena bien.

—Ve al baño —dice Wells, agitado, en lo que estaciona el auto.

Desearía volver a estar en la secundaria para poder llamarlo idiota. Los adultos no llaman así a sus hermanos.

Salgo del vehículo y siento que puedo respirar otra vez, hasta que Lexa abre su puerta y también sale. Ahora ella parece incluso más linda, y mis pulmones más pequeños. Caminamos juntas hasta la estación de gasolina, pero no hablamos.

Es gracioso cómo funciona eso. En ocasiones, el no hablar dice más que todas las palabras en el mundo. En ocasiones, mi silencio dice: No sé cómo hablarte. No sé lo que piensas. Háblame. Dime todo lo que hayas dicho alguna vez. Todas las palabras. Comenzando por la primera.

En silencio me pregunto qué dice ella.

Una vez que estamos dentro, encuentra la señal para los baños primero, por lo que asiente y da un paso frente a mí. Es la líder. Porque es sólido y yo líquido, y justo ahora, sólo soy su estela.

Cuando llegamos a los baños, entra sin detenerse. No se gira para mirarme. No espera a que entre también. Abro la puerta, pero no necesito usarlo. Sólo quiero respirar, pero ella no me lo permite. Me invade. No creo que lo quiera. Simplemente me invade los pensamientos, el estómago, los pulmones y el mundo.

Ese es su superpoder. La invasión.

La Invasora y la Infiltradora. Tienen más o menos el mismo significado, así que supongo que hacemos un jodido equipo.

Me lavo las manos y pierdo suficiente tiempo como para que parezca que de verdad necesitaba que Wells se detuviera. Abro la puerta del baño y ella me invade nuevamente. Se interpone en mi camino, parada frente a la puerta por la que intento salir.

No se mueve, a pesar de que me invade. En serio no la quiero aquí, sin embargo, dejo que se quede.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza. —Tengo agua en el carro.

—¿Hambrienta?

Le digo que no. Parece ligeramente decepcionada de que no quiera nada. Tal vez no quiere regresar al auto.

—Sin embargo, puede que quiera algunos dulces —digo.

Una de sus raras y valiosas sonrisas aparece lentamente. —Entonces, te compraré algunos dulces.

Camina hacia el pasillo de los dulces. Me detengo a su lado y miro mis opciones. Vemos los dulces por demasiado tiempo. Ni siquiera recuerdo querer alguno, pero ambas los miramos fijamente y fingimos que sí.

—Esto es extraño —susurro.

—¿Qué es extraño? —pregunta—. ¿Elegir dulces o tener que fingir que no queremos estar en el asiento trasero justo ahora?

Guau. Siento como si en verdad me hubiera infiltrado en sus pensamientos de alguna manera. Sólo que esas fueron palabras que dijo voluntariamente. Palabras que me hicieron sentir muy bien.

—Ambas —digo con firmeza. Me giro para enfrentarla—. ¿Fumas?

Me da una mirada de nuevo. La mirada que dice que soy rara.

No me importa.

—Nop —responde casualmente.

—¿Recuerdas esos dulces con forma de cigarrillo que vendían cuando éramos niñas?

—Sí —dice—. Es un poco morboso, si lo piensas.

Asiento. —Wells y yo solíamos comprarlos todo el tiempo. No hay forma en el infierno que deje que mis hijos compren esas cosas.

—Dudo que los sigan haciendo —dice Lexa.

Nos volteamos a los dulces otra vez.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta.

—¿Y yo qué?

—¿Fumas?

Sacudo la cabeza. —Nop.

—Bien —dice. Observamos los dulces un poco más. Se gira para enfrentarme, y yo la miro—. ¿Siquiera quieres algún dulce, Clarke?

—Nop.

Se ríe. —Entonces supongo que deberíamos volver al coche.

Concuerdo, pero ninguna de las dos se mueve.

Se estira por mi mano y la toca tan suavemente que es como si fuera consciente de que ella está hecha de lava y yo no. Agarra dos de mis dedos, ni siquiera acercándose a sostenerme toda la mano, y les da un suave tirón.

—Espera —le digo, tirando de su mano. Me mira de reojo y luego se gira para hacerlo completamente—. ¿Qué le dijiste a mi padre esta mañana? ¿Antes de que nos fuéramos?

Sus dedos se tensan alrededor de los míos, y su expresión no se desvía de la penetrante mirada que perfeccionó. —Me disculpé con él.

Se gira hacia la puerta una vez más, y esta vez la sigo. No me suelta la mano hasta que nos encontramos cerca de la salida. Cuando finalmente la deja caer, me evaporo otra vez.

La sigo hacia el coche y espero no creer de verdad que soy capaz de infiltrarme. Me recuerdo que tiene una armadura. Es impenetrable.

 _No sé si puedo hacerlo, Lexa. No sé si puedo seguir la regla número dos, porque de repente quiero trepar en tu futuro más de lo que quiero treparme en el asiento trasero contigo._

—Larga fila —le dice Lexa a Wells cuando ambas nos ubicamos en el auto. Wells lo pone en marcha y cambia la estación de radio. No le importa cuán larga era la fila. No sospecha, o habría dicho algo. Además, no hay nada que sospechar aún.

Conducimos por unos buenos quince minutos antes de que me dé cuenta que ya no pienso en Lexa. Por los últimos quince minutos de conducción, mis pensamientos han sido recuerdos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y deseábamos que nuestro superpoder fuera poder volar?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dice Wells.

—Ahora tienes tu superpoder. Puedes volar.

Wells me sonríe en el espejo retrovisor. —Sí —dice—, supongo que eso me hace un superhéroe.

Me recuesto en el asiento y miro por la ventanilla, un poco envidiosa de ambos. Envidiosa de las cosas que han visto. Los lugares a los que viajaron. —¿Cómo es ver el amanecer desde el cielo?

Wells se encoge de hombros. —La verdad es que no lo miro —dice—. Estoy demasiado ocupado trabajando cuando ando allá arriba.

Esto me pone triste. _No lo des por hecho, Wells._

—Yo miro —dice Lexa. Observa por la ventanilla, y su voz es tan baja que casi no la oigo—. Cada vez que estoy allá arriba, lo miro.

Sin embargo, no dice cómo es. Su voz es distante, como si quisiera mantener ese sentimiento para sí misma. Se lo permito.

—Rompes las leyes del universo cuando vuelas —digo—. Es impresionante. ¿Desafiar la gravedad? ¿Observar amaneceres y atardeceres desde lugares en los que la Madre Naturaleza no tenía intenciones de que lo hicieras? En realidad son superhéroes, si lo piensan.

Wells me mira por el espejo retrovisor y se ríe. No lo des por hecho, Wells. Sin embargo, Lexa no se ríe. Sigue mirando por la ventanilla.

—Tú salvas vidas —me dice Lexa—. Eso es mucho más impresionante.

Mi corazón absorbe esas palabras directamente.

 _La regla número dos no luce muy bien desde aquí atrás._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	12. 12 Lexa

**12**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

La regla número uno sobre no besarnos cuando nuestros padres estén en casa ha cambiado. Ahora consiste en besarse, pero sólo cuando nos encontremos detrás de una puerta con seguro.

La regla numero dos permanece igual, desafortunadamente.

Aún nada de sexo.

Y la regla número tres fue añadida hace poco: no andes a hurtadillas en la noche.

Lisa todavía revisa a Costia a mitad de la noche en ocasiones, sólo porque Lisa es mamá de una adolescente, y es lo correcto.

Sin embargo odio que lo haga.

Hemos logrado convivir un mes entero en la misma casa. No hablamos del hecho de que únicamente quedan algo más de cinco meses. No hablamos de lo que sucederá cuando mi padre se case con su madre. No hablamos sobre el hecho de que al suceder, estaremos conectadas por mucho más tiempo que cinco meses.

 _Vacaciones._

 _Visitas de fin de semana._

 _Reuniones._

Las dos tendremos que ir a cada acontecimiento, pero asistiremos como familia. No hablamos sobre eso, porque nos hace sentir que lo que hacemos es incorrecto. Tampoco hablamos de ello porque es duro. Cuando pienso en el día en que ella se mude a Michigan y yo me quede en San Francisco, no consigo ver más allá de eso. No puedo ver nada donde ella no sea mi todo.

—Regresaremos el domingo —dice él.

—Tendrás la casa para ti sola. Costia se quedará con una amiga. Deberías invitar a Lincoln.

—Lo hice —miento.

Costia también mintió. Ella estará aquí todo el fin de semana. No queremos darles ninguna razón para que sospechen de nosotras. Ya es lo bastante difícil intentar ignorarla delante de ellos. Es difícil fingir que no tengo nada en común con ella, cuando quiero reír de todo lo que dice. Quiero chocarle los cinco con todo lo que hace.

Quiero presumirle a mi padre su inteligencia, sus buenas notas, su amabilidad, su rápido ingenio. Quiero decirle que tengo una novia realmente maravillosa a la cual quiero que conozca, porque él absolutamente la amaría.

Él la ama. Simplemente no de la forma en que desearía que lo haga.

Quiero que la ame por mí.

Les decimos adiós a nuestros padres.

Lisa le dice a Costia que se comporte, pero Lisa no está verdaderamente preocupada. Hasta ahora por lo que Lisa sabe, Costia es una chica buena.

Costia se comporta.

Costia no rompe las reglas.

Excepto la regla número tres. Costia definitivamente romperá la regla número tres este fin de semana. Jugamos a la casita. Fingimos que es nuestra. Pretendemos que es nuestra cocina, y ella cocina para mí. Finjo que ella es mía, y la sigo mientras cocina, abrazándola. Tocándola. Besando su cuello. Alejándola de las tareas que procura completar de modo que pueda sentirla contra mí. Le gusta, pero finge que no.

Cuando terminamos de comer, se sienta conmigo en el sofá. Ponemos una película, pero no la vemos en absoluto.

No podemos parar de besarnos.

Nos besamos tanto que nuestros labios duelen. Nuestras manos duelen. Nuestros estómagos duelen, porque nuestros cuerpos quieren romper la regla número dos tan, tan mal.

Será un largo fin de semana.

Decido que necesito una ducha, o comenzaré a rogar por una enmienda a la regla número dos. Tomo una ducha en su baño. Me gusta esta ducha. Me gusta más de lo que me gustaba cuando era sólo mi ducha. Me gusta ver sus cosas aquí. Me gustar mirar su afeitadora e imaginar cómo luce cuando la usa. Me gusta mirar sus botellas de champú y pensar en cómo su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás debajo del torrente de agua al enjuagar su cabello.

Adoro que mi ducha sea su ducha.

—¿Lexa? —dice. Está tocando, pero ya se encuentra dentro del baño. El agua se siente caliente en mi piel, pero su voz sólo la hace incluso más caliente. Abro la cortina de la ducha.

Tal vez la abro demasiado porque quiero que quiera romper la regla número dos.

Inhala una respiración suave, pero sus ojos caen a donde imaginé que lo harían.

—Costia —digo, sonriendo a la mirada avergonzada en su rostro.

Me mira a los ojos.

Quiere explicaciones, quiere tomar una ducha conmigo. Sólo es demasiado tímida para preguntar.

—Entra, luego tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre ello —digo.

Mi voz es ronca, como si hubiera gritado.

Mis voz se hallaba bien hacía cinco segundos.

Cierro la cortina de la ducha para ocultar lo que me hace pero también para darle privacidad mientras se desviste. No la he visto desnuda. He sentido lo que hay debajo.

Repentinamente estoy nerviosa.

Apaga la luz.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta con timidez. Digo que sí, pero desearía que fuera más confiada. Necesito hacer que tenga más confianza.

Abre la cortina de la ducha, y veo una de sus piernas entrar primero. Trago cuando el resto de su cuerpo le sigue.

Afortunadamente, hay suficiente luz por el resplandor de la noche como para iluminar un ligero brillo sobre ella.

Puedo verla lo suficiente.

Puedo verla perfectamente.

Sus ojos se conectan con los míos nuevamente. Se aproxima. Me pregunto si alguna vez ha compartido una ducha con alguien, pero no le pregunto.

Doy un paso hacia ella esta vez, porque parece asustada. No quiero que tenga miedo.

 _Yo tengo miedo._

Toco sus hombros y la guío de modo que está de pie debajo del agua. No me presiono contra ella, aunque necesito hacerlo. Mantengo la distancia entre nosotras.

 _Debo hacerlo._

Lo único que se conecta son nuestras bocas. La beso con suavidad, apenas tocando sus labios, pero duele tanto. Duele peor que cualquier otro beso que hemos compartido. Besos donde nuestras bocas colisionan. Donde nuestros dientes colisionan. Besos frenéticos que son tan apresurados que son descuidados.

Besos que terminan conmigo mordiendo su labio o ella mordiendo los míos. Ninguno de esos besos dolió como este lo hace, no puedo decir por qué duele tanto.

Tengo que retirarme. Decirle que me dé un minuto, y ella asiente, entonces descansa su mejilla contra mi pecho. Me inclino hacia atrás contra la pared y la llevo conmigo mientras mantengo mis ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Las palabras intentan nuevamente romper la barrera que he construido alrededor de ellas. Cada vez que estoy con ella, pretenden salir, pero trabajo y trabajo para cementar la pared que las rodea.

No necesita escucharlas.

No necesito decirlas.

Pero golpean las paredes. Siempre golpean tan fuerte hasta que nuestros besos terminan de esta manera. Yo necesitando un minuto y ella dándomelo. Necesitan salir ahora más que nunca.

Necesitan aire. Exigen ser escuchadas.

Simplemente hay una cantidad de golpes que puedo tomar antes de que las paredes colapsen. Hay sólo una cantidad de veces que mis labios pueden tocar los suyos sin que las palabras se derramen sobre las paredes, rompan las grietas, viajen por mi pecho hasta que sostengo su rostro, la miro a los ojos, y les permito derribar las barreras que se elevan entre nosotras y este inevitable corazón roto.

 _Las palabras salen de cualquier modo._

—No puedo ver nada —le digo.

Sé que no sabe de lo que hablo. No quiero profundizar, pero las palabras vienen de cualquier modo. Han tomado el control.

—¿Cuándo te mudes a Michigan y yo me quede en San Francisco? No veo nada más allá de eso. Solía ver cualquier futuro que quisiera, pero ahora no veo nada.

Beso la lágrima que corre por su mejilla.

—No puedo hacer esto —le digo—. Lo único que quiero es verte, y si no puedo tener eso… nada más vale siquiera la pena. Tú lo haces mejor, Costia. Todo. —La beso con fuerza en la boca, y no duele en absoluto esta vez, ahora que las palabras son libres—. Te amo —le digo, liberándome por completo.

La beso otra vez, sin apenas darle la oportunidad de responder. No necesito escucharla decirme las palabras hasta que esté lista, y no quiero escucharla decirme que esto que siento está mal.

Sus manos están en mi espalda, tirándome más cerca. Sus piernas están envueltas a mí alrededor como si estuviera tratando de incrustarse dentro de mí.

Ya lo ha hecho.

Es frenético otra vez. Dientes colisionando, labios mordisqueados, apresurados, apurados, gimiendo, tocando.

Gime, y puedo sentirla tratar de alejarse de mi boca, pero mi mano se envuelve en su cabello, y cubro su boca con desesperación, esperando que nunca se aleje por aire.

Me hace liberarla.

Bajo mi frente a la suya, jadeando en un esfuerzo por evitar que mis emociones se desborden.

—Lexa —dice sin aliento—. Lexa, te amo. Tengo tanto miedo. No quiero que terminemos.

 _Me amas, Costia._

Me retiro y la miro a los ojos.

Está llorando.

No quiero que tenga miedo. Le digo que estará bien. Le digo que esperaremos hasta que nos graduemos, luego les contaremos.

Le digo que tendrán que estar bien con ello. Una vez que dejemos la casa, todo será diferente. Todo estará bien. Deberán entender.

Le digo que controlo esto.

Asiente con intensidad.

—Controlamos esto —responde, concordando conmigo.

Presiono mí frente a la suya. —Controlamos esto, Costia —le digo. —No puedo renunciar a ti ahora. De ninguna manera.

Toma mi rostro entre sus palmas, y me besa.

 _Te enamoraste de mí, Costia._

Su beso remueve el peso de mi pecho tan pesado que siento que floto. Me siento como si ella flotara conmigo.

La giro hasta que su espalada se encuentra contra la pared. Llevo sus brazos arriba de su cabeza y enlazo mis dedos con los suyos, presionando sus manos en la pared detrás suyo.

Nos miramos a los ojos… y destrozamos por completo la regla número dos.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

7shioko


	13. 13 Clarke

**13**

 **Clarke**

—Gracias por obligarme a ir —le dice Lexa a Wells—. A pesar de haberme ganado otra herida en la mano y que ventilaras mi vida privada, la pasé muy bien.

Wells se ríe y se gira para abrir nuestra puerta. —No es exactamente mi culpa pensar que era un tema del que no se podía hablar. Digo eres muy solicitada por las chicas, deberías pensar buscarte a alguien y dejar el verano que debes traer.

Wells abre la puerta y entra hacia su habitación. Me paro en el marco de la puerta, enfrentando a Lexa.

Me está mirando directamente. Invadiéndome. —Ahora eso está en mi agenda —dice con una sonrisa.

Ahora soy su agenda. No quiero ser una agenda. Quiero ser un plan. Un mapa. Quiero estar en el mapa de su futuro.

Pero eso rompe la regla número dos.

Lexa regresa a su apartamento después de abrir la puerta, y asiente en dirección a su habitación.

—¿Después de que se vaya a dormir? —susurra.

 _Bien, Lexa. Puedes dejar de rogar. Seré tu agenda._

Asiento antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me baño, rasuro y lavo mis dientes; y canto y me pongo sólo el maquillaje suficiente para que parezca que no me puse nada. Me arreglo el cabello para que parezca que no me lo arreglé. Y me pongo otra vez la misma ropa que tenía más temprano, así no parece que me cambié la ropa. Pero en realidad, me cambié el sostén y las bragas, porque no combinaban, pero ahora lo hacen. Y luego entro en pánico porque Lexa verá mi sostén y mis bragas esta noche.

Y posiblemente los toque.

Si es parte de su agenda, tal vez incluso sea quien los quite.

Mi teléfono recibe un mensaje, y el sonido me sobresalta, porque un mensaje no está en mi agenda a las once de la noche. Es de un número desconocido. Y todo lo que dice es:

 **Número desconocido:** ¿Ya está en su habitación?

 **Yo:** ¿Cómo tienes mi número?

 **Lexa:** Lo robé del teléfono de Wells mientras conducíamos.

Hay una voz extraña en mi cabeza, cantando: _"Na na na na boo boo. Robó mi número"._

Soy una gran niña.

 **Yo:** No, está viendo televisión.

 **Lexa:** Bueno, tengo algo que hacer. Regreso en veinte minutos. Dejaré el apartamento abierto en caso de que se vaya a la cama antes de que llegue.

 _¿Quién tiene cosas que hacer a las once de la noche?_

 **Yo:** Nos vemos.

Miro mi último mensaje y hago una mueca. Suena tan casual. Le estoy dando la impresión de que hago esto todo el tiempo. Probablemente piensa que todos los días me pasa algo como esto:

 **Chica al azar:** Clarke, ¿quieres tener sexo?

 **Yo:** Seguro. Déjame terminar con estas dos chicas, e iré. Por cierto, no tengo reglas, así que todo como va.

 **Chica al azar:** Asombroso.

Quince minutos pasan, y la televisión finalmente se apaga. Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación de Wells se cierra, la mía se abre. Estoy del otro lado de la sala, saliendo por la puerta delantera y luego tropezándome con Lexa, quién está parada en el pasillo.

—Buen cronómetro —dice.

Está cargando una bolsa. La mueve a su otra mano para que no la vea.

—Después de ti, Clarke —dice abriendo su puerta.

 _No, Lexa. Te sigo. Es como funcionamos. Eres sólido, soy líquido. Tú arrastras el agua, yo soy tu ola._

—¿Sedienta? —Camina hacia la cocina, pero no estoy segura de sí puedo seguirla esta vez. No sé cómo hacer esto, y tengo miedo de que notara que nunca he tenido una regla número uno, o dos, antes. Si el pasado y el futuro están fuera de los límites, eso sólo deja el presente, y no tengo idea de qué hacer en el presente.

Camino hacia la cocina en el presente. —¿Qué tienes? —le pregunto.

La bolsa ahora está en el mostrador, y me ve mirándola, así que la hace a un lado, fuera de mi vista.

—Dime lo que quieres, y te diré si lo tengo —dice.

—Jugo de naranja.

Se ríe, y se estira hacia la bolsa. Saca un envase de jugo de naranja, y el simple hecho de que siquiera pensó en ello es una declaración de su generosidad. También es una declaración que no le toma mucho para lograr que me derrita. Debería decirle que mi única regla se acaba de convertir en: _"Deja de hacer cosas que me hagan querer romper tus reglas"._

Tomo el jugo de naranja con una sonrisa. —¿Qué más hay en la bolsa?

Se encoge de hombros. —Cosas.

Me mira abrir el jugo. Me mira mientras tomo un trago. Me mira poner la tapa de regreso. Me mira dejar el jugo en el mostrador de su cocina, pero no me mira tan cerca como para notar cuán rápido puedo lanzarme sobre la bolsa.

La agarro antes de que sus brazos se envuelvan alrededor de mi cintura.

Esta seria. —Ponla de regreso, Clarke.

La abro y miro en el interior.

Condones.

Me quedo descolocada y la lanzo de regreso en el mostrador. Cuando me giro, sus brazos no me dejan. —En serio no quiero decir algo inapropiado o vergonzoso, así que creo que deberías explicarme eso.

Sus brazos siguen a mí alrededor —He nacido con esta condición, mis padres me aceptaron como intersexual, así que decidí no operarme, ¿tienes algún problema con eso? Porque podríamos…—dice.

Lo interrumpí antes de que dijera una tontería. —No me importa, Lexa.

Sonríe. —Wow, pensé que me harías explicarte más. Al fin y al cabo todo esto podría resultar raro.

Me está diciendo cuán rara es, pero se siente malditamente bien para mí. No estoy segura si la palabra rara se siente bien o mal para ella. —¿Raro es bueno o malo?

—Las dos cosas —dice—. Y ninguna a la vez.

—Eres rara —le digo sonriendo.

Se ríe. —No me importa.

Mueve sus manos arriba de mi espalda, hacia mis hombros, y lentamente se dirige abajo por mis brazos hasta que sus manos están tocando las mías.

Eso me recuerda…

Tiro de su mano entre nosotras. —¿Cómo está tu mano?

—Bien —dice.

—Probablemente debería revisarla mañana —digo.

—No estaré aquí mañana. Me voy en unas horas.

Dos pensamientos cruzan mi mente. _Uno, estoy muy decepcionada de que se vaya esta noche. Dos, ¿por qué estoy aquí si se va esta noche?_

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Niega con la cabeza. —No puedo dormir ahora.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaste —digo—. No puedes volar un avión sin dormir, Lexa.

—El primer vuelo es corto. Además, soy copiloto. Dormiré en el avión.

Dormir no está en su agenda. Clarke sí.

Clarke tacha dormir en su agenda.

Me pregunto, ¿qué más tacha Clarke?

—Entonces —susurro mientras dejo caer su mano. Hago una pausa porque no tengo nada que decir luego de eso.

Todo está tranquilo.

Se está poniendo raro.

—Entonces —dice. Sus dedos moviéndose entre los míos y separándolos. A mis dedos le gustan sus dedos.

—¿Quieres saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado para mí, ya que sé un detalle tan íntimo sobre ti? —le pregunto.

 _No es justo, considerando que toda mi familia sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado para ella._

—No —dice simplemente—. Pero sí quiero besarte.

Mmm. No estoy segura de cómo tomar eso, pero no voy a analizar su no, cuando le sigue una declaración como esa.

—Pues bésame —digo.

Sus dedos dejan los míos y los mueve a los lados de mi cabeza. Me mantiene quieta. —Espero saborear un poco de jugo de naranja otra vez.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez._

Cuento las palabras en la última oración, luego busco en mi cabeza un lugar para almacenar esas diez palabras para siempre. Quiero esconderlas en un cajón en mi mente y etiquetarlo _"Cosas para sacar y leer cuando su estúpida regla número dos se vuelva un presente triste y solitario"._

Lexa está en mi boca. Invadiéndome de nuevo. Cierro el cajón mental, salgo de mi cabeza y regreso a ella.

 _Me invade, me invade, me invade._

Debo saber a jugo de naranja, porque ciertamente actúa como si lo disfrutara. También debo disfrutar probarla, porque la estoy atrayendo hacia mí, besándola, haciendo lo mejor que puedo para infiltrarla con nada más que Clarke.

Se aleja para recuperar el aliento y habla—: Olvidé cuán bien se siente.

Me está comparando. No quiero que me compare con quien sea que alguna vez la hizo sentir así de bien.

—¿Quieres saber algo? —dice.

 _Sí._ Quiero saber todo, pero por alguna razón, elijo este momento para tener la revancha de esa palabra que me dijo.

—No. —La obligo a regresar a mi boca. No me besa de inmediato, porque no sabe qué pensar sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Sin embargo, su boca se pone al día bastante rápido. Creo que odió mi respuesta cortada tanto como yo odié la suya, y ahora está usando sus manos para tener su venganza. No puedo decir dónde me está tocando, porque tan pronto como me toca en un lugar, sus manos se mueven a otro. Me está tocando en todos lados, en ningún lado, en absoluto, todo a la vez.

Mi parte favorita de besar a Lexa es el sonido. El sonido de sus labios cuando se cierran sobre los míos. El sonido de nuestras respiraciones siendo tragadas por la otra. Me encanta la forma en que gruñe cuando nuestros cuerpos se unen. Las chicas reservadas como Lexa usualmente tienden a contener sus sonidos.

Ella no. Lexa me quiere, y quiere que lo sepa, y eso me encanta.

 _Dios, me encanta eso._

—Clarke —murmura contra mi boca—. Vamos a mi habitación.

Asiento, por lo que se aleja de mi boca. Se estira sobre la barra para agarrar la caja de condones. Comienza a caminar conmigo hacia su habitación, pero rápidamente camina de regreso a la cocina y agarra el jugo de naranja. Cuando sus hombros me pasan para liderar el camino a su habitación, me regala un guiño.

La manera en que ese pequeño guiño me hace sentir, me aterroriza sobre lo que sentiré cuando esté dentro de mí. No sé si pueda sobrevivir a eso.

Una vez que estamos en su habitación, comienzo a ponerme aprensiva. Más porque este es su lugar, y toda la situación es en sus términos, y me siento un poco en desventaja.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta. Se quita los zapatos. Camina hacia el baño, y apaga la luz, luego cierra la puerta.

—Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa —susurro. Permanezco de pie en medio de su habitación, sabiendo exactamente lo que está a punto de suceder. Usualmente, estas cosas no se discuten y se preestablecen así. Son espontáneas y sensuales, y ninguna parte sabe lo que pasa hasta que pasa.

Pero Lexa y yo, ambas sabemos lo que va a pasar.

Camina hacia la cama y se sienta en la orilla. —Ven aquí —dice. Sonrío y camino unos metros hasta donde está sentada. Acuna la parte de atrás de mis muslos, luego presiona sus labios en la camisa cubriendo mi estómago. Mis manos caen en sus hombros, y bajo la mirada hacia ella. Me está mirando, y la calma en sus ojos es contagiosa.

—Podemos ir lento —dice—. No tiene que ser esta noche. Esa no fue una de las reglas.

Me río, pero también agito la cabeza. —No, está bien. Te vas en unas horas y no regresarás, por cuánto, ¿cinco días?

—Nueve esta vez —dice.

 _Odio ese número._

—No quiero hacerte esperar nueve días después de ilusionarte —digo.

Sus manos se deslizan arriba detrás de mis muslos y se pasean hasta la parte delantera de mis jeans. Abre el botón sin esfuerzo.

—Ser capaz de imaginar hacer esto contigo no es una forma de tortura para mí —dice mientras sus dedos tocan mi cierre. Comienza a bajarlo, mi corazón está golpeando contra mi pecho tan fuerte que se siente como si algo se estuviera construyendo. Tal vez mi corazón construye una escalera hasta el cielo, ya que sabe que explotará y morirá en el segundo en que esos jeans se deslicen.

—Seguro que será una tortura para mí —susurro.

Mi cierre está abierto, y su mano se está deslizando dentro de mis jeans. Presiona su mano alrededor de mi cadera, luego comienza a bajarlos.

Cierro los ojos e intento no balancearme, pero su otra mano está levantando mi cabeza sólo lo suficiente para que sus labios se presionen en mi estómago. Es abrumador.

Ambas manos se deslizan en mis vaqueros ahora, alrededor de mi parte trasera. Baja mis vaqueros lentamente hasta que están en mis rodillas. Su lengua encuentra mi estómago, y mi mano se pierde en su cabello.

Cuando mis vaqueros ya se encuentran en mis tobillos, salgo de ambos: los vaqueros y mis zapatos al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se deslizan de regreso hacia arriba por mis muslos y hasta mi cintura. Me tira para que me siente a horcajadas. Ajusta mis piernas a cada lado de ella, luego acuna mi trasero y me aprieta hasta que estoy a su altura. Jadeo.

No sé por qué parece que soy la inexperta aquí. Ciertamente esperaba que no tomara tanto el control, pero no discutiré.

Para nada.

Levanto mis brazos cuando intenta sacar mi camisa. La lanza en el suelo detrás de mí, y sus labios reconectan con los míos mientras sus manos trabajan con el gancho de mi sostén.

No es justo. Estoy a punto de ser dejada totalmente desnuda, y ella no se ha quitado nada.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurra, alejándose para quitarme el sostén. Sus dedos se deslizan debajo de las tiras, y comienza a deslizarlas por mis brazos. Estoy conteniendo el aliento, esperando a que lo quite. Quiero tanto su boca en mí que no puedo pensar correctamente cuando el sostén baja, revelando todo de mí, exhala—: Guau —dice con respiración temblorosa.

Lanza el sostén en el piso y me mira de nuevo. Sonríe y brevemente presiona sus labios con los míos, besándolos suavemente. Cuando se aleja, lleva su mano a mi mejilla y me mira a los ojos. —¿Te diviertes?

Muerdo mi labio inferior para contenerme de sonreír tanto como quiero justo ahora. Se inclina hacia adelante y toma mi labio en su boca, apartándolo de mis dientes. Lo besa unos segundos, luego lo libera. —No muerdas tu sonrisa de nuevo —dice—. Me gusta verte sonreír.

Por supuesto, vuelvo a sonreír.

Mis manos están en sus hombros, por lo que las deslizo sobre su espalda y empiezo a tirar de su camisa. Libera mi rostro y levanta sus brazos así puedo sacársela. Me recuesto y la examino, justo como ella está examinándome ahora mismo. Paso mis manos sobre sus pechos, tocando cada contorno de ellos. —Eres hermosa, también.

Presiona sus palmas en mi espalda, instándome a sentarme recta. Tan pronto como lo hago, baja su boca a mi pecho y lentamente desliza su lengua sobre mi pezón. Gimo, y lo cubre completamente con su boca.

Una de sus manos se mueve a mi cadera y se desliza debajo del dobladillo de mi ropa interior. —Te quiero acostada —susurra. Mantiene una mano en mi espalda mientras perfectamente cambia las posiciones, llevándome de su regazo a la cama. Se cierne sobre mí ahora, sacando mi ropa interior mientras su lengua se hunde dentro de mi boca. Mis manos inmediatamente aterrizan en el botón de sus vaqueros, y los desabrocho, pero se aparta rápidamente—. Yo no haría eso aún —advierte—. De otra forma esto acabará más rápido de lo que empezó.

Soy de la clase de "no me importa cuánto dure". Es sólo que realmente la quiero sin ropa.

Empieza a deslizar mi ropa interior fuera de mí. Curva una de mis piernas y la retira por mi pie, entonces hace lo mismo con la otra. Definitivamente ya no me mira a los ojos.

Le permite a mis piernas caer de vuelta a la cama mientras se pone de pie con la espalda recta y da dos pasos lejos de mí.

—Guau —susurra, mirándome. Sólo está parada allí, mirando mientras permanezco desnuda en su cama, mientras ella aún está en la comodidad de sus jeans.

—Esto se siente un poco injusto —digo.

Sacude su cabeza y coloca un puño contra su boca, mordiendo sus nudillos. Se da la vuelta hasta que su espalda está hacia mí y toma una larga y profunda respiración. Me enfrenta de nuevo, desplazándose sobre la longitud de mi cuerpo hasta que encuentra mis ojos. —Es demasiado, Clarke.

Siento la decepción filtrarse con esas palabras. Ella aún está sacudiendo su cabeza, pero camina hacia la mesita de noche. Recoge la caja de condones y la abre, entonces saca uno y lo pone entre sus dientes, abriéndolo.

—Lo siento —dice, frenéticamente saliendo de sus jeans—. Quería que esto fuera bueno para ti. Quería que fuera memorable, por lo menos. —Está fuera de sus vaqueros ahora. Mirando mis ojos, pero encuentro difícil mantener el contacto visual con ella, porque ahora no lleva ropa interior—. Pero si no estoy dentro de ti en dos segundos, esto va a ser muy embarazoso para mí.

Camina rápidamente hacia mí y de alguna manera se coloca el condón al mismo tiempo que separa mis rodillas a cada lado con su otra mano. —Te lo recompensaré en un par de minutos. Lo prometo —dice, deteniéndose entre mis piernas, esperando por mi aprobación.

—Lexa —digo—, no me preocupa nada de eso. Sólo te quiero dentro de mí.

—Gracias a Dios —suspira. Toma mi pierna detrás de la rodilla con su mano derecha, y entonces sus labios encuentran los míos. Se empuja dentro de mí tan inesperadamente duro y rápido que prácticamente grito en su boca. No se detiene a preguntar si duele. No reduce el ritmo. Se empuja más duro y profundo hasta que no hay alguna forma posible en la que podríamos estar más cerca.

Duele, pero de la mejor manera posible.

Estoy gimiendo en su boca, y ella está gimiendo en mi cuello, y sus labios están por todas partes, junto con sus manos. Es duro. Es carnal, áspero y ardiente, y no es silenciosa en lo absoluto. Es rápida, y puedo decir por la tensión en su espalda, debajo de mis manos, que tenía razón. Esto no le tomará mucho.

—Clarke —respira—. Dios, Clarke.

Los músculos de sus piernas se ponen tensos, y empieza a temblar. —Joder —gime. Sus labios presionan los míos, duro y permanece quieta, a pesar de los temblores avanzando a través de sus piernas y espalda. Aparta su boca de la mía y exhala una gran bocanada de aire, dejando caer su frente al lado de mi cabeza—. Jesús, jodido Cristo —dice, todavía tensa, temblando. Aún presionada profundamente dentro de mí.

Al segundo que sale de mí, sus labios están en mi cuello, moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que encuentran mis pechos. Los besa pero sólo brevemente antes de regresar a mi boca de nuevo. —Quiero probarte —dice—. ¿Eso está bien?

Asiento.

Asiento vigorosamente.

Se aparta de la cama, quitándose el condón, y volviendo a su lugar junto a mí. La observo todo el tiempo, porque por mucho que ella no quiso saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuve con alguien, ha sido casi un año. Eso no es nada cerca de los seis años que ella ha esperado, pero ha sido tanto que no quiero perderme esto por mantener mis ojos cerrados. Especialmente ahora que tengo la oportunidad de mirar libremente y no tener que estar avergonzada por el hecho de que no puedo quitar mis ojos de ella.

Mira mi cuerpo con la misma fascinación mientras sus manos se deslizan sobre mi estómago, luego se mueven hacia abajo hasta llegar a mis muslos. Separa mis piernas mientras observa lo que está haciéndome con tanto embelesamiento que tengo que mantener los ojos abiertos para poder verla mirarme. Darme cuenta de lo que le provoco es suficiente para encenderme sin que ella me esté tocando siquiera.

Dos de sus dedos se deslizan dentro de mí, y de repente encuentro un poco demasiado difícil continuar observándola. Su pulgar se mantiene afuera, jugando con cada punto que pueda tocar. Gimo y dejo caer mis manos en la cama sobre mi cabeza mientras mis ojos se cierran.

Ruego para que no se detenga. No quiero que se detenga.

Su boca encuentra la mía, y me besa suavemente, sus labios un fuerte contraste a la presión de sus manos. Su boca lentamente empieza a explorar un camino hacia mi barbilla hasta que está en mi cuello, la curva en mi garganta, deslizándose por mi pecho, cubriendo mi pezón, bajando hacia mí estómago, hacia abajo, abajo, santa mierda, abajo.

Se posiciona entre mis piernas, dejando sus dedos dentro de mí mientras su lengua encuentra mi piel, separándome, causando que mi espalda se arqueé y mi mente se vaya lejos.

Sólo la dejo ir.

No me importa estar gimiendo tan fuerte que probablemente acabo de despertar a todo el piso.

No me importa estar enterrando mis talones en el colchón, tratando de apartarme porque es demasiado.

No me importa que sus dedos me abandonen con el fin de agarrar mis caderas y sostenerme contra su boca, negándose a dejarme ir, _gracias a Dios._

No me importa estar más que probablemente hiriéndola, tirando de su cabello, empujándola dentro de mí. Haciendo lo que sea que puedo para alcanzar un punto tan alto en el que estoy casi segura que nunca he estado antes.

Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, y sus dedos encuentran su camino dentro de mí. Estoy muy segura de que trato de silenciarme con su almohada, porque no quiero que la echen del edificio por gritar tan alto como necesito gritar ahora mismo.

Y de repente, siento como si estuviera en el aire, volando. Siento que si pudiera bajar la mirada, habría un sol saliente debajo de mí. Siento como si estuviera volando.

Estoy…

 _Oh, Dios._

Estoy…

 _Jesús, Cristo._

Estoy… Esto… ella.

Estoy cayendo.

Estoy flotando.

 _Guau._

 _Guau, guau, guau._

Nunca quiero tocar el suelo de nuevo.

Cuando me he derretido completamente en la cama, sube su boca hambrienta por mi cuerpo. Quita la almohada de mi cara y la arroja a un lado, entonces me besa brevemente.

—Una vez más —dice. Está fuera de la cama y vuelve a ella en cuestión de segundos. Luego está dentro de mí de nuevo, pero ni siquiera trato de abrir mis ojos esta vez, mis brazos permanecen extendidos por encima de mi cabeza, y sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, y está empujando, empujando, viviendo dentro de mí. Nuestras mejillas están presionadas juntas, y su frente está contra mí almohada, y ninguna de nosotras tiene la energía restante para siquiera hacer un sonido está vez.

Inclina su cabeza hasta que sus labios encuentran mi oreja, y luego ralentiza a un movimiento suave, empujando dentro de mí para después salir completamente. Se sostiene, entonces empuja dentro de mí de nuevo, y luego sale una vez más. Lo repite varias veces, y todo lo que puedo hacer es acostarme aquí y sentirla.

—Clarke —susurra, sus labios cerca de mi oreja. Sale de mí y se detiene de nuevo—, ya puedo decir esto con un cien por ciento de certeza.

 _Se empuja de vuelta dentro de mí._

—La.

 _Se sale, luego repite su movimiento otra vez._

—Mejor.

 _De nuevo._

—Cosa.

 _De nuevo._

—Que.

 _De nuevo._

—Alguna vez.

 _De nuevo._

—He sentido.

Se queda quieta, respirando pesadamente contra mi oreja, agarrando mis manos tan duro que duelen; pero no hace un sólo sonido mientras se viene por segunda vez.

No nos movemos.

No nos movemos por un largo tiempo.

No puedo quitar la sonrisa exhausta de mi rostro. Estoy segura que es permanente ahora.

Lexa se aparta y me mira. Sonríe cuando ve mi cara, y al mirarla me llama la atención que nunca hizo contacto visual conmigo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo dentro de mí. Eso me hace preguntarme si fue intencional o sólo una coincidencia.

—¿Comentarios? —pregunta en broma—. ¿Sugerencias?

Sonrío. —Lo siento. Sólo... no puedo… palabras... —Sacudo mi cabeza, dejándole saber que todavía necesito un poco más de tiempo para hablar.

—Estupefacta —dice—. Aún mejor.

Me besa en la mejilla, luego se pone de pie y camina a su baño. Cierro mis ojos y me pregunto cómo demonios haremos para que toda esta cosa entre nosotras termine bien.

No puede terminar bien.

Ya puedo decirlo, porque nunca quiero hacer esto con nadie más de nuevo.

Solo con Lexa.

Regresa del baño y se agacha para recoger su ropa interior. También recoge mi ropa interior y mis jeans en el proceso, y los tiende en la cama junto a mí.

¿Supongo que esta es su señal de que me quiere vestida?

Me siento y observo mientras recoge mi sostén y camiseta, y me las entrega. Cada vez que sus ojos encuentran los míos, ella sonríe, pero se me está haciendo muy difícil sonreírle de vuelta.

Una vez que estoy vestida, me detiene y me besa. Luego envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor. —He cambiado de opinión —dice—. Después de esto, estoy muy segura que los próximos días serán pura tortura.

Mordisqueo mi sonrisa, pero no lo nota, porque aún estoy envuelta en sus brazos. —Sip.

Besa mi frente. —¿Puedes cerrar la puerta cuando salgas?

Trago mi decepción y de algún modo encuentro la fuerza para sonreírle cuando me libera. —Seguro. —Camino hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y la escucho caer en su cama.

Me voy, sin saber qué sentir. No me prometió nada más que lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotras. Hicimos lo que de buen agrado acepté, lo cual fue tener sexo.

Sólo no esperaba esta abrumadora sensación de vergüenza. No por la forma en que me despidió inmediatamente después de hacerlo, sino por la forma en que el despido me hizo sentir. Creí que quería que esto fuera estrictamente sexo entre nosotras, tanto como ella, pero basada en el latir que mi corazón tomó en los últimos minutos, no estoy tan segura de ser capaz de algo simple con ella.

Hay una pequeña voz en la parte posterior de mi cabeza que me advierte que me aleje de esta situación antes de que las cosas se tornen demasiado complicadas. Desafortunadamente, hay una voz más fuerte alentándome a sólo ir por ello, diciéndome que merezco un poco de diversión en mi vida, con todo el trabajo que tengo.

Sólo pensar sobre cuánto disfruté esta noche es suficiente para hacerme aceptar, e incluso abrazar, su indiferencia posterior. Tal vez con un poco más de práctica, incluso hasta logre aprender cómo ser indiferente también.

Camino a la puerta de mi apartamento, pero me detengo cuando escucho a alguien hablando. Presiono mi oreja en la puerta y escucho.

Wells está teniendo una conversación unilateral en la sala, presumiblemente con alguien en el otro extremo de su celular.

No puedo entrar ahora. Él cree que estoy en la cama.

Miro de vuelta hacia la puerta del apartamento de Lexa, pero no pienso tocar. No sólo porque eso sería raro, sino también porque significaría que ella dormiría menos de lo que ya va a dormir.

Camino al ascensor y decido sentarme por la próxima media hora en el vestíbulo, esperando que Wells regrese a su habitación pronto.

Es ridículo que incluso sienta que tengo que esconder esto de Wells, pero la última cosa que quiero es que se moleste con Lexa. Y eso es exactamente lo que pasaría.

Llego al vestíbulo y camino fuera del ascensor, para nada segura de lo que estoy haciendo. Supongo que podría esperar afuera en mi auto.

—¿Estás perdida?

Echo un vistazo a Cap, que está sentado en su lugar habitual, a pesar del hecho de que es casi medianoche.

Palmea la silla vacía a su lado. —Toma asiento.

Camino hacia la silla vacía. —No traje nada de comida esta vez —digo—. Lo siento.

Sacude su cabeza. —No me gustas por tu comida, Clarke. No eres tan buena cocinera.

Río, y se siente tan bien reír. Las cosas simplemente han sido muy intensas en el último par de días.

—¿Cómo estuvo Acción de Gracias? —pregunta—. ¿Tuvo la chica un buen momento?

Lo miro e inclino mi cabeza con confusión. —¿La chica?

Él asiente. —La señorita Woods. ¿No pasó las festividades contigo y tu hermano?

Asiento, entendiendo su pregunta ahora. —Sí —digo. Quiero agregar que estoy muy segura de que la señorita Woods acaba de pasar la mejor Acción de Gracias que haya tenido en seis años, pero no lo hago—. La señorita Woods lo paso genial.

—¿Y por qué esa sonrisa?

Inmediatamente, quito la sonrisa que no me había dado cuenta que estaba plasmada en mi rostro. Arrugo mi nariz. —¿Cuál sonrisa?

Cap ríe. —Oh, demonios —dice—. ¿Tú y la chica? No me lo esperaba. ¿Estás enamorada, Clarke?

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No —digo inmediatamente—. No es así.

—¿Cómo es, entonces?

Aparto la mirada rápidamente, tan pronto como siento el rubor corriendo hacia mi cuello. Cap ríe cuando ve mis mejillas tornarse rojas como la silla donde estamos sentados.

—Puedo ser viejo, pero eso no significa que no pueda leer el lenguaje corporal —dice—. ¿Esto significa que tú y la chica están… cuál es el término que se usa ahora? ¿Conectando? ¿Follando?

Me inclino hacia delante y entierro mi cara entre mis manos. No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación con un hombre de ochenta años.

Rápidamente, sacudo mi cabeza. —No voy a responder eso.

—Lo veo —dice Cap con un asentimiento. Ambos estamos callados por un momento mientras procesamos lo que más o menos le acabo de decir—. Bueno, bueno —dice él—. Quizás la chica realmente sonreirá de ahora en adelante.

Asiento concordando por completo. Definitivamente me gustaría ver más de su sonrisa. —¿Podemos cambiar de tema ahora?

Cap gira lentamente la cabeza hacia mí y arquea su gruesa ceja gris. —¿Alguna vez te he contado sobre la vez que encontré un cadáver en el tercer piso?

Niego con la cabeza, aliviada de que él cambiara de tema, pero confundida de que saber sobre un cadáver, de alguna manera, me haya ayudado a encontrar alivio.

Soy tan morbosa como Cap.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

La historia la actualizo los días Lunes y Jueves, continuara siendo así a pesar de que hoy haya culminado mi otra historia (olicity). Lo que si puedo adelantarles es que estoy preparando otra historia Clexa pero en ingles.


	14. 14 Lexa

**14**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

—¿Crees que el hecho de que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto es el por qué nos gusta tanto? —pregunta Costia.

Se está refiriendo a besarme.

Nos besamos demasiado. Cada vez que podemos e incluso en oportunidades que no tenemos.

—¿Cuándo dices no deberíamos, te refieres a que nuestros padres están juntos?

Dice que sí. Su voz suena sin aliento, porque estoy besando un camino hacia su cuello.

Me gusta saber que la dejo sin aliento.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te vi, Costia?

Gime un sonido que significa sí.

—¿Y me recuerdas acompañándote a la clase del Sr. Clayton?

Me da otro sí sin palabras.

—Quería besarte ese día. —Trabajo mi camino de vuelta hacia su boca y la miro a los ojos—. ¿Querías besarme?

Dice que sí, y puedo ver en su mirada que está pensando nuevamente en ese día.

 _El día que ella se convirtió en mi todo._

—No sabíamos sobre nuestros padres en ese momento —explico—. Sin embargo, aún queríamos hacer esto. Así que no, no creo que sea el motivo por el que nos gusta ahora.

Sonríe.

—¿Ves? —susurro, rozando mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos para mostrarle cuán bien se siente.

Se inclina para incorporarse, sosteniéndose en un codo.

—¿Qué sucede si sólo nos gusta besarnos? —pregunta—. ¿Y si eso no tiene que ver conmigo o contigo particularmente?

Siempre hace eso. Le digo que debería ser abogada, porque le gusta tanto jugar al abogado del diablo. Pero me encanta cuando lo hace, así que siempre le sigo el juego.

—Buen punto —le digo—. Me gusta besar. No conozco a nadie a quien no le guste. Pero hay una diferencia entre esto y simplemente el gusto de besar.

Me mira curiosamente. —¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Bajo mi boca a la suya una vez más. —Tú —susurro—. Me gusta besarte.

Eso responde a la pregunta, porque se calla y lleva su boca de regreso a la mía.

Me gusta que Costia cuestione todo. Eso me hace ver las cosas en una forma diferente.

Siempre he disfrutado de besar a las chicas con las cuales lo hice en el pasado, pero era sólo porque me sentía atraída por ellas. No tiene, realmente, nada que ver con ellas en particular.

Cuando besaba a todas las otras chicas, sentía placer. Es por eso que las personas disfrutan del acto de besar, porque se siente bien.

Pero cuando te gusta besar a alguien debido a quien es, la diferencia no se encuentra en el placer. La diferencia se encuentra en el dolor que sientes cuando no estás besándola.

No duele cuando no estoy besando alguna de las otras chicas a las que he besado. Sólo duele cuando no estoy besando a Costia.

Tal vez esto explica por qué enamorarse es tan malditamente doloroso.

 _Me gusta besarte, Costia._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

No esperaba tener que hacer tan pronto otra nota de autor, así como tampoco anticipe que el capítulo anterior generaría tanto revuelo entre las lectoras.

Cabe destacar que desde un principio se estableció en la bio que sería un fic con GP! / G!P De manera que siempre fui clara en que contendría un personaje así.

Por otra parte siento que fui fiel a la historia (que me gustó mucho) y fiel al personaje (que es mi favorito) aunque acepto opiniones que difieran a la mía. No omití este detalle para darle visibilidad, normalidad o crear boom con el fic con respecto a los temas de intersexualidad y transexualidad, lo que si decidí es que las reacciones de Costia y Clarke fueran con absoluta normalidad, porque espero que pronto, muy pronto la intersexualidad y la transexualidad no causen asombro ni sea visto de manera extraña.

Con respecto al tema de que hubiera hecho operar a Lexa, ya que siempre había vivido como mujer, me hicieron recordar un capítulo de transparent (2x09 Man on the land, no sé si ven la serie) en el que las protagonistas van al ficticio "Idyllwild Wimmin's Music festival", aquí solo se permite entrada a las mujeres nacidas mujeres, la intersexualidad y transexualidad no son bien vistas y de hecho le hacen bullying. Esto estaba basado en festivales reales como Midwest Wimmin's Festival y Michigan Wommyn's Music Festival (les insto amablemente que busquen sobre el tema). Creo que el hecho de que una mujer tenga pene no le hace más o menos mujer que otra que tenga vagina o haya nacido con vagina. Pero repito acepto opiniones que difieran a la mía.

Finalmente lamento haberlas traumatizado y/o afectado la forma como ven al personaje (Lexa) pero mantengo mi decisión de que sea un personaje intersexual, por lo que les sugiero cordialmente a aquellas que se vieron afectadas por mi decisión, que dejen de leer el fic, ya que lo menos que quiero es incomodarlas y de aquí en adelante habrá más escenas de sexo. Os agradezco que me hayan apoyado hasta esta instancia y comprendo sus razones para abandonar la historia, y a quienes decidan quedarse también les estoy agradecida.

En caso que quisieran conversar sobre esto o cualquier otro tema, pueden encontrarme aquí por mensaje privado y en twitter como 7shioko. Disculpen lo extenso de la nota. Nos leemos el próximo lunes.


	15. 15 Clarke

**15**

 **Clarke**

 **Lexa:** ¿Estas ocupada?

 **Yo:** Siempre ocupada. ¿Qué pasa?

 **Lexa:** Necesito tu ayuda. No tomará mucho.

 **Yo:** Estaré allí en cinco.

Debí haberme dado diez minutos en vez de cinco, porque no he tomado una ducha hoy. Después de un turno de diez horas anoche, estoy segura que necesito una. Si hubiese sabido que ella estaba en casa, una ducha hubiera sido mi prioridad número uno, pero pensé que no regresaba hasta mañana.

Sujeto mi cabello en un moño flojo y me cambio mis pantalones de piyamas por unos jeans. Aún no es mediodía, pero estoy avergonzada de admitir que todavía me encontraba en la cama.

Ella grita que entre después de que toco a su puerta, así que la abro. Está de pie sobre una silla, cerca de una de las ventanas de la sala. Baja la mirada hacia mí, luego asiente en dirección a una silla.

—Agarra esa silla y tráela justo acá —dice, señalando un punto a unos metros de ella—. Estoy intentando medir estas, pero nunca antes he comprado cortinas. No sé si se supone que mida desde fuera del marco o sólo la ventana.

 _Bueno, que me condenen. Está comprando cortinas_.

Empujo la silla al otro lado de la ventana y subo en ella. Me entrega el final de la cinta métrica y comienza a tirar.

—Todo depende de qué tipo de cortinas quieras, por lo que deberías tomar medidas para ambas —sugiero.

Está vestida de forma casual otra vez, en un par de jeans y una camisa verde oscuro. De alguna forma, el verde oscuro en su camisa hace que sus ojos luzcan menos verdes. Los hace ver claros. Casi transparentes, pero sé que eso es imposible. Sus ojos son cualquier cosa menos transparentes, no con esa pared que mantiene detrás de ellos.

Anota la medida en su teléfono, y luego toma una segunda. Cuando tiene ambas anotadas en su teléfono, nos bajamos y empujamos las sillas debajo de la mesa.

—¿Que tal una alfombra? —pregunta, mirando al piso debajo de la mesa—. ¿Crees que debería conseguir una alfombra?

Me encojo de hombros. —Depende de lo que te guste.

Asiente lentamente, aun mirando al piso desnudo.

—Ya no sé lo que me gusta —dice tranquilamente. Lanza la cinta métrica al sofá y me mira—. ¿Quieres venir?

Me abstuve de asentir inmediatamente. —¿A dónde?

Quita el cabello de su frente y alcanza su chaqueta tirada sobre el respaldo del sofá. —A donde sea que las personas compran cortinas.

Debería decir no. Escoger cortinas es algo que las parejas hacen. Escoger cortinas es algo que los amigos hacen. Escoger cortinas no es algo que Lexa y Clarke deberían hacer si quieren apegarse a sus reglas, pero absolutamente, positivamente, más que definitivamente, no quiero hacer nada más.

Me encojo de hombros para hacer parecer mi respuesta mucho más casual de lo que es. —Seguro. Déjame cerrar mi puerta.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —le pregunto una vez que estamos en el ascensor. Estoy intentando enfocarme en la tarea en mano, pero no puedo negar el deseo de que estire su mano y me toque. Un beso, un abrazo... cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, estamos de pie en lados opuestos del ascensor. No nos hemos tocado desde la primera noche que tuvimos sexo. Ni siquiera hemos hablado o nos hemos escrito mensajes desde eso.

—¿Negro? —dice, insegura de su propia respuesta—. Me gusta el negro.

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No puedes decorar con cortinas negras. Necesitas color. Tal vez algo cercano al negro, pero no negro.

—¿Azul marino? —pregunta. Me doy cuenta que sus ojos ya no están enfocados en los míos. Sus ojos están desplazándose lentamente desde mi cuello todo el camino abajo hasta mis pies. En cualquier parte que sus ojos se enfocan, la puedo sentir.

—Azul marino podría funcionar —digo tranquilamente. Estoy bastante segura de que sólo estamos conversando por conversar. Puedo decir, por la forma en que está mirándome, que ninguna de las dos está pensando en colores, o cortinas, o alfombras.

—¿Tienes que trabajar hoy, Clarke?

Asiento. Me gusta que esté pensando en esta noche, y me encanta cómo la mayoría de sus preguntas terminan con mi nombre. Me encanta como dice mi nombre. Debería pedirle que diga mi nombre cada vez que me habla. —No debo estar hasta las diez.

El ascensor llega a la planta baja, y ambas nos movemos hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo. Su mano se conecta con mi espalda, y la corriente que se mueve a través de mi es innegable. Me han gustado chicas antes, diablos, he estado enamorada de chicas antes, pero ninguno de sus toques, alguna vez, me ha hecho responder de la forma en que el suyo lo hace.

Tan pronto como salgo del ascensor, su mano deja mi espalda. Soy más consciente de la ausencia de su toque ahora, que antes de que incluso me tocara. Cada pedacito que obtengo, lo ansío mucho más.

Cap no está en su sitio habitual. Sin embargo, eso no es una sorpresa, considerando que es sólo mediodía. Él no es una persona matutina. Tal vez es por eso nos llevamos tan bien.

—¿Te sientes con ganas de caminar? —pregunta Lexa.

Le digo que sí, a pesar del hecho de que hace frío afuera. Prefiero caminar, y estamos cerca de varias tiendas que deberían funcionar para lo que está buscando. Sugiero una tienda por la que pasé hace un par de semanas, y que está a solo dos cuadras de donde estamos.

—Después de ti —dice, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para mí. Salgo y cierro mi abrigo un poco más fuerte. De verdad dudo que Lexa sea el tipo de chica que sostiene manos en público, así que ni siquiera me preocupo de tener mis manos accesibles para ella. Me abrazo a mí misma para mantenerme cálida, y comenzamos a caminar lado a lado.

Permanecemos calladas la mayor parte del camino, pero estoy bien con eso. No soy alguien que siente la necesidad de una conversación constante, y estoy aprendiendo que ella podría ser igual.

—Está justo aquí —digo, señalando a la derecha cuando llegamos a un paso peatonal. Bajo la mirada hacia un anciano sentado en la acera, envuelto en un fino y harapiento abrigo. Sus ojos están cerrados, y los guantes en sus manos temblorosas están llenos de hoyos.

Siempre he sido compasiva con las personas que no tienen nada, y tampoco a dónde ir. Wells odia que nunca pueda pasar cerca de personas sin hogar sin darles dinero o comida. Dice que la mayoría de ellos están sin hogar porque tienen adicciones y que cuando les doy dinero, eso sólo las alimenta.

Honestamente, no me importa si es el caso. Si alguien está sin hogar porque tiene una necesidad, por algo que es más fuerte que su necesidad por un hogar, no me desalienta en lo más minino. Tal vez porque soy una enfermera, pero no creo que la adicción sea una decisión. La adicción es una enfermedad, y me duele ver a las personas forzadas a vivir de esta forma porque son incapaces de ayudarse a sí mismos.

Le hubiese dado dinero si hubiera traído mi bolso.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy caminando cuando siento a Lexa mirar hacia atrás, en mi dirección. Está viéndome observar al anciano, así que recupero el ritmo y la alcanzo. No digo nada para defender la expresión de preocupación en mi rostro. No tiene sentido. He pasado por esto con Wells y sé que no deseo intentar cambiar todas las opiniones con las que no estoy de acuerdo.

—Esta es —digo, deteniéndome frente a la tienda.

Lexa deja de caminar e inspecciona el escaparate dentro de la ventana de la tienda. —¿Te gusta eso? —pregunta, señalando a la ventana. Me acerco un paso y lo observo con ella. Es el escaparate de un dormitorio, pero tiene los elementos que está buscando. La alfombra en el piso es gris con algunas figuras geométricas en varios tonos de azul y negro. De hecho luce como algo que encajaría en su gusto.

Sin embargo, las cortinas no son azul marino. Son de un gris pizarra, con una sólida línea blanca atravesando verticalmente el lado izquierdo del panel.

—Si me gusta —respondo.

Se pone en frente de mí y abre la puerta para dejarme entrar primero. Una vendedora está caminando hacia el frente aún antes de que la puerta se cierre detrás de nosotras. Pregunta si puede ayudarnos a encontrar algo. Lexa señala la ventana. —Quiero esas cortinas. Cuatro de ellas. Y la alfombra.

La vendedora sonríe y hace señas para que la sigamos. —¿Que anchura y altura necesita?

Lexa saca su teléfono y le lee las medidas. Ella la ayuda a escoger las barras de las cortinas y nos dice que regresara en pocos minutos. Se dirige a la parte de atrás y nos deja solas en la caja registradora. Miro alrededor, de repente desarrollando el deseo de escoger decoraciones para mi propio lugar. Planeo quedarme con Wells por un par de meses más, pero no dolería tener una idea de lo que querría para mi propio lugar cuando finalmente me mude. Estoy deseando que sea tan fácil de comprar cuando llegue ese momento como lo fue hoy para Lexa.

—Nunca he visto a alguien comprar así de rápido —le digo.

—¿Decepcionada?

Rápidamente sacudo mi cabeza. De hecho, estoy aliviada de que sólo tomara un minuto.

—¿Crees que debería ver por más tiempo? —pregunta. Se está apoyando contra el mostrador ahora, observándome. Me gusta la forma en que me mira… como si yo fuera la cosa más interesante en la tienda.

—Si te gusta lo que ya escogiste, no sigas viendo. Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

Encuentro su mirada, y en el segundo en que lo hago, mi boca se seca. Se está concentrando en mí, y la expresión seria de su rostro me hace sentir incomoda, nerviosa e interesante, todo al mismo tiempo. Se aleja del mostrador y da un paso hacia mí.

—Ven aquí. —Sus dedos bajan y se envuelven alrededor de los míos, y comienza a arrastrarme detrás de ella.

Mi pulso está siendo ridículo. Es triste, en realidad.

 _Sólo son dedos, Clarke. No los dejes afectarte así._

Continúa caminando hasta que llega a un biombo de madera, decorado por afuera con escritura Asiática. Es el tipo de biombo que las personas colocan en las esquinas de los dormitorios. Nunca los entendí. Mi madre tiene uno, pero dudo que alguna vez se haya colocado detrás de él para cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunto.

Da la vuelta y me mira, aun sosteniendo mi mano. Sonríe y camina detrás del biombo, llevándome con ella, así estamos las dos protegidas del resto de la tienda. No puedo evitar reír, porque se siente como si estuviéramos en la secundaria, escondiéndonos del profesor.

Su dedo encuentra mi labio. —Shh —susurra, sonriéndome mientras observa mi boca.

Inmediatamente dejo de reír, pero no porque ya no encuentro esto divertido. Dejo de reír porque tan pronto como su dedo está presionado contra mis labios, olvido cómo reír.

Olvido todo.

Ahora mismo, la única cosa en la que puedo enfocarme es en su dedo mientras se desliza suavemente de mi boca hasta mi barbilla. Sus ojos siguen la punta de su dedo mientras continua moviéndose, siguiendo por mi garganta, todo el camino hasta mi pecho, abajo, abajo, abajo hasta mi estómago.

Ese único dedo se siente como si estuviera tocándome con la sensación de mil manos. Mis pulmones y su incapacidad de seguir el ritmo son signos de eso.

Sus ojos aún están enfocados en el dedo mientras se detiene por encima de mis jeans, justo sobre el botón. No está haciendo contacto con mi piel, pero no sabrías eso basado en la rápida respuesta de mi pulso. Toda su mano comienza a tocarme ahora mientras ligeramente traza mi estómago por encima de mi camisa hasta que su mano se encuentra con mi cintura. Ambas manos agarran mis caderas y me empujan hacia delante, asegurándome contra ella.

Sus ojos se cierran brevemente, y cuando los abre de nuevo, ya no está mirando abajo. Está mirándome directamente.

—He estado esperando para besarte desde que entraste por mi puerta hoy —dice.

Su confesión me hace sonreír. —Tienes una paciencia increíble.

Su mano derecha deja mi cadera, y la sube a un lado de mi cabeza, tocando mi cabello tan suavemente cómo es posible. Comienza a negar con su cabeza en un lento desacuerdo. —Si tuviera una paciencia increíble, no estarías conmigo ahora mismo.

Me aferro a esa oración e inmediatamente intento descifrar el significado detrás de ella, pero en el segundo en que sus labios tocan los míos, ya no estoy interesada en las palabras que dejan su boca. Sólo estoy interesada en su boca y cómo se siente cuando invade la mía.

Su beso es suave y calmado, completamente opuesto a mi pulso. Su mano derecha se mueve hacia mi nuca, y su mano izquierda se desliza a la parte baja de mi espalda. Explora mi boca pacientemente, como si planeara mantenerme detrás de esta división por el resto del día.

Estoy convocando a cada parte de mi fuerza de voluntad que puedo hallar a fin de contenerme de envolver mis brazos y piernas alrededor de ella. Estoy intentando buscar la paciencia que de alguna forma ella muestra,pero es difícil cuando sus dedos, manos y labios pueden obtener este tipo de reacciones físicas de mí.

La puerta del cuarto de atrás se abre, y el sonido de los tacones de la vendedora se oyen contra el piso. Deja de besarme, y mi corazón llora. Por suerte, el llanto sólo puede sentirse, no escucharse.

En vez de alejarse y caminar de regreso al mostrador, lleva ambas manos a mi rostro y me sostiene mientras me mira en silencio por varios segundos. Su pulgar roza suavemente contra mi mandíbula, y suelta una respiración suave. Su ceño está fruncido, y sus ojos cerrados. Presiona su frente contra la mía, aun sosteniendo mi rostro, y puedo sentir su lucha interna.

—Clarke.

Dice mi nombre tan suavemente que puedo sentir su lamento en las palabras que todavía no ha dicho. —Me gusta... —Abre sus ojos y me observa—. Me gusta besarte, Clarke.

No sé por qué esa oración le pareció difícil de decir, pero su voz se apagó hacia el final, como si estuviera intentando detenerse de terminar sus palabras.

Tan pronto como la oración deja su boca, me suelta y rápidamente camina fuera de la división como si estuviera intentando escapar de su propia confesión.

 _Me gusta besarte, Clarke._

A pesar del lamento que creo que siente por decirlo, estoy bastante segura que estaré repitiendo silenciosamente esas palabras por el resto del día.

Paso unos buenos diez minutos curioseando sin pensar, repitiendo su cumplido en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras espero que termine su transacción. Está entregando su tarjeta de crédito cuando llego al mostrador.

—Le llevaremos esto en una hora —dice la vendedora. Devuelve la tarjeta de crédito y comienza a tomar las bolsas del mostrador para colocarlas detrás de ella.

Ella toma una de las bolsas cuando la vendedora comienza a levantarla—. Tomaré esta —dice. Luego, se da la vuelta y me mira. —¿Lista?

Salimos, y de alguna forma se siente como si la temperatura hubiese descendido veinte grados desde que estuvimos afuera la última vez. Eso puede ser porque Lexa hizo que las cosas parecieran mucho más cálidas adentro.

Llegamos a la esquina, y comienzo a dirigirme hacia el complejo de apartamentos, pero noto que ella ha dejado de caminar. Me doy la vuelta, y está sacando algo de la bolsa que está sosteniendo. Arranca una etiqueta, y una manta se desdobla.

 _No, no lo hizo._

Sostiene la manta para el anciano que todavía se encuentra en la acera. El hombre sube la mirada y toma la manta. Ninguno de ellos dice una palabra.

Lexa camina hasta un bote de basura cercano y lanza la bolsa vacía, luego regresa a mí mientras estoy mirando al suelo. Ni siquiera hace contacto visual conmigo cuando ambas comenzamos a caminar en dirección al complejo de apartamentos.

Quiero decirle gracias, pero no lo hago. Si le digo gracias, parecería que asumo que lo hizo por mí.

Sé que no lo hizo por mí.

Lo hizo por el hombre que tenía frío.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Lexa me pidió que fuera a casa tan pronto como regresamos. Dijo que no quería que viera su apartamento hasta que tuviera todo decorado, lo cual era bueno, porque de todas formas, tenía mucha tarea con la cual ponerme al corriente. Realmente no tenía tiempo fuera de mi horario para colgar cortinas, así que aprecié que no esperara mi ayuda.

Parecía un poco entusiasmada acerca de colgar cortinas nuevas. Tan emocionada como Lexa podía parecer, de todas formas.

Han pasado varias horas desde que llegamos. Debo estar en el trabajo en menos de tres horas, y tan pronto cuando comienzo a preguntarme si va a pedirme que regrese, recibo un mensaje suyo.

 **Lexa:** ¿Ya has comido?

 **Yo:** Sí.

Estoy repentinamente decepcionada de haber cenado. Pero me cansé de esperarla, y nunca dijo algo acerca de tener planes para la cena.

 **Yo:** Wells hizo pastel de carne anoche, antes de irse. ¿Quieres que te lleve un plato?

 **Lexa:** Me encantaría eso. Estoy hambrienta. Ven a ver ahora.

Sirvo un plato y lo envuelvo en papel de aluminio antes de dirigirme por el pasillo. Está abriendo la puerta antes de que pueda tocar. Toma el plato de mis manos. —Espera aquí —dice. Entra a su apartamento y regresa un segundo más tarde sin el plato—. ¿Lista?

No tengo idea de cómo sé que está entusiasmada, porque no está sonriendo. Sin embargo, puedo escucharlo en su voz. Hay un cambio sutil, y me hace sonreír, sabiendo que algo tan simple como colgar algunas cortinas la hace sentir bien. No sé por qué, pero parece que no hay muchas cosas en su vida que la hagan sentir de esa forma, así que me gusta que esto lo haga.

Abre completamente la puerta, y doy unos pasos dentro del apartamento. Las cortinas están puestas, y aunque es un cambio pequeño, se siente gigante. Saber que ha vivido aquí por cuatro años y apenas ahora está colocando cortinas le da a todo el apartamento una sensación diferente.

—Tomaste una buena decisión —le digo, admirando cuán bien combinan las cortinas con lo poco que sé de su personalidad.

Bajo la mirada a la alfombra, y puede ver la confusión mientras pasa por mi rostro.

—Sé que se supone que va debajo de la mesa —dice, mirándola también—. Lo hará. Eventualmente.

Está posicionada en un lugar extraño. No está en el centro del cuarto o siquiera en frente del sofá. Estoy confundida de por qué la colocó donde lo hizo, como si supiera donde luciría mejor.

—La dejé aquí porque estaba esperando que pudiéramos bautizarla primero.

Levanto la mirada y veo la adorable expresión esperanzada en su rostro. Me hace sonreír. —Me gusta esa idea —digo, volviendo a mirar la alfombra.

Un largo silencio pasa entre nosotras. No estoy segura si quiere bautizar la alfombra justo en este momento, o si quiere comer primero. Estoy bien con cualquiera de las dos opciones. Mientras su plan encaje en mi marco de tiempo de tres horas.

Ambas estamos aun mirando la alfombra cuando habla de nuevo. —Comeré más tarde —dice, respondiendo la pregunta que estaba silenciosamente pasando a través de mi cabeza.

Saca su camisa, patea sus zapatos, y el resto de nuestras ropas eventualmente terminan juntas, al lado de la alfombra.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	16. 16 Lexa

**16**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Todo es mejor ahora que tengo a Costia.

Quedarme dormida es mejor sabiendo que Costia duerme justo al otro lado del pasillo.

Despertarse es mucho mejor sabiendo que Costia se está despertando al otro lado del pasillo.

Ir a la escuela es mejor, ahora que vamos juntas.

—Hay que faltar hoy —Le digo a Costia cuando aparcamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

 _Estoy segura de que saltarse clases es incluso mejor con Costia._

—¿Qué pasa si nos atrapan?

No suena como si realmente le preocupara que nos atraparan.

—Espero que nos atrapen —digo—. Eso significaría que estaremos castigadas. Juntas. En la misma casa.

Mis palabras hacen a Costia sonreír. Se estira en el asiento y desliza su mano en mi cuello. Amo cuando hace eso.

—Estar castigada contigo suena muy divertido. Hay que hacerlo —Se endereza y me da un simple y rápido toque en los labios.

Los besos simples son mejores cuando vienen de Costia.

—Haces que todo sea mejor —digo—. Mi vida. Es mejor contigo en ella.

Mis palabras hacen sonreír a Costia otra vez. Costia no lo sabe, pero cada palabra que hablo es dicha por esa sola razón. Para hacerla sonreír.

Salgo del estacionamiento y le digo a Costia que vamos a la playa. Dice que quiere su traje de baño, así que vamos a casa primero, por nuestros trajes de baño. También empacamos el almuerzo y una toalla.

 _Vamos a la playa._

Costia quiere broncearse mientras lee. Yo quiero ver a Costia broncearse mientras lee.

Está recostada en su estómago, apoyada en sus codos. Descanso la cabeza en mis brazos y la miro.

Mis ojos siguen las curvas de sus hombros… la oscilación de su espalda… la manera en que sus rodillas están dobladas y sus piernas están levantadas en el aire con los pies cruzados en los tobillos.

Costia está feliz.

Hago a Costia feliz.

Hago la vida de Costia mejor.

 _Su vida es mejor conmigo en ella._

—Costia —susurro.

Pone su marca páginas dentro del libro y lo cierra, pero no me mira.

—Quiero que sepas algo.

Asiente, pero cierra sus ojos como si quisiera enfocarse en mi voz y en nada más.

—Cuando mi mamá murió, dejé de creer en Dios.

Descansa la cabeza en sus brazos y mantiene los ojos cerrados.

—No creía que Dios hiciera que alguien tuviera que atravesar ese dolor físico. No creía que Dios fuera capaz de hacer a alguien pasar por algo tan feo.

Lágrimas caen de los ojos cerrados de Costia.

—Pero cuando te conocí, y cada día desde entonces, me he preguntado cómo puede siquiera haber alguien tan hermoso si no existiera un Dios. Me he preguntado cómo alguien puede hacerme tan increíblemente feliz si Dios no existiera. Y he comprendido… justo ahora…. que Dios nos da lo feo para que no tomemos las cosas hermosas de la vida a la ligera.

Mis palabras no hicieron a Costia sonreír.

Mis palabras hicieron que Costia frunciera el ceño.

Mis palabras hicieron a Costia llorar.

—Lexa —susurra.

Dice mi nombre tan calladamente, como si no quisiera que la oyera. Me mira, y puedo ver que este momento no es uno de los más hermosos para ella. No como lo es para mí.

—Lexa… tengo un retraso.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	17. 17 Clarke

**17**

 **Clarke**

 **Wells:** ¿Quieres ir a cenar? ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo?

 **Yo:** En diez minutos. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

 **Wells:** Estamos cerca. Tendremos que encontramos en frente.

 _¿Estamos?_

No puedo pasar por alto la emoción que me inunda con ese mensaje. Sin duda, el estamos significa él y Lexa. No puedo pensar en nadie más que vendría con Wells, y sé que Lexa llegó a casa anoche.

Termino el último de mis papeles de trabajo, y luego hago una parada en el baño para comprobar mi cabello (odio que me importe), antes de salir a su encuentro.

Los tres están de pie cerca de la entrada cuando salgo. Lincoln y Lexa están con Wells. Lincoln sonríe cuando me ve, ya que él es el único de frente a mí. Wells se da vuelta cuando los alcanzo.

—¿Lista? Vamos a Jack's.

Son absolutamente un grupo. Todos guapos a su manera, pero más aún cuando están luciendo sus chaquetas de piloto y caminando en grupo de esa forma. No puedo negar que me siento un poco mal vestida, caminando al lado de ellos en mi uniforme. —Vamos —le digo—. Estoy hambrienta.

Echo un vistazo a Lexa, y ella me da el más mínimo asentimiento, pero ni una sonrisa. Sus manos están firmemente plantadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y mira hacia otro lado, mientras todos comienzan a caminar. Se queda un paso por delante de mí todo el tiempo, así que camino junto a Wells.

—¿Cuál es el motivo? —pregunto a medida que nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante—. ¿Estamos celebrando el hecho de que los tres no trabajan la misma noche?

Una conversación silenciosa pasa a mí alrededor. Lincoln mira a Lexa. Wells mira a Lincoln. Lexa no mira a nadie. Ella mantiene sus ojos fijos hacia adelante, centrándose en la acera.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y mamá y papá nos llevaban a La Caprese? —pregunta Wells.

Recuerdo esa noche. Nunca he visto a mis padres más felices. No podría haber tenido más de cinco o seis años, pero es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de esa temprana edad. Fue el día en que mi padre se convirtió en Capitán de su compañía aérea.

Me detengo en seco y miro inmediatamente a Wells. —¿Te has vuelto Capitán? No puedes ser Capitán. Eres demasiado joven. —De hecho sé cuán difícil es volverse Capitán y cuántas horas de vuelo el piloto debe tener para ser considerado. La mayoría de los pilotos en sus veinte años son copilotos.

Wells niega con la cabeza. —No me volví Capitán. He cambiado demasiado de aerolíneas. —Coloca su mirada en Lexa—. Pero la señorita Regístrame En Más Horas aquí, tuvo una linda promoción hoy. Rompió el récord de la compañía.

Miro a Lexa, y ella está moviendo la cabeza hacia Wells. Puedo decir que está avergonzada de que él simplemente lo dijera, pero su modestia es sólo una cosa más que encuentro atractiva. Tengo la sensación de que si a su amigo Finn lo hubieran convertido en Capitán, estaría subido a cualquier barra, anunciándolo al mundo entero con un megáfono.

—No es la gran cosa —dice Lexa—. Es una aerolínea regional. No hay mucha gente para ascender.

Lincoln niega con la cabeza. —No me han ascendido. A Wells no lo han ascendido. A Finn no lo han ascendido. Has estado en esto un año menos que cualquiera de nosotros, por no mencionar el hecho de que sólo tienes veinticuatro. —Ella se da vuelta y camina hacia atrás, frente a nosotros—. Abandona la modestia por una vez, mujer. Frótalo en nuestras caras un poco. Lo haríamos si los papeles estuvieran invertidos.

No sé cuánto tiempo han sido amigos, pero me gusta Lincoln. Puedo decir que él y Lexa son cercanos, porque Lincoln está realmente orgulloso de ella, y no del todo celoso. Me gusta que estos sean los amigos de Wells. Me hace feliz que tenga este apoyo. Siempre lo he imaginado viviendo aquí, trabajando demasiado, pasando todo su tiempo solo y lejos de casa. Sin embargo, no sé por qué. Nuestro padre era piloto, y estaba en casa una justa cantidad de tiempo, así que no debería tener ideas erróneas cuando se trata de la vida de Wells como piloto.

Supongo que él no es el único que se preocupa innecesariamente por su hermana.

Llegamos al restaurante, y Wells mantiene la puerta abierta para nosotros. Lincoln camina primero, y Lexa da un paso atrás, permitiéndome pasar delante de ella.

—Voy al baño —dice Lincoln—. Los encontraré chicos.

Wells camina hacia el puesto de la anfitriona, y Lexa y yo nos quedamos detrás. Robo un vistazo en dirección a Lexa. —Felicitaciones, Capitana.

Lo digo en voz baja, pero no sé por qué. No es como si Wells tendría sospechas si me escuchara felicitando a Lexa. Supongo que si lo digo en un tono que sólo Lexa pueda escuchar, hay más significado detrás de ello.

Lexa encuentra mi mirada y sonríe, luego mira a Wells. Cuando ve que él sigue de espaldas a nosotras, se inclina y planta un beso rápido a un lado de mi cabeza.

Debería estar avergonzada de mi debilidad. Nadie debería ser capaz de hacerme sentir como ese beso robado me hizo sentir. Es como si de repente estoy flotando o nadando o volando. Cualquier cosa que no requiera el apoyo de las piernas, ya que se han vuelto en inútiles para mí.

—Gracias —susurra, aún luciendo esa hermosa, pero de alguna manera modesta, sonrisa. Le da un codazo a mi hombro con el suyo y baja la mirada a sus pies—. Te ves bonita, Clarke.

Quiero enmarcar esas cuatro palabras en una valla publicitaria y exigirme pasarla en mi camino al trabajo todos los días. Nunca faltaría al trabajo de nuevo.

Por mucho que quiero creer que está siendo sincera con su cumplido, frunzo el ceño y bajo la mirada hacia el uniforme que he usado durante doce horas seguidas. —Estoy usando un uniforme de Minnie Mouse.

Se inclina hacia mí otra vez, hasta que nuestros hombros se tocan. —Siempre he tenido algo por Minnie Mouse —dice en voz baja.

Wells se da la vuelta, así que quito inmediatamente la sonrisa de mi rostro. —¿Barra o mesa?

Lexa y yo nos encogemos de hombros. —Cualquiera —dice ella.

Lincoln regresa del baño al mismo tiempo que la anfitriona nos conduce a nuestros asientos. Wells y Lincoln lideran el camino, y Lexa me sigue de cerca. Muy cerca. Su mano se apodera de mi cintura mientras se inclina hacia delante, hacia mi oreja. —Como que también tengo algo por las enfermeras —susurra.

Levanto mi hombro para frotar la oreja en la que acaba de susurrar su admisión, porque ahora todo mi cuello está cubierto de escalofríos. Ella libera mi cintura y pone distancia entre nosotras cuando llegamos a la cabina. Wells y Lincoln se sientan uno en cada lado. Lexa se sienta junto a Lincoln, así que yo me siento junto a Wells, justo enfrente de Lexa.

Lexa y yo pedimos refrescos, en comparación con las cervezas de Lincoln y Wells. Su elección de bebidas es sólo una cosa más para reflexionar. Hace varias semanas, admitió que no suele beber, pero teniendo en cuenta que se hallaba más que demacrada la primera noche que la conocí, imaginé que tendría al menos un trago esta noche. Sin duda tenía una razón para celebrar. Cuando las bebidas son traídas a la mesa, Lincoln levanta su vaso. —Por enseñarnos —dice él.

—Una vez más —añade Wells.

—Por trabajar el doble de horas que cualquiera de los dos —dice Lexa, fingiendo estar a la defensiva.

—Wells y yo en verdad tenemos vidas sexuales que interfieren con el trabajo de horas extras —replica Lincoln.

Wells niega con la cabeza. —No hables de mi vida sexual delante de mi hermana.

—¿Por qué no? —Empiezo a hablar—. No es como si no notara todas las noches que pasas fuera del apartamento cuando no estás trabajando.

Wells gime. —Lo digo en serio. Cambia de tema.

Le concedo su petición con mucho gusto. —¿Hace cuánto tiempo se conocen ustedes tres? —Hago la pregunta a nadie en particular, excepto que sólo me preocupo por escuchar las respuestas que involucran a Lexa.

— Lexa y yo conocemos a tu hermano desde la escuela de vuelo, hace unos años. He conocido a Lexa desde que tenía nueve o diez —dice Lincoln.

—Los dos teníamos once —lo corrige Lexa—. Nos conocimos en el quinto grado.

No tengo ni idea de si esta conversación está rompiendo la regla de no preguntar sobre el pasado, pero Lexa no parece incómoda hablando de ello.

La camarera nos trae una cesta de pan, pero ninguno de nosotros siquiera ha abierto un menú, por lo que nos dice que volverá para tomar nuestra orden.

—Todavía no puedo creer que no tengas novia o alguien con quien tener relaciones —le dice Wells a Lexa, cambiando completamente el tema de nuevo, mientras abre su menú.

Lexa se asoma por encima de su menú. —Pensé que no hablaríamos de la vida sexual.

—No —dice Wells—. Dije que no hablaríamos de mi vida sexual. Además, no tienes ni siquiera una que discutir. —Wells puso su menú sobre la mesa, mirando directamente a Lexa—. Sin embargo, en serio, ¿Por qué nunca sales?

Lexa se encoge de hombros, más interesada en la bebida entre sus manos que en tener que mirar a mi hermano. —El resultado final de las relaciones no vale la pena para mí.

Algo en mi corazón se rompe, y empiezo a preocuparme de que uno de los chicos en realidad pueda oírlo fragmentarse en silencio. Wells se inclina hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Maldita sea. Ella debió ser una perra importante.

Mis ojos de repente están pegados a Lexa, a la espera de su respuesta ante una posible revelación de su pasado. Ella da una ligera sacudida de cabeza, desestimando en silencio la suposición de Wells. Lincoln se aclara suavemente la garganta, y su expresión cambia mientras pierde la sonrisa que normalmente ocupa su rostro. Es obvio, por la reacción de Lincoln, que sin duda conoce cualquier asunto del pasado de Lexa.

Lincoln se sienta con la espalda recta y levanta su vaso, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios. —Lexa no tiene tiempo para chicas. Está demasiado ocupada rompiendo records en la compañía al convertirse en el Capitán más joven que nuestra aerolínea haya visto jamás.

Tomamos la interrupción de Lincoln como lo que es, y levantamos nuestros vasos. Los chocamos juntos, y cada uno toma del suyo.

La mirada apreciativa que Lexa le dispara a Lincoln no me pasa desapercibida, aunque Wells parece estar despistado. Ahora estoy aún más curiosa por Lexa. E igualmente preocupada por estar perdiendo mi cabeza, ya que cuanto más tiempo paso con ella, más quiero saber todo lo que le concierne.

—Tenemos que celebrar —dice Wells.

Lexa mueve su menú desplegable. —Pensé que eso era lo que hacíamos.

—Quiero decir después de esto. Vamos a salir esta noche. Tenemos que encontrar una chica para poner fin a tu sequía —dice Wells.

Casi escupo mi bebida, pero por suerte, soy capaz de contener mi risa. Lexa se da cuenta de mi reacción y me golpea el tobillo debajo de la mesa con el pie. Luego lo deja justo al lado del mío.

—Estaré bien —dice Lexa—. Además, la Capitana necesita descansar.

Todas las letras en el menú comienzan a desdibujarse cuando mi mente las reemplaza con palabras como _fin, periodo de sequía_ y _descansar._

Lincoln mira a Wells y asiente. —Yo iré. Deja que la Capitana vuelva a su apartamento y duerma por los efectos de su cola.

Lexa me mira fijamente y se ajusta ligeramente en su asiento de modo que nuestras rodillas se tocan. Envuelve el pie en la parte trasera de mi tobillo. —Dormir en realidad suena muy bien —dice. Cambia su mirada de mí hacia el menú en frente de ella—. Dense prisa y ordenen, así puedo volver a mi apartamento y dormir. Se siente como que no he dormido en más de nueve días, y es en todo lo que he sido capaz de pensar.

Mis mejillas arden, junto con algunas otras áreas de mi cuerpo.

—De hecho, como que tengo la necesidad de conciliar el sueño en este momento —dice Lexa. Levanta los ojos para encontrarse con los míos—. Aquí mismo en la mesa.

Ahora la temperatura en el resto de mi cuerpo coincide con el calor en mis mejillas.

—Dios, eres defectuosa —dice Wells, riendo—. Debimos traer a Finn en tu lugar.

—No, no debimos traerlo —dice Lincoln inmediatamente rodando exageradamente sus ojos.

—¿Cuál es el trato con Finn? —pregunto—. ¿Por qué lo odian tanto?

Wells se encoge de hombros. —No es que lo odiemos. Simplemente no podemos soportarlo, y ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta de ello hasta después de que ya lo habíamos invitado a nuestras noches de juego. Es un idiota. —Wells me lanza esa mirada demasiado familiar—. Y no te quiero nunca a solas con él. Estar casado no le impide ser un imbécil.

Y allí está el posesivo, el amor fraternal que me he perdido todos estos años.

—¿Es peligroso?

—No —dice Wells—. Sólo sé cómo trata su matrimonio, y no quiero que te involucres con eso. Pero ya he dejado en claro que tú estás fuera de los límites.

Me río de sus absurdas palabras. —Tengo veintitrés años, Wells. Puedes dejar de actuar como papá ahora.

Su rostro se contrae. —Por supuesto que no lo haré. —Wells gruñe—. Eres mi hermana pequeña. Tengo estándares para ti, y Finn ni de cerca cumple uno solo de ellos.

Él no ha cambiado nada. Tan molesto como fue en la escuela secundaria, y todavía es el mismo tipo, amo que él quiera lo mejor para mí. Aunque tengo miedo de que su versión de lo que es mejor para mí no exista.

—Wells, nadie jamás se acercará a las normas que has establecido para mí.

Él asiente, poniéndose todo honrado. —Claro que sí.

Si él le advirtió a Finn que se mantenga alejado de mí, me pregunto si le advirtió a Lexa y a Lincoln también. Me pregunto si Lexa cumpliría con los estándares de Wells.

Mis ojos quieren mirar tanto a Lexa en este momento, pero me temo que sería demasiado obvio. En su lugar, fuerzo una sonrisa y niego con la cabeza. —¿Por qué no pude nacer primero?

—No habría hecho una diferencia —responde Wells.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Lincoln le sonríe a la camarera y le pide la cuenta. —Va por mí esta noche. —Pone el dinero suficiente para cubrir la factura y la propina, y todos nos levantamos y estiramos.

—Entonces, ¿quién va a dónde? —pregunta Lexa.

—Bar —responde Wells inmediatamente, impulsivamente como si eso llamara a las chicas.

—Acabo de terminar un turno de doce horas —le digo—. Estoy abatida.

—¿Te importa si te llevo? —pregunta Lexa cuando todos salimos—. No me siento con ganas de salir esta noche. Sólo quiero dormir.

Me gusta la forma en que no disfraza el énfasis en frente de Wells cuando dice dormir. Es como si quisiera asegurarse de que soy consciente sobre sus pocas intenciones de realmente dormir.

—Sí, mi carro está en el hospital —digo, apuntando a esa dirección.

—Muy bien, entonces —dice Wells, juntando las manos—. Ustedes culos flojos vayan a dormir. Lincoln y yo saldremos. —mi hermano gira, y ambos no pierden el tiempo yéndose en la otra dirección. Wells se da vuelta, caminando hacia atrás al ritmo de Lincoln—. ¡Tomaremos un trago en su honor, Capitana!

Lexa y yo permanecemos inmóviles, encerradas en un círculo de luz bajo una farola mientras los vemos irse. Bajo la mirada hacia la acera y deslizo uno de mis zapatos hasta el borde del círculo de luz, viéndolo desaparecer en la oscuridad. Levanto la vista hacia la farola, preguntándome por qué está brillando sobre nosotras con esa intensidad.

—Se siente como si estuviéramos en un escenario —le digo, sin dejar de mirar hacia la luz.

Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se une a mi inspección del alumbrado. — _El Paciente Inglés_ —dice. La miro inquisitivamente. Hace un gesto hacia la farola por encima de nuestras cabezas—. Si estuviéramos en un escenario, probablemente sería una producción de _El Paciente Inglés_. —Ella mueve su mano hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotras—. Ya estamos vestidas para la pieza. Una enfermera y una piloto.

Reflexiono sobre lo que dice, probablemente un poco demasiado. Sé que dice que es el piloto, pero si esto realmente fuera una producción teatral de _El Paciente Inglés_ , creo que sería el soldado más que el piloto. El soldado es el personaje que está involucrado sexualmente con la enfermera. No el piloto.

Sin embargo, el piloto es el que tiene el pasado secreto...

—Esa película es la razón por la que me convertí en enfermera —digo, mirándola con una cara seria.

Regresa las manos a sus bolsillos, cambiando su mirada de la luz en lo alto hacia mí. —¿En serio?

Mi risa se escapa. —No.

Lexa sonríe.

Ambas giramos al mismo tiempo para volver hacia el hospital. Me encuentro con la pausa en la conversación para construir un muy mal poema en mi cabeza.

 _Lexa sonríe_

 _Para nadie más_

 _Lexa sólo sonríe_

 _Para mí._

—¿Por qué te ríes? –pregunta.

 _Porque estoy recitando rimas vergonzosas de un nivel de tercer grado sobre ti._

Sello mis labios, forzándome a sonreír. Cuando sé que lo ha olvidado, le respondo. —Sólo pienso en lo cansada que estoy. Espero tener un muy buen —la miro a los ojos— sueño esta noche.

Ella es quien sonríe ahora. —Sé lo que quieres decir. Creo que nunca me he sentido tan cansada. Incluso podría dormir tan pronto como estemos dentro de tu auto.

 _Eso estaría bien._

Sonrío, pero termino la conversación cargada de metáforas. Ha sido un día largo, y en realidad estoy cansada. Caminamos en silencio, y no puedo dejar de notar que sus manos se hallan metidas con fuerza en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta, como si me estuviese protegiendo de ellas. O tal vez las protege de mí.

Sólo estamos a una cuadra del estacionamiento cuando sus pasos son más lentos, y luego se detiene por completo. Naturalmente, dejo de caminar y doy la vuelta para ver lo que le llama la atención. Mira hacia el cielo, y mis ojos se centran en la cicatriz que corre a lo largo de su mandíbula. Quiero preguntarle al respecto. Quiero preguntarle acerca de todo. Quiero hacerle un millón de preguntas, empezando por cuándo es su cumpleaños y luego cómo fue su primer beso. Después de eso, quiero preguntarle sobre sus padres, toda su infancia y su primer amor. Quiero preguntarle sobre su condición médica y como fue crecer así.

Quiero preguntarle sobre Costia. Quiero saber lo que pasó con ellas, y por qué eso la llevó a querer evitar cualquier forma de intimidad durante más de seis años.

Más que nada, quiero saber lo que hay en mí que finalmente puso fin a la misma.

—Lexa —le digo, cada pregunta que quiero hacerle buceando en la punta de la lengua.

—Sentí una gota de lluvia —dice.

Antes de que la oración deje su boca, siento una también. Las dos miramos hacia el cielo ahora, y me trago todas las preguntas junto con el nudo en la garganta. Las gotas empiezan a caer más rápido, pero seguimos de pie allí, con nuestros rostros inclinados hacia el cielo. Las gotas esporádicas se convierten en virutas, que luego se transforman en lluvia, pero ninguna de nosotras se mueve. Ninguna de nosotras hace una carrera loca para llegar al carro. La lluvia se desliza por mi piel, mi cuello, mi pelo, y empapa mi blusa. Mi cara todavía está inclinada hacia el cielo, pero mis ojos están cerrados ahora.

No hay nada en el mundo que pueda compararse con la sensación y el olor de la lluvia cayendo.

Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruza mi mente, manos cálidas alcanzan mis mejillas y se deslizan por mi nuca, roban la fuerza de mis rodillas y el aire de mis pulmones. Sigo con los ojos cerrados e inclinados hacia el cielo. Sus labios bajan suavemente sobre los míos, y me encuentro comparando la sensación y el olor de la lluvia nueva con su beso.

Su beso es mucho, mucho mejor.

Sus labios se encuentran húmedos por la lluvia, y están un poco fríos, pero ella lo contrarresta con la cálida caricia de su lengua contra la mía. La lluvia que cae, la oscuridad que nos rodea, y ser besada así hacen que me sienta como si de verdad estuviéramos en un escenario y nuestra historia acabara de llegar a su punto culminante. Se siente como si mi corazón, mi estómago y mi alma luchan por salir de mí y adentrarse en ella. Si todos mi veintitrés tres años fueran colocados sobre un gráfico, este momento sería la cresta en mi curva de utilidad.

Probablemente debería estar un poco triste sobre esta comprensión. Tuve unas cuantas relaciones serias en el pasado, pero no puedo recordar un solo beso con alguien donde me haya sentido de este modo. El hecho de que ni siquiera esté en una relación con Lexa y que me sienta tan afectada por ella debería decirme algo, pero estoy demasiado interesada como para escudriñar esos pensamientos.

La lluvia se ha convertido en un aguacero, pero ninguna de las dos parece afectada por ella. Sus manos bajan a mi espalda, y cierro mi puño en su camisa, acercándola más. Su boca se ajusta a la mía como si fuéramos dos piezas de un mismo rompecabezas.

La única cosa que posiblemente me podría separar de ella en este momento sería un rayo. O el hecho de que está lloviendo tan fuerte que no puedo respirar. Mis ropas están pegadas a partes de mí donde ni siquiera sabía que la ropa pudiera pegarse. Mi cabello está tan empapado que no puede absorber una gota más de agua.

Empujo contra ella hasta que libera mi boca, y luego entierro mi cabeza bajo su barbilla y miro hacia abajo para poder respirar sin ahogarme. Envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me hace caminar hacia el estacionamiento, levantando su chaqueta por encima de mi cabeza. Toma ritmo, e igualo sus pasos hasta que los das estamos corriendo.

Finalmente llegamos a mi coche, y se acerca a la puerta del conductor conmigo, todavía protegiéndome de la lluvia. Una vez que estoy en el interior, ella se apresura hacia el lado del acompañante. Cuando nuestras dos puertas están cerradas, el silencio dentro del coche aumenta la intensidad de nuestra pesada respiración. Pongo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza y me recojo el pelo, luego escurro el exceso de agua. Ésta baja por el cuello, la espalda y el asiento. Es la primera vez que estoy aliviada de tener asientos de cuero en California.

Dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro fuertemente, después de robar una mirada en su dirección. —Creo que nunca he estado tan mojada en mi vida.

Observo como una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su rostro. Sus pensamientos obviamente se desploman en lo más vulgar con esa afirmación.

—Pervertida —susurro juguetonamente.

Eleva la ceja y sonríe. —Por tu culpa. —Me alcanza a través del asiento y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de mi muñeca, tirando de mí hacia ella—. Ven aquí.

Hago un rápido inventario de lo que nos rodea, pero la lluvia cae con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera puedo ver lo que hay afuera. Eso significa que nadie puede ver hacia dentro.

Me ajusto en la parte superior de ella, a horcajadas sobre su regazo, mientras ella mueve el asiento hacia atrás todo lo que puede. Sin embargo, no me besa. Sus manos se deslizan por mis brazos y vienen a descansar en mis caderas.

—Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en un coche antes —dice con un poco de esperanza en su confesión.

—Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con un Capitán antes —le ofrezco.

Pasa sus manos debajo de mi blusa del uniforme, deslizándola por mi estómago, hasta que se reúne con mi sujetador. Ahueca ambos pechos, luego se inclina hacia adelante y me besa. Su beso no dura mucho, porque lo rompe para hablar de nuevo. —Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales como Capitán antes.

Sonrío. —Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en uniforme antes.

Sus manos se deslizan en torno a mi espalda, y las mete por la cinturilla del pantalón. Empuja mis caderas hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que se levanta a sí misma muy ligeramente, provocando de inmediato que mi agarre sea más fuerte alrededor de sus hombros y un jadeo pase por mis labios. Su boca se mueve a mi oído mientras sus manos vuelven a crear el ritmo sensual entre nosotras, tirando mis caderas hacia delante de nuevo. —Aunque te ves tan sexy en el uniforme, me gustaría mucho más tener sexo contigo con absolutamente nada.

Estoy avergonzada por la facilidad con la que sólo sus palabras pueden hacerme gemir. También estoy avergonzada de lo rápido que su voz me puede deshacer, hasta el punto en que probablemente quiero que mi ropa desaparezca más de lo que ella lo hace. —Por favor, dime que has venido preparada —digo, mi voz ya pesada de deseo.

Niega con la cabeza. —Sólo porque sabía que iba a verte esta noche no significa que viniera con expectativas —De inmediato me lleno de decepción. Se levanta fuera del asiento y desliza su mano en el bolsillo de atrás—. Sin embargo lo hice, vine con un montón de esperanza. —Saca el condón de su bolsillo con una sonrisa, y ambas comenzamos de inmediato a tomar medidas. Mis manos se conectan con el botón de sus pantalones más rápido de lo que nuestras bocas lo hacen. Ella desliza sus manos por la parte de atrás de mi blusa y comienza a desabrochar el sujetador, pero niego con la cabeza.

—Sólo déjalo puesto —dije sin aliento. Mientras menos ropa nos quitemos, más rápido seremos capaces de vestirnos si nos pillan.

Continúa desatándolo, a pesar de mi protesta. —No quiero estar dentro de ti a menos que te pueda sentir contra mí.

 _Guau. Bien, entonces._

Cuando se deshace de mi sujetador, levanta mi blusa sobre mi cabeza, y sus dedos se deslizan bajo los tirantes de mi sujetador. Tira de ellos por mis brazos hasta que el sujetador se cae. Lo arroja en el asiento trasero y luego se saca su camisa sobre su cabeza. Cuando su camisa se une a mi sostén en el asiento trasero, envuelve sus brazos alrededor mío y me tira contra ella hasta que nuestros pechos desnudos se encuentran.

Ambas, inmediatamente, inhalamos respiraciones agudas. El calor de su cuerpo crea una sensación de la que no quiero alejarme. Comienza besando el camino hasta mi cuello, su respiración en fuertes olas contra mi piel.

—No tienes idea de lo que me haces —susurra contra mi garganta.

Sonrío, porque esa misma idea exacta acaba de pasar por mi cabeza. —Oh, creo que tengo una idea —respondo.

Deja su mano izquierda en uno de mis pechos, y gime mientras su mano derecha se sumerge en mis pantalones.

—Fuera —dice simplemente, tirando de la banda elástica.

No tiene que pedírmelo dos veces. Vuelvo a mi asiento vacío y comienzo a quitarme el resto de mi ropa mientras la veo desabrochar sus pantalones.

Sus ojos están sobre mí mientras rasga el envoltorio del condón con los dientes. Cuando la única prenda de ropa que queda entre nosotras es su par de pantalones desabrochados, me muevo hacia ella.

Me siento ridículamente auto consciente de que estoy en mi coche en el estacionamiento de mi trabajo, completamente desnuda. Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes. Nunca he querido hacer algo como esto antes. Me encanta lo desesperadas que estamos la una de la otra en este momento, pero también sé que nunca he sentido esta clase de química con nadie antes.

Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros y me coloco a horcajadas sobre ella mientras desliza el condón sobre sí misma.

—Mantenlo en silencio —dice en broma—. No me gustaría ser la razón por la que te despidieran.

Echo un vistazo a la ventana, aún no puedo ver el exterior. —Está lloviendo demasiado fuerte para que nadie nos escuche —digo—. Además, tú fuiste la que grito más alto la última vez.

Desestima eso con una sonrisa rápida y comienza a besarme de nuevo. Sus manos agarran mis caderas, y me atrae hacia ella, preparándose contra mí. Esta posición normalmente me hace gemir, pero de repente me siento terca con mis ruidos ahora que ella lo menciona.

—No hay manera de que fuera la que gritara más fuerte —dice con sus labios todavía tocando los míos—. En todo caso, empatamos.

Niego con la cabeza. —No creo en terminar las cosas con un empate. Es la manera en que se escabullen las personas a quienes les asusta demasiado el poder perder.

Sus manos encuentran mis caderas, y está contra mí, posicionadas de tal manera que todo lo que tendría que hacer para llevarlo dentro de mí sería permitir que esto suceda. Sin embargo, me niego a rebajarme a ella, simplemente porque me gusta la competencia y me siento a punto de comenzar.

Levanta las caderas, obviamente lista para que las cosas sucedan entre nosotras. Mis piernas se encuentran tensas, y me alejo lo suficiente.

Se ríe de mi resistencia. —¿Qué pasa, Clarke? ¿Tienes miedo ahora? Ten miedo una vez que esté dentro de ti, vamos a ver quién es la que grita más fuerte

Hay un brillo desafiante en sus ojos. No acepto verbalmente su desafío para ver quién puede quedarse en silencio. En cambio, mantengo mis ojos encontrándose con los suyos mientras poco a poco la deslizo con facilidad dentro de mí. Ambas jadeamos al mismo tiempo, pero ese es el único sonido que pasa entre nosotras.

Tan pronto como ella se halla completamente dentro de mí, sus manos se encuentran con mi espalda, y me tira contra ella. Los únicos sonidos que hacemos son suspiros y jadeos aún más pesados. El golpeteo de la lluvia contra las ventanas y el techo aumenta el silencio que experimentamos en el interior del coche.

La fuerza que se necesita para contenerse esta igualada con la necesidad de aferrarnos la una a la otra con más desesperación. Sus brazos están alrededor de mi cintura, agarrándome con tanta fuerza que hace que sea difícil moverse. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello, y mis ojos están cerrados.

Apenas nos movemos ahora a causa del tenso agarre que tenemos la una de la otra, pero me gusta. Me gusta cómo de lento y constante se mantiene el ritmo, mientras ambas nos centramos en cómo continuar suprimiendo los gemidos atrapados en nuestra garganta.

Durante varios minutos, continuamos de la misma manera, moviéndonos lo suficiente, pero al mismo tiempo ni cerca de lo que necesitamos. Creo que ambas nos encontramos demasiado asustadas para hacer ningún movimiento brusco, o de que la intensidad causará que una de nosotras pierda.

Una de sus manos se desliza en torno a la parte baja de mi espalda, y por otro lado se reúne con la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Toma un puñado de mi cabello y suavemente tira hasta que mi garganta se expone a su boca. Me estremezco al segundo en que sus labios se encuentran con mi cuello, porque permanecer tranquila es mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba que sería. Sobre todo porque ella se encuentra en una situación ventajosa con la forma en que estamos posicionadas. Sus manos son libres de vagar por donde quieran, y eso es exactamente lo que hacen en este momento.

Vagando, acariciando, arrastrando hacia abajo por mi estómago para que ella pueda tocar el único lugar que podría hacerme ceder la victoria.

Me siento como si ella hiciera trampa de alguna manera.

Tan pronto como sus dedos encuentran el punto exacto que normalmente me hace gritar su nombre, aprieto mi agarre alrededor de sus hombros y posiciono las rodillas de modo que tengo más control de mis movimientos. Quiero hacerla pasar por la tortura que me hace atravesar en estos momentos.

Cuando me acomodo y soy capaz de calmarme impulsándome en ella, desaparece el ritmo lento y constante. Su boca se reúne con la mía en un frenético beso, uno con más necesidad y más fuerza que cualquier beso antes. Es como si tratáramos de alejar con besos el deseo natural de verbalizar lo bien que se siente.

De repente, me golpea una sensación que ondula a través de todo mi cuerpo, y tengo que levantarme de encima de ella y quedarme quieta antes de perderla. A pesar de mi necesidad de ralentizar las cosas, ella hace lo contrario y me aplica más presión con su mano. Entierro mi cara contra su cuello y muerdo suavemente su hombro para no gemir su nombre.

En el segundo que mis dientes encuentran su piel, oigo el enganche en su respiración y siento la rigidez en sus piernas.

 _Casi pierde._

 _Casi._

Si se mueve dentro sólo un centímetro más, mientras que me está tocando de esta manera, va a ganar. No quiero que gane.

Por otra parte, quiero que lo haga, y estoy pensando que ella quiere ganar con la forma en que respira contra mi cuello, bajando suavemente de nuevo sobre ella.

 _Lexa, Lexa, Lexa._

Ella puede sentir que esto no va a terminar en un empate, por lo que añade más presión sobre mí con sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que su lengua encuentra mi oído.

 _Oh, guau._

 _Estoy a punto de perder._

 _En cualquier momento._

 _Oh, de verdad._

Levanta las caderas cuando ella me tira contra ella, obligando a salir un involuntario "¡Lexa!" fuera de mi boca, junto con un suspiro y un gemido. Me levanto de encima de ella, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de que acaba de ganar, exhala fuertemente y me tira sobre ella con más fuerza.

—Finalmente —dice sin aliento en mi cuello—. No creo que pueda durar un segundo más.

Ahora que la competición ha terminado, nos dejamos perder por completo hasta que estamos gritando tan fuerte que tenemos que besarnos otra vez para ahogar nuestros sonidos. Nuestros cuerpos se mueven en sincronía, acelerando, estrellándose juntos, duro. Continuamos nuestro frenético ritmo unos minutos más, aumentando en intensidad hasta que estoy segura de que no puedo tomar ni un segundo de ella.

—Clarke —dice contra mi boca, ralentizando el ritmo de mis caderas con sus manos—. Quiero que nos corramos juntas.

 _Oh, infierno santo._

Si ella quiere que yo dure más tiempo, no puede decir cosas como esas. Asiento, incapaz de formar una respuesta coherente.

—¿Estás casi ahí? —pregunta.

Asiento de nuevo y doy lo mejor de mí para hablar esta vez, pero no sale nada que no sea otro gemido.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Sus labios han dejado de besar los míos, y está centrada en mi respuesta ahora. Pongo mis manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y presiono mi mejilla con la suya.

—Sí. —De alguna manera lo dejo salir—. Sí, Lexa. Sí —Siento que comienzo a tensarme, al mismo tiempo que aspiro aire con dificultad.

Pensaba que estábamos abrazadas con fuerza antes, pero eso no era nada comparado a este momento. Se siente como si todos nuestros sentidos se han fusionado mágicamente y estamos sintiendo exactamente las mismas sensaciones, los mismos ruidos, experimentando exactamente la misma intensidad, y compartiendo la misma respuesta.

Nuestro ritmo poco a poco comienza a disminuir, junto con los temblores en mi cuerpo. Los puños apretados que tenemos alrededor de la otra comienzan a aflojarse. Ella entierra su cara en mi pelo y exhala profundamente.

—Perdedora —susurra.

Me río y me muevo para morderla juguetonamente en el cuello. —Has hecho trampa —le digo—. Trajiste refuerzo ilegal cuando comenzaste a utilizar tus manos.

Se ríe con una sacudida de la cabeza. —Las manos son un juego justo. Pero si crees que hice trampa, tal vez deberíamos tener una revancha.

Levanto mis cejas. —¿Al mejor de tres?

Me levanta por la cintura y me empieza a empujar hacia la puerta del copiloto mientras lucha por ponerse al volante. Me tiende la ropa, tira de su camisa por encima de su cabeza, y abrocha sus pantalones. Una vez que está situada, me ajusto en el asiento del pasajero y termino de vestirme mientras hace girar el coche. Lo saca en reversa y comienza a retroceder. —El cinturón de seguridad —dice con un guiño.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Apenas logramos salir del ascensor, y mucho menos llegar a su cama. Casi me tomó allí mismo, en el pasillo. La parte triste es que no me hubiera importado.

Ganó de nuevo. Estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que la competencia por quién puede ser más silenciosa no es realmente una buena idea cuando mi competidora es, naturalmente, la persona más silenciosa que he conocido.

Le ganaré en la tercera ronda. Pero no esta noche, porque es más que probable que Wells vuelva a casa pronto.

Lexa me mira. Yace boca abajo, con las manos cruzadas sobre su almohada, la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos y sus hermosos senos al aire. Me estoy vistiendo porque quiero adelantarme a Wells, así no tengo que mentir acerca de donde he estado.

Lexa me sigue con los ojos mientras me visto.

—Creo que tu sostén todavía se encuentra en el pasillo — dice con una sonrisa—. Puede que quieras buscarlo antes que Wells lo encuentre.

Me hace fruncir mi nariz ante eso. —Buena idea —digo. Me arrodillo en la cama y la beso en la mejilla, pero ella envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me tira hacia adelante mientras rueda sobre su espalda. Me da un beso, incluso mejor que el que yo le daba.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella asiente, pero es un gesto forzado. Está nerviosa acerca de mis preguntas.

—¿Por qué nunca haces contacto visual cuando tenemos sexo?

Mi pregunta la sorprende. Me mira durante varios momentos en silencio hasta que me pone aún más lejos y me siento a su lado en la cama, esperando su respuesta.

Se empuja y se inclina hacia atrás en contra de su cabecera, con la mirada fija en sus manos. —Las personas son vulnerables durante las relaciones sexuales —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. Es fácil confundir los sentimientos y emociones por algo que no son, especialmente cuando el contacto visual está involucrado —levanta sus ojos hacia los míos—. ¿Te molesta?

Sacudo mi cabeza en un no, pero mi corazón está llorando ¡Sí! —Me voy a acostumbrar a ello, supongo. Tenía curiosidad.

Me encanta estar con ella, pero me odio más y más a mí misma con cada nueva mentira que pasa por mis labios.

Sonríe y me empuja de nuevo hacia su boca, besándome con más firmeza esta vez. —Buenas noches, Clarke.

Retrocedo y salgo de su cuarto, sintiendo sus ojos en mí todo el tiempo. Es curioso cómo se niega a hacer contacto visual durante el sexo y no puede dejar de mirarme el resto del tiempo.

Sin embargo, no tengo ganas de ir al apartamento, así que después de recuperar mi sujetador, camino a los ascensores y me dirijo a la recepción para ver si Cap todavía está allí. Apenas tuve la oportunidad de saludarlo, antes de que Lexa me empujara hacia el ascensor.

Efectivamente, Cap sigue plantado en su silla, a pesar de que son más de las diez de la noche.

—¿Alguna vez duermes? —pregunto mientras me pongo en la silla a su lado.

—Las personas son más interesantes por la noche —dice—. Me gusta dormir hasta tarde. Evito todos los tontos que tienen demasiada prisa por las mañanas.

Suspiro mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendo cuando inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás en la silla. Cap se da cuenta y se vuelve para mirarme.

—Oh, no —dice—. ¿Problemas con la chica? Vi como ustedes dos se estaban llevando bien hace un par de horas. Creo que podría haber visto siquiera un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara cuando entró contigo.

—Las cosas están bien —digo. Hago una pausa durante unos segundos, reuniendo mis pensamientos—. ¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado, Cap?

Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su cara. —Oh, sí —dice—. Su nombre era Wanda.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casado?

Él me mira y arquea una ceja. —Nunca he estado casado —dice—. Sin embargo, creo que el matrimonio de Wanda duró unos cuarenta años antes de morir.

Inclino mi cabeza, tratando de entender lo que dice. —Tienes que darme más que eso.

Se sienta erguido en su silla, la sonrisa aún en su rostro. —Ella vivía en uno de los edificios para lo que hice mantenimiento. Estaba casada con un hombre hijo de puta que sólo iba a casa alrededor de dos semanas al mes. Me enamoré de ella cuando tenía casi treinta años. Ella tenía veintitantos. La gente simplemente no se divorciaba en aquel entonces. Especialmente las mujeres como ella, que venían del tipo de familia del que ella provenía. Así que me pasé los próximos veinticinco años amándola tanto como pude durante dos semanas al mes.

Lo miro, sin estar segura de cómo responder a eso. No es la típica historia de amor que la gente suele contar. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si puede ser considerada una historia de amor.

—Sé lo que piensas —dice—. Suena deprimente. Más como una tragedia.

Asiento, confirmando su suposición.

—El amor no siempre es bonito, Clarke. A veces te pasas todo el tiempo esperando que finalmente sea algo diferente. Algo mejor. Entonces, antes de que te des cuenta, has vuelto al punto de partida, y perdiste tu corazón en algún lugar a lo largo del camino.

Dejo de observarlo y miro hacia adelante. No quiero que vea el ceño fruncido que parece que no puedo quitar de mi rostro.

¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Esperando que las cosas con Lexa se conviertan en algo diferente? ¿Algo mejor? Contemplo sus palabras por demasiado tiempo. Tanto tiempo, de hecho, que lo oigo roncar. Reduzco mis ojos en dirección a Cap, y su barbilla se ha bajado hacia su pecho. Su boca se encuentra muy abierta, y está profundamente dormido.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	18. 18 Lexa

**18**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Acaricio su espalda tranquilizadoramente. —Dos minutos más —le digo.

Asiente, pero mantiene la cara presionada en las palmas de sus manos. No quiere mirarme.

No le digo que de hecho no necesitamos esos dos minutos. No le digo que los resultados ya están ahí, claros como el día. Aun no le digo a Costia que está embarazada, porque aún le quedan dos minutos de esperanza.

Continúo acariciando su espalda. Cuando el tiempo se acaba, no se mueve. No se gira para ver los resultados. Agacho la cabeza al lado de la suya hasta que mi boca está en su oído.

—Lo siento, Costia —susurro—. Lo siento mucho.

Estalla en llanto.

Mi corazón se rompe con el sonido.

Esto es mi culpa. Esto es toda mi culpa.

La única cosa en la que puedo pensar ahora es encontrar como retractarme de eso.

Me giro hacia ella y envuelvo los brazos a su alrededor. —Les diré que no nos sentimos bien y que no puedes ir a la escuela hoy. Yo quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que regrese.

Ni siquiera asiente. Continúa llorando, así que la cargo y la llevo a la cama. Regreso al baño y empaco la prueba, luego la escondo debajo del lavabo hasta atrás. Entro a mi cuarto y me cambio la ropa.

Me voy.

Me voy la mayor parte del día.

Estoy retractándome.

Cuando finalmente aparco en nuestra casa, sigo teniendo por lo menos una hora antes de que mi padre y Lisa lleguen. Agarro todo lo que está en el asiento delantero y entro para revisarla. Dejé mi teléfono atrás en mi carrera esta mañana, así que no he tenido forma de contactarla para nada, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no mataba.

Entro.

Voy a su puerta.

Intento abrirla, pero está bloqueada.

Toco.

—¿Costia?

Escucho movimientos. Algo se estrella contra la puerta, y salto hacia atrás. Cuando me doy cuenta de que sucede, camino hacia adelante otra vez y golpeo la puerta. —¡Costia! —grito, frenética—. ¡Abre la puerta!

La escucho llorar. —¡Vete!

Retrocedo dos paso, luego me lanzo hacia adelante, estrellando mi hombro en la puerta tan fuerte como puedo. La puerta se abre y me apresuro dentro. Costia está enrollada en la cabecera, llorando en sus manos. La alcanzo.

Me empuja lejos.

Vuelvo a ella.

Me da una bofetada, luego sale de la cama. Se pone de pie, empujándome, golpeando sus palmas contra mi pecho. —¡Te odio! —grita a través de sus lágrimas. Agarro sus manos y trato de calmarla.

La enoja más—. ¡Solo vete! —grita—. ¡Si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, solo vete!

Sus palabras me detienen.

—Costia, detente —ruego—. Estoy aquí. No voy a ir a ningún lado.

Sus lágrimas son más ahora. Me grita. Dice que la dejé. La puse en la cama esta mañana y la dejé por que no podía manejarlo. Estaba decepcionada de ella.

 _Te amo, Costia. Más de lo que me amo a mi misma._

—Nena, no —digo, atrayéndola hacia mí—. No te dejé. Te dije que regresaría.

Odio que no entienda porque me marché hoy.

Odio no habérselo explicado.

La llevo de nuevo a la cama, y la posiciono recargada en la cabecera. — Costia —digo, tocando su mejilla manchada de lágrimas—. No estoy decepcionada de ti —digo—. Ni un poco. Estoy decepcionada de mí misma. Así que quiero hacer todo lo posible para que esto funcione para ti. Para nosotras. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo hoy. He estado tratando de encontrar una manera para hacer esto mejor para nosotras.

Me levanto y agarro las carpetas, esparciéndolas en la cama, mostrándole todo. Le muestro los folletos de la vivienda familiar que tomé del campus. Le muestro los formularios que tenemos que llenar para la guardería gratis del campus. Le muestro los folletos de ayuda financiera y las clases de noche y el examen de curso en línea y la lista de asesores académicos y como todo se coordinará con mi horario de clases de vuelo. Todas las posibilidades se abren delante de ella, y quiero que vea que a pesar de que no queríamos esto, a pesar de que no lo habíamos planeado... podemos hacer esto.

—Sé que será mucho más difícil con un bebé, Costia. Sé eso. Pero no es imposible.

Se queda mirando todo lo que puse frente a ella. La miro en silencio hasta que sus hombros se empiezan a sacudir y cubre su boca con su mano. Encuentra mi mirada mientras enormes lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Se arrastra hacia adelante y arroja los brazos en mi cuello.

Me dice que me ama.

 _Me amas tanto,_ _Costia._

Me besa una y otra vez.

—Superaremos esto, Lexa —susurra en mi oído.

Asiento y la abrazo de vuelta. —Superaremos esto, Costia.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	19. 19 Clarke

**19**

 **Clarke**

Es jueves.

Noche de juego.

Normalmente, el sonido del juego de los jueves por la noche me molesta. Esta noche es música para mis oídos, sabiendo que Lexa debería estar en casa. No tengo ni idea de qué esperar de ella o de este arreglo que continuamos teniendo. No le he enviado mensajes de texto o he hablado con ella en los cinco días desde que se fue.

Sé que por más que piense en ella, no debería hacer esto. Para algo que se supone que es casual, se ha sentido todo menos casual. Para mí, ha sido sumamente de compromiso. Intenso, incluso. Es más o menos todo en lo que he pensado desde aquella noche en la lluvia, y es bastante patético el que esté alargando la mano para agarrar la manija y así entrar al apartamento, y que mi maldita mano esté temblando, sabiendo que ella podría estar allí.

Abro la puerta del apartamento, y Wells es el primero en levantar la mirada. Asiente, pero ni siquiera saluda. Lincoln me saluda con la mano desde su asiento en el sofá, y luego vuelve a mirar la televisión.

Los ojos de Finn vagan de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo, y hago lo que puedo para no rodar los ojos.

Lexa no hace nada, porque Lexa no está aquí.

Todo mi cuerpo suspira de decepción. Dejo caer la cartera sobre la silla vacía en la sala de estar y me digo que es bueno que no esté aquí, porque tengo demasiada tarea que hacer de todos modos.

—Hay pizza en la nevera —dice Wells.

—Excelente. —Entro a la cocina y abro el armario para agarrar un plato. Oigo pasos acercándose a mí, y mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta.

Una mano me toca en la espalda baja, e inmediatamente sonrió y giro para estar en frente de Lexa.

Sólo que no es Lexa. Es Finn.

—Hola, princesa —dice, extendiendo los brazos a mí alrededor para llegar al gabinete. La mano que tocó mi espalda todavía está en mí, pero ahora que me he vuelto para estar enfrente de él, su mano se deslizó a mi cintura. Mantiene sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras se extiende más allá de mí y abre el armario—. Sólo necesito un vaso para mi cerveza —dice, excusando el hecho de que esté aquí. Tocándome. Su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía.

No me gusta que me viera sonreír cuando me di la vuelta. Sólo le di una idea equivocada.

—Bueno, no encontrarás un vaso en mi bolsillo —digo, quitando su mano de mí. Aparto la mirada de Finn justo cuando Lexa se mete en la cocina. Sus ojos están haciendo agujeros en la parte de mí que Finn tocaba.

Lexa vio la mano de Finn en mí.

Ahora está mirando a Finn como si acabara de cometer un asesinato.

—¿Desde cuándo bebes cerveza de un vaso? —dice Lexa.

Finn se da la vuelta y mira a Lexa, luego me da un vistazo y sonríe una sonrisa coqueta muy descarada. —Desde que Clarke se encontraba parada tan cerca del gabinete.

Mierda. Ni siquiera lo esconde. Cree que estoy interesada en él.

Lexa camina hacia la nevera y la abre. —Así que, Finn. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

Lexa no hace un intento por sacar algo. Está allí de pie, mirando a la nevera, con los dedos agarrando la manilla de la puerta más duro de lo que nunca ha sido agarrada, estoy segura.

Finn aún me mira. —Está en el trabajo —dice enfáticamente—. Durante al menos cuatro horas.

Lexa cierra de golpe el refrigerador y da dos rápidos pasos hacia Finn. Este se endereza, y de inmediato me alejo dos metros de él. — Wells te dijo específicamente que mantuvieras tus manos alejadas de su hermana. ¡Muéstrele un poco de respeto, maldición!

La mandíbula de Finn se tensa, y no retrocede o aparta la mirada de Lexa. De hecho, da un paso hacia ella, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. —A mí me parece que esto no es realmente sobre Wells —dice Finn, furioso.

Mi corazón late con fuerza en mi pecho. Me siento culpable por haberle dado la idea equivocada a Finn, y aún más culpable porque está discutiendo sobre ello ahora. Pero maldita sea, amo que Lexa lo odie tanto. Sólo deseo saber si es porque no le gusta que Finn esté coqueteando cuando tiene una esposa en casa, o si no le gusta que Finn esté coqueteando conmigo.

Y ahora Wells está de pie en la entrada.

 _Mierda._

—¿Qué es lo que realmente no es sobre de mí? —pregunta Wells, viéndolos enfrentarse.

Lexa retrocede un paso y se gira de manera que pueda mirar a Finn y Wells al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos permanecen fijos en Finn. —Está tratando de follar a tu hermana.

 _Jesucristo, Lexa. ¿Has oído hablar de endulzar las cosas?_

Wells ni siquiera se estremece. —Vete a tu casa con tu esposa, Finn —dice firmemente.

Tan vergonzoso como es todo esto, no hago nada para intervenir y defender a Finn, porque tengo la sensación de que Lexa y Wells han estado buscando una excusa para dejar de ser sus amigos desde hace un tiempo. Aunque nunca defendería a un hombre que no tiene respeto por su matrimonio. Finn se queda mirando a Wells durante varios segundos minuciosamente largos, luego se vuelve hacia mí, de espaldas tanto de Lexa como de Wells.

 _Este chico tiene seriamente deseos de morir._

—Vivo en el décimo piso, departamento doce —susurra con un guiño—. Pasa algún día. Ella trabaja las noches entre semana. —Se da la vuelta y camina entre Wells y Lexa—. Ambos pueden irse a la mierda.

Wells se gira, y sus puños se aprietan. Comienza a caminar hacia Finn, pero Lexa toma su brazo y lo jala de regreso a la cocina. No suelta el brazo de Wells hasta que la puerta delantera se cierra.

Wells se voltea para estar frente a mí, y se ve tan enfadado que estoy sorprendida de que el vapor no salga de sus oídos. Su cara es de color rojo, y está tronando sus nudillos. Había olvidado lo increíblemente protector que es conmigo. Siento que tengo quince años otra vez, sólo que ahora de repente tengo dos hermanos sobreprotectores.

—Borra ese número de apartamento de tu cabeza, Clarke —dice Wells.

Niego, un poco decepcionada porque creyera que me gustaría recordar el número del apartamento de Finn. —Tengo estándares, Wells.

Asiente, pero todavía está intentando calmarse. Inhala una respiración profunda, chasqueando la mandíbula, y luego vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar.

Lexa se apoya contra la encimera, bajando la mirada a sus pies. La observo en silencio hasta que finalmente levanta sus ojos y me mira. Echa un vistazo hacia la sala de estar, y luego se aleja de la encimera y camina hacia mí. Entre más se acerca, más me presiono contra el mostrador detrás de mí, haciendo un intento de alejarme de la intensidad de sus ojos, a pesar de que no puedo ir a ninguna parte.

Me alcanza.

Huele bien. Como a manzanas. _La fruta prohibida._

—Pregúntame si puedes estudiar en mi casa —susurra.

Asiento, preguntándome por qué demonios haría tal petición después de todo lo que acaba de suceder. Aun así, lo hago de todos modos. —¿Puedo estudiar en tu casa?

Estalla en una enorme sonrisa y pone su frente en el lado de mi cabeza para que sus labios estén directamente encima de mi oreja. —Me refería a que me preguntes en frente de tu hermano —dice, riendo en voz baja—. Así tengo una excusa para ir allí.

 _Bueno, esto es vergonzoso._

Ahora sabe exactamente lo mucho que no soy Clarke cuando estoy cerca de ella. Soy líquido. Ajustable. Haciendo lo que pide, lo que me dice, lo que quiere que haga.

—Oh —digo en voz baja mientras la veo alejarse de mí—. Eso tiene mucho más sentido.

Sigue sonriendo, y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba ver esa sonrisa. Debería sonreír todo el tiempo. Para siempre. A mí.

Sale de la cocina y se dirige de nuevo a la sala de estar, así que me voy a la habitación y me baño en tiempo récord.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

No sabía que fuera buena actriz.

Sin embargo, tuve práctica. Cinco minutos de práctica. Me quedé en mi habitación, tratando de pensar en la mejor línea, la más casual para cuando entrara en la sala de estar para pedirle a Lexa su llave. Decidí esperar hasta un momento particularmente ruidoso durante el juego, y luego salí de mi cuarto y les grité.

—¡Tienen que bajarle al maldito televisor o ir a ver el juego al lado, porque estoy tratando de estudiar!

Lexa me echó un vistazo y trató de ocultar su sonrisa. Lincoln me miró con sospecha, y Wells rodó los ojos. —Tú ve al lado —dijo Wells—. Estamos viendo el juego —Miró a Lexa—. Puede usar tu departamento, ¿no?

Lexa se levantó de inmediato y dijo—: Por supuesto. La dejaré entrar.

Agarré mis cosas, la seguí fuera de mi apartamento, y ahora aquí estamos.

Lexa abrió la puerta de su apartamento para mí, a pesar de que no está con llave. Sin embargo, Wells no lo sabe. Entra y la sigo. Cierra la puerta, y nos volteamos y estamos una enfrente de la otra.

—Realmente tengo tarea —digo. No sé lo que espera que suceda, pero siento que tengo que hacerle saber que sólo porque aparece después de unos días de distancia, eso no significa que es mi prioridad número uno.

 _A pesar de que más o menos lo es._

—Realmente tengo un juego que ver —dice, señalando por encima del hombro a mi apartamento, pero caminando hacia mí al mismo tiempo. Saca los libros de mis manos y camina con ellos a la mesa, donde los deja. Empieza a caminar hacia mí, y no se detiene hasta que sus labios se presionan contra los míos y no podemos seguir caminando más lejos porque mi espalda esta contra la puerta del apartamento.

Sus manos agarran mi cintura, y las mías están agarrando sus hombros. Su lengua se desliza entre mis labios y dentro de mi boca, y la tomo, con mucho gusto. Gime y se aprieta contra mí mientras mis manos se deslizan por su cuello y cabello. Se aleja igual de rápido y retrocede varios metros.

Me mira como si fuera de alguna manera mi culpa que se tenga que ir. Pasa las manos sobre su cara con frustración y exhala profundamente.

—No, tienes que comer antes —dice—. Te voy a traer un poco de pizza. —Camina hacia mí, y me muevo a un lado sin responder.

Abre la puerta y desaparece.

Ella es tan rara.

Camino a la mesa y empiezo a poner todo lo que necesito para estudiar. Estoy retirando la silla para sentarme cuando la puerta de su apartamento se abre de nuevo. Me doy la vuelta, y está caminando hacia la cocina con un plato en sus manos. Pone la pizza en su microondas, presiona algunos botones y la inicia, y luego se dirige directamente hacia mí. Está haciendo esa cosa intimidante de nuevo, esa que me hace retroceder naturalmente ante ella, pero su mesa está detrás de mí, y no puedo ir a ninguna parte.

Me alcanza y rápidamente presiona sus labios contra los míos. —Tengo que volver —dice—. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Niego.

—Hay jugo y agua embotellada en la nevera.

—Gracias.

Me besa brevemente antes de que me libere y salga por la puerta.

Me desplomo contra la silla.

Es tan agradable.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Pongo el cuaderno delante de mí y empiezo a estudiar. Una hora y media pasa, y entonces recibo un mensaje de ella.

 **Lexa:** ¿Cómo va la tarea?

Estoy leyendo el texto en mi teléfono, sonriendo como una idiota. Ha pasado nueve días sin verme o enviarme mensajes de texto, y ahora me está enviando mensajes, a veinte metros de distancia.

 **Yo:** Bien. ¿Cómo va el juego?

 **Lexa:** Medio tiempo. Estamos perdiendo.

 **Yo:** Que mal.

 **Lexa:** Sabías que no tenía cable.

 **Yo:** ¿?

 **Lexa:** Antes, cuando nos gritaste. Nos dijiste que fuéramos a mi casa para ver el juego, pero ya sabías que no tenía cable. Creo que Lincoln sospecha ahora.

 **Yo:** Oh, no. No pensé en eso.

 **Lexa:** Es genial. Está mirándome como si supiera que algo está pasando. Sinceramente, no me importa si lo sabe. Sabe todo lo demás sobre mí.

 **Yo:** Me sorprende que no se lo hayas dicho ya. ¿No todos los mejores amigos hablan de sus ligues?

 **Lexa:** Yo no, Clarke.

 **Yo:** Supongo que eres la excepción. Ahora déjame en paz, tengo que estudiar.

 **Lexa:** No vuelvas hasta que te diga que el juego ha terminado.

Pongo el teléfono en la mesa, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi cara.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Una hora más tarde, la puerta de su apartamento se abre. Levanto la mirada y ella entra, cierra la puerta y se apoya casualmente contra ella. —El juego ha terminado —dice.

Suelto el bolígrafo. —Justo a tiempo. Acabo de terminar mi tarea.

Sus ojos caen a mis libros, esparcidos por toda la mesa. —Wells probablemente te está esperando.

No sé si esa es su forma de decirme que debo irme o si es sólo una conversación. Me pongo de pie de todos modos y empiezo a recoger mis libros, tratando de ocultar la decepción en mi cara.

Camina directamente hacia mí y me quita los libros de las manos, bajándolos otra vez. Les da un empujón, alejándolos unos cuantos centímetros y entonces me agarra de la cintura y me pone sobre la mesa.

—Eso no significa que quiero que te vayas —dice con firmeza, mirándome firmemente a los ojos.

No sonrío esta vez, porque me puso nerviosa de nuevo. Cada vez que me mira con tanta intensidad, me pongo nerviosa.

Me desliza hasta el borde de la mesa y se ubica entre mis piernas. Sus manos siguen en mi cintura, pero sus labios están en mi mandíbula. —Estaba pensando —dice en voz baja, su aliento acaricia mi cuello, cubriéndome en escalofríos—, en esta noche y que has estado en clases todo el día. —Desliza sus manos por debajo de mí, levantándome de la mesa—. Y cómo trabajas todo el fin de semana, cada fin de semana. —Mis piernas se envuelven alrededor de ella. Me está llevando a su dormitorio.

Ahora me recuesta en su cama.

Ahora está encima de mí, colocando mi cabello hacia atrás y mirándome a los ojos. —Y me di cuenta de que nunca tienes un día libre. —Su boca regresa a mi mandíbula, besándome suavemente entre cada frase—. No has tenido un día libre desde Acción de Gracias, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza, sin entender por qué está hablando tanto, pero al mismo tiempo me encanta. Su mano se desliza bajo mi camisa, y su palma encuentra mi estómago, continuando hacia arriba hasta que acuna mi pecho. —Debes estar muy cansada, Clarke.

Niego con la cabeza. —En realidad no.

Estoy mintiendo.

Estoy agotada.

Sus labios dejan mi cuello y me mira a los ojos. —Estás mintiendo —dice, pasando su pulgar sobre la fina capa de sostén que cubre mi pezón—. Me doy cuenta de que estás cansada. —Baja la boca hasta que se presiona contra la mía tan suavemente que apenas la siento—. Sólo quiero besarte por unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? Luego puedes ir a descansar un poco. No quiero que pienses que esperaba algo sólo porque las dos estamos en casa.

Su boca toca la mía otra vez, pero sus labios no se pueden comparar a lo que me hacen sus palabras. Nunca supe que la consideración podría excitar tanto.

 _Pero, oh, Dios mío. Es tan caliente._

Su mano se desliza por debajo de mi sostén y su boca me invade. Cada vez que su lengua acaricia la mía, mi cabeza da vueltas. Me pregunto si eso nunca dejará de pasar.

Sé que dijo que sólo quería besarme por unos minutos, pero su definición de beso y mi definición de beso están escritas en dos idiomas diferentes. Su boca está en todas partes.

Y las manos también.

Empuja mi camisa por encima de mi sujetador, tirando un lado de éste hacia abajo hasta que mi pecho queda expuesto. Se burla de mí con su lengua, mirándome mientras lo hace. Su boca es cálida y su lengua es incluso más caliente, provocando que se me escapen suaves gemidos.

Pasa la mano por mi estómago y se aleja un poco de mí, sosteniendo su peso en un codo. Su mano se arrastra sobre mis jeans hasta que llega a la parte interna de mis muslos. Pasa sus dedos contra el material entre las piernas, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

 _Dios mío, me encanta su versión de besar._

Comienza a frotar su mano sobre mí, presionando firmemente contra mis jeans hasta que todo mi cuerpo está rogándole en silencio. Su boca ya no está en mi pecho. Está en mi cuello y me está besando, mordisqueando, chupando, todo en un solo lugar, como si estuviera tratando de marcarme.

Estoy tratando de ser silenciosa, pero es imposible cuando está creando esta increíble fricción entre nosotras. Pero eso está bien, porque ella tampoco es silenciosa. Cada vez que gimo, gruñe o suspira o susurra mi nombre. Es por eso que estoy siendo tan ruidosa, porque me encantan sus sonidos.

 _Los amo._

Su mano se mueve rápidamente al botón de mis jeans y los desabrocha, pero no cambia de posición ni se aleja de mi cuello. Baja la cremallera y desliza sus manos por encima de mi ropa interior. Retoma los mismos movimientos, sólo que esta vez son un millón de veces más intensos y al instante sé que no va a tener que hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo.

Mi espalda se arquea en la cama, y se necesita todo lo que tengo para no alejarme de su mano. Es como si supiera exactamente los lugares correctos para tocarme y que me hagan reaccionar.

—Cristo, Clarke. Estás tan mojada. —Dos de sus dedos apartan a un lado mis bragas—. Quiero sentirte.

Y eso es todo.

Soy una desahuciada.

Su dedo se desliza dentro de mí, pero el pulgar se mantiene fuera, provocándome gemidos y, _oh, Dios mío y no te detengas_ como si yo fuera un disco rayado. Me besa, tragando todos mis sonidos mientras mi cuerpo empieza a temblar bajo su mano.

La sensación dura tanto tiempo y es tan intensa que tengo miedo de soltarla cuando haya terminado. No quiero que su mano me abandone. Quiero dormirme así.

Estoy completamente inmóvil, pero las dos estamos respirando tan pesadamente que somos incapaces de movernos. Su boca sigue en la mía y nuestros ojos están cerrados, pero no me está besando. Después de unos momentos, finalmente saca su mano de mis pantalones y luego sube la cremallera y abrocha los botones. Cuando abro los ojos, está deslizando lentamente los dedos de su boca con una sonrisa.

 _¡Cielo santo!_

Me alegro mucho de no estar de pie en este momento, o el verla hacer eso habría hecho que me cayera.

—Vaya —le digo mientras exhalo—. Eres malditamente buena en esto.

Su sonrisa se amplía más. —Vaya, gracias —dice. Se inclina y besa mi frente—. Ahora, ve a casa y duerme un poco, chica.

Comienza a levantarse de la cama, y le agarro los brazos y la jalo hacia abajo. —Espera —le digo. La empujo sobre su espalda y me deslizo por encima de ella—. Eso no es muy justo para ti.

—No voy a llevar la cuenta —dice, girándome sobre mi espalda—. Seguro que Wells se pregunta por qué sigues aquí. —Se levanta y me agarra las muñecas para levantarme con ella. Me atrae hacia su cuerpo lo suficientemente cerca para notar que todavía no está completamente lista para que me vaya.

—Si Wells dice algo, sólo le voy a decir que no quería irme hasta que terminara con mi tarea.

Lexa sacude la cabeza. —Tienes que volver, Clarke —dice—. Me agradeció por protegerte de Finn. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si supiera que sólo lo hice porque estaba siendo egoísta y te quería toda para mí?

Sacudo la cabeza. —No me importa cómo se sentiría. No es asunto suyo.

Lexa lleva las manos a mis mejillas. —A mí me importa. Es mi amigo. No quiero que descubra lo hipócrita que soy. —Me besa la frente y me saca de la habitación antes de que pueda responder. Recoge mis libros y me los da cuando llego a la puerta principal, pero antes de que salga, me agarra el codo y me detiene. Baja la mirada hacia mí, pero en esta ocasión hay algo más en su expresión.

Algo en sus ojos que no desea ni quiere. Es algo tácito. Algo que quiere decirme pero tiene mucho miedo de hacerlo.

Sus manos acunan mis mejillas y presiona su boca en la mía con tanta fuerza que golpeo el marco de la puerta detrás de mí.

Me besa de manera posesiva y desesperadamente, una que me pondría triste si no me gustara tanto. Inhala profundamente y se aleja, exhalando lentamente y mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Aleja la mano y da un paso atrás, esperando a que salga al pasillo antes de que cierre la puerta.

No tengo ni idea de qué se trataba, pero necesito más de eso.

De alguna manera hago que mis piernas se muevan y entro en el apartamento de mi hermano. Wells no se encuentra en la sala de estar, así que pongo mis libros sobre la encimera.

Oigo la ducha de Wells.

 _Wells está en la ducha._

Inmediatamente salgo por la puerta, cruzo el pasillo y golpeo. Su puerta se abre con tanta rapidez que es como si Lexa siguiera de pie en el mismo lugar. Mira por encima de mi hombro a la puerta de mi apartamento.

—Wells está en la ducha —le digo.

Lexa me mira, y antes de pensar que ni siquiera tiene tiempo para procesar mis palabras, me jala dentro de su apartamento. Cierra la puerta y me empuja contra ella, y una vez más, su boca está en todas partes.

No pierdo tiempo, desabrochando sus jeans y jalándolos hacia abajo varios centímetros. Sus manos toman el control y me bajan los pantalones por completo, junto con mi ropa interior. Tan pronto como los deslizo por mis pies, me lleva con urgencia hacia la mesa de su cocina. Me gira, posicionándome hasta que estoy inclinada encima de la mesa sobre mi estómago.

Lleva la mano entre mis piernas, procurando abrirme más mientras se libera de sus jeans. Sus dos manos se mueven a mi cintura y me agarra con fuerza. Se ubica a sí misma en mi contra y luego se introduce cuidadosamente dentro de mí. —Oh, Dios —gruñe.

Presiono las palmas sobre la mesa. No hay nada a lo que pueda agarrarme y la necesito con desesperación.

Se inclina hacia delante, presionando sus pechos contra mi espalda. Sus respiraciones son pesadas y calientes y se estrellan contra mi piel. —Tengo que conseguir un condón.

—Está bien —exhalo.

Sin embargo, todavía no se ha retirado y mi cuerpo naturalmente quiere tomarla por completo. Me presiono contra ella, llevándola más dentro de mí, lo que le hace cavar sus dedos en mis caderas tan fuerte que me estremezco.

—No, Clarke.

Su voz es una advertencia.

O un desafío.

Lo hago de nuevo y gime, saliendo de mí rápidamente por completo. Sus manos siguen clavadas en mis caderas y todavía está presionada contra mí —sólo que ya no está dentro de mí.

—Estoy tomando la píldora —le susurro.

No se mueve.

Cierro los ojos, necesitando que haga algo. Cualquier cosa. Me estoy muriendo.

—Clarke —susurra. No continúa con nada. Seguimos quietas, con ella en la misma posición, ubicada apenas fuera de mí.

—Maldita sea. —Suelta mi cintura y encuentra mis manos con las palmas hacia abajo sobre la mesa. Desliza sus dedos entre los míos y aprieta, y luego entierra su cara en mi cuello por detrás de mí—. Prepárate.

Se estrella contra mí tan inesperadamente que grito. Una de sus manos suelta la mía, y la lleva a mi boca y la cubre. —Shh —advierte. Se queda quieta, dándome un momento para adaptarme a ella dentro de mí.

Sale con un gemido y choca contra mí otra vez, haciéndome gritar una vez más. En esta ocasión su mano amortigua mis ruidos.

Repite sus movimientos.

 _Más duro._

 _Más rápido._

Gruñe con cada embestida y estoy haciendo ruidos que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer. Nunca he experimentado nada como esto.

No sabía que podía ser tan intensa. Tan primitiva. Tan bestia.

Bajo mi cara y apoyo la mejilla contra la mesa.

Cierro los ojos.

 _Dejo que me folle._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Está silenciosa.

Está muy silenciosa y no sé si es porque las dos fuimos tan ruidosas hace apenas unos segundos, o si sólo necesita un minuto para recuperarse.

Sigue dentro de mí, pero ha terminado. Sólo que no se mueve. Una de sus manos todavía me cubre la boca y la otra sigue apretando mis dedos. Su cara todavía está enterrada en mi cuello.

Pero está tan increíblemente quieta que tengo miedo de moverme. Ni siquiera la siento respirar.

Lo primero que mueve es la mano, para alejarla de mi boca. Separa los dedos de los míos y los endereza, alejándolos lentamente de los míos. Presiona las manos contra la mesa y levanta la cara de mi cuello. Sale de mí sin hacer ruido.

Todavía está muy silenciosa, así que no me muevo.

La escucho mientras se acomoda los pantalones y sube la cremallera.

Oigo sus pasos mientras se aleja.

 _Está alejándose._

La puerta del dormitorio se cierra y me estremezco. Mi mejilla y las palmas y el estómago siguen completamente contra su mesa, pero ahora también lo están mis lágrimas.

Están cayendo.

 _Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo y no puedo detenerlas._

Estoy apenada. Estoy avergonzada. No tengo ni idea de qué diablos le pasa, pero tengo demasiado orgullo y muy poco coraje como para ir a descubrirlo.

Esto se siente como un fin. No estoy segura de sí estaba lista para que esto fuera el final. No estoy segura de sí estaba lista para que alguna vez haya un final y me odio por permitir que mis sentimientos lleguen a ese punto.

También estoy enojada porque aquí estoy, de pie en su apartamento, buscando mis pantalones, tratando de detener mis ridículas lágrimas, todavía sintiendo los restos de ella deslizándose por mi pierna y no tengo ni puta idea de por qué tuvo que arruinarlo.

 _Arruinarme._

Termino de vestirme y me voy.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Consejo: no dejen algo mucho tiempo en el microondas, porque... explota. Me ha sucedido _*pertenece al club mundial de despistadas*_


	20. 20 Lexa

**20**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

—Se te está saliendo el ombligo —le digo. Paso mis dedos sobre su estómago desnudo, y la beso—. Es lindo.

Presiono mi oído en su piel y cierro los ojos. —Apuesto a que te sientes solo allí —digo—. ¿Te sientes solo ahí, amigo?

Costia se ríe. —Sigues hablándole a un niño. ¿Y si es una niña?

Le digo Costia lo que sea que sea, lo amaré igual. Ya lo amo.

O a ella.

Nuestros padres están fuera de la ciudad. Jugamos a la casita otra vez, excepto que esta vez, realmente no jugamos. Es algo serio.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa si esta vez él le pide matrimonio? —pregunta.

Le digo que no se preocupe. Le digo que no le va a pedir matrimonio. Iba a preguntarme primero antes de hacerlo. Lo conozco bien.

—Tenemos que decirles —digo.

Asiente. Sabe que tenemos que decirles. Han pasado tres meses. Nos graduamos en dos. Se le está empezando a notar. Se le está saliendo el ombligo. Es lindo.

—Debemos decirles mañana —digo.

Está de acuerdo.

Me alejo de su estómago y me acuesto a su lado. La pongo contra mí. Toco su cara.

—Te amo, Costia —le digo.

No está tan asustada ahora. Me dice que también me ama.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo —digo. No sabe de lo que hablo, por lo que sonrió y toco su estómago—. Lo estás cuidando muy bien. Seguro que vas a crear al mejor bebé que haya creado una mujer.

Se ríe de mi estupidez.

 _Me amas tanto, Costia._

La miro —a la chica que le di mi corazón—, y me pregunto cómo soy tan afortunada.

Me pregunto por qué me ama tanto como la amo. Me pregunto lo que va a decir mi papá cuando se entere de nosotras. Me pregunto si Lisa me odiará. Me pregunto si querrá llevarla de regreso a Phoenix. Me pregunto cómo puedo convencerlos de que lo tenemos bajo control.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo? —pregunto.

Está emocionada cuando le pregunto esto. Le gusta hablar de nombres.

Dice que si es una niña, quiere llamarla Anya. Como su abuela. Digo que me hubiera gustado conocer a su abuela. Quiero saber de la mujer que le dará el nombre a mi hija. Me cuenta que su abuela me habría amado. Digo que me encanta el nombre de Anya.

—¿Y si es un niño? —pregunto.

—Puedes escoger el nombre del niño —dice.

Digo que es un montón de presión. Digo que tendrá que vivir con su nombre el resto de su vida. Dice—: Entonces es mejor que escojas uno bueno.

 _Más vale que escoja uno bueno._

—Uno que signifique algo para ti —dice.

 _Uno que signifique algo para mí._

Le digo que tengo el nombre perfecto para él.

Quiere saber cuál es. Digo que no le voy a decir. Voy a decírselo después de que se convierta en su nombre.

Después de que nazca.

Me dice que estoy demente. Que se niega a dar a luz a nuestro bebé hasta que sepa su nombre.

Me río. Le digo que no tiene elección.

Me dice que estoy loca.

 _Te encanta eso de mí, Costia._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Actualizaciones los lunes, miércoles y viernes.


	21. 21 Clarke

**21**

 **Clarke**

Trabajé todo el fin de semana, por lo que no había visto ni hablado con Lexa desde el jueves por la noche. Me sigo diciendo que es lo mejor, pero estoy muy segura que no se siente así por la forma en que dejo que me consuma. Hoy es lunes, y es el primero de los tres días en que Wells no estará en casa y Lexa sí. Sé que sabe que Wells se fue, pero en base a cómo dejó las cosas el jueves, dudo que le importe demasiado. Casi esperaba que eventualmente me explicara si hice algo mal o por lo menos me dijera qué le molesta tanto, pero lo último que recibí de ella fue el portazo en la entrada de su dormitorio luego de que se fue.

Puedo ver por qué no ha estado en una relación desde hace seis años. Obviamente, no tiene ni idea de cómo debe tratar a una chica, lo que me sorprende, porque tengo esta sensación de que es una chica decente. Sin embargo, sus acciones durante y después del sexo parecen contradecir su carácter. Es como si las piezas de la chica que era se destiñen sobre las de la chica que está intentando ser.

Si cualquier otra persona me tratara como lo hizo ella, sería la primera y única vez que estaría con ella. No aguanto las cosas que suelo ver soportar a muchas de mis amigas. Sin embargo, me encuentro buscando excusas para ella, como si algo en realidad pudiera justificar sus acciones durante la semana pasada.

Empieza a asustarme que probablemente no sea tan dura después de todo.

Ese temor se confirma inmediatamente con el salto que da mi corazón, tan pronto como salgo del ascensor. Hay una nota pegada a la puerta de mi departamento, por lo que me precipito y la tomo. Es sólo un pedazo de papel doblado sin nada escrito en la parte exterior. La abro: _Necesito hacer un recado. Pasaré a las siete si quieres venir._ Leo la nota varias veces. Es obvio que es de ella y es obvio que es para mí, pero la nota es tan increíblemente informal que por un segundo, empiezo a dudar que lo del jueves sucediera de verdad.

No obstante, ella se encontraba allí. Sabe cómo terminó esa noche entre nosotras. Sabe que yo debería estar molesta o enojada, pero absolutamente nada en su nota lo demuestra.

Abro mi puerta y entro antes de que logre instigarme hasta llegar al punto de golpear su puerta para gritarle.

Suelto mis cosas una vez dentro de mi departamento y leo la nota una vez más, analizando todo, desde su escritura hasta su selección de palabras. A continuación, hago una pelota en mis manos con ella y la tiro hacia la cocina, completamente cabreada.

Estoy enojada porque sé que iré con ella.

No sé cómo no hacerlo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Exactamente a las siete en punto golpea suavemente mi puerta. Su puntualidad me molesta sin razón. No tengo nada en contra de la puntualidad. Tengo la sensación de que cada cosa que Lexa haga esta noche me molestará.

Camino a la puerta principal y abro.

Está de pie en el pasillo, a varios metros de distancia. En realidad, tal vez está más cerca de su puerta que de la mía. Cuando la abro tiene la mirada baja, centrada en sus pies, pero finalmente levanta la vista para encontrar la mía. Sus manos se encuentran escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de nuevo y no eleva completamente la cabeza. Lo tomo como una señal de sumisión, a pesar de que es más probable que no lo sea.

—¿Quieres venir?

Su voz me invade. Me debilita. Me convierte en líquido otra vez. Asiento mientras salgo al pasillo y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Le pongo llave y me giro para mirarla. Inclina la cabeza en dirección a los ascensores, diciéndome silenciosamente que irá detrás de mí. Trato de leer la expresión de sus ojos, pero sé que no debería esperar poder hacerlo.

Camino hacia el ascensor y pulso el botón.

Se pone de pie a mi lado, pero no hablamos. El ascensor parece tardar años en llegar a nosotras. En lo que por fin se abre, ambas exhalamos un suspiro aliviado silencioso, pero tan pronto como entramos y las puertas se cierran, ninguna puede respirar nuevamente.

La siento observándome, pero no la miro.

 _No puedo._

Me siento estúpida. Siento como si tuviera ganas de llorar de nuevo. Ahora que me encuentro aquí y no sé a dónde vamos, me siento como una tonta por permitirle llegar tan lejos.

—Lo siento. —Su voz es débil, como también sorprendentemente sincera.

No la miro. Ni siquiera respondo.

Da tres pasos en el ascensor, se para a mi lado y presiona el botón de detención de emergencia. Su dedo permanece en el botón mientras me mira, pero mantengo la mirada baja. Mi mandíbula está tensa y no la miro.

No lo haré.

—Clarke, lo siento —repite. Sigue sin tocarme, pero se acerca de nuevo. Está de pie tan cerca de mí que consigo sentir su aliento, a ella y lo mucho que lo siente, pero ni siquiera sé qué es lo que supuestamente debo perdonarle. Nunca me prometió nada que no sea sexo y eso es exactamente lo que me dio.

 _Sexo._

Nada más y nada menos.

—Lo siento —dice de nuevo—. No te mereces esto.

Esta vez, me toca la barbilla, levantándola para que mis ojos encuentren los suyos. Sentir sus dedos en mi cara hace que mi mandíbula se tense más. Hago todo lo posible para mantener mi armadura, aunque me resulta difícil combatir las lágrimas.

Vuelvo a ver lo que vi en sus ojos al besarme en la puerta la noche del jueves. Algo implícito que desearía poder decir, pero las únicas palabras que salen de su boca son disculpas.

Hace una mueca como si experimentara un dolor físico y presiona su frente contra la mía. —Lo siento.

Presiona las palmas contra la pared del ascensor y se inclina hacia mí hasta que nuestros pechos se tocan. Mis brazos están a los costados y mis ojos se encuentran cerrados, y aunque tengo muchas ganas de llorar en este momento, me niego a hacerlo frente a ella. Todavía no me siento segura de por qué específicamente pide disculpas, pero eso no importa, porque suena como si lo hiciera por todo. Por empezar algo conmigo que sabíamos que no terminaría bien. Por no ser capaz de abrirse sobre su pasado. Por no ser capaz de abrirse sobre su futuro. Por destruirme cuando entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Una de sus manos se envuelve alrededor de un lado de mi cabeza, y me jala hacia ella. Su otra mano se ubica en mi espalda y me aprieta, presionando su mejilla contra la mía. —No sé qué es esto, Clarke —confiesa—. Pero te juro que no quise lastimarte. Es que no sé qué demonios hago.

La disculpa en su voz es suficiente para que mis brazos quieran sostenerla. Los elevo, agarro las mangas de su camisa y luego presiono mi cara en su cuello. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos, completamente perdidas. Completamente novatas en esto.

Completamente confundidas.

Finalmente me libera y golpea el botón para que el ascensor nos lleve a la planta baja. Todavía no he hablado, porque ni siquiera estoy segura de qué palabras usar en esta situación. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, toma mi mano en la suya y la mantiene hasta que llegamos a su auto. Abre la puerta y espera a que suba al interior, luego la cierra y camina hacia su lado.

Nunca estuve dentro de su auto.

Estoy sorprendida por la sencillez del mismo. Sé que Wells hace una buena cantidad de dinero y por lo general le gusta gastarlo en cosas agradables.

Este auto es sencillo, igual que Lexa.

Sale de la cochera y viajamos en silencio durante varios kilómetros. Estoy cansada del silencio y de sentir curiosidad, así que lo primero que le digo desde que me fastidió es—: ¿A dónde vamos?

Es como si mi voz hiciera que la incomodidad se desintegre totalmente, porque ella exhala como si estuviera aliviada de oírla.

—Al aeropuerto —dice—. Sin embargo, no es por trabajo. A veces voy allí a ver despegar a los aviones.

Cruza la consola y toma mi mano en la suya. Es reconfortante y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Sus manos están calientes y eso me hace querer que sostenga todo mi cuerpo con ellas, pero al mismo tiempo me asusta lo mucho que la deseo.

Nuevamente nos mantenemos en un completo silencio hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto. Hay señales de acceso restringido, pero ella las pasa como si supiera exactamente a dónde va. Por fin nos detenemos en un aparcamiento con vistas a la pista de aterrizaje.

Varios jets están en fila, esperando despegar. Ella señala a la izquierda y observo, mientras uno de los aviones comienza a acelerar. Su coche se llena con el sonido de los motores, que ya se están alejándose. Lo observamos ascender, hasta que el tren de aterrizaje desaparece y el avión es tragado por la noche.

—¿Vienes mucho aquí? —le pregunto mientras sigo mirando por mi ventana.

Se ríe tan naturalmente, que me giro para mirarla.

—Eso sonó a una frase de conquista —dice, sonriendo.

Su sonrisa me hace sonreír. Sus ojos caen a mi boca y mi sonrisa hace que desaparezca su sonrisa.

—Sí, lo hago —dice cuando mira por la ventana de nuevo para ver al próximo jet preparándose para el despegue.

Me doy cuenta en este momento que las cosas no son como antes entre nosotras. Cambió algo enorme y no sé si es bueno o malo. Ella me trajo aquí porque quiere hablar.

Pero no sé de qué quiere hablar.

—Lexa —le digo, deseando que me mire otra vez. No lo hace.

—No es divertido —dice en voz baja—. Esto que hacemos.

No me gusta esa frase. Quiero que la retire, porque parece que me dañara. No obstante tiene razón. —Lo sé —le digo.

—Si no nos detenemos ahora, se pondrá peor.

No concuerdo en voz alta con ella en esta ocasión. Sé que tiene razón, pero no quiero detenerme. La idea de no estar con ella otra vez hace que mi estómago se sienta hueco. —¿Qué hice para molestarte tanto?

Mantiene la mirada en la mía y apenas la reconozco por el hielo acumulado detrás. —Esto es todo por mí, Clarke —dice con firmeza—. No pienses ni por un segundo que mis problemas se deben a cualquier cosa que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Siento un pequeño alivio con su respuesta, pero aún no sé qué le resultó mal. Sostenemos nuestras miradas, esperando que la otra termine nuevamente con el silencio.

No tengo ni idea de qué fue lo que sufrió en el pasado, pero debe haber sido extremadamente duro, si no consigue seguir adelante luego de seis años.

—Actúas como si fuera algo malo que nos gustáramos.

—Tal vez lo es —dice.

Quiero que deje de hablar ahora, porque todo lo que dice acaba causándome más dolor y me confunde más. —¿Por tanto me trajiste aquí para terminarlo?

Suspira profundamente. —Sólo quería que fuera divertido, pero... creo que podrías tener expectativas diferentes a las mías. No quiero hacerte daño y si seguimos haciendo esto... lo haré. —Mira por la ventana de nuevo.

Quiero golpear algo, pero en cambio, me refriego la cara con las dos manos y caigo de nuevo fuertemente contra mi asiento. Nunca conocí a nadie que pudiese decir tan poco incluso hablando. Definitivamente ha perfeccionado el arte de la evasión.

—Tienes que darme más que eso, Lexa. ¿Una explicación simple, quizás? ¿Qué demonios te sucedió?

Su mandíbula y el agarre que todavía mantiene del volante se aprietan con fuerza. —Te pedí que hicieras dos cosas por mí. No preguntes por mi pasado y nunca esperes un futuro. Estás haciendo las dos cosas.

Asiento. —Sí, Lexa. Tienes razón. Así es. Porque me gustas y sé que te gusto, y cuando estamos juntas, es fenomenal, así que eso es lo que hace la gente normal. Cuando encuentran a alguien con quién son compatibles, se abren. Permiten entrar al otro. Quieren estar juntos. No los follan contra la mesa de la cocina y luego se alejan, y no le hacen sentir como una completa mierda.

Nada.

No me da nada.

No hay reacción alguna.

Mira hacia delante y arranca su auto. —Tenías razón —dice. Pone marcha atrás y se prepara para salir de la zona de aparcamiento—. Es algo bueno que no fuéramos amigas. Hubiera hecho esto mucho más difícil.

Me alejo, porque estoy avergonzada por lo enojada que me hacen sentir sus palabras. Me da vergüenza que me esté lastimando de esta forma, pero duele todo lo que tiene que ver con Lexa. Me duele porque sé lo lindos que son nuestros buenos momentos y sé cuán fácilmente desaparecerían los malos si ella dejara de intentar luchar contra esto.

—Clarke —dice con remordimiento.

Quiero arrancar la voz de su garganta.

Su mano se encuentra con mi hombro y el coche no se mueve más. —Clarke, no quise decir eso.

Empujo la mano. —¿No? —le digo—. Admite que me quieres para algo más que sexo, o llévame a casa.

Se queda en silencio. Tal vez contempla mi ultimátum.

 _Admítelo, Lexa. Admítelo. Por favor._

El coche comienza a moverse de nuevo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

—¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? —pregunta Cap, entregándome otro pañuelo.

Cuando regresamos al complejo de departamentos, no podía soportar compartir el ascensor con ella, así que me senté al lado de Cap y dejé que se fuera sola. A diferencia del exterior duro que intento mostrarle a Lexa, me rompo totalmente mientras le derramo todos los detalles a Cap, ya sea que se preocupe por escucharme o no.

Me limpio la nariz otra vez y suelto el pañuelo, añadiéndolo a la pila junto a mí en el suelo. —Fui ilusa —le digo—. Me dije que lograría manejar la situación si ella nunca quería más. Supongo que pensé que si la dejaba tomarse su tiempo, finalmente entraría en razón.

Cap agarra un cubo de basura que está a su lado y lo coloca entre nosotros, así tengo un lugar para tirar mis pañuelos. —Si esa chica no es capaz de ver lo bueno que podría tener contigo, entonces no vale tu tiempo.

Asiento, de acuerdo con él. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer con mi tiempo, pero por alguna razón, siento como si Lexa pudiera ver lo bueno que podría tener conmigo. Siento que ella desearía que esto funcione entre nosotras, pero algo más grande que Ella o yo, o nosotras la detiene. Ojalá supiera qué es.

—¿Ya te he contado mi broma favorita? —pregunta Cap.

Niego con la cabeza y tomo otro pañuelo de la caja en sus manos, aliviada por el cambio en el tema.

—Toc, toc —dice.

No esperaba que su broma favorita fuera una broma de "toc-toc", pero sigo el juego. —¿Quién es?

—Interrupción vaca —dice.

—Interrupción…

—¡MUU! —grita en voz alta, cortándome.

Lo miro.

Entonces me río.

Me río más fuerte de lo que he reído en un largo y endemoniado tiempo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

¿A alguien mas le gusta Cap tanto como a mi?

Otra cosa, se vienen capítulos en los que muy posiblemente odiaran a Lexa :S


	22. 22 Lexa

**22**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Mi papá dice que necesita hablar con nosotras.

Me pide que busque a Costia y los encuentre a él y Lisa en la mesa de la sala. Le digo que sí, que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar con ellos. La curiosidad destella en sus ojos, pero sólo por un breve segundo. Él piensa en Lisa otra vez, y ya no siente curiosidad.

Lisa es su todo.

Me voy a la habitación de Costia y le digo a mi todo que ellos quieren hablar con nosotras.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor.

Sé lo que va a decir. Va a decirnos que le propuso casamiento. No quiero que me importe, pero me importa. Me pregunto por qué no me lo dijo primero. Me entristece, pero sólo un poco. No va a importar después de que les diga lo que tenemos que decirles.

—Le pedí a Lisa que se case conmigo —dice. Lisa le sonríe. Él le sonríe a ella.

Costiay yo no sonreímos.

—Entonces lo hicimos —dice Lisa, mostrando su anillo.

Entonces.

Lo.

Hicimos.

Costia jadea en voz baja.

 _Ya están casados._

Se ven felices.

Nos miran, esperando una reacción.

Lisa está preocupada. No le gusta queCostia se vea tan molesta.

—Cariño, fue un impulso. Estábamos en Las Vegas. Ninguno de nosotros quería una gran boda. Por favor, no te enfades.

Costia comienza a llorar en sus manos. Envuelvo un brazo alrededor de ella y quiero consolarla. Quiero darle un beso tranquilizador, pero mi padre y Lisa no lo entenderían.

Tengo que decirles.

Mi papá parece confundido porqueCostia esté tan molesta. —No creí que a alguna de ustedes le importara —dice—. Ambas se irán a la universidad en un par de meses.

Cree que estamos enojadas con ellos.

—¿Papá? —le digo, manteniendo mi brazo alrededor deCostia— ¿Lisa?

Los miro a los dos.

Voy a arruinar su día.

 _A arruinarlo._

—Costia está embarazada.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

SILENCIO ENSORDECEDOR.

Lisa está en shock. Mi padre reconforta a Lisa. Su brazo está alrededor de ella y le frota la espalda.

—Ni siquiera tienes novio —le dice Lisa aCostia.

Costia me mira.

Mi padre se pone de pie. Está enfadado. —¿Quién es el responsable? —grita. Me mira—. Dime quién es, Lexa. ¿Qué tipo de hombre embaraza a una chica y no tiene las pelotas para estar con ellacuando le dice a su propia madre? ¿Qué tipo de hombre permitiría que la hermana de la muchacha sea la que dé las noticias?

—No soy su hermana —le digo a mi padre.

 _No lo soy._

Ignora mi comentario. Se pasea por la cocina.

Odia a la persona que le hizo esto aCostia.

—Papá —le digo. Me pongo de pie.

Deja de pasearse. Se vuelve y me mira.

—Papá...

De repente no estoy tan segura como cuando me senté a hacer esto.

 _Lo tengo bajo control._

—Papá, fui yo. Yo soy la que la dejó embarazada.

Mis palabras son difíciles de asimilar para él.

Lisa mira de un lado a otro entre Costia y yo. Ella tampoco puede asimilar lo que digo. Pero no me mira como si fuese un bicho raro, supongo que papa le contó de mi condición. En verdad no hay secretos entre ellos

—Eso no es posible —dice mi padre, tratando de alejar todos los pensamientos que le dicen que es posible. Él sabía desde hace muchos años que mi miembro era funcional, que podría embarazar a una chica.

Espero que sean procesados.

Su expresión cambia de la confusión a la ira. Me mira como si ni siquiera fuera su hija. Me mira como si fuera la idiota que dejó embarazada a su nueva hijastra.

Él me odia.

 _Me odia._

 _Realmente me odia._

—Fuera de esta casa.

Miro aCostia. Me agarra la mano y niega con la cabeza, rogándome silenciosamente que no me vaya.

—Fuera —dice de nuevo.

Me odia.

Le digo Costia que debo irme. —Sólo por un rato.

Me pide que no me vaya. Mi padre rodea la mesa y me empuja. Me empuja hacia la puerta. Libero la mano de Costia.

—Voy a estar en lo de Lincoln—le digo—. Te amo.

Esas palabras son, obviamente, demasiado para mi padre, porque su mano viene inmediatamente a mí. Aleja la mano y se ve casi tan sorprendido como yo por darme una bofetada.

Salgo y mi padre cierra la puerta.

 _Mi padre me odia._

Camino a mi coche y abro la puerta. Me siento en el asiento del conductor, pero no arranco el motor. Me miro en el espejo. Mi labio está sangrando.

 _Odio a mi padre._

Salgo de mi coche y cierro la puerta. Regreso a la casa. Mi padre se acerca rápidamente a la puerta.

Levanto mis palmas. No quiero pegarle, pero lo haré. Si él me toca de nuevo, voy a pegarle.

Costia ya no está en la mesa.

Costia está en su habitación.

—Lo siento —le digo a los dos—. No quisimos que esto ocurriera, pero sucedió y ahora tenemos que lidiar con eso.

Lisa está llorando. Mi padre la abraza. Miro a Lisa.

—La amo —le digo—. Estoy enamorada de tu hija. Me ocuparé de ellos.

 _Tenemos esto bajo control._

Lisa no puede ni siquiera mirarme.

Los dos me odian.

—Esto comenzó antes de conocerte, Lisa. La conocí antes de saber que estabas con mi padre y tratamos de detenerlo.

 _Eso es un poco mentira._

Mi padre se adelanta. —¿Todo el tiempo? ¿Esto ha estado pasando todo el tiempo que ella ha vivido aquí?

Sacudo la cabeza. —Ha estado sucediendo desde antes que ella viviera aquí.

Ahora me odia más. Quiere golpearme de nuevo, pero Lisa lo jala hacia atrás. Ella le dice que lo resolverán. Le dice que puede "resolverlo". Le dice que va a estar bien.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso —le digo a Lisa—. Ella está muy avanzada.

No espero a que mi padre me golpee de nuevo. Paso corriendo por el pasillo y voy con Costia. Cierro la puerta tras de mí.

Ella me encuentra a mitad de camino. Lanza los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y llora en mi camisa.

—Bueno —le digo—, la parte difícil ya terminó.

Se ríe entre el llanto. Me dice que la parte más difícil todavía no ha terminado.

Me dice que la parte más difícil es sacar al bebé.

Me río.

 _Te amo tanto, Costia._

—Te amo tanto, Lexa —susurra.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Creo que este capítulo va a dar de que hablar, por lo que pueden ubicarme en tw como 7shioko


	23. 23 Clarke

**23**

 **Clarke**

 _Te extraño tanto, Lexa._

Por pensamientos como ese me encuentro ahogando mis penas en chocolate. Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que me trajo a casa. Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que puse mis ojos en ella. Navidad llegó y se fue, pero apenas lo noto, ya que he estado trabajando para pasar el tiempo. Lexa no se presentó a dos jueves de juego. Año Nuevo vino y se fue. Otro semestre en la escuela comenzó.

 _Y Clarke aún extraña a Lexa._

Tomo las chispas de chocolate y la leche achocolatada, y me dirijo hacia la cocina para ocultarlos de la persona que está tocando la puerta del apartamento.

Yo ya sé que no es Lexa, porque el golpe en mi puerta pertenece a Niylah y John. Con lo ocupada que estoy, son los únicos amigos que he hecho aquí, y ellos sólo son amigos míos porque estamos en el grupo de estudio juntos.

Es por eso que están tocando mi puerta en este momento.

La abro, y Niylah se encuentra sin John de pie en la entrada.

—¿Dónde está John?

—Lo llamaron para cubrir un turno —dice—. No podrá venir esta noche.

Abro más la puerta para dejarla entrar. Tan pronto como pasa por el umbral, Lexa abre la puerta de su apartamento al otro lado del pasillo. Se congela cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran.

Con su mirada, me mantiene cautiva durante varios segundos, hasta que sus ojos se deslizan por encima de mi hombro para posarse sobre Niylah.

Le echo un vistazo a Niylah, quien me mira y arquea una ceja. Al parecer, puede darse cuenta que sucede algo, por lo que respetuosamente se retira a mi apartamento. —Voy a estar en tu habitación, Clarke —dice.

Es muy lindo gesto de parte de Niylah... ofreciéndome privacidad con la tipa del otro lado del pasillo. Sin embargo, al anunciar que estará esperando en mi habitación probablemente no sea el respeto que Lexa quería que le mostraran, porque ahora está dando un paso de vuelta a su apartamento.

Sus ojos caen al suelo justo antes de que se cierre la puerta.

La expresión de su rostro envía punzadas de culpa directamente a mi estómago. Debo recordarme que fue su elección. No tengo nada de qué sentirme culpable, incluso si está juzgando mal la situación con tan sólo abrir la puerta.

Cierro la puerta y me uno a Niylah en mi habitación. La charla silenciosa que intenté darme no hizo nada por aliviar mi culpa. Me siento en la cama, y ella se sienta en el escritorio. —Eso fue raro —dice, mirándome—. Ahora me da un poco de miedo salir de aquí.

Niego con la cabeza. —No te preocupes por Lexa. Ella tiene problemas, pero ya no son míos.

Niylah asiente y no pregunta más. Abre la guía de estudio y la pone en su regazo mientras coloca los pies sobre la cama.

—John ya tomó notas para el capítulo dos, así que si tienes el tres, yo cubriré el cuatro.

—Trato hecho —le digo. Me deslizo hacia atrás contra mi almohada y paso la siguiente hora preparando notas para el capítulo tres, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo me las arreglo para concentrarme, porque lo único en que puedo pensar es en la mirada que cruzó por el rostro de Lexa antes de cerrar la puerta. Podía darme cuenta que la había lastimado.

Eso nos pone a la par ahora, supongo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Después de que Niylah y yo intercambiamos notas y contestamos las preguntas finales de cada capítulo, hago copias en mi impresora. Me doy cuenta que tres personas repartiéndose capítulos, y compartiendo respuestas es engañar, pero ¿a quién diablos le importa? Nunca dije ser perfecta.

Una vez que terminamos, camino de vuelta con Niylah. Me doy cuenta que se siente un poco nerviosa después de haber visto la mirada en el rostro de Lexa hace un rato, así que espero a que entre en el ascensor antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento. Para ser honesta, estaba un poco nerviosa por ella, también.

Camino a la cocina y empiezo a calentar un plato de sobras. No tiene sentido cocinar, ya que Wells no estará en casa hasta tarde en la noche. Antes de que haya terminado de servir los alimentos a mi plato, la puerta principal se abre con un golpe.

Lexa es la única que abre la puerta y toca al mismo tiempo.

 _Tranquilízate._

 _Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, tranquilízate._

 _¡Tranquilízate, Clarke, demonios!_

—¿Quién era esa? —pregunta Lexa a mi espalda.

Ni siquiera me doy la vuelta. Sigo sirviendo mi plato, como si su presencia aquí, luego de semanas de silencio, no revuelve una tormenta de emociones dentro de mí. La ira es la más prominente de todas.

—Vemos clase juntas —le digo—. Estábamos estudiando.

Puedo sentir la tensión saliendo de ella, y ni siquiera la estoy mirando. —¿Durante tres horas?

Me doy la vuelta y la miro, pero los improperios que quiero gritarle se quedan atascados en mi garganta cuando la veo. Está de pie en la puerta de la cocina, sosteniéndose al marco de la puerta sobre su cabeza. Se encuentra descalza y su camisa se ha elevado con sus brazos, revelando su V.

Al principio, la miro fijamente.

 _Luego le grito._

—Si quiero follar a una chica en mi habitación durante tres horas, ¡entonces bien por mí! No tienes ningún derecho a opinar sobre lo que pasa en mi vida. Eres una idiota, y tienes serios problemas, y no quiero ser parte de ellos nunca más.

Estoy mintiendo. Realmente quiero ser parte de sus problemas. Quiero sumergirme en sus problemas y convertirme en sus asuntos, pero se supone que tengo que ser una chica independiente, una chica testaruda que no se derrumba sólo porque le gusta una chica.

Sus ojos se estrechan, y su respiración se vuelve fiera y acelerada. Deja caer los brazos y se acerca rápidamente a mí, tomando mi cara, y obligándome a mirarla.

Sus ojos son frenéticos, y saber que tiene miedo de que haya seguido adelante se siente demasiado bien. Espera unos segundos antes de hablar, permitiendo que sus ojos vaguen por encima de mi rostro. Sus pulgares se deslizan ligeramente a lo largo de mis mejillas, y sus manos se sienten protectoras y a gusto, haciéndome odiar por completo querer sentirlas por todo mi cuerpo. No me gusta en quién me convierte.

—¿Estás durmiendo con ella? —pregunta, finalmente descansando sus ojos en los míos para seguir en su búsqueda de la verdad.

 _Eso no es asunto tuyo, Lexa._

—No —le digo, en vez de eso.

—¿La has besado?

 _Aún no es asunto tuyo, Lexa._

—No.

Cierra los ojos y exhala, aliviada. Deja caer las manos sobre la barra a mis costados y descansa su frente en mi hombro.

No me pregunta nada más.

Está sufriendo, pero no sé qué diablos hacer al respecto. Ella es la única que puede cambiar las cosas entre nosotras, y hasta donde yo sé, todavía no está dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Clarke —susurra dolida. Su cara se mueve a mi cuello, y una de sus manos se apodera de mi cintura—. Maldita sea, Clarke. —Su otra mano se mueve a la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras sus labios se apoyan contra la piel de mi cuello—. ¿Qué hago? —susurra—. ¿Qué diablos hago?

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, porque la confusión y el dolor en su voz son insoportables. Niego con la cabeza. Niego con ella porque no sé cómo responder a una pregunta de la que ni siquiera conozco el significado. También sacudo la cabeza porque no sé cómo empujarla físicamente lejos.

Sus labios encuentran el punto justo debajo de mi oído, y quiero acercarla, y al mismo tiempo, empujarla lo más lejos que pueda. Su boca avanza por mi piel, y siento mi cuello inclinarse para que pueda besar aún más de mí. Sus dedos se enredan en mi pelo mientras sujeta la parte de atrás de mi cabeza para sostenerme contra su boca.

—Haz que me vaya —dice, con voz suplicante y cálida contra mi garganta—. No necesitas esto. —Besa un camino hasta mi garganta, respirando sólo al hablar—. Simplemente no sé cómo dejar de desearte. Dime que me vaya, y me iré.

No le digo que se vaya. Niego con la cabeza. —No puedo.

Giro la cara justo al mismo tiempo que la suya y hace su camino hacia mi boca, luego agarro su camisa y la acerco a mí, sabiendo exactamente lo que me estoy haciendo a mí misma. Sé que esta vez no va a terminar mejor que las otras veces, pero aun así lo quiero. Si no más.

Hace una pausa y me mira a los ojos con fuerza. —No puedo darte más que esto —susurra, a modo de advertencia—. Simplemente no puedo.

La odio por decir eso, pero al mismo tiempo la respeto.

Respondo empujándola más cerca hasta que nuestros labios se encuentran. Abrimos la boca al mismo tiempo y nos devoramos por completo la una a la otra. Nos movemos con frenesí, tirando de la una a la otra, gimiendo, cavando en la piel dela otra.

Sexo, me recuerdo a mí misma. Es sólo sexo. Nada más. Ella no me da ninguna otra parte de su ser.

Puedo decirme a mí misma todo lo que quiero, pero al mismo tiempo, estoy tomando, tomando, tomando tanto como pueda conseguir. Descifrar todos los sonidos que hace y cada toque, tratando de convencerme de que lo que me está dando es mucho más de lo que probablemente es.

 _Soy una tonta._

Por lo menos soy una tonta consciente de sí misma.

Desabrocho sus pantalones, y ella desata mi sujetador, y antes de si quiera llegar a mi dormitorio, mi camisa está afuera. Nuestras bocas nunca se separan mientras cierra la puerta, y luego da un tirón a mi sujetador. Me empuja sobre la cama y me quita los jeans, luego se levanta y se quita los suyos.

Es una carrera.

Somos Lexa y yo contra todo lo demás.

Competimos contra nuestra conciencia, nuestro orgullo, nuestro respeto, la verdad. Ella está intentando entrar en mí antes que cada una de esas cosas nos alcance.

Tan pronto como regresa a la cama, se sube sobre mí, contra mí, y luego dentro de mí.

 _Nosotras ganamos._

Su boca encuentra la mía una vez más, pero eso es todo lo que hace. No me besará. Nuestros labios se tocan y nuestro aliento choca mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran, pero no hay un beso.

Lo que nuestras bocas hacen es mucho más que eso. Con cada embestida, sus labios se deslizan sobre los míos, y sus ojos se vuelven más hambrientos, pero ella nunca me besa.

Un beso es mucho más fácil que lo que hacemos. Cuando besas, puedes cerrar los ojos. Puedes alejar los pensamientos con besos. Puedes alejar el dolor con besos, la duda, la pena. Cuando cierras los ojos y besas, te proteges de la vulnerabilidad.

Esto no nos protege.

Se trata más bien de una confrontación. De un callejón sin salida. Se trata de un combate cara a cara. Un reto, de mí hacia Lexa, de Lexa hacia mí. Te reto a intentar detener esto, las dos gritamos en silencio.

Sus ojos permanecen centrados en los míos durante todo el tiempo mientras se mueve dentro y fuera de mí. Con cada embestida, escucho repetirse en mi cabeza las palabras que dijo hace sólo unas pocas semanas.

 _Es fácil confundir los sentimientos y emociones con algo que no son, especialmente cuando el contacto visual se involucra._

Ahora lo entiendo por completo. Entiendo tan bien que casi deseo haber cerrado los ojos, porque es más probable que no sienta lo que sus ojos me demuestran en estos momentos.

—Te sientes tan bien —susurra. Las palabras caen sobre mi boca, obligándome a gemir en reciprocidad. Baja la mano derecha entre nosotras, ejerciendo presión contra mí, de una manera que normalmente causaría que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás y los ojos se me cerraran de placer.

Esta vez no es así. No voy a dar marcha atrás a partir de esta confrontación. Especialmente no cuando me mira directamente a los ojos, desafiando sus propias palabras.

A pesar de que me niego a dar marcha atrás, le dejo saber que me gusta lo que me hace. No ayuda dejarla saber eso, porque no tengo control sobre mi voz en estos momentos.

—No te detengas —dice mi voz, cada vez más poseída por ella durante el tiempo que dure.

Aplica más presión, tanto dentro como fuera de mí. Agarra mi pierna detrás de la rodilla y tira de ella entre nuestros pechos, buscando un ángulo ligeramente diferente para entrar en mi cuerpo. Tiene mi pierna firmemente contra su hombro y de alguna manera entra aún más profundo.

—Lexa. Oh, Dios mío —gimo su nombre y el nombre de Dios, e incluso le grito a Jesús un par de veces. Empiezo a temblar bajo sus pies, y no estoy segura de quién de nosotras se quiebra primero, pero ahora nos estamos besando. Nos besamos tan fuerte y tan profundo como sus embestidas dentro de mí.

Ella es fuerte. _Yo lo soy aún más._

Yo estoy temblando. _Ella tiembla aún más._

Ella fuerza su respiración. _Yo inhalo suficiente por las dos._

Me da una última estocada y con su pecho me sostiene firmemente contra el colchón. —Clarke —dice, gimiendo mi nombre contra mi boca, mientras su cuerpo se recupera de los temblores—. Mierda, Clarke. —Tira lentamente de mí y aprieta su mejilla contra mi pecho—. Mierda. —respira—. Es tan bueno. Esto. Nosotras. Tan jodidamente bueno.

—Lo sé.

Rueda hacia un lado y mantiene su brazo cubriéndome. Nos acostamos juntas en silencio.

Yo, sin querer admitir que sólo permití que me usara de nuevo.

Ella, sin querer admitir que se trata de algo más que sólo sexo.

Ambas mintiéndonos a nosotras mismas.

—¿Dónde está Wells? —pregunta.

—Estará en casa esta noche.

Levanta la cabeza y baja la mirada hacia mí, con el ceño fruncido lleno de preocupación. —Tengo que irme. —Sale de mi cama y vuelve a ponerse sus jeans—. ¿Vuelvo más tarde?

Asiento mientras me levanto y me pongo mis propios pantalones. —Agarra mi camisa de la cocina —le digo. Me pongo mi sujetador y lo fijo. Ella abre la puerta de mi dormitorio, pero no sale. Se detiene en la puerta. Está mirando a alguien.

Mierda.

No tengo que verlo para saber que Wells se encuentra allí. Inmediatamente me precipito hacia la puerta para detener lo que va a suceder. Cuando llego a la puerta, Wells está de pie en su lado del pasillo, mirando a Lexa.

Hago el primer movimiento. —Wells, antes de decir algo...

Levanta la mano para hacerme callar. Sus ojos caen por un segundo a mi sostén, y se estremece como si estuviese esperando que lo que escuchó en realidad no haya sucedido. Aparta la mirada, y me cubro a mí misma de inmediato, avergonzada de que se enterara de todo. Mira a Lexa, y en sus ojos se refleja una mezcla entre ira y preocupación. —¿Cuánto tiempo?

—No respondas eso, Lexa —digo. Sólo quiero que se vaya. Wells no tiene derecho a cuestionarle esto. Es ridículo.

—Un tiempo —dice Lexa, avergonzada.

Wells asiente lentamente, dejando que se hunda en él. —¿La amas?

Lexa y yo nos miramos la una a la otra. Ella mira a Wells como si estuviera tratando de decidir a cuál de nosotros quiere que su respuesta complazca.

Estoy segura que la lenta sacudida de su cabeza no complace a ninguno de los dos.

—¿Al menos planeas hacerlo? —pregunta Wells.

Sigo estudiando a Lexa como si alguien le preguntara el sentido de la vida. Creo que quiero la respuesta a esa pregunta mucho más que el propio Wells.

Lexa exhala y niega otra vez. —No —susurra.

No.

 _Ni siquiera está planeando amarme._

Sabía la respuesta. Lo esperaba. Sin embargo, aun así me duele como el demonio. El hecho de que ni siquiera puede mentir para salvarse de decepcionar a Wells, demuestra que esto no es un simple juego para ella.

 _Esta es Lexa. Lexa no es capaz de amar. Ya no, de todos modos._

Wells agarra el marco de la puerta y presiona su frente contra su brazo, respirando lenta y constantemente. Levanta la mirada hacia Lexa con los ojos como flechas dirigidas a un objetivo. En toda mi vida, nunca he visto a Wells así de enojado.

—¿Sólo estás follando a mi hermana?

Espero que Lexa caiga hacia atrás por el impacto de las palabras de Wells, pero en lugar de eso, da un paso hacia él. —Wells, es una mujer adulta.

Wells da un paso rápido hacia Lexa. —Sal de aquí.

Lexa me echa un vistazo, y sus ojos están llenos de disculpa y pesar. No estoy segura si es por mí o por Wells, pero hace lo que le pide.

 _Se va._

Todavía estoy de pie en la puerta de mi dormitorio, mirando a Wells como si pudiera volar a través de esta sala y derribarla de un golpe.

Wells me perfora con una mirada tan firme como su postura. —No sabes lo que es ser un hermano, Clarke —dice—. No te atrevas a decirme que no estoy autorizado a estar enojado. —Da un paso atrás a su dormitorio y cierra la puerta de un golpe.

Parpadeo rápido, luchando por contener las lágrimas de ira a causa de Wells, lágrimas de dolor a causa de Lexa, y lágrimas de vergüenza a causa de las decisiones egoístas que hice por mí misma. Me niego a llorar delante de cualquiera de ellos.

Camino a la cocina y recupero mi camisa, y luego tiro de ella encima de mi cabeza mientras me dirijo hacia la puerta principal y el pasillo. Llamo a su puerta, y Lexa la abre inmediatamente. Ve detrás de mí, como esperando ver a Wells allí de pie, entonces se hace a un lado y me deja entrar.

—Ya lo superará —le digo después de que cierra la puerta.

—Lo sé —dice en voz baja—. Pero no va a ser lo mismo. —Lexa camina hacia el salón y se sienta en su sofá, así que la sigo y me siento junto a ella. No tengo ninguna palabra de consejo, ya que tiene razón. Las cosas más que probable no serán las mismas entre ella y Wells. Me siento una mierda por ser la razón de ello.

Lexa suspira mientras saca la mano de su regazo. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. —Clarke —dice—. Lo siento.

La miro, sus ojos ascienden y se encuentran con los míos. —¿Por qué?

No sé por qué estoy actuando como que no sé lo que está pasando. Sé exactamente lo que está diciendo.

—Cuando Wells preguntó si planeaba amarte —dice—. Lo siento, no pude decir que sí. Simplemente no quería mentirle a ninguno de los dos.

Niego. —Has sido más que honesta acerca de lo que quieres de mí, Lexa. No puedo estar enojada contigo por eso.

Inhala profundo mientras se pone de pie y comienza a caminar por la sala de estar. Me quedo en el sofá y la observo mientras ordena sus pensamientos. Con el tiempo se detiene, y coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza. —Tampoco tenía derecho a interrogarte sobre esa tipa. No permito que me cuestiones a mí o a mi vida, así que no tengo derecho a cuestionar la tuya.

 _No discuto con esa lógica._

—Es sólo que no sé qué hacer con lo que hay entre nosotras. —Da un paso hacia mí, y me pongo de pie. Envuelve los brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me abraza contra sus pechos—. No sé una manera fácil, o incluso buena de decirlo, pero lo que le dije a Wells es la verdad. Nunca amaré a nadie. No vale la pena para mí. Pero estoy siendo injusta contigo. Sé que estoy jugando con tu cabeza, y sé que te he hecho daño, y lo siento por eso. Simplemente me gusta estar contigo, pero cada vez que estoy contigo, tengo miedo que veas más de lo que realmente es.

Sé que debería tener algún tipo de reacción a todo lo que acaba de decir, pero todavía me encuentro procesando sus palabras. Todas y cada una de sus admisiones deberían de tener una bandera roja, ya que todas también fueron acompañadas de la dura verdad de que no tiene planes de amarme o tener una relación conmigo, pero la bandera roja no se levanta.

La verde sí.

—¿Se trata específicamente de no querer amarme a mí, o se trata del amor, en general, lo que no quieres experimentar?

Me aleja de su pecho para poder mirarme mientras contesta mi pregunta. —El amor en general es lo que no quiero, Clarke. Nunca. Sólo eres tú específicamente lo que... quiero.

Me enamoro y desenamoro, y con esa respuesta me vuelvo a enamorar.

Estoy tan jodida. Todo lo que dice debería enviarme a correr, pero en cambio, me da ganas de envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y darle lo que sea que esté dispuesta a tomar de mí. Estoy mintiéndole a ella, me estoy mintiendo a mí misma, y no le sirvo a ninguna de las dos, pero no puedo detener las palabras que salen de mi boca.

—Puedo manejar esto, siempre y cuando se mantenga simple —digo—. ¿Cuándo haces esa mierda que hiciste hace unas semanas? ¿De alejarte y cerrar la puerta? Eso no es hacer que sea simple, Lexa. Cosas así hacen que todo sea complicado.

Asiente, contemplando lo que he dicho. —Simple —dice, poniendo la palabra en torno a su boca—. Si puedes hacerlo simple, yo puedo hacerlo simple.

—Bueno —digo—. Y cuando se vuelva demasiado difícil para cualquiera de nosotras, vamos a terminarlo por siempre.

—No estoy preocupada de que sea demasiado difícil para mí —dice—. Estoy preocupada de que se vuelva demasiado difícil para ti.

 _Estoy preocupada por mí también, Lexa. Pero quiero el aquí y ahora contigo mucho más de lo que me importa cómo me afectará en el final_.

Con ese pensamiento, de repente imagino mi única regla. Ella ha tenido sus límites todo este tiempo, protegiéndose de la vulnerabilidad que he sufrido.

—Creo que por fin tengo mi única regla —digo. Me mira y levanta una ceja, esperando a que hable—. No me vengas con la falsa esperanza de un futuro —digo—. Especialmente si sabes en tú corazón que nunca tendremos uno.

Su postura se endurece inmediatamente. —¿He hecho eso? —pregunta, verdaderamente preocupada—. ¿Te he dado falsas esperanzas antes?

 _Sí. Hace treinta minutos, cuando me miraste a los ojos todo el tiempo que estuviste dentro de mí._

—No —digo rápidamente—. Sólo asegúrate de no hacer o decir cosas que me harían creer lo contrario. Mientras que ambas veamos esto como lo que es, creo que estaremos bien.

Me mira en silencio por un rato, estudiándome. Evaluando mis palabras. —No puedo entender si es que eres muy madura para tu edad o si realmente estás delirando.

Me encojo de hombros, guardando mis delirios muy dentro de mi pecho. —Una mezcla saludable de ambas, estoy segura.

Aprieta los labios contra el lado de mi cabeza. —Esto se siente realmente jodido decirlo en voz alta, pero te prometo que no te daré esperanzas, Clarke.

Mi corazón frunce el ceño ante sus palabras, pero mi cara fuerza una sonrisa.

—Bueno —digo—, tienes problemas del tipo que me asustan, y algún día prefiero enamorarme de una mujer emocionalmente estable.

Ríe. Seguramente porque sabe que las probabilidades de encontrar a alguien que pueda aguantar este tipo de relación, si se puede llamar así,es extremadamente bajo. Pero de alguna manera, soy la única chica que podría estar bien con ella, que acaba de atravesar el salón por ella. Y a Lexa realmente le gusta ella.

 _Te gusto, Lexa Woods._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

—Wells se enteró —digo mientras tomo lo que se ha convertido en mi lugar habitual junto a Cap.

—Uh-oh —dice él—. ¿Y la chica aún está viva?

Asiento. —Por ahora. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo va a durar.

Las puertas del vestíbulo se abren, y veo a Finn entrar. Se quita el sombrero de su cabeza y sacude la lluvia mientras camina hacia el ascensor.

—A veces desearía que los vuelos que envío se estrellaran —dice Cap, mirando a Finn.

Supongo que a Cap no le gusta Finn, tampoco. Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco mal por Finn.

Él nos ve justo antes de llegar a los ascensores. Cap se mueve para pulsar el botón, pero Finn llega antes que él. —Soy bastante capaz de buscar mi propio ascensor, viejo —dice.

Vagamente recuerdo haber tenido un breve pensamiento hace diez segundos acerca de Finn y cómo sentía lástima por él. Me retracto.

Finn me mira y guiña un ojo. —¿Qué haces, Clarke?

—Lavando elefantes —digo con cara seria.

Finn me lanza una mirada confusa, en absoluto comprendiendo mi respuesta aleatoria.

—Si no quieres una respuesta sarcástica —le dice Cap—, no hagas una pregunta estúpida.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y Finn nos rueda los ojos antes de entrar al ascensor.

Cap rueda los ojos en mi dirección, y sonríe. Sostiene la palma de su mano hacia arriba, y yo choco los cincos con él.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Nos leemos el lunes.


	24. 24 Lexa

**24**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

—¿Por qué es todo amarillo?

Mi padre está de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Costia, mirando las pocas cosas que hemos recogido en los meses transcurridos desde que sabe del embarazo. —Parece que un pájaro vomitó aquí.

Costia se ríe. Se encuentra de pie en el espejo del baño, poniéndole los toques finales a su maquillaje. He estado sobre su cama, mirándola.

—No queremos saber si es niño o una niña, por lo que estamos comprando colores neutrales sin género.

Costia responde la pregunta de mi papá como si fuera una más de tantas, pero ambas sabemos que es la primera. Él no ha preguntado por el embarazo. No pregunta por nuestros planes. Por lo general, sale de la habitación si Costia y yo nos encontramos allí.

Lisa no es muy diferente. Ella no está más allá del punto de desilusión o tristeza todavía, así que no la presionamos. Tomará tiempo, así que Costia y yo se lo estamos dando.

En este momento, Costia sólo me tiene a mí para hablar sobre el bebé, y yo sólo la tengo a ella, y aunque eso parece muy poco, es más que suficiente para ambas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará la ceremonia? —pregunta mi papá.

—No más de dos horas —le digo.

Él dice que deberíamos irnos.

Le digo que en cuanto Costia esté lista, podemos irnos.

Costia dice que está lista.

Nos vamos.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

—Felicitaciones —le digo a Costia.

—Felicitaciones —me dice.

Las dos nos graduamos hace tres horas. Ahora estamos sentadas sobre mí cama, pensando en nuestro próximo paso. O al menos yo, de todos modos.

—Vamos a vivir juntas —le digo.

Ella se ríe. —Ya vivimos juntas, Lexa —señala.

Niego con la cabeza. —Sabes a lo que me refiero. Sé que ya tenemos planes para después de empezar la universidad en Agosto, pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo ahora.

Se levanta sobre un codo y me mira, probablemente intentando leer mi expresión para ver si lo que digo es en serio.

—¿Cómo? ¿A dónde iremos?

Me estiro hacia mi mesita de noche y abro el cajón de arriba. Saco la carta y se la entrego.

Ella empieza a leer en voz alta.

 _ **Estimada Srta. Woods,**_

Me mira, y sus ojos se abren.

 **Felicitaciones por su registro de verano. Nos complace informarle que su solicitud de vivienda familiar ha sido procesada y aprobada.**

Costia sonríe.

 **Adjunto encontrará un sobre de retorno y los trámites finales que tendrán que ser devueltos con el sello en la fecha indicada.**

Costia ve el sobre y rápidamente le da un vistazo a la documentación adjunta. Luego vuelve a girarla.

 **Esperamos con interés recibir los formularios completados. Nuestro contacto con la información se encuentra debajo en caso de que tenga alguna pregunta.**

 _ **Atentamente,**_

 _ **Marcus Kane, Registrador**_

Costia cubre su sonrisa con la mano y pone la carta a un lado, luego se inclina hacia adelante y me abraza.

—¿Tenemos que mudarnos ahora? —dice.

Me encanta cómo la emoción evidente arropa en su voz.

Le digo que sí. Costia se alivia. Ella sabe tan bien como yo cómo de torpes las próximas semanas habrían sido en la misma casa que nuestros padres.

—¿Le has preguntado ya a tu padre?

Le digo que se olvida que somos adultas ahora. Ya no tenemos que pedirles permiso. Sólo tenemos que informarlo.

Costia dice que quiere informales en este momento.

Tomo la mano de Costia, y caminos juntas a la sala de estar y les informamos a nuestros padres que nos mudamos.

 _Juntas._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Mis disculpas por la hora de actualización.


	25. 25 Clarke

**25**

 **Clarke**

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que Wells se enteró. No lo ha aceptado, y aún no le ha hablado a Lexa, pero está comenzando a adaptarse. Sabe dónde he estado las noches que me voy sin explicación alguna, sólo para volver unas cuantas horas después. No hace preguntas.

Con respecto a las cosas con Lexa, soy yo la que me estoy adaptando. He tenido que adaptarme a sus reglas, porque no hay forma que Lexa vaya a romperlas. He aprendido a dejar de intentar entenderla, y dejar de permitir que las cosas se vuelvan muy tensas entre nosotras. Hacemos exactamente lo que acordamos hacer en el comienzo, lo cual era tener sexo.

Mucho sexo.

Sexo en la ducha. Sexo en la habitación. Sexo en el suelo. Sexo en la mesa de la cocina.

Sigo sin haber pasado la noche con ella, y a veces aún duele cuán cerrada se vuelve justo después que termina, pero aún no he descubierto una forma de decirle que no.

Sé que quiero más de lo que me está dando, y ella quiere mucho menos de lo que quiero darle, pero por ahora, ambas estamos tomando lo que podemos. Intento no pensar en qué pasará el día que ya no lo pueda aguantar. Trato de no pensar en todas las cosas que estoy sacrificando al tener esta relación con ella.

Trato de no pensar en todo eso, pero los pensamientos me invaden. Cada noche, cuando me acuesto, pienso en ello. Cada vez que estoy en la ducha, pienso en ello. Cuando estoy en clases, en la sala de estar, en lacocina, en el trabajo… pienso en qué va a pasar cuando, finalmente, una de nosotras entre en juicio.

—¿De dónde viene el nombre de Clarke? —me pregunta Lexa.

Nos encontramos en su cama. Acaba de llegar a casa después de cuatro días en el trabajo, y a pesar de que se supone que nuestro acuerdo es todo sobre sexo, aún estamos completamente vestidas. No estamos besándonos. Simplemente yace acostada junto a mí, haciéndome preguntas personales acerca de mi nombre, y me encanta más que cualquier otra que hemos pasado juntas.

Es la primera vez que me ha hecho una pregunta semi-personal. Y odio que me llene de tanta esperanza, cuando lo único que hizo fue preguntarme de donde venía mi nombre.

—Clarke era el segundo nombre de mi abuela.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

—Elizabeth.

—Clarke Elizabeth Griffin —dice, haciéndole el amor a mi nombre con su voz. Mi nombre nunca ha sonado tan hermoso como acaba de hacerlo ahora, saliendo de su boca—. Es casi el doble de sílabas que tiene mi nombre —dice—. Son un montón de sílabas.

—¿Cuál es tu segundo nombre?

—Alycia —dice—. Sin embargo, la gente siempre lo escribe Alicia. Es irritante.

—Lexa Alycia Woods —digo—. Es un nombre poderoso.

Lexa se levanta, apoyándose sobre su codo, y me mira con una expresión llena de paz. Pone mi cabello detrás de mí oreja mientras sus ojos recorren mi rostro. —¿Pasó algo interesante esta semana mientras trabajaba, Clarke Griffin? —Hay diversión en su voz. Una con la que no estoy familiarizada, pero me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

—En realidad, no, Lexa Woods—respondo, sonriendo—. Trabajé un montón de horas extras.

—¿Todavía te gusta tu trabajo? —Sus dedos acarician mi rostro, deslizándose a lo largo de mis labios, bajando por mi cuello.

—Me gusta —digo—. ¿Te gusta ser capitana? —Sólo le devuelvo versiones de sus propias preguntas. Creo que es seguro de esa manera, porque sé que solamente dará lo que está dispuesta a recibir.

Lexa sigue su mano con sus ojos, mientras desabrocha el primer botón de mi camisa. —Amo mi trabajo, Clarke. —Sus dedos pasan alsegundo botón de mi camisa—. Es sólo que no me gusta irme demasiado tiempo, especialmente sabiendo que estás justo cruzando el pasillo de donde vivo. Me hace querer estar en casa todo el tiempo.

Intento contenerlo, pero no puedo. Sus palabras me hacen jadear, a pesar que, probablemente, haya sido el jadeo más silencioso que alguna vez pasará por los labios de alguien.

Pero se da cuenta.

Sus ojos encuentran los míos en un destello, y puedo verla querer retractarse. Quiere retirar lo que acaba de decir, porque había esperanza en aquellas palabras. Lexa no dice cosas como esa. Sé que está a punto de disculparse. Va a recordarme que no puede amarme, que no tenía la intención de darme ese indicio de falsas esperanzas.

 _No te retractes, Lexa. Por favor, déjame guardarme eso._

Nuestras miradas permanecen juntas por varios segundos. Continúo mirándola, esperando a que se retracte. Sus ojos aún siguen en el segundo botón de mi camisa, pero ya no tiene la intención de desabrocharlo.

Se centra en mi boca, luego en mis ojos de nuevo, luego de vuelta en mi boca. —Clarke —susurra. Dice mi nombre tan suavemente que no estoy segura de sí su boca incluso se mueve. No tengo tiempo para responder. Sus manos abandonan el botón de mi camisa y se deslizan a través de mi cabello al mismo momento que sus labios chocan salvajemente con los míos.

Desplaza su cuerpo sobre mí, y su beso se vuelve instantáneamente intenso. Profundo. Dominante. Su beso está lleno de algo que nunca había estado ahí antes. Lleno de sentimiento.

Lleno de esperanza.

Hasta este momento, creía que un beso era un beso y ya. No tenía idea que los besos pudieran significar cosas diferentes y sentirse completamente distinto a cualquier otro. En el pasado, siempre había sentido pasión, deseo y lujuria… pero esta vez, es diferente.

Este beso es una Lexa diferente, y sé en mi corazón que es la verdadera Lexa. La Lexa que solía ser. La Lexa por la cual no tengo permitido preguntar.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Sale de mi cuando termina.

Miro fijamente el techo.

Mi cabeza está llena de muchísimas preguntas. Mi corazón repleto de confusión. Esto entre nosotras nunca ha sido fácil. Uno pensaría que limitarse a sólo tener sexo sería la cosa más simple del mundo, pero me hace cuestionar cada movimiento y cada palabra que sale de mi boca. Me encuentro analizando cada mirada que me da.

Ni siquiera sé qué movimiento se supone que debo hacer. ¿Me quedo acostada aquí hasta que me pida que me vaya? Nunca me he quedado con ella antes. ¿Me doy la vuelta y la envuelvo con mis brazos, esperando que me abrace de vuelta hasta que nos durmamos? Estoy muy asustada de que me rechace.

Soy estúpida.

Soy una estúpida, estúpida chica.

¿Por qué para mí esto no puede tratarse simplemente de sexo, también? ¿Por qué no puedo venir aquí, darle lo que quiere, conseguir lo que quiero, e irme?

Ruedo hacia mi lado y me pongo lentamente de pie. Me agacho para coger mi ropa, luego me paro y me visto. Me está observando, pero permanece en silencio.

Evito mirarla hasta que estoy vestida por completo y poniéndome los zapatos. Por mucho que quiera acostarme en la cama con ella, camino hacia la puerta. No me volteo cuando digo—: Nos vemos mañana, Lexa.

Camino hacia la puerta principal. No habla. No me dice que me verá mañana, y no se despide.

Espero que su silencio sea una prueba que no le gusta cómo se siente ser dela que se alejan.

Abro la puerta y atravieso el pasillo, entrando a mi departamento. Wells está sentado en el sillón, viendo televisión. Levanta la mirada hacia la puerta cuando me escucha entrar, luego me lanza una altiva mirada de desaprobación.

—Relájate —digo cuando entro. Me quito los zapatos junto a la puerta—. Tendrás que superarlo pronto.

Lo veo sacudir su cabeza, pero lo ignoro y camino hacia mi habitación.

—Te follaba a mis espaldas, mintiéndome —dice Wells—. No es algo que vaya a superar.

Me giro hacia la sala de estar y veo que Wells me está observando. —¿Esperabas que fuera honesta contigo? Dios mío, Wells. Sacaste a patadas a Finn de tu departamento por mirarme de la manera equivocada.

Wells se pone de pie, ahora enfadado. —¡Exactamente! —grita—. ¡Pensé que Lexa te protegía de Finn, es eso lo que hacen las mujeres no? cuando en realidad dejaba en claro que le pertenecías! ¡Es una maldita hipócrita, y estaré enfadado con ella por todo el tiempo que quiera estar enfadado con ella, así que tú supéralo!

Me río, porque Wells no tiene derecho a señalar a nadie por sus problemas.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Clarke? —chasquea.

Vuelvo a la sala de estar y me paro directamente frente a él. —Lexa no ha sido nada más que honesta conmigo acerca de lo que quiere. Ni una sola vez me ha llenado de mierda. Soy la única chica con la que ha estado en seis años, ¿y vas a llamarla a ella hipócrita? —Ya ni siquiera intento mantener mi voz en un volumen bajo—. Podrías querer mirarte en el espejo, Wells. ¿Con cuántas chicas has estado desde que me mudé aquí? ¿Cuántas de ellas crees que tienen hermanos que amarían patear tu trasero si te descubren? ¡Si alguien es hipócrita aquí, ese eres tú!

Sus manos están apoyadas sobre sus caderas, y me observa con una mirada fría en sus ojos. Cuando no responde, me volteo para ir a mi habitación, pero la puerta frontal se abre con un golpeteo.

 _Lexa._

Ambos nos volteamos justo cuando asoma su cabeza. —¿Todo está bien aquí? —pregunta, entrando a la sala de estar.

Miro fijamente a Wells, y Wells me mira a mí. Levanto la ceja, esperando que responda la pregunta que Lexa hizo, dado que él es quien tiene un problema.

—¿Estás bien, Clarke? —pregunta Lexa, dirigiéndose a mi ahora.

Vuelvo a mirarla y asiento. —Estoy bien —digo—. No soy la que tiene expectaciones falsas de mi hermana.

Wells gruñe en voz alta, luego se voltea y patea el sillón. Lexa y yo lo observamos mientras se pasa las manos por el cabello y agarra su nuca con fuerza. Se voltea para mirar a Lexa otra vez, entonces exhala pesadamente.

—¿Por qué no pudiste haber sido heterosexual?

Lexa lo observa con cautelosa concentración. Espero que alguno de los dos reaccione, así sabré si puedo respirar o no.

Lexa comienza a sacudir la cabeza tan pronto como una sonrisa aparece por su rostro.

Wells comienza a reír, pero al mismo tiempo gruñe, señalando que acaba de llegar a un trato con lo nuestro, a pesar que puede que aún no esté de acuerdo con ello.

Sonrío y salgo rápidamente del departamento, esperando que arreglen lo que sea que se rompió entre ellos cuando aparecí de la nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el vestíbulo y estoy lista para salir, pero Cap está parado frente a ellos como si estuviera a punto de entrar.

—¿Viniste a buscarme? —pregunta.

Asiento y apunto hacia arriba. —Wells y Lexa están arreglando las cosas. Iba a darles un minuto.

Cap entra al ascensor y presiona el botón del piso veinte. —Bueno, supongo que puedes encaminarme a casa —dice. Agarra las barras detrás de él para apoyarse. Me quedo de pie y me recuesto contra la pared detrás de mí.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Cap?

Me da el visto bueno con un asentimiento. —Amo preguntarlas tanto como amo responderlas.

Bajo la mirada a mis zapatos, pasando uno encima del otro. —¿Qué crees que haría que una mujer nunca vuelva a experimentar el amor otra vez?

Cap no responde mi pregunta por, al menos, cinco pisos. Eventualmente, lo miro, y me doy cuenta que se encuentra mirándome fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, provocando incluso más arrugas entre ellos. —Supongo que si una mujer pasó por el lado más feo del amor, puede que nunca quiera volver a experimentarlo otra vez.

Pienso en su respuesta, pero no ayuda mucho. No veo cómo el amor puede volverse lo suficientemente feo como para una persona pueda cerrarse por completo ante él.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren en el piso veinte, y lo dejo salir primero. Camino con él a la puerta de su departamento y espero que la abra. —Clarke —dice. Está mirando su puerta, pero no se voltea para terminar la oración—. A veces el espíritu de una persona no es lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir los fantasmas de su pasado. —Abre la puerta de su departamento, y entra—. Tal vez esa chica simplemente perdió su espíritu a lo largo del camino. —Cierra la puerta, y me deja intentando descifrar aún más confusión.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	26. 26 Lexa

**26**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Mi habitación es de Costia ahora. La habitación de Costia es mi habitación. Nos graduamos. Nos mudamos juntas. Ahora estamos en la universidad.

 _¿Ves? Tenemos esto bajo control._

Lincoln trae la última de las cajas desde el coche. —¿Dónde quieres esta? —pregunta.

—¿Qué es? —le pregunta Costia.

Él le dice que parece una caja llena de sus sostenes y ropa interior. Ella se ríe y le dice que la ponga al lado de mi tocador. Lincoln lo hace. A Lincoln le gusta Costia. Le gusta que ella no me esté reteniendo. Le gusta que ella quiera que obtenga mi título y termine la escuela de aviación.

Costia quiere que yo sea feliz. Le digo a Costia que seré feliz mientras la tenga a ella.

Me dice—: Entonces, siempre serás feliz.

Mi papá todavía me odia. Mi papá no quiere odiarme. Están tratando de aceptarlo, pero es difícil. Es difícil para todos. A Costia no le importa lo que todos piensan. Sólo le importa lo que yo pienso, y sólo pienso en Costia.

Estoy aprendiendo que no importa cuán difícil sea una situación, la gente aprende a adaptarse a ella. Mi padre y su madre no lo aprueban, pero se adaptarán.

Costia podría no estar preparada para ser mamá, y yo podría no estar lista para ser mamá, pero nos estamos adaptando. Es lo que tiene que suceder. Si la gente quiere la paz dentro de sí misma, es necesario.

Vital, incluso.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

—Lexa.

Me encanta mi nombre cuando sale de su boca. Ella no lo desperdicia. Sólo lo dice cuando necesita algo. Sólo lo dice cuando tiene que ser dicho.

—Lexa.

 _Lo dijo dos veces._

Realmente debe necesitar algo. Me doy la vuelta, y está sentada en la cama. Me mira, con los ojos abiertos.

—Lexa. — _Tres veces_ —. Lexa. — _Cuatro_ —. Duele.

 _Mierda._

Salto de la cama y agarro nuestra bolsa. Ayudo a Costia a cambiarse la ropa. La ayudo hasta el coche.

Está asustada.

Yo podría estar más asustada que ella.

Sostengo su mano mientras conducimos. Le digo que respire. No sé por qué le digo eso. Por supuesto, ella sabe respirar.

No sé qué más decirle.

Me siento impotente.

Tal vez ella quiere a su mamá.

—¿Quieres que los llame?

Niega con la cabeza. —Todavía no —dice—. Después.

Sólo quiere que seamos nosotras. Me gusta esto. Yo sólo quiero que seamos nosotras, también.

Una enfermera la ayuda a salir del coche. Nos llevan a una habitación. Le consigo a Costia lo que sea que necesite.

—¿Necesitas hielo?

 _Se lo traigo._

—¿Quieres un trapo frío?

 _Se lo traigo._

—¿Quieres que apague el televisor?

 _La apago._

—¿Quieres otra manta, Costia? Pareces tener frío.

 _No le traigo una manta. No tiene frío._

—¿Quieres más hielo?

 _No quiere más hielo._

 _Quiere que me calle._

 _Me callo._

—Dame la mano, Lexa.

 _Se la doy._

 _La quiero de regreso._

 _Me lastima._

 _Dejo que la sostenga de todas formas._

Está tranquila. Nunca hace un sonido. Sólo respira. Es increíble.

Estoy llorando. No sé por qué.

 _Te amo condenadamente mucho, Costia._

El doctor le dice que ella casi termina. La beso en la frente.

Y sucede.

Somos madres.

—Es una niña, pueden tener un momento con ella. Luego vamos a examinarla. —dice el médico.

Ella la está sosteniendo. Está sosteniendo mi corazón.

Ella deja de llorar. Trata de abrir los ojos.

Costia llora.

Se ríe.

Me agradece.

 _Costia me agradece._ Como si ella no fuera la persona que creó esto.

 _Costia está loca._

—La amo tanto, Lexa —dice. Ella todavía está llorando—. La amo mucho.

—La amo, también —le digo. La toco. Quiero sostenerla, pero quiero que ella la sostenga incluso más. Se ve hermosa sosteniéndola.

Costia me mira. — Su nombre será Anya

Esperaba que fuera una niña para así poder tener este momento. Esperaba poder decirle que también me encanta el nombre de Anya, porque sé que a ella le va a encantar.

—Su nombre es Anya.

Ella comienza a llorar.

—Es perfecto —dice, sus palabras mezcladas con lágrimas.

Está llorando demasiado fuerte ahora. Quiere que yo la sostenga.

Me siento en la cama con ella y la tomo.

La estoy sosteniendo.

 _Estoy sosteniendo a mi hija._

Costia apoya su cabeza en mi brazo, y ambas la miramos fijamente. La miramos fijamente durante mucho tiempo. Le digo a Costia que tiene su cabello castaño oscuro.

Costia dice que tiene mis labios. Le digo a Costia que espero que tenga su personalidad. Ella no está de acuerdo y dice que espera que sea como yo.

—Ella hace la vida mucho mejor —dice ella.

—Claro que sí.

—Somos muy afortunadas, Lexa.

—Lo somos.

Costia aprieta mi mano.

—Tenemos esto bajo control —susurra Costia.

—Tenemos esto muy bajo control —le digo.

Anya bosteza, y nos hace reír a ambas.

¿Desde cuándo los bostezos se volvieron tan increíbles?

Toco sus dedos.

 _Te amamos demasiado, Anya._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	27. 27 Clarke

**27**

 **Clarke**

Caigo en la silla al lado de Cap, aún vestida de pies a cabeza con mi uniforme. Tan pronto como llegué a casa del trabajo, estudié por dos horas seguidas. Ya son más de las diez, y no he cenado aún, que es por lo que estoy sentada al lado de Cap justo ahora, porque ya conoce mis hábitos y había ordenado pizza para los dos.

Le doy una rebanada y tomo la mía, luego cierro la caja y la coloco en el suelo frente a mí. Meto un gran pedazo en mi boca, pero Cap observa la rebanada en su mano.

—Es realmente triste que una pizza llega más rápido a ti que la policía —dice—. Ordené esta hace sólo diez minutos. —Le da una mordida y cierra los ojos como si fuera la mejor cosa que haya probado.

Los dos terminamos nuestras rebanadas, y me estiro para tomar otra. Niega con la cabeza cuando le ofrezco una segunda rebanada, entonces la pongo de vuelta en la caja.

—¿Entonces? —dice—. ¿Algún progreso entre la chica y su amigo?

Me hace reír que constantemente se refiere a Lexa como la chica. Asiento y respondo con la boca llena. —Más o menos —digo—. Tuvieron una exitosa noche de juegos, pero creo que sólo fue exitosa porque Lexa pretendió que yo no estaba allí durante todo el rato. Sé que está tratando de respetar a Wells, pero me hace sentir un poco como mierda en el proceso, ¿sabes?

Cap asiente como si entendiera. No estoy segura de que sea así, pero me gusta que siempre escuche tan atentamente. —Por supuesto, me escribió todo el tiempo en que estaba en la sala de estar sentada al lado de Wells, así que supongo que tengo eso. Pero luego hay semanas como esta semana, en que ni siquiera está en el mismo estado, y es como si noexistiera para ella. Nada de mensajes. Nada de llamadas. Estoy muy segura de que sólo piensa en mí cuando estoy a diez metros de ella.

Cap niega con la cabeza. —Lo dudo. Apuesto a que esa chica piensa en ti mucho más de lo que deja ver.

Me gustaría creer que esas palabras fueran ciertas, pero no estoy muy segura de que lo sean.

—Pero si no lo hace… —dice Cap—, no puedes estar enojada con ella por eso. No fue parte del acuerdo, ¿cierto?

Ruedo los ojos. Odio que siempre me traiga de vuelta al hecho de que Lexa no es la que rompe las reglas o los acuerdos. Soy yo la que tiene problemas con nuestros acuerdos, y esa no es culpa de nadie más que mía.

—¿Cómo me metí en este desastre? —pregunto, sin necesitar siquiera una respuesta. Sé cómo me metí en este desastre. También sé cómo salirme de él… es sólo que no quiero.

—Has escuchado la expresión, "¿Cuando la vida te da limones…?"

—Haz limonada —digo, terminando la frase.

Cap me mira y niega con la cabeza. —No es así como va —dice—. Cuando la vida te da limones, asegúrate de saber en los ojos de quién exprimirlos.

Me río, tomo otra rebanada de pizza, y me pregunto cómo diablos terminé con un hombre de ochenta años como mejor amigo.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

El teléfono de la casa de Wells nunca suena. Especialmente después de la medianoche. Aparto las sábanas y tomo una camiseta, luego me la pongo sobre la cabeza. No sé por qué me molesto en vestirme. Wells no está, y Lexa no llega hasta mañana.

Llego a la cocina al quinto tono, justo cuando la máquina contestadora se enciende. Cancelo el mensaje, y entonces coloco el teléfono en mi oreja.

—¿Hola?

—¡Clarke! —dice mi madre—. Oh Dios mío, Clarke.

Su voz está en pánico, lo que inmediatamente me hace entrar en pánico. —¿Qué pasa?

—Un avión. Un avión se estrelló hace media hora, y no puedo comunicarme con la aerolínea. ¿Has hablado con tu hermano?

Mis rodillas encuentran el suelo. —¿Estás segura de que fue su aerolínea? —le pregunto. Mi voz suena tan asustada que ni siquiera la reconozco. Suena tan asustada como la última vez que esto pasó.

Yo sólo tenía seis, pero recuerdo cada detalle como si hubiera sido ayer, hasta el pijama de luna y estrellas que usaba. Mi padre estaba en un vuelo nacional, y habíamos sintonizado las noticias justo antes de la cena para ver que uno de los aviones había caído por una falla en el motor. Todos a bordo murieron. Recuerdo mirar a mi madre en el teléfono hablando con la aerolínea, histérica, tratando de averiguar más información sobre quién era el piloto. Nos dimos cuenta de que no era él a la hora, pero esa hora fue una de las más terroríficas de nuestras vidas.

Hasta ahora.

Me apresuro hacia mi habitación y tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche e inmediatamente marco su número. —¿Has intentado llamarlo? —le pregunto a mi madre mientras vuelvo a la sala de estar. Trato de llegar al sofá, pero por alguna razón, el suelo parece más cómodo. Me arrodillo de nuevo, casi en modo para rezar.

Creo que lo hago.

—Sí, he estado llamando a su celular sin parar. Sólo va al buzón de voz.

Es una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que ha intentado llamarlo. Trato de nuevo, pero su teléfono va directamente al buzón de voz.

Intento tranquilizarla, pero sé que es inútil. Hasta que no escuchemos su voz, tranquilizarnos no ayudará. —Llamaré a la aerolínea —le digo—. Te llamaré si sé algo.

Ni siquiera dice adiós.

Uso el teléfono del apartamento para llamar a la aerolínea y mi celular para llamar a Lexa. Es la primera vez que he marcado su número.

Rezo para que conteste, porque por más que esté demasiado asustada por Wells, también pasa por mi cabeza que Lexa trabaja para la misma aerolínea.

Mi estómago está enfermo.

—¿Hola? —dice Lexa al segundo tono. Su voz suena dudosa, como si no estuviera segura de por qué estoy llamando.

—¡Lexa! —digo, tanto frenética como aliviada—. ¿Está bien? ¿Wells está bien?

Hay una pausa.

 _¿Por qué hay una pausa?_

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Un avión —digo inmediatamente—. Mi mamá llamó. Hubo un accidente de avión. Él no contesta su teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás? —dice rápidamente.

—En el apartamento.

—Déjame entrar.

Camino a la puerta y quito el seguro. Ella la empuja y aún tiene el celular en su oreja. Cuando me ve, aleja el celular, e inmediatamente se apresura hacia el sofá, toma el control remoto y enciende la televisión.

Pasa a través de los canales hasta que encuentra el del reporte de noticias. Marca un número en su teléfono, luego se da la vuelta y corre hacia mí. Toma mi mano en la suya. —Ven aquí —dice, tirando de mí hacia ella—. Estoy segura de que está bien.

Asiento contra su pecho, pero su tranquilidad es inútil.

—¿Gary? —dice cuando alguien le contesta—. Es Lexa. Sí. Sí, le escuché —dice—. ¿Quién estaba en la tripulación?

Hay una larga pausa. Estoy aterrada de mirarla. Aterrada.

—Gracias. —Cuelga el teléfono—. Él está bien Clarke —dice inmediatamente—. Wells está bien. Lincoln también.

Estallo en lágrimas de alivio.

Lexa me lleva hasta el sofá y nos sentamos, luego me empuja hacia ella. Toma de mis manos el celular y presiona varios botones antes de colocar el teléfono en su oreja.

—Hola, soy Lexa. Wells está bien. —Se detiene por unos segundos—. Sí, ella está bien. Le diré que la llame en la mañana. —Un par de segundos más pasan, y dice adiós. Coloca el celular en el sofá junto a ella—. Tu mamá.

Asiento. Ya lo sabía.

Y ese simple gesto, ella llamando a mi mamá, sólo me hizo enamorarme aún más.

Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza, frotando mi brazo arriba y abajo, tranquilizándome.

—Gracias, Lexa —le digo.

No dice con gusto, porque no piensa que haya hecho nada que merezca agradecerle.

—¿Los conocías? —pregunto—. ¿A la tripulación a bordo?

—No. Eran de un centro diferente. Los nombres no me sonaron familiares.

Mi teléfono vibra, así que Lexa me lo da. Lo miro, y hay un mensaje de Wells.

 **Wells:** En caso de que hayas escuchado sobre el avión, sólo quería que supieras que estoy bien. Llamé a la sede y Lexa también lo está. Por favor dile a mamá si escucha sobre ello. Te amo.

Recibir sus textos me llena aún más de alivio, ahora que sé con cien por ciento de seguridad que está bien.

—Es un texto de Wells —le digo a Lexa—. Dice que estás bien. En caso de que estuviera preocupada.

Lexa se ríe. —¿Entonces me checó? —dice con una sonrisa—. Sabía que no podía odiarme por siempre.

Sonrío. Me encanta que Wells quería que supiera que Lexa se encontraba bien.

Lexa continúa abrazándome, y saboreo cada segundo de ello.

—¿Cuándo planea venir a casa?

—No en dos días más —digo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en casa?

—Como dos minutos —dice—. Solo conecté mi teléfono para cargarse cuando llamaste.

—Me gusta que estés de regreso.

No responde. No dice que le gusta estar de regreso. En lugar de decir algo que tal vez me dé falsa esperanza, solo me besa.

—Sabes —dice, jalándome a su regazo—, odio las circunstancias alrededor de la razón por la que probablemente no tuviste tiempo de ponerte pantalones, pero me encanta que no tengas pantalones. —Sus manos se deslizan por mis muslos, y me acerca más hasta que estamos emparejadas. Besa la punta de mi nariz, luego mi barbilla.

—¿Lexa? —Paso mis manos por su cabello y desciendo hacia su cuello, luego me detengo en sus hombros—. También me aterraba que fueras tú —susurro—. Es la razón por la que estoy feliz de que regresaras.

Sus ojos se suavizan, y las líneas de preocupación entre ellos desaparecen. Tal vez no sepa de su pasado o su vida, pero definitivamentenoto que no ha llamado a nadie para decirle que está bien. Eso me pone triste por ella.

Sus ojos caen de los míos y se asientan en mi pecho. Traza el contorno superior de mi camisa, luego lentamente la saca por mi cabeza. Ya no tengo nada más que bragas puesto. Se inclina hacia adelante, envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi espalda, y me hala contra su boca. Sus labios se cierran con suavidad sobre mi pezón, y mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente. Escalofríos envuelven mi piel mientras sus manos comienzan a explorar cada parte de mi espalda y muslos. Su boca traza un camino hacia mi otro pecho, justo mientras sus manos se deslizan en mis pantaletas hacia mis caderas.

—Creo que tengo que romper esto, porque segura que no quiero que te bajes de mi regazo —dice.

Sonrío. —Bien por mí. Tengo más de donde vinieron estas.

Puedo sentir su risa contra mi piel mientras sus manos jalan el elástico de mis bragas. Jala un costado pero falla en romperlo. Intenta rasgando el otro lado para quitármelas, pero nada cede.

—Me estás haciendo calzón chino —digo, riendo.

Deja salir un suspiro frustrado. —Siempre es mucho más sexy cuando lo hacen en televisión.

Me reacomodo y me siento más derecha. —Inténtalo otra vez —animo—. Tú puedes, Lexa.

Agarra el lado izquierdo de mis pantaletas y jala fuerte.

—¡Auch! —grito, acurrucándome en dirección de dolor para aminorar el daño que el elástico le hizo a mi costado derecho.

Se ríe de nuevo y deja caer su rostro en mi cuello. —Lo lamento —dice—. ¿Tienes tijeras?

Hago una mueca de dolor ante la idea de viniera hacia mí con tijeras. Me deslizo en ella y bajo de su regazo, luego me quito la ropa interior, pateándola para alejarla.

—Mirarte hacer eso valió totalmente mi intento fallido de ser sexy —dice.

Sonrío. —Tu intento fallido de ser sexy, de hecho te hizo sexy.

Mi comentario la hace reír otra vez. Camino de nuevo hacia ella y me subo a su regazo. Me reposiciona para que la monte a horcajadas de nuevo. —¿Mis fallas te prenden? —pregunta, probando.

—Oh, sí —murmuro—. Tan caliente.

Sus manos están de nuevo sobre mí, viajando por mi espalda y hacia abajo en mis brazos. —Te hubiera encantado en la edad de los trece a los dieciséis —dice—. Fallé bastante en todo. Especialmente en el tennis.

Me río. —Ahora que hablamos. Dime más.

—Futbol —dice, justo antes de presionar su boca en mi cuello. Besa su camino hacia arriba a mi oído—. Y un semestre de geografía mundial.

—Santa mierda —gimo—. Ahora, eso es caliente.

Mueve sus labios a mi boca y me jala para un suave beso. A penas toca su boca con la mía. —Tampoco era buena besando. Era terrible. Una vez, casi ahogué a una chica con mi lengua.

Me río.

—¿Quieres que te muestre?

Tan pronto como asiento, nos acomoda en el sillón hasta que estoy recostada sobre mi espalda con ella sobre mí. —Abre la boca.

La abro. Deja caer su boca a la mía y mete su lengua, dándome lo que es posiblemente el peor beso que he experimentado nunca. Empujo su pecho, intentando sacar su lengua de mi boca, pero no cede. Giro mi cara a la izquierda, y comienza a lamer mi mejilla, causándome reír más fuerte.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡eso fue terrible, Lexa!

Aleja su boca y se baja sobre mí. —Mejoré.

Asiento. —Eso es un hecho —digo, concordando de todo corazón.

Ambas sonreímos. La mirada relajada en su rostro me llena de tantas emociones que no puedo comenzar a clasificarlas. Estoy feliz, porque nos estamos divirtiendo juntas. Estoy triste, porque nos estamos divirtiendo juntas. Estoy enojada, porque nos estamos divirtiendo juntas y eso me hace querer mucho más de esto. Mucho más de ella.

Silenciosamente nos miramos, hasta que ella lentamente inclina su cabeza, presionando un largo beso contra mis labios. Comienza a poner suaves besos por toda mi boca hasta que los besos se hacen más largos e intensos. Su lengua eventualmente abre mis labios, y el juego desaparece.

Está bastante seria ahora, mientras nuestros besos se vuelven más apresurados y su ropa comienza a unirse a la mía en el piso. Pieza por pieza.

—¿El sillón o la cama? —susurra.

—Ambos —respondo.

Ella obedece.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Me quedé dormida en mi cama.

 _Al lado de Lexa._

Ninguna de las dos se había quedado dormida antes, luego de todo. Una siempre se va. Tanto como intento convencerme de que no significa nada, sé que lo hace. Cada vez que estamos juntas, tengo un poquito más de ella. Bien sea un destello de su pasado, o pasar tiempo sin el sexo o incluso al estar dormidas, me está dando más y más de ella, poco a poco. Siento que es tanto bueno como malo. Es bueno porque quiero y necesito mucho más de ella, cada poquito que tengo es suficiente para satisfacerme cuando comienzo a preocuparme por todo lo que no tengo de ella. Pero es malo también, porque cada vez que tengo un poco más de ella, otra parte suya se aleja. Puedo verlo en sus ojos, se preocupa de estar dándome esperanzas, y tengo miedo de que eventualmente simplemente decida alejarse.

Todo con Lexa se desmoronará.

Es inevitable. Es muy determinada sobre las cosas que no quiere de la vida, y estoy comenzando a entender cuán seria es al respecto. Así que, por mucho que intente proteger mi corazón de ella, es inútil. Lo va a romper eventualmente, si le sigo permitiendo llenarlo. Cada vez que estoy con ella, llena mi corazón más y más, y mientras más lo llena, más doloroso será cuando la saque de mi pecho, como si, en primer lugar, no perteneciera ahí.

Escucho la vibración de su teléfono y la siento rodarse para alcanzarlo en la mesa de noche junto a ella. Cree que estoy dormida, así que no le doy razón para pensar lo contrario.

—Hola —susurra. Hay una larga pausa, y comienzo a entrar en pánico internamente, preguntándome con quién habla—. Sí, lo siento. Debí llamar. Imaginé que dormías.

Ahora mi corazón está en mi garganta, haciendo su camino hacia mi boca, intentando escapar de Lexa y yo, de toda esta situación. Mi corazón sabe, por mi reacción a su llamada telefónica, que está en problemas. Mi corazón acaba de ir a modo luchar-o-volar, y justo ahora, hace todo lo que puede para correr.

No culpo a mi corazón ni un poco.

—Te quiero, papá.

Mi corazón se desliza hacia mi garganta y regresa de nuevo a mi pecho. Por ahora está feliz. Estoy feliz. Feliz de que, de hecho, tenga alguien a quien llamar.

En el mismo momento, me recuerdo de lo poco que sé de ella. Lo poco que me muestra. Lo mucho que se esconde de mí, así que cuando finalmente me rompa, no será su culpa.

Tampoco será una ruptura rápida. Sera tan lenta y dolorosa, llena de tantos momentos como esos que rompen de adentro hacia afuera. Momentos cuando ella cree que estoy dormida y se desliza de mi cama. Momentos cuando mantengo los ojos cerrados pero escucho mientras se pone la ropa. Momentos cuando me aseguro de que mi respiración permanezca regular, en caso de que me esté mirando cuando se agacha para besar mi frente.

Momentos en los que se va.

 _Porque siempre se va._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	28. 28 Lexa

**28**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

—¿Qué pasa si resulta ser gay? —pregunta Costia—. ¿Te molestaría?

Está sosteniendo a Anya, y ambas estamos sentadas en la cama del hospital. Estoy al final de la cama de cara hacia ella, viéndola observar a nuestra hija.

Sigue preguntando cosas raras. Haciendo otra vez del abogado del diablo. Dice que tenemos que hablar de estas cosas ahora así no huiremos de ningún problema paternal en el futuro.

—Me molestaría si ella sintiera que no puede hablar de eso con nosotras. Quiero que sepa que puede hablar de lo que sea con nosotras.

Costia le sonríe a Anya, pero sé que su sonrisa es por mí. Porque amó mi respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa si no cree en Dios? —pregunta.

—Puede creer en lo que desee. Sólo quiero que sus creencias o la falta de ellas, la hagan feliz.

Sonríe de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa si comete un terrible, atroz y cruel crimen y la mandan a prisión de por vida?

—Me cuestionaría dónde me equivoqué como madre —le digo.

Levanta la mirada. —Bueno, basado en este interrogatorio, estoy convencida que nunca cometerá un crimen, porque ya eresla mejor mamá que nunca he conocido.

Ahora está haciéndome sonreír a mí. Ambas miramos a la puerta cuando se abre y una enfermera entra.

Nos da una sonrisa apenada. —Es hora —dice.

Costia gime, pero no sé a lo que la enfermera se refiere. Costia ve la confusión en mi rostro.

—Sus estudios, necesitan hacerle más pruebas.

Mi estómago se tensa. Sé que hablamos de esto durante el embarazo, pero de repente estoy arrepintiéndome, sabiendo lo que está a punto de pasar.

—No es tan malo —dice la enfermera—. La anestesiaremos primero. Además es necesario hacer esto.

Se acerca a Costia y comienza a tomarla de los brazos de Costia, pero me inclino.

—Espere —le digo—. Permítame sostenerla primero.

La enfermera retrocede un paso, y Costia me tiende a Anya. La llevo frente a mí y bajo la mirada para observarla.

—Lo siento mucho, Anya. Sé que dolerá, y sé que no pediste esto pero…

—Lexa es hora —interrumpe Costia con tristeza—. Sabíamos que esto podría suceder.

Le digo que guarde silencio. Le digo que estoy teniendo un momento madre e hija, y tiene que fingir que no está aquí.

—No te preocupes, tu madre se fue de la habitación —le digo a Anya, guiñándole el ojo a Costia—. Como decía, sé que esto va a doler, pero nos agradecerás más tarde por esto. Vas a estar bien hija, solo es rutinario. Sé que es mi culpa y lo…

Costia se inclina y alarga los brazos. —Es suficiente Lexa.

Le doy un pequeño beso en la frente y se la entregó a Costia. Hace lo mismo y se la da a la enfermera.

Vuelvo a mirar a Costia y gateo hacia ella hasta que yazco junto a ella en la cama.

—Tenemos el lugar para nosotras —susurro—. Hagámoslo.

Hace una mueca. —No me siento sexy ahora mismo —dice—. Mi estómago está flácido, y mis pechos están enormes, y necesito una ducha urgentemente, pero duele tanto intentar tomar una ahora.

Bajo la mirada a su pecho y jalo el cuello de su bata de hospital. Miro su camiseta y sonrío. —¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán así?

Ríe y aleja mi mano.

—Bueno, ¿cómo se siente tu boca? —le pregunto.

Me mira como si no entendiera mi pregunta, por lo que elaboro.

—Sólo estoy preguntando si tu boca duele como el resto de tu cuerpo, porque si no, quiero besarte.

Sonríe. —Mi boca se siente genial.

Me levanto sobre mi codo así no tiene que darse la vuelta. Bajo la mirada, y verla bajo de mí se siente diferente ahora.

Se siente real.

Hasta ayer, francamente se sentía como si hubiéramos estado jugando a las casitas. Por supuesto, nuestro amor es real, y nuestra relación es real, pero hasta que presencié cuando le dio vida a mi hija ayer, todo lo que sentía antes de ese momento fue como un juego de niños comparado con lo que siento por ella ahora.

—Te amo, Costia. Más de lo que te amaba ayer.

Sus ojos me miran como si supiera exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. —Si hoy me amas más de lo que me amabas ayer, entonces no puedo esperar para mañana —dice.

Mis labios bajan a los suyos y la beso. No porque debería, sino porque lo necesito.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Permanezco de pie fuera de la habitación del hospital de Costia. Ella y Anya están en el cuarto, tomando una siesta.

La enfermera dijo que apenas lloró. Estoy segura que le dice eso a todos los padres, pero le creo de todas maneras.

Saco mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Lincoln.

 **Yo:** Le han hecho más pruebas hoy, lo soportó como una campeona.

 **Lincoln:** Ouch. Iré a verla esta noche. Estaré ahí después de las siete.

 **Yo:** Nos vemos luego.

Mi padre camina hacia mí con dos cafés en sus manos, por lo que guardo el teléfono en mi bolsillo trasero.

Me tiende uno de los cafés.

—Se parece a ti —dice.

 _Está intentando aceptarlo._

—Bueno, me parezco a ti —digo—. Salud por los genes fuertes.

Levanto el café, y mi padre estrella el suyo contra el mío, sonriendo.

 _Está intentando._

Se recuesta contra la pared para apoyarse y baja la mirada a su café. Quiere decir algo, pero es difícil para él.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, dándole la apertura. Levanta la mirada de su concentración en el café, y encuentra la mía.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —dice con sinceridad.

Es una simple declaración.

Cuatro palabras.

Cuatro de las más impactantes palabras que nunca he escuchado.

—Por supuesto, no es lo que quería para ti. Nadie quiere ver a su hija convertirse en mamá a los dieciocho, pero… estoy orgulloso de ti. Por cómo lo has enfrentado. Por cómo has tratado a Costia. —Sonríe—. Hiciste lo mejor en una situación difícil, y honestamente, es más de lo que los adultos harían.

Sonrío. Le agradezco.

Pienso que la conversación ha acabado, pero no.

—Lexa —dice, queriendo añadir más—. Respecto a Lisa… y tu madre.

Levanto la mano para detenerlo. No quiero tener esta conversación hoy. No quiero que este día se convierta en su justificación por lo que le hizo a mi madre.

—Está bien, papá. Lo hablaremos en otro momento.

Me dice que no. Dice que necesita hablarlo conmigo ahora.

Me dice que es importante.

Quiero decirle que no es importante.

Quiero decirle que las noticias que tengo de Anya es lo importante.

Quiero concentrarme en Anya y Costia, y olvidarme sobre el hecho que mi padre es humano y toma decisiones horribles como el resto de nosotros.

Pero no digo nada de eso.

Escucho.

Porque es mi padre.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Solo una cosa, la actualización del viernes esta en veremos. Mis disculpas de antemano.


	29. 29 Clarke

**29**

 **Clarke**

 **Lexa:** ¿Qué haces?

 **Yo:** Tarea.

 **Lexa:** ¿Con ganas de tomar un descanso nadando?

 **Yo:** ¿? Es febrero.

 **Lexa:** La piscina de la azotea es templada. No cierra hasta en una hora.

Me quedo mirando el mensaje de texto, entonces, miro a Wells. —¿Aquí hay una piscina en la azotea?

Wells asiente pero no aparta la mirada de la televisión. —Sip.

Enderezo la espalda. —¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿He vivido aquí tanto tiempo, y no pudiste decirme que hay una piscina templada en la azotea?

Me enfrenta y se encoge de hombros. —Odio las piscinas.

 _Ugh. Podría darle una bofetada._

 **Yo:** Wells nunca mencionó que había una piscina. Deja que me cambie, e iré allá.

 **Lexa:** ;)

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Me doy cuenta que olvidé llamar a la puerta tan pronto como cierro la de su apartamento. Siempre llamo. Supongo que el que dijera en un mensaje de texto que iba a venir después de cambiarme parecía lo suficiente bueno para mí, pero la forma en que Lexa me está mirando desde la puerta de su dormitorio me hace pensar en que no le gusta el hecho de que no llamara.

Me detengo en la sala de estar y la miro, esperando ver de qué humor se encuentra hoy.

—Llevas un bikini —dice enfáticamente.

Bajo la mirada a mi atuendo. —Y pantalones cortos —replico a la defensiva. Le devuelvo la mirada—. ¿Qué se supone que deben usar las personas cuando nadan en febrero?

Todavía sigue parada, congelada en su puerta, mirando mi atuendo. Doblo la toalla en mis brazos y sobre mi estómago. De pronto, me siento extremadamente incómoda y mal vestida.

Sacude la cabeza y finalmente empieza a moverse hacia mí. —Solo… —Aun está mirando mi bikini—. Espero que nadie esté ahí arriba, porque si estás usando ese bikini, este bañador va a ser realmente embarazoso. —Baja la mirada a sus pantalones cortos. A la protuberancia obvia en ellos.

Me río. Así que, en realidad le gusta el bikini.

Da otro paso hacia delante y desliza las manos alrededor de la parte trasera de mis pantalones cortos, luego me tira contra ella. —Cambié de opinión —dice con una sonrisa—. Quiero quedarme aquí.

Inmediatamente niego con la cabeza. —Voy a ir a nadar —digo—. Tú puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, pero estarás sola.

Me besa, y en seguida me hace retroceder hacia la puerta de su apartamento. —Entonces, supongo que voy a nadar —dice.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Lexa ingresa el código de acceso para la entrada a la azotea, y luego abre la puerta para mí. Me siento aliviada de ver que nadie más se encuentra aquí, y me quedo encantada por cuan impresionantemente hermoso es. Es una piscina infinita, con vista a la ciudad, y llena con sillas de patio, por todo el extremo opuesto, en donde limita con una bañera de hidromasaje adjunta.

—No puedo creer que ninguno de ustedes pensó en mencionar esto antes de ahora —digo—. Todos estos meses, y me lo he estado perdiendo.

Lexa toma mi toalla y la pone sobre una de las mesas alrededor de la piscina. Regresa a mí y deja caer las manos en el botón de mis pantalones cortos. —Esta es en realidad la primera vez que he estado aquí. —Baja la cremallera de mis pantalones y los empuja por mis caderas. Sus labios están cerca de los míos, y su expresión es juguetona—. Vamos —susurra—. Vamos a mojarnos.

Me quito de un tirón los pantalones cortos al mismo tiempo que ella se quita su camiseta y me muestra su top. El aire es muy frío, y sus pezones se marcan, como provocándome. Camino hacia la parte menos profunda para descender por los escalones, pero Lexa se zambulle de cabeza en el extremo profundo de la piscina. Entro, y mis pies son tragados por el calor del agua, así que rápidamente avanzo el resto del camino. Me dirijo al centro de la piscina y camino hasta el borde, entonces, descanso los brazos en la cornisa de concreto con vista a la ciudad.

Lexa nada detrás de mí y me enjaula, presionando sus pechos contra mi espalda, puedo sentir sus pezones puyándome la espalda, y coloca las manos a cada lado de la cornisa. Apoya su cabeza contra la mía mientras ambas apreciamos la vista.

—Es hermoso —susurro.

Permanece callada.

Observamos la ciudad en silencio por lo que parece una eternidad. De vez en cuando, acuna las manos y lleva agua a mis hombros para alejar los escalofríos.

—¿Siempre has vivido en San Francisco? —le pregunto. Me doy la vuelta, de modo que mi espalda está contra la cornisa ahora y la estoy enfrentando. Mantiene los brazos a mis lados y asiente.

—Más o menos —dice, aun mirando la ciudad sobre mi hombro.

Quiero preguntarle donde, pero no lo hago. Puedo decir por su lenguaje corporal que no quiere hablar de sí misma. Nunca quiere hacerlo.

—¿Eres hija única? —pregunto, tratando de ver cuán lejos puedo ir—. ¿Algún hermano o hermana?

Ahora me mira a los ojos. Sus labios están en una línea firme e inquieta. —¿Qué estás haciendo, Clarke? —No lo pregunta de forma grosera, pero no hay manera en que su pregunta se entienda.

—Sólo entablo una conversación —digo. Mi voz es suave y suena ofendida.

—Puedo pensar en un montón de cosas de las que preferiría hablar que hablar de mí misma.

 _Pero eso es todo lo que quiero saber ahora, Lexa._

Asiento, entendiendo que, aunque técnicamente no estoy quebrando sus reglas, estoy inclinándolas. No se siente cómoda con eso.

Me doy la vuelta y enfrento de nuevo la cornisa. Ellaaún permanece en la misma posición, presionada contra mí, pero es diferente ahora. Está rígida. Cautelosa. A la defensiva.

No sé nada sobre ella. No sé una sola cosa sobre su familia, y ya conoció a la mía. No sé nada sobre su pasado. No sé qué temas sacar o qué acciones hacer que causarán que se cierre, pero yo no le he escondido nada.

Me ve exactamente como soy.

 _No la veo en lo absoluto._

Rápidamente alzo una mano y limpio una lágrima que de alguna manera escapó por mi mejilla. Absolutamente la última cosa que quiero es que me vea llorar. Por mucho que he avanzado para continuar tratando esto como sexo casual, también he llegado muy lejos para detenerla. Me aterra perderla para siempre, así que me rebajo y tomo lo que puedo de ella, a pesar de que sé que merezco algo mejor.

Lexa coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y me gira para darle la cara. Cuando en su lugar escojo bajar la mirada al agua, engancha un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me hace mirarla. Le permito inclinar mi rostro hacia el suyo, pero no hago contacto visual. Miro hacia arriba y a la derecha, intentando hacer retroceder las lágrimas.

—Lo siento.

Ni siquiera sé por lo que se está disculpando. Ni siquiera sé si sabe por lo que se está disculpando. Pero ambas sabemos que mis lágrimas tienen todo que ver con ella, así que es más probable que solo pida disculpas por esa simple y sola razón. Porque sabe que es incapaz de darme lo que quiero.

Deja de hacerme mirarla y en cambio, me tira a su pecho. Apoyo la oreja contra su corazón, y ella descansa la barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

—¿Crees que deberíamos detenernos? —pregunta en voz baja. Su voz es temerosa, como si esperara que mi respuesta fuera no, sin embargo, se siente obligada a preguntarme de todos modos.

—No —susurro.

Suspira pesadamente. Suena como si pudiera ser un suspiro de alivio, pero no estoy segura. —Si te pregunto algo, ¿serás honesta conmigo?

Me encojo de hombros, porque no hay forma que responda a eso con un sí hasta que escuche primero la pregunta.

—¿Todavía estás haciendo esto conmigo porque piensas que cambiaré de opinión? ¿Porque piensas que hay una posibilidad de que me enamoraré de ti?

 _Esa es la única razón por la que sigo haciendo esto, Lexa._

Sin embargo, no lo digo en voz alta. No digo nada.

—Porque no puedo, Clarke. Yo solo… —Su voz se desvanece, y sigue en silencio. Analizo sus palabras y el hecho de que dijo no puedo en vez de no lo haré. Quiero preguntarle por qué no puede. ¿Está asustada? ¿Es porque no soy la adecuada para ella? ¿Tiene miedo de romper mi corazón? No le pregunto, porque ninguna de sus respuestas a estas preguntas me tranquilizará. Ninguno de estos escenarios es razón suficiente para negar absolutamente la felicidad a un corazón.

Por eso es por qué no le pregunto, porque siento que tal vez no estoy preparada para la verdad. Tal vez estoy subestimando lo que pasó en su pasado y que la hizo de esta manera. Porque algo pasó. Algo más que probablemente no puedo entender, incluso si descubro lo que fue. Algo le robó el espíritu, como dijo Cap.

Sus brazos me tiran con más fuerza, y el agarre que tiene en mí lo dice todo. Es más que un abrazo. Me está sosteniendo como si temiera que fuera a ahogarme si me libera.

—Clarke —susurra—. Sé que me arrepentiré de decir esto, pero quiero que lo escuches. —Se aleja solo lo suficiente para que sus labios encuentren mi cabello, entonces me agarra de nuevo con fuerza—. Si fuera capaz de amar a alguien… sería a ti. —Mi corazón se quiebra con sus palabras, y siento la esperanza filtrarse y de nuevo gotear de el—. Pero no soy capaz. Así que, si es demasiado difícil…

—No lo es —la interrumpo, haciendo lo que sea que puedo para evitar que termine esto. De alguna manera, tomo valor para mirarla a los ojos y decir la mejor mentira que he dicho en toda mi vida—. Me gustan las cosas exactamente como están.

Sabe que miento. Puedo ver la duda en sus ojos preocupados, pero asiente de todos modos. Intento hacerla dejar de pensar en eso antes de que vea a través de mí. Envuelvo los brazos con soltura alrededor de su cuello, pero su atención es capturada por la puerta, la que ahora se encuentra abierta. También me giro, y veo a Cap arrastrándose lentamente hasta la terraza de la azotea. Camina hacia el interruptor en la pared que apaga los chorros de la bañera de hidromasaje. Los apaga y lentamente da la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero no antes de notarnos por el rabillo de suojo. Se gira y nos enfrenta del todo, de pie a no más de dos metros de distancia.

—¿Eres tú, Clarke? —dice, entornando los ojos.

—Así es —digo, aun en la misma posición con Lexa.

—Mmm —dice Cap, notándonos a ambas—. ¿Alguien alguna vez les dijo a ustedes dos que hacen una pareja bastante atractiva?

Me estremezco, porque sé que este no es el mejor momento para que Lexa escuche eso, especialmente después de la incómoda conversación que tuvimos. También sé lo que hace Cap con ese comentario.

—Nosotras apagaremos las luces cuando nos vayamos, Cap —dice Lexa, ignorando la pregunta de Cap y re-direccionando la conversación.

Cap entorna los ojos hacia ella, sacude la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado, y empieza a volver a la puerta. —Era una pregunta retórica, de todos modos —murmura. Veo su mano subir a su frente, y saludar al aire frente a él—. Buenas noches, Clarke —dice en voz alta.

—Buenas noches, Cap.

Lexa y yo lo observamos hasta que la puerta se cierra detrás de él. Aparto las manos de su cuello y con suavidad la empujo en el pecho hasta que retrocede con el fin de que avance hacia ella. Nado de espaldas hacia el otro extremo de la piscina.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan grosera con él? —pregunto.

Lexa se sumerge en el agua, separando los brazos frente a ella y pateando la pared tras de sí. Nada hacia mí, y observo mientras sus ojos permanecen centrados en los míos. Nado de espaldas hasta que estoy en la pared opuesta de la piscina. Continúa hacia mí, casi estrellándose conmigo, pero se detiene para agarrar la cornisa a ambos lados de mi cabeza, enviando ondas de agua contra mi pecho.

—No soy grosera con él. —Sus labios encuentran mi cuello, y lo besa suavemente, arrastrándose lentamente hacia arriba hasta que su boca se encuentra cerca de mi oreja—. Simplemente no me gusta responder preguntas.

 _Creo que ya hemos establecido eso._

Alejo el cuello unos pocos centímetros para poder ver su rostro. Intento centrarme en sus ojos, pero hay gotas de agua en sus labios, y es difícil no mirar. —Sin embargo, es un hombre viejo. Se supone que no debes ser grosera con la gente mayor. Y él es bastante divertido, si llegas a conocerlo.

Lexa se ríe un poco. —Te gusta, ¿eh? —Parece divertida.

Asiento. —Sí. Me agrada mucho. A veces, me agrada más que tú.

Se ríe en voz alta esta vez y se inclina de nuevo, plantando un beso en mi mejilla. Su mano se ajusta a mi nuca, y sus ojos caen a mi boca. —Me gusta que te agrade —dice, llevando los ojos a los míos—. No seré de nuevo grosera con él. Lo prometo.

Me muerdo el labio para que no vea lo mucho que quiero sonreír ante el hecho de que acaba de hacerme una promesa. Era una simple promesa. Pero aun así se siente bien.

Desliza la mano alrededor de mi mandíbula, y su pulgar encuentra mi labio. Lo aparta de mis dientes. —¿Qué te he dicho de esconder esa sonrisa? —Toma mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo muerde con suavidad, y luego lo libera.

Se siente como si la temperatura en la piscina acabara de dispararse seis grados.

Su boca encuentra mi garganta, y exhala un pesado suspiro contra mi piel. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y la dejo apoyada en la cornisa de la piscina mientras me besa por el cuello.

—Ya no quiero nadar —dice, deslizando los labios desde la base de mi garganta hasta mi boca de nuevo.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer? —susurro con voz débil.

—Tú —dice sin dudarlo—. En mi ducha. Desde atrás.

Trago una gran bocanada de aire y la siento caer hasta la boca de mi estómago. —Vaya. Eso es muy específico.

—Y también en mi cama —susurra—. Contigo arriba, todavía empapada por la ducha.

Inhalo bruscamente, y ambas podemos oír el temblor en mi respiración cuando exhalo. —Está bien —intento decir, pero su boca está en la mía antes de que la palabra siquiera salga por completo.

Y una vez más, lo que debería haber sido una conversación reveladora para mí es empujada a un lado para dejar espacio a la única cosa que está dispuesta a darme. Sexo

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	30. 30 Lexa

**30**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Caminamos en silencio hacía una sala de espera vacía. Mi padre se sienta primero, y de mala gana me siento frente a él.

Espero por su confesión, pero él no sabe que no la necesito. Se acerca de su relación con Lisa. Sé cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo.

—Tu madre y yo... —Él está mirando al suelo.

Ni siquiera puede hacer contacto visual conmigo.

—Decidimos separarnos cuando tenías dieciséis años. Sin embargo, tenía sentido financiero para nosotros esperar hasta que te graduaras antes de presentar una demanda de divorcio, así que eso es lo que decidimos hacer.

¿Dieciséis?

Ella se enfermó cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

—Habíamos roto desde hacía casi un año cuando conocí a Lisa.

Él está mirándome ahora. Está siendo honesto.

—Cuando se enteró de que estaba enferma, fue lo correcto de hacer, Lexa. Ella era tu madre, y no iba a dejarla cuando más me necesitaba.

Me duele el pecho.

—Sé que has sumado dos y dos —dice—. Sé que has hecho los cálculos. Sé que me has estado odiando, pensando que estaba teniendo un romance mientras ella estaba enferma, y odié permitirte pensar eso.

—¿Entonces por qué? —pregunto—. ¿Por qué me dejaste creerlo?

Él mira al suelo otra vez. —No lo sé —dice—. Pensé que tal vez había una posibilidad de que no te dieras cuenta que había estado saliendo con Lisa por más tiempo del que había dicho, así que pensé que traerlo a colocación haría más daño que bien. No me gustaba la idea de que supieras que mi matrimonio con tu madre había fracasado. No quería que pensaras que murió infeliz.

—No —lo tranquilizo—. Estabas allí para ella, papá. Los dos lo estuvimos.

Él aprecia lo que digo, porque sabe que es verdad.

Mi madre estaba feliz con su vida.

Feliz conmigo.

Esto me hace preguntarme si estaría decepcionada ahora, viendo cómo han salido las cosas.

—Ella estaría orgullosa de ti, Lexa —dice—. Con la forma en que has manejado todo.

Lo abrazo.

Necesitaba escuchar esto más de lo que pensaba.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	31. 31 Clarke

Recomiendo escuchar esta canción mientras se lee el capítulo. Roxette – Almost unreal

 **31**

 **Clarke**

Estoy tratando de escuchar a Wells seguir en su conversación con mamá, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en el hecho de que Lexa debe estar por llegar a casa en cualquier momento. Han sido diez días desde que estuvo en casa, y ese es el tiempo más largo que hemos pasado sin vernos desde las semanas que pasamos sin hablar.

—¿Aun no le has dicho a Lexa? —pregunta Wells.

—¿Decirle qué?

Wells me enfrenta. —Que te mudas. —Señala la agarradera en el mostrador a mi lado.

Le arrojo la agarradera y niego. —No he hablado con ella desde la semana pasada. Probablemente le diré esta noche.

Honestamente, he querido contarle que encontré mi propio departamento toda la semana, pero eso involucraría o llamarla o escribirle un mensaje de texto, dos cosas que no hacemos. Las únicas veces que nos mandamos mensajes son cuando estamos en casa. Creo que hacemos esto porque nos ayuda a mantener nuestras fronteras.

De todos modos, no es como si la mudanza sea una gran cosa. Solo me mudo a unas pocas cuadras. Encontré un apartamento que está más cerca, tanto del trabajo como de la escuela. Definitivamente no a gran altura, pero me encanta.

Me pregunto, sin embargo, cómo afectará a las cosas entre Lexa y yo. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que no he mencionado que siquiera estaba buscando mi propio lugar. Hay un miedo en la parte trasera de mi mente que no estar justo al cruzar el pasillo de ella se convertirá también en un inconveniente, y simplemente suspenderá lo que sea que pasa entre nosotras.

Wells y yo levantamos la vista tan pronto como la puerta del departamento se abre y hay un rápido golpeteo en ella. Miro a Wells, y rueda los ojos.

 _Aún se está adaptando._

Lexa entra a la cocina, y veo la sonrisa que quiere expandirse en su rostro cuando me ve, pero la mantiene bajo control cuando ve a Wells.

—¿Qué cocinas? —le pregunta Lexa. Se inclina contra el mesón y cruza los brazos en su pecho, pero sus ojos se desplazan por mis piernas. Se detienen cuando ve que llevo una falda, y luego sonríe en mi dirección. Por suerte, Wells todavía está de frente a la estufa.

—La cena —dice Wells con una voz entrecortada.

 _Le toma un tiempo adaptarse._

Lexa me mira de nuevo y se queda en silencio por unos segundos. —Hola, Clarke —dice.

Sonrío. —Hola.

—¿Cómo estuvieron los parciales? —Sus ojos se encuentran en mí, en todas partes, excepto mi cara.

—Bien —digo.

Modula, _Te ves bonita._

Sonrío y deseo más que nada que Wells no estuviera de pie aquí en este momento, porque toma todo en mí no lanzar los brazos alrededor de Lexa y besarla con locura.

Wells sabe por qué Lexa se encuentra aquí. Lexa y yo intentamos respetar el hecho de que Wells aún no le guste lo que sucede entre nosotras, así que lo mantenemos a puertas cerradas.

Lexa está masticando el interior de su mejilla, jugueteando con la manga de su camisa, observándome. La cocina está tranquila, y Wells todavía no se ha dado la vuelta para reconocerla. Pareciera que Lexa está a punto de reventar las costuras.

—A la mierda —dice, deslizándose a través de la cocina hacia mí. Toma mi rostro en sus manos y me besa, duro, frente a Wells.

Está besándome.

En frente de Wells.

 _No analices esto, Clarke._

Tira de sus manos, arrastrándome fuera de la cocina. Por lo que sé, Wells aún sigue de frente a la estufa, intentando ignorarnos lo mejor que puede.

 _Todavía adaptándose._

Llegamos a la sala de estar, y Lexa separa la boca de la mía. —No he sido capaz de pensar en nada más hoy —dice—. En lo absoluto.

—Yo tampoco.

Me tira de la mano hacia la puerta principal. La sigo. La abre, camina hacia su apartamento, y saca las llaves de su bolsillo. Su equipaje todavía sigue afuera del pasillo.

—¿Por qué tu equipaje está aquí afuera?

Lexa abre la puerta de su apartamento. —Todavía no he estado en casa —dice. Se gira y agarra sus cosas del pasillo, luego sostiene la puerta abierta para mí.

—¿Viniste primero a mi departamento?

Asiente, luego deja caer la bolsa de lona en el sofá y empuja su maleta contra la pared. —Sip —dice. Agarra mi mano y me jala hacia ella—. Te lo dije, Clarke. No he pensado en nada más. —Sonríe y se acerca para besarme.

Me río. —Au, me extrañaste —digo en broma.

Se aleja. Pensarías que le dije que la amo por la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó.

—Relájate —digo—. Tienes permitido extrañarme, Lexa. No rompe las reglas.

Retrocede unos pasos. —¿Tienes sed? —pregunta, cambiando de tema como siempre lo hace. Se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la cocina, pero todo en ella acaba de cambiar. Su comportamiento, su sonrisa, su entusiasmo por finalmente verme después de diez días.

Me quedo de pie en la sala de estar y observo todo desmoronarse.

Soy golpeada por una comprobación de la realidad, pero se siente más como un meteorito.

 _Esta mujer ni siquiera puede admitir que me extraña._

He guardado la esperanza de que si voy lo suficientemente lento con ella, eventualmente atravesará lo que sea que la detiene. En los meses pasados, he estado bajo el supuesto de que tal vez ella simplemente no puede manejar las cosas como se han desarrollado entre nosotras y necesita tiempo, pero es claro ahora. No es ella.

 _Soy yo._

 _Soy la que no puede manejar esto entre nosotras._

—¿Estás bien? —dice Lexa desde la cocina. Sale de detrás de la vista obstruida por los armarios, de modo que puede verme. Espera mi respuesta, pero no puedo.

—¿Me extrañaste, Lexa?

Y la armadura se alza de nuevo, protegiéndola. Aparta la mirada y vuelve a entrar en la cocina. —No decimos cosas como esa, Clarke —dice. La dureza está de vuelta en su voz.

 _¿Habla en serio?_

—¿No? —Doy unos pocos pasos a la cocina—. Lexa. Es una frase común. No significa compromiso. Ni siquiera significa amor. Los amigos se lo dicen a los amigos.

Se inclina contra la barra de la cocina y calmadamente me mira. —Pero, nunca fuimos amigas. Y no quiero romper tu única regla por darte falsas esperanzas, así que no voy a decirlo.

No puedo explicar lo que me sucede, porque no lo sé. Pero es como si cada cosa que jamás ha dicho y hecho que me daña, me atraviesa toda a la vez. Quiero gritarle. Quiero odiarla. Quiero saber lo que demonios le sucedió que la hizo capaz de decir cosas que pueden herirme más de lo que cualquier otra palabra jamás ha estado cerca de hacerlo.

Estoy cansada de pedalear en el agua.

Estoy cansada de fingir que no me mata querer conocer todo sobre ella.

Estoy cansada de fingir que ella no está en todas partes. En todo. Mi única cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que ella te hizo? —susurro.

—No —dice. La palabra es una advertencia. Una amenaza.

Estoy tan cansada de ver el dolor en sus ojos y no saber la razón de ello. Estoy cansada de no saber qué palabras están fuera de los límites con ella.

—Dime.

Aparta la mirada. —Ve a casa, Clarke. —Se da la vuelta y agarra el borde del mostrador, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus hombros.

—Jódete. —Me doy la vuelta y salgo de la cocina. Cuando llego a la sala de estar, la escucho venir detrás de mí, así que me apresuro. Alcanzo la puerta principal y la abro, pero su palma encuentra la puerta sobre mi cabeza, y la cierra de golpe.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, preparándose para cuales quiera sean las palabras que están a punto de matarme por completo, porque sé que lo harán.

Su rostro se encuentra justo junto a mi oreja, y sus pechos presionado contra mi espalda. —Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo, Clarke. Joder. He dejado claro eso desde el primer día.

Me río, porque no sé qué más hacer. Me giro y la miro. No se aparta, y es mucho más intimidante en este momento de lo que la he visto antes.

—¿Piensas que dejaste claro eso? —le pregunto—. Estás tan llena de mierda, Lexa.

Todavía no se mueve, pero su mandíbula se tensa. —¿Cómo no he sido clara? Dos reglas. No puede ser más simple que eso.

Me río con incredulidad, entonces saco todo de mi pecho de una vez. —Hay una gran diferencia entre joder con alguien y hacerle el amor. No me has jodido en más de un mes. Cada vez que estás dentro de mí, me haces el amor. Puedo verlo en la forma en que me miras. Me extrañas cuando no estamos juntas. Piensas en mí todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera puedes esperar diez segundos para entrar por tu propia puerta antes de venir a verme. Así que, no intentes decirme que lo has aclarado desde el primer día, porque eres la mujer más malditamente rebuscada que jamás he conocido.

Respiro.

Respiro por primera vez en lo que se siente como un mes.

Ella puede hacer lo que quiera con todo eso. He terminado de intentarlo.

Deja escapar una respiración tranquila y controlada mientras retrocede varios pasos. Parpadea y se da la vuelta como si no quisiera que lea las emociones que obviamente están presentes en algún lugar en lo profundo de ella. Sus manos agarran su nuca con fuerza, y permanece en esta posición por un sólido minuto sin moverse. Empieza a soltar una respiración tranquila tras otra, como si estuviera haciendo todo en su poder para controlarse y no llorar. Mi corazón empieza a doler cuando me doy cuenta de lo que sucede.

Se está rompiendo.

—Oh, Dios —susurra. Su voz es completamente dolida—. ¿Qué te estoy haciendo, Clarke?

Camina hacia la pared y cae frente a ella, y se desliza hasta el piso. Sus rodillas suben, y descansa los codos sobre ellas, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para detener sus emociones. Sus hombros empiezan a sacudirse, pero no emite ni un sonido.

Está llorando.

Lexa Woods está llorando.

Es el mismo llanto desgarrador que provenía de ella la noche que la conocí.

Esta mujer madura, este muro de intimidación, este sólido velo de armadura, ella está desmoronándose por completo justo en frente de mis ojos.

—¿Lexa? —susurro. Mi voz es débil comparada con su enorme silencio. Camino hacia ella y me arrodillo delante de ella. Envuelvo el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y bajo la cabeza hacia la suya.

No le pregunto de nuevo que está mal, porque ahora me aterra saber.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	32. 32 Lexa

**32**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Lisa ama a Anya.

Mi papá ama a Anya.

Mi papá y Lisa saben de la condición de Anya y quieren apoyarnos en todo lo necesario.

Nos aceptan.

 _Anya repara familias._

Ella ya es mi heroína, y tiene solo dos días de edad.

Poco después de que mi papá y Lisa salieron, Lincoln llega. Dice que no quiere sostener a Anya, pero Costia lo obliga. Está incómodo, porque nunca se ha ocupado de un bebé antes pero la abraza.

—Gracias a Dios se parece a Costia —dice Lincoln.

Estoy de acuerdo con él.

Lincoln le pregunta a Costia si alguna vez le conté lo que le dije a él después de conocerla.

No sé de lo que está hablando.

Lincoln se ríe.

—Después de acompañarte a tus clases ese primer día, te tomó una fotografía en tu asiento —le cuenta Lincoln—. Me envió un mensaje de texto y dijo: "Ella va a tener a todos mis bebés".

Costia me mira.

Me encojo de hombros.

Estoy avergonzada.

A Costia le encanta lo que le dije a Lincoln. Me encanta que Lincoln le dijera eso.

El doctor entra y nos dice que podemos ir a casa ahora, pero tenemos que regresar en un par de semanas. A Anya le hicieron muchas evaluaciones, pues nació con una anomalía en la aorta. Se llama coartación aórtica, y es un estrechamiento de parte de la aorta, que viene siendo la mayor arteria que sale del corazón.

Lincoln me ayuda a llevar todo al coche y colocarlo en la salida.

Antes de volver a la habitación de Costia, Lincoln me toca el hombro.

Me giro y lo enfrento.

Tengo la sensación de que quiere decirme felicidades, pero en su lugar, me abraza. Es incómodo, pero no lo es. Me gusta que esté orgulloso de mí. Esto me hace sentir bien. Como que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Esta es su forma de decirme que cuento con él.

Lincoln se aleja.

También nosotras.

Costia, Anya y yo.

 _Mi familia._

Quiero a Costia en el asiento delantero, pero me encanta que suba en la parte trasera con Anya. Me encanta lo mucho que la ama. Me encanta que estoy atraída hacia ella incluso más ahora que es mamá. Quiero besarla. Quiero decirle que la amo otra vez, pero creo que se lo he dicho demasiadas veces. No quiero que se canse de escucharlo.

—Gracias por esta bebé —dice desde el asiento de atrás—. Es hermosa.

—Eres la responsable por la parte hermosa, Costia. Lo único que recibió de mi fue un pésimo historial médico —digo con tristeza— Mi hija tiene una expectativa de vida baja y es gracias a mi.

—Oh, mi Dios, Lexa. Ya hablamos de esto, lo superaremos. Anya será operada y podrá llevar una vida normal —dice con severidad — No es tu culpa, nuestra hija estará bien. Controlamos esto.

—Lo controlamos —me dejo envolver por su positividad— Nuestra hija estará bien.

Ambas sonreímos.

Ella suspira.

—Descansa —le digo—. No has dormido en dos días.

La veo sonreír en el espejo retrovisor. —Pero no puedo dejar de mirarla —susurra.

 _No puedo dejar de mirarte a ti, Costia._

Pero me detengo, porque el tráfico es más brillante de lo que debería ser.

Mis manos agarran el volante.

 _Demasiado brillante._

Siempre he escuchado que tu vida pasa ante tus ojos momentos antes de morir. Es cierto sentido, eso es cierto. De cualquier modo, no viene a ti en secuencia o en orden aleatorio.

Es solo una imagen que se PEGA en tu cabeza y se convierte en todo lo que sientes y todo lo que ves.

No es tu verdadera vida la que pasa ante tus ojos. Lo que pasa ante tus ojos es la vida de las personas quienes están en tu vida.

Costia y Anya.

Todo lo que veo es a ambas —mi vida entera—, pasar ante mis ojos.

El sonido se convierte en todo.

 _Todo._

Dentro de mí, fuera de mí, a través de mí, debajo de mí, sobre mí.

 **COSTIA, COSTIA, COSTIA.**

No puedo encontrarla.

 **ANYA, ANYA, ANYA.**

Estoy mojada. Está frio. Mi cabeza duele. Mis brazos duelen.

No puedo verla, no puedo ver a mi hija, no puedo verlas.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

SILENCIO ENSORDECEDOR.

—¡Lexa!

Abro los ojos.

Está mojado, está húmedo, hay agua, está mojado. El agua está en el coche.

Me desabrocho el cinturón y me giro. Sus manos están en su asiento. —¡Lexa, ayúdame! ¡Estoy atascada!

Trato.

Trato de nuevo.

Pero tiene que salir de aquí, también.

 _Necesita salir de aquí, también._

Pateo mi ventana y rompo el cristal. Vi esto en una película una vez.

 _Asegura de que hay una salida antes de que haya mucha presionen las ventanas._

—¡Costia, sal de aquí! ¡La tengo!

Ella me dice que no. No deja de intentar sacarla.

 _La sacaré, Costia._

Ella no puede salir. Su cinturón está atascado. Es demasiado apretado. Salgo del asiento del carro y extiendo la mano para llegar a su cinturón. Mis manos están bajo el agua cuando lo encuentro. Da un golpe a mi brazo e intenta alejarme de ella.

—¡Sácala primero! —grita—. ¡Saca a Anya de aquí, primero!

No puedo.

Ambas están atascadas.

 _Tú estás atascada, Costia._

Oh, Dios.

Estoy asustada.

Costia está asustada.

El agua está por todas partes. No puedo verlo más.

No puedo verla.

No puedo escucharla.

Extiendo la mano a su cinturón de nuevo.

Quitándolo de ella.

Agarro sus manos. Su ventana no está rota.

La mía lo está.

La jalo hacia delante. Ella se está resistiendo.

Deja de pelear conmigo.

 _Pelea junto a mí, Costia._

 _Pelea junto a mí._

 _Muévete._

Alguien está llegando a través de mi ventana.

—¡Dame su mano! —le escucho gritar.

El agua entra a través de mi ventana ahora.

El asiento de atrás está lleno de agua.

 _Todo es agua._

Le doy la mano de Costia. Me ayuda a sacarla de aquí.

 _Todo es agua._

Intento encontrarla.

No puedo respirar.

Intento encontrarla.

No puedo respirar.

Trato de salvarla.

Quiero ser su heroína.

No puedo respirar.

Así que me detengo.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

SILENCIO ENSORDECEDOR.

Cubro mis oídos con mis manos.

Cubro mi corazón con armadura.

Toso hasta que puedo respirar otra vez.

Abro mis ojos. _Estamos en un bote._

Echo un vistazo. _Estamos en un lago._

Llevo la mano hasta mi mandíbula.

Mi mano esta roja.

Cubierta en sangre.

 _Costia._

Encuentro a Costia.

 _Anya._

No encuentro a Anya.

Me recuesto en mis manos y me muevo al borde del bote.

 _Necesito encontrarla._

Alguien me detiene. Alguien me tira hacia atrás.

Alguien no me deja ir.

Alguien está diciéndome que es demasiado tarde.

Alguien me dice que lo siente.

Alguien me dice que no pudieron sacarla.

Alguien me dice que nos fuimos por el puente después del impacto.

Alguien me dice que lo siente tanto.

Me muevo hacia Costia, en su lugar. Trato de abrazarla, pero ella no me deja. Está gritando.

Sollozando. LLORANDO. **LAMENTANDO.**

Me golpea.

Me patea.

Me dice que debería haber salvado a Anya en su lugar.

Pero traté de salvarlas a ambas, Costia.

—¡Deberías haberla salvado, Lexa! —solloza.

 _Deberías haberla salvado._

 _Deberías haberla salvado._

 _Deberías HABERLA salvado._

Está gritando.

Sollozando. LLORANDO. **LAMENTANDO.**

La abrazo de todos modos.

Dejo que me golpee.

La dejo odiarme.

 _Costia me odia._

La abrazo de todos modos.

Costia llora, pero esta callada. Está llorando tan fuerte que su garganta ni siquiera puede hacer algún sonido. Su cuerpo está llorando, pero su voz no.

Arruinado.

Arruinado.

ARRUINADO.

Lloro con ella. Lloro, lloro, lloro y lloro, lloramos, lloramos y lloramos.

 _Arruinado._

 _El agua es todo ahora._

Miro a Costia. _Solo veo agua._

Cierro los ojos _. Solo veo agua._

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo. _Solo veo agua._

Duele tanto. Nunca supe que un corazón podría sostener el peso del mundo entero.

Ya no hago que la vida de Costia sea mejor.

Arruine a Costia.

Le quite la oportunidad de vivir a mi hija

 _Mi familia._

A mí, a ti y Anya.

ARRUINADO.

 _No puedes amarme después de esto, Costia._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Especial agradecimiento para mi estimada VeronicaSouleman por su valiosa colaboración con este capítulo. Me salvaste de pasar horas leyendo un libro de pediatría.


	33. 33 Clarke

Recomiendo escuchar está canción al leer el capítulo Ewert and the two dragons - circles

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

 **33**

 **Clarke**

Mis manos están sobre ella, frotando su espalda, tocando su pelo. Está llorando, y lo único que puedo hacer es decirle que no importa. Quiero decirle que olvide todo lo que he dicho esta noche. Quiero hacer lo que pueda para quitarle el dolor, porque lo que sea que ocurriese no debería importar. Pasara lo que pasara, nadie merece sentirse así ahora mismo.

Aparto los brazos de su cara, luego los deslizo sobre su regazo. Sostengo su rostro en mis manos y lo inclino hacia el mío. Mantiene los ojos cerrados. —No tengo que saberlo, Lexa.

Envuelve mi espalda con sus brazos y entierra la cara contra mi pecho. Sus fuertes respiraciones aumentan de ritmo a medida que intenta hacer retroceder sus emociones. Mis brazos envuelven su cabeza, y beso su pelo, luego hago un sendero por un lado de su cara hasta que se echa hacia atrás y me mira.

Ninguna cantidad de armaduras en el mundo o cualquier muro lo suficientemente grueso puede ocultar la actual devastación en sus ojos. Destaca mucho, y hay tanta, que tengo que aguantar la respiración para no llorar con ella.

 _¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Lexa?_

—No tengo que saberlo —susurro de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sus manos se mueven hasta mi nuca, y presiona su boca en la mía, dura y dolorosamente. Se inclina hasta que mi espalda toca el suelo. Sus manos me quitan la camisa, y me está besando con desesperación, furiosamente, llenando mi boca con el sabor de sus lágrimas.

La dejo usarme para deshacerse de su dolor.

Haría lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando dejara de dolerle como lo hace.

Desliza las manos bajo mi falda y comienza a quitarme la ropa interior al mismo tiempo que engancho mis pulgares en la cintura de sus pantalones y los bajo. Mis bragas llegan a los tobillos y las aparto, justo cuando me toma ambas manos y las sitúa por encima de mi cabeza, presionándolas contra el suelo.

Deja caer su frente sobre la mía, pero no me besa. Cierra los ojos, pero mantengo los míos abiertos. No pierde el tiempo y se coloca entre mis piernas, extendiéndolas más ampliamente. Mueve la frente a un lado de mi cara, luego se desliza en mí lentamente. Cuando está totalmente dentro, exhala, liberando un poco de su dolor. Alejando su mente de ese horror por el que acaba de pasar.

Sale, luego vuelve a empujarse dentro de mí, esta vez con toda su fuerza.

Duele.

 _Dame tu dolor, Lexa._

—Dios mío, Costia —susurra.

 _Dios mío, Costia…_

 _Costia, Costia, Costia._

 _Esa palabra se repite en mi cabeza._

 _Dios._

 _Mío._

 _Costia._

Volteo mi cabeza. Es el peor dolor que he sentido nunca. Absolutamente el peor.

Su cuerpo inmediatamente se queda quieto cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho. Lo único moviéndose entre nosotras ahora mismo son las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

—Clarke —murmura, rompiendo el silencio entre nosotras—. Clarke, lo siento tanto.

Niego, pero las lágrimas no se detienen. En algún lugar muy dentro de mí, siento algo endurecerse. Algo que una vez fue líquido se congela completamente, y es en este momento que sé que esto es todo.

Ese nombre.

Lo dice todo. Nunca tendré su pasado, porque ella sí.

Nunca tendré su futuro, porque se niega a dárselo a alguien que no sea ella.

Y nunca sabré por qué, porque nunca me lo contará.

Comienza a salirse de mí, pero aprieto las piernas a su alrededor. Suspira fuertemente contra mi mejilla. —Lo juro por Dios, Clarke. No estaba pensando en…

—Para —susurro. No quiero oírla defender lo que acaba de pasar—. Sólo acaba, Lexa.

Alza la cabeza y me mira. Veo la disculpa, tan clara como el día, escondida detrás de las lágrimas frescas. No sé si son mis palabras las que la han cortado de nuevo o el hecho de que ambas sabemos que esto es todo, pero parece que su corazón se ha roto de nuevo.

Si eso es incluso posible.

Una lágrima cae de sus ojos y aterriza en mi mejilla. La siento rodar y mezclarse con una de las mías.

Sólo quiero que esto termine.

Envuelvo una mano alrededor de su nuca y empujo su boca sobre la mía. Ya no se mueve en mi interior, así que arqueo la espalda, presionando las caderas fuertemente contra las suyas. Gime en mi boca y se mueve una vez, luego se detiene de nuevo.

—Clarke —dice otra vez contra mis labios.

—Sólo acaba, Lexa —le digo a través de mis lágrimas—. Sólo acaba.

Coloca una palma contra mi mejilla y presiona los labios en mi oído. Ambas estamos llorando mucho más ahora, y puedo ver que soy más para ella que esto. Sé que lo soy. Siento lo mucho que quiere amarme, pero lo que sea que la esté deteniendo es más de lo que puedo conquistar. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. —Por favor —suplico—. Por favor, Lexa. —Estoy llorando, suplicando por algo, pero ya ni siquiera sé por qué.

Se empuja contra mí. Más fuerte esta vez. Tan fuerte que me aparta de ella, por lo que coloca sus brazos bajo mis hombros y los rodea con sus manos, manteniéndome sujeta mientras se empuja repetidamente en mi interior. Fuertes, largas y profundas estocadas que nos fuerzan a ambas a gemir con cada movimiento.

—Más fuerte —suplico.

Se empuja más fuerte.

—Más rápido.

Se mueve más rápido.

Estamos luchando por respirar entre nuestras lágrimas. Es intenso. Es desgarrador. Es devastador.

Es feo.

 _Se ha terminado._

Tan pronto como su cuerpo se queda inmóvil sobre el mío, empujo contra sus hombros. Se aparta de encima. Me siento y me limpio los ojos con las manos, luego me levanto y me pongo la ropa interior. Sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de mi tobillo. Los mismos que envolvió en el mismo tobillo la noche que nos conocimos.

—Clarke —dice, su voz plagada de todo. Cada emoción se enrolla en sí misma sobre cada letra de mi nombre cuando sale de su boca.

Me alejo de su agarre.

Me dirijo a la puerta, aun sintiéndole dentro de mí. Aun saboreando su boca sobre la mía. Aun sintiendo las manchas de su lágrima en mi mejilla.

Abro la puerta y salgo.

La cierro detrás de mí, y es la cosa más difícil que jamás he hecho.

Ni siquiera puedo caminar el metro necesario hasta mi piso.

Colapso en el pasillo.

Soy líquida.

Nada más que lágrimas.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

Pueden ubicarme en tw como 7shioko... para los reclamos xD


	34. 34 Lexa

**34**

 **Lexa**

 **Seis años antes**

Nos fuimos a casa. No a nuestra casa.

Costia quería a Lisa. Costia necesita a su madre.

 _Creo que yo necesito a mi padre._

Cada noche la abrazo. Cada noche le digo que lo siento. Cada noche lloramos.

No entiendo cómo puede ser tan perfecto. Cómo la vida y el amor y la gente pueden ser tan perfectos y hermosos.

Y entonces, no. Son tan feos.

La vida y el amor y la gente se vuelven feos.

 _Todo se convierte en agua._

Esta noche es diferente. Esta noche es la primera en tres semanas que no llora. La abrazo de todos modos. Quiero alegrarme de que no esté llorando, pero me asusta. Sus lágrimas significan que siente algo. Incluso si ese algo es devastador, aún sigue siendo algo. No hay lágrimas esta noche.

La abrazo de todos modos. Le digo que lo siento de nuevo.

Nunca me dice que está bien.

Nunca me dice que no es mi culpa.

Nunca me dice que me perdona.

Sin embargo, me besa esta noche. Me besa y se quita la camisa. Me dice que le haga el amor. Le digo que no deberíamos. Le digo que supuestamente deberíamos esperar dos semanas más. Me besa, así dejaré de hablar.

Le devuelvo el beso.

 _Costia me ama de nuevo._

Creo.

Me está besando como si me amara.

Soy amable con ella.

Voy lento.

Me toca la piel como si me amara.

No quiero hacerle daño.

Llora.

 _Por favor, no llores, Costia._

Me detengo.

Me dice que no lo haga.

Me dice que acabe.

 _Acabar._

No me gusta esa palabra.

Como si esto fuera un trabajo.

La beso de nuevo.

 _Acabo._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

 **Lexa,**

Costia me escribió una carta.

 **Lo siento.**

No.

 **No puedo hacer esto. Duele mucho.**

No, no, no.

 **Mi madre me llevará de vuelta a Phoenix. Ambas nos quedaremos allí. Todo es demasiado complicado, incluso ahora entre ellos dos. Tú papá ya lo sabe.**

Las Anya unen familias.

Las Lexa las destrozan.

 **Intenté quedarme. Intenté amarte. Cada vez que te miro, la veo. Todo es ella. Si me quedo, todo siempre será ella. Lo sabes. Sé que lo entiendes. No debería culparte.**

Pero lo haces.

 **Lo siento tanto.**

¿Dejaste de amarme con una carta, Costia?

 **Con amor,**

Lo siento. Todas las partes feas de ello. Está en mis poros. Mis venas. Mis recuerdos. Mi futuro.

 **Costia.**

La diferencia entre el lado feo y el lado hermoso del amor es que el hermoso es mucho más ligero. Te hace sentir como si flotaras. Te eleva. Te lleva.

Las partes hermosas del amor te mantienen por encima del mundo. Te sujetan tan fuertemente sobre todas las cosas malas, que simplemente miras hacia abajo a todo lo demás y piensas: _Vaya, me alegra tanto estar aquí arriba._

A veces, las partes hermosas del amor regresan a Phoenix.

Las partes feas de éste son demasiado pesadas para regresar a Phoenix. No pueden elevarte.

Te hacen

C

A

E

R.

 _Te sujetan._

 _Te ahogan._

Alzas la vista y piensas: _desearía estar ahí arriba._

Pero no lo estás.

El amor feo _te convierte._

 _Te consume._

Te hace _odiarlo todo._

Te hace darte cuenta de que todas las partes hermosas ni siquiera valen la pena. Sin la belleza, nunca te arriesgarás a sentirte así.

Nunca te arriesgarás a sentir _la fealdad._

Así que renuncias. Renuncias a todo. No quieres amar de nuevo, no importa cual tipo sea, porque ninguno será jamás digno de hacerte pasar por el amor feo de nuevo.

 _Nunca me dejaré amar a nadie más, Costia._

 _Nunca._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	35. 35 Clarke

**35**

 **Clarke**

—Última carga —dice Wells, recogiendo las dos cajas restantes.

Le entrego a Wells la llave de mi nuevo lugar. —Daré una vuelta más y nos encontraremos allí. —Le abro la puerta, y sale del apartamento. Me quedo allí, mirando la puerta al otro lado del pasillo.

No la he visto ni hablado con ella desde la semana pasada. Egoístamente, he estado esperando que apareciera y me diera una disculpa, pero de nuevo, ¿por qué se disculparía siquiera? Nunca me mintió. Nunca expresó las promesas que rompió.

Las únicas veces que no fue brutalmente honesta conmigo fueron en las que no habló. Las veces que me miraba y yo asumía que los sentimientos que veía en sus ojos eran más de lo que ella podía expresar.

Ahora es evidente que lo más probable es que yo inventara esos sentimientos de su parte para que coincidieran con los míos. La emoción ocasional detrás de sus ojos cuando estábamos juntas fue obviamente producto de mi imaginación. Un producto de mi esperanza.

Exploro el apartamento una vez más para asegurarme de que empaqué todo. Cuando salgo y cierro con llave la puerta de Wells, mis movimientos caen bajo el mando de algo con lo que no estoy familiarizada.

No puedo decir si es valentía o desesperación, pero mi mano se vuelve un puño, y ese puño llama a su puerta.

Me digo a mí misma que si pasan diez segundos y la puerta no se abre, soy libre de escaparme hacia el ascensor.

Por desgracia, se abre después de siete.

Mis pensamientos comienzan a alborotarse con racionalidad mientras la puerta se abre más. Antes de que esta gane y yo huya, Lincoln aparece en la puerta. Sus ojos cambian de complaciente a simpático cuando me ve parada ahí.

—Clarke —dice, coronando mi nombre con una sonrisa. Noto el desvío de su mirada hacia la habitación de Lexa antes de que sus ojos regresen a los míos—. Déjame avisarle —dice.

Siento el ascenso de mi asentimiento, pero mi corazón está descendiendo, escalando por mi pecho, a través de mi estómago, y cayendo directamente al suelo.

—Clarke está en la puerta —oigo decir a Lincoln. Inspecciono cada palabra, cada sílaba, en busca de una pista donde pueda encontrar una. Quiero saber si puso los ojos en blanco cuando dijo eso o si lo hizo esperanzado. Si alguien sabe cómo se sentiría Lexa conmigo frente a su puerta, ese sería Lincoln. Desafortunadamente, la voz de Lincoln no puede darme una idea de cómo se sentirá Lexa sobre mi presencia.

Escucho pasos. Disecciono el sonido de estos mientras se acercan a la sala de estar. ¿Son pasos apresurados? ¿Indecisos? ¿Enfadados?

Cuando llega a la puerta, mis ojos caen primero sobre sus pies.

No obtengo nada de ellos. No hay pistas que me ayuden a encontrar la confianza que necesito tan desesperadamente en este momento.

Ya puedo saber que mis palabras saldrán roncas y débiles, pero me obligo a decirlas de todos modos. —Me voy —digo, aun mirando sus pies—. Sólo quería despedirme.

No hay una reacción inmediata por su parte, física o verbal. Mis ojos finalmente hacen el valiente viaje hasta los suyos. Cuando veo la mirada estoica en su rostro, quiero retroceder, pero tengo miedo de tropezar con mi corazón.

No quiero que me vea caer.

El arrepentimiento por tomar la decisión de llamar a su puerta me consume con la brevedad de su respuesta.

—Adiós, Clarke.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	36. 36 Lexa

**36**

 **Lexa**

 **En la actualidad**

Sus ojos finalmente encuentran el coraje para mirar los míos, pero trato de no verla. Cuando realmente la miro, es demasiado. Cada vez que estoy con ella, sus ojos, su boca, su voz y su sonrisa encuentran cada punto vulnerable en mí para romperlo. Para aprovecharlo. Para conquistarlo. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, tengo que luchar contra ello, así que trato de no verla con otra cosa que mis ojos esta vez.

Dice que está aquí para despedirse, pero no es por eso que está aquí, y lo sabe. Está aquí porque se enamoró de mí, aunque le dije que no lo hiciera. Está aquí porque todavía tiene la esperanza de que pueda amarla recíprocamente.

 _Quiero hacerlo, Clarke. Quiero amarte tanto que duele, maldición._

Ni siquiera reconozco mi propia voz cuando le digo adiós. La falta de emoción detrás de mis palabras podría ser malinterpretada como odio. Muy lejos de la apatía que estoy tratando de transmitir, y un grito aún más lejano de las ganas que tengo de rogarle que no se vaya.

Inmediatamente baja la mirada a sus pies. Puedo decir que mi respuesta acaba de matarla, pero le he dado suficientes falsas esperanzas. Cada vez que le permitía entrar, la lastima mucho más que cuando tengo que apartarla.

Pero es difícil sentirse mal por ella, porque por mucho que esté dolida, no conoce el dolor. No lo conoce como yo. Lo mantengo vivo. Lo mantengo funcionando. Lo mantengo creciendo cada vez que lo experimento.

Inhala y luego me mira con unos ojos un poco más rojos y brillantes. —Te mereces mucho más de lo que te estás permitiendo tener. —Se levanta de puntillas y coloca las manos sobre mis hombros, luego presiona sus labios contra mi mejilla—. Adiós, Lexa.

Se da la vuelta y camina hacia el ascensor, justo cuando Wells sale a su encuentro. La veo levantar una de sus manos para secarse las lágrimas.

La observo alejarse.

Cierro la puerta, esperando sentir el más mínimo murmullo de alivio por el hecho de que fui capaz de dejarla a ir. En cambio, me encuentro con la única sensación familiar que mi corazón es capaz de sentir: el dolor.

—Eres una maldita idiota —dice Lincoln detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta, y está sentado en el brazo del sofá, mirándome—. ¿Por qué no vas tras ella ahora mismo?

 _Porque, Lincoln, odio este sentimiento. Odio cada sentimiento que provoca en mí, porque me llena de todas las cosas que he pasado evitando los últimos seis años._

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —pregunto mientras me dirijo hacia mi habitación. Hago una pausa con el golpe en la puerta principal. Expulso un suspiro de frustración antes de volverme hacia la puerta, no queriendo tener que rechazarla por segunda vez. Sin embargo, lo haré. Incluso si tengo que dejarla con términos que la lastimarán aún más, tiene que aceptar el hecho de que todo ha terminado. Lo dejé ir demasiado lejos. Mierda, nunca debería haber permitido que comenzaba incluso, con nosotras sabiendo que sería más que probable que terminara de esta manera.

Abro la puerta, pero aparece Wells en mi línea de visión en lugar de Clarke. Quiero sentirme aliviada por el hecho de que está aquí en lugar de ella, pero la mirada furiosa en su rostro hace que sea imposible sentirme aliviada.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, su puño conecta con mi boca, y doy un traspiés hacia atrás, hacia el sofá. Lincoln impide mi caída, y recupero el equilibrio antes de volverme hacia la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Qué demonios, Wells? —grita Lincoln. Me está frenando, suponiendo que quiero represalias.

No la quiero. Me lo merecía.

Wells intercambia miradas entre nosotros, asentándose finalmente en mí. Se lleva el puño al pecho y lo frota con la otra mano. — Eres una mujer y se supone que no deba golpearte, pero todos sabemos que debería haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo. —Agarra el pomo de la puerta y la cierra, desapareciendo de nuevo en el pasillo.

Me encojo de hombros, alejándome de las garras de Lincoln, y llevo una mano a mis labios. Alejo los dedos y están teñidos de sangre.

—¿Y qué tal ahora? —dice Lincoln, esperanzado—. ¿Vas a ir tras ella ahora?

Lo fulmino con la mirada antes de volver hacia mi dormitorio.

Lincoln se ríe a carcajadas. Es el tipo de risa que dice: Eres una jodida idiota. Sólo que ya lo dijo, así que como que solo lo está repitiendo.

Me sigue a mi dormitorio.

Realmente no estoy de humor para esta conversación. Es bueno que sepa cómo mirar a la gente sin mirarla en realidad.

Tomo asiento en la cama, y entra a mi habitación, inclinándose contra la puerta. —Estoy cansado de esto, Lexa. Han pasado seis jodidos años en los que te he visto caminar como una zombie por tu apartamento.

—No soy una zombie —digo rotundamente. —Los zombis no pueden volar.

Lincoln voltea los ojos; obviamente no está de humor para bromas. Qué bueno, porque no estoy de humor para hacerlas.

Continúa mirándome, así que tomo el teléfono y me tumbo en la cama con el fin de fingir que no está aquí.

—Ha sido la primera cosa que te ha dado vida desde la noche en que te ahogaste en ese maldito lago.

 _Lo lastimaré. Si no sale en este mismo segundo, lo lastimaré, joder._

—Vete.

—No.

Lo miro. Lo veo. —Vete a la mierda, Lincoln.

Camina a mi escritorio, saca la silla, y se sienta en ella. —Jódete, Lexa —dice—, aún no he terminado.

—¡Vete!

—¡No!

Dejo de luchar contra él. Me levanto y salgo yo.

Me sigue. —Déjame hacerte una pregunta —dice, siguiéndome a la sala.

—¿Y luego te irás?

Asiente. —Y luego me iré.

—Está bien.

Me mira en silencio por unos momentos.

Espero pacientemente por su pregunta para que pueda salir antes de que lo lastime.

—¿Qué pasaría si alguien te dijera que pudiera borrar toda esa noche de tu memoria, pero al hacerlo, también tendrían que borrar cada cosa buena? Todos los momentos con Costia. Cada palabra, cada beso, cada te amo. Cada momento que tuviste con tu hija, por más breve que fuera. El primer momento que viste a Costia sostenerla. El primer momento en que tú la sostuviste. La primera vez que la escuchaste llorar o la viste dormir. Todo eso. Borrado. Para siempre. Si alguien te dijera que pudiera deshacerse de las cosas feas, pero que también perderías todas las otras cosas… ¿lo harías?

Piensa que me está preguntando algo que nunca me he preguntado antes. ¿Cree que no me siento y me pregunto acerca de estas cosas todos los putos días de mi vida?

—No dijiste que tenía que responder a tu pregunta. Solo preguntaste si podías hacerla. Puedes irte ahora.

 _Soy la peor clase de persona._

—No puedes responderla —dice—. No puedes decir que sí.

—Tampoco puedo decir que no —digo—. Felicidades, Lincoln. Me dejaste perpleja. Adiós.

Empiezo a caminar de regreso a mi habitación, pero dice mi nombre otra vez. Me detengo, pongo las manos en mis caderas y dejo caer la cabeza. ¿Por qué no se detiene y ya? Han pasado seis malditos años. Debería saber que esa noche me hizo quien soy ahora. Debería saber que no voy a cambiar.

—Si te hubiera preguntado eso hace unos meses, habrías dicho que sí antes de que la pregunta saliera de mi boca —dice—. Tu respuesta siempre ha sido que sí. Habrías dado cualquier cosa para no tener que volver a vivir esa noche.

Me doy la vuelta y se dirige hacia la puerta. La abre, luego hace una pausa y me enfrenta de nuevo. —Si estar con Clarke por unos pocos meses pudo hacer que el dolor fuera lo suficientemente soportable como para que pudieras responder con un tal vez, imagina lo que toda una vida con ella podría hacer por ti.

Cierra la puerta.

Cierro los ojos.

Algo sucede. Algo dentro de mí. Es como si sus palabras hubieran creado una avalancha del glaciar que rodea mi corazón. Siento trozos de hielo endurecido desprenderse y caer al lado de todas las otras piezas que se han desprendido desde el momento en que conocí a Clarke.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Salgo del ascensor y camino hacia la silla vacía al lado de Cap. Ni siquiera reconoce mi presencia con contacto visual. Está mirando a través del vestíbulo hacia la salida.

—Acabas de dejarla ir —dice, ni siquiera intenta de ocultar la decepción en su voz.

No respondo.

Se apoya contra los brazos de la silla, reposicionándose a sí mismo. —Algunas personas… se vuelven más sabias a medida que crecen. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de la gente apenas crece. —Se da vuelta para mirarme—. Tú eres una de las que sólo ha estado volviéndose viejas, porque eres tan estúpida como lo eras el día en que naciste.

Cap me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esto es lo que tenía que suceder. Me conoce de toda la vida; habiendo trabajado en el área de mantenimiento en los edificios de apartamentos de mi padre desde antes que yo naciera. Antes de eso, trabajó para mi abuelo haciendo lo mismo. Lo que garantiza que prácticamente sabe más sobre mí y mi familia que yo. —Tenía que pasar, Cap —digo, excusando el hecho de que dejé ir a la única chica que ha sido capaz de llegar a mí en más de seis años.

—Tenía que pasar, ¿eh? —refunfuña.

Por el tiempo que lo he conocido y por las muchas noches que he pasado aquí hablando con él, nunca me dio una opinión sobre las decisiones que he tomado. Sabe la vida que elegí después de Costia. Me da consejos llenos de sabiduría aquí y allá, pero nunca su opinión. Me escuchó ventilar sobre la situación con Clarke durante meses, y siempre se sentó en silencio, con la paciencia de escucharme, nunca dándome consejos. Eso es lo que me gusta de él.

Creo que todo está a punto de cambiar.

—Antes de que me des un sermón, Cap —digo, interrumpiéndole antes de que tenga la oportunidad de continuar—, sabes que estará mejor así. —Me doy vuelta y lo miro—. Sabe que lo estará.

Cap se ríe, asintiendo. —Eso es malditamente seguro.

Lo miro con incredulidad. _¿Acaba de estar de acuerdo conmigo?_

—¿Estás diciendo que tomé la decisión correcta?

Permanece en silencio por un segundo antes de soltar un suspiro. Su expresión se contorsiona como si sus pensamientos no fueran algo que quiera que compartir. Se relaja en su silla y se cruza de brazos. —Me dije que nunca me involucraría en tus problemas, muchacha, porque para que un hombre de consejos, pues lo mejor es saber de qué demonios está hablando. Y Dios sabe que en mis ochenta años nunca he pasado por nada como lo que has pasado. No sé nada acerca de cómo se sintió o lo que te hizo. Sólo pensar en esa noche hace que mi estómago duela, y sé que a ti también te duele. Y tu corazón. Y tus huesos. Y tu alma.

Cierro los ojos, deseando poder cerrar mis oídos en su lugar. No quiero escuchar esto.

—Ninguna de las personas en tu vida sabe lo que se siente ser tú. Ni yo. Ni tu padre. Ni esos amigos tuyos. Ni siquiera Clarke. Sólo hay una persona que siente lo que tú sientes. Sólo una persona a la que le duele como te duele. Sólo la madre de esa bebé que le echa de menos de la misma forma que tú lo haces por tu hija.

Mis ojos están cerrados herméticamente, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para respetar el final de la conversación, pero está tomándome todo lo que tengo para no levantarme e irme. No tiene derecho a meter a Costia en esta conversación.

—Lexa —dice en voz baja. Hay determinación en su voz, como si necesitara que me lo tome en serio. Siempre lo hago—. Tú crees que le quitaste a esa chica la posibilidad de ser feliz, y hasta que te enfrentes a ese pasado, nunca seguirás adelante. Vas a estar reviviendo ese día todos los días, hasta el día de tu muerte, a menos que vayas a ver por tus propios ojos que esté bien. Entonces tal vez verás que está bien que tú también seas feliz.

Me inclino hacia delante y paso las manos por mi cara, luego descanso los codos sobre las rodillas y bajo la mirada. Observo mientras una lágrima cae de mis ojos y cae en el suelo bajo mis pies. —¿Y qué pasa si ella no está bien? —susurro.

Cap se inclina hacia adelante y pone las manos entre sus rodillas. Me doy vuelta y lo miro; por primera vez en los veinticuatro años que lo conozco, veo lágrimas en sus ojos. —Entonces no creo que algo cambie. Puedes seguir sintiéndote como que no te mereces una vida por arruinar la suya. Puedes seguir evitando todo lo que podría hacer que sientas de nuevo. —Se inclina hacia mí y baja la voz—. Sé que la idea de enfrentarte a tu pasado te aterroriza. Les aterroriza a todos. Pero a veces no lo hacemos por nosotros mismos. Lo hacemos por la gente que amamos más que a nosotros mismos.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	37. 37 Costia

**37**

 **Costia**

—¡Brad! —grito—. ¡Alguien está en la puerta! —Tomo un paño de cocina y seco mis manos.

—¡Ya voy! —dice él, pasando por la cocina. Hago un rápido inventario de la cocina para asegurarme de que no hay nada que mi madre pueda criticar. Los mostradores están limpios. Los pisos relucientes.

 _Ven, mamá._

—Espera aquí —dice Brad a quien sea que esté en la puerta.

 _¿Espera aquí?_

Brad no le diría eso a mi madre.

—Costia —dice Brad desde la entrada de la cocina. Me giro para encararlo, e inmediatamente me tenso. La mirada en su rostro es una que rara vez logro ver. Está reservada para prepararme. Como cuando va a decirme algo que no quiero escuchar o algo que teme pueda lastimarme. Mis pensamientos inmediatamente caen en mi madre, y me carcome la preocupación.

—Brad —susurro—. ¿Qué pasa? —Estoy agarrándome del mostrador a mi lado. Un familiar miedo que solía vivir y respirar dentro de mí me recorre, pero ahora es algo que me controla en pocas ocasiones.

Como ahora, cuando mi esposo teme decirme algo que no está seguro que quiera escuchar. —Alguien vino a verte —dice.

No conozco a nadie que pueda poner a Brad tan preocupado como lo está ahora. —¿Quién?

Camina lentamente hacia mí y acuna mi rostro en sus manos cuando llega a mi lado. Mira dentro de mis ojos como si tratara de prepararme para una caída. —Es Lexa.

No me muevo.

No caigo, pero Brad me sostiene de todas maneras. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí y me acerca a su pecho.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —Mi voz tiembla.

Brad sacude la cabeza. —No lo sé. —Se aleja y baja la mirada hacia mí—. Puedo pedirle que se marche si eso quieres.

Inmediatamente niego con mi cabeza. No podría hacerle eso. No si viajó todo ese camino hasta Phoenix.

No después de casi siete años.

—¿Necesitas un par de minutos? Puedo llevarla a la sala.

No merezco a este hombre. No sé qué haría sin él. Conoce mi historia con Lexa. Sabe todo lo que pasamos. Me tomó un tiempo ser capaz de contarle la historia completa. La conoce toda, y aun está aquí, ofreciéndome invitar a nuestra casa a la otra única persona que he amado.

—Estoy bien —le digo, aunque no lo estoy. No sé si quiero ver a Lexa. No tengo idea de porque está aquí—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Asiente. —Parece alterada. Creo que deberías hablar con ella —Se inclina y me besa en la frente—. Está en el vestíbulo. Estaré en mi oficina si me necesitas.

Asiento, y luego lo beso. Lo beso con fuerza.

Se marcha y me quedo allí de pie, en silencio, mi corazón latiendo erráticamente dentro de mi pecho. Respiro profundo, pero eso no hace nada para calmarme. Paso las manos por mi camisa y camino hacia el vestíbulo.

La espalda de Lexa está hacia mí, pero me escucha cuando doblo la esquina. Gira un poco la cabeza por encima de su hombro, como si tuviera miedo de volverse por completo y mirarme como yo la estoy viendo.

Se gira con cuidado. Lentamente. De pronto, mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

Sé que han pasado seis años, pero en esos seis años, de alguna manera cambió por completo, pero sin cambiar del todo. Aún sigue siendo Lexa, pero ahora es una mujer adulta. Me hace preguntarme que es lo que ella está viendo en mí, mirándome por primera vez desde el día que la dejé.

—Hola —dice, acercándose con precaución. Su voz es diferente. Ya no es la voz de una adolescente.

—Hola.

Pierdo el contacto visual cuando sus ojos viajan alrededor del vestíbulo. Analiza mi casa. Una casa en donde nunca esperé verla a ella. Ambas nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto. Quizás dos.

—Costia, yo… —Me mira de nuevo—, no sé porque estoy aquí.

 _Yo sí._

Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Llegué a conocer esos ojos tan bien cuando estábamos juntas. Conocía todos sus pensamientos. Todas sus emociones. No era capaz de ocultar lo que sentía, porque podía sentir tanto. Siempre ha sentido demasiado.

Esta aquí porque necesita algo. No sé qué. ¿Quizás respuestas? ¿Un cierre? Me alegra que esperara hasta ahora para quererlo hacer, porque creo que finalmente estoy lista.

—Es bueno verte —digo.

Nuestras voces son débiles y tímidas. Es raro ver a alguien por primera vez bajo diferentes circunstancias desde que nos separamos.

Amé a esta mujer. La amé con todo mi corazón y alma. La amé como amo a Brad.

También la odié.

—Vamos —digo, señalando hacia la sala—. Hablemos.

Da dos pasos vacilantes hacia la sala. Me giro y le permito seguirme.

Ambas nos sentamos en el sofá. No se acomoda. En su lugar, se sienta en el borde del sofá y se inclina hacia adelante, descansando los codos en sus rodillas. Mira alrededor, escaneando mi casa una vez más. Mi vida.

—Eres muy valiente —digo. Me mira, esperando a que continúe—. He pensado en esto, Lexa. En verte otra vez. Yo sólo… —Bajo la mirada—, simplemente no podía.

—¿Por qué no? —dice casi inmediatamente.

Hago contacto visual con ella nuevamente. —Por la misma razón por la cual tu tampoco podías. No sabíamos qué decir.

Ella sonríe, pero no es la sonrisa que solía amar de Lexa. Esta es reservada, y me pregunto si yo soy la causante. Si yo soy la responsable de toda la tristeza en ella. Hay tanta tristeza en ella ahora.

Toma una foto de Brad y mía de la mesa. Sus ojos estudian la imagen en sus manos por un momento. —¿Lo amas? —pregunta, sin dejar de mirar la fotografía—. ¿Como me amaste? —No lo pregunta de una manera amarga o celosa. Lo pregunta de una manera curiosa.

—Sí —contesto—. Así de mucho.

Coloca la foto de regreso en la mesa, pero sigue mirándola.

—¿Cómo? —susurra—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Sus palabras traen lágrimas a mis ojos, porque sé exactamente lo que pregunta. Me hice esa pregunta a mí misma durante varios años, hasta que conocí a Brad. No creía ser siquiera capaz de volver a amar de nuevo. No creía querer volver a amar a alguien otra vez. ¿Por qué alguien querría ponerse a sí mismo en una posición que traería de regreso el tipo de dolor que hace que una persona decida envidiar estar muerta?

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Lexa.

Me levanto y extiendo la mano, buscando la suya. Ella observa mi mano con cautela por un momento antes de tomarla. Sus dedos se deslizan entre los míos, y me da un apretón mientras se pone de pie. Comienzo a hacer mi camino hacia el dormitorio, con ella siguiéndome de cerca.

Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, y mis dedos hacen una pausa en la perilla. Mi corazón se siente pesado. Las emociones y todo por lo que hemos pasado están surgiendo, pero sé que tengo que permitir que salgan a la superficie si quiero ayudarla. Abro la puerta y entro, tirando de Lexa conmigo.

Tan pronto como estamos dentro de la habitación, siento sus dedos apretándose alrededor de los míos. —Costia —susurra. Su voz es un ruego para que detenga esto. La siento intentando retroceder por la puerta, pero no se lo permito. La obligo a acercarse a la cuna conmigo.

Está de pie a mi lado, pero puedo sentir su lucha interna porque no quiere estar aquí ahora.

Aprieta mi mano con tanta fuerza que puedo sentir el dolor en su corazón. Exhala una rápida respiración mientras baja la mirada hacia ella. Veo el nudo en su garganta bajar cuando traga, luego toma otra pesada bocanada de aire.

La observo mientras su mano libre se acerca y agarra el borde de su cuna, aferrándose a ella con tanta fuerza como la mano que se envuelve alrededor de la mía. —¿Cómo se llama? —susurra.

—Luna.

Todo su cuerpo reacciona con mi respuesta. Sus hombros inmediatamente comienzan a temblar, e intenta controlar su respiración, pero nada puede detenerlo. Nada puede detener lo que está sintiendo, así que sólo permito que lo sienta. Retira su mano de la mía y cubre su boca para ocultar las rápidas inhalaciones que entran en sus pulmones. Se da la vuelta y sale apresuradamente de la habitación. La sigo con la misma rapidez, a tiempo para ver su espalda golpear la pared del pasillo justo frente al dormitorio. Se desliza hasta el suelo, y las lágrimas empiezan a caer con fuerza.

No intenta cubrirlas. Pasa las manos a través de su cabello, y apoya su cabeza contra la pared y levanta la mirada hacia mí. —Esa… —Señala hacia la cuna de Luna e intenta hablar, pero le toma varios intentos conseguir terminar la oración—, esa es su hermana —dice finalmente, dejando escapar una respiración inestable—. Costia. Le diste una hermana.

Me siento en el suelo a su lado y envuelvo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acariciado su cabello con la otra mano. Presiona las palmas contra su frente y aprieta los ojos con fuerza, llorando en silencio.

—Lexa —Ni siquiera intento disimular las lágrimas en mi voz—, mírame.

Apoya la cabeza contra la pared; no me mira a los ojos. —Lo siento, te culpé. Tú también la perdiste. No supe cómo lidiar con eso en el pasado.

Mis palabras la rompen por completo, y soy consumida por la culpa, por permitir que seis años pasaran sin decirle esas palabras. Se inclina y envuelve sus brazos apretadamente a mí alrededor, jalándome contra ella. Le permito abrazarme.

Le permito sostenerme por un largo tiempo, hasta que todas las disculpas y el alivio son absorbidos y solo somos nosotras otra vez. Sin lágrimas.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca pensé en lo que le hice. Pienso en ello todos los días. Pero tenía dieciocho y estaba devastada, y nada me importó después de esa noche.

Nada.

Sólo quería olvidar, pero cada mañana que me despertaba y no tenía a Anya a mi lado, culpé a Lexa. La culpé por salvarme, por no tener una razón para vivir. También sabía en mi corazón que Lexa hizo lo que pudo. Sabía en mi corazón que nunca fue su culpa, pero en ese punto de mi vida, no era capaz de pensar de forma racional o siquiera perdonar. En ese punto de mi vida, estaba convencida de que no sería capaz de hacer nada más que sentir dolor.

Esos sentimientos no se desvanecieron durante más de tres años.

Hasta el día que conocí a Brad.

No sé a quién tiene Lexa, pero la familiar lucha en sus ojos prueba que hay alguien. Solía ver esa misma lucha cada vez que me veía en el espejo, sin saber si podría amar de nuevo.

—¿La amas? —le pregunto. No necesito saber su nombre. Estamos más allá de eso ahora. Sé que ella no está aquí porque aún me ame. Esta aquí porque no sabe amar con todo lo que tiene.

Suspira y descansa la barbilla sobre mi coronilla. —Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de hacerlo.

Lexa besa mi cabeza, y cierro mis ojos. Escucho el latido de su corazón dentro de su pecho. Un corazón que asegura no ser capaz de saber cómo amar, pero en realidad, es un corazón que ama demasiado. Ella amó tanto, y esa única noche todo nos fue arrebatado. Cambió nuestros mundos. Cambió su corazón.

—Solía llorar todo el tiempo —digo—. Todo el tiempo. En la ducha. En el auto. En mi cama. Cada vez que estaba sola lloraba. Durante los dos primeros años, mi vida era una constante tristeza, sin nada más. Ni siquiera con buenos momentos.

Siento sus brazos apretar su agarre alrededor de mí, silenciosamente diciéndome que lo sabe. Ella sabe exactamente de lo que hablo.

—Luego, cuando conocí a Brad, comencé a tener breves momentos en los que mi vida no era una completa tristeza en cada segundo del día. Pude ir a algún lugar con él en un auto, y noté que era la primera vez que estaba en un auto sin echarme a llorar. Las noches que pasábamos juntos eran las únicas noches en las que no lloraba hasta quedarme dormida. Por primera vez, esa impenetrable tristeza en la que me había convertido estaba siendo desmoronada por los breves y buenos momentos que pasaba con Brad.

Hago una pausa, necesitando un momento. No he tenido que pensar en esto por un largo tiempo, las emociones y sentimientos están demasiados frescos. Demasiado reales. Me alejo de Lexa y me apoyo contra la pared, luego descanso la cabeza en su hombro. Ella inclina su cabeza hasta recargarla con la mía y toma mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

—Después de un tiempo, comencé a notar que esos buenos momentos con Brad comenzaron a dominar más que toda la tristeza. La tristeza en mi vida se convirtió en buenos momentos, y mi felicidad con Brad se convirtió en mi vida.

La siento exhalar, y sé que sabe sobre lo que estoy hablando. Sé que lo que sea que ella signifique, Lexa tiene esos buenos momentos a su lado.

—Durante los nueve meses que estuve embarazada de Luna, estuve asustada de no poder ser capaz de llorar de felicidad cuando la viera. Justo después de que naciera, me la entregaron, justo como lo hicieron cuando nació Anya. Luna se parecía a ella, Lexa. Era como ella. La miré fijamente, sosteniéndola en mis brazos, y las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Pero eran lágrimas buenas, y comprendí en ese momento que eran las primeras lágrimas de felicidad que lloraba desde el día que sostuve a Anya en mis brazos.

Me seco los ojos y dejo ir su mano, luego levanto mi cabeza de su hombro. —También te mereces eso—digo—. Mereces sentir eso nuevamente.

Asiente. —Quiero amarla tanto, Costia —dice, respirando las palabras como si las hubiera retenido por una eternidad—. Quiero tener eso con ella. Pero me asusta que la tristeza nunca desaparezca.

—El dolor no se irá jamás, Lexa. Nunca. Pero si te permites amarla, solo lo sentirás algunas veces, en lugar de permitirle que te consuma toda tu vida.

Envuelve su brazo alrededor del mío y tira de mi frente contra sus labios. Me besa, largo y fuerte, antes de apartarse. Asiente, haciéndome saber que entiende lo que trato de explicarle.

—Lo superarás, Lexa —digo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella usó para reconfortarme—. Vas a superarlo.

Se ríe, y puedo sentir algo de su pesadez desvanecerse.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más temía de esta noche? —pregunta—. Tenía miedo de que cuando llegara aquí, estuvieras igual que yo —Se echa el pelo hacia atrás y sonríe—. Me alegra que no sea así. Me hace sentir bien verte feliz.

Tira de mí hacia ella y me abraza con fuerza. —Gracias, Costia —susurra. Me besa suavemente en la mejilla antes de liberarme y ponerse de pie—. Probablemente debería irme ahora. Tengo un millón de cosas que decirle.

Camina por el pasillo hacia la sala, luego se vuelve hacia mí por última vez. Ya no veo todas esas partes tristes en ella. Ahora solo veo paz cuando me encuentro con sus ojos.

—¿Costia? —Hace una pausa, observándome silenciosamente por un momento. Una pacífica sonrisa se forma lentamente en su rostro—. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Desaparece en el pasillo, y me quedo en el suelo hasta que escucho la puerta principal cerrarse detrás de ella.

 _Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Lexa._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	38. 38 Clarke

**38**

 **Clarke**

Cierro la puerta de mi auto y camino a las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso de mi complejo de apartamentos. Me siento aliviada de no tener que volver a usar el ascensor, pero eso no evita extrañar a Cap un poco, incluso si sus consejos no tuvieran un montón de sentido para mí la mayor parte del tiempo. Fue agradable simplemente tenerlo ahí para entretenerme. Me he mantenido ocupada con el trabajo y la escuela, intentando mantenerme concentrada, pero ha sido duro.

He estado en mi nuevo apartamento por dos semanas, y aunque me gustaría estar sola, nunca lo estoy. Cada vez que entro por mi puerta, Lexa sigue estando en todas partes. Todavía está en todo, y sigo esperando hasta que no lo esté. Sigo esperando por el día en que duela menos. Cuando no la extrañe tanto.

Diría que mi corazón está roto, pero no lo está. No creo que lo esté. En realidad, no lo sé, porque mi corazón no ha estado en mi pecho desde que lo dejé en frente de su apartamento el día en que le dije adiós.

Me digo que hay que vivir un día a la vez, pero es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Sobre todo cuando los días se convierten en noches, y tengo que estar en mi cama sola, escuchando el silencio.

El silencio nunca fue tan fuerte hasta que le dije a Lexa adiós.

Ya estoy temiendo abrir la puerta de mi apartamento, y ni siquiera estoy a mitad de la escalera todavía. Ya puedo decir que esta noche no va a ser diferente de todas las otras noches desde Lexa. Llego a la cima de las escaleras y giro a la izquierda hacia mi apartamento, pero mis pies dejan de funcionar

Mis piernas dejan de funcionar.

Puedo sentir los latidos de un corazón en algún lugar de mi pecho de nuevo por primera vez en dos semanas.

—¿Lexa?

No se mueve. Está sentada en el suelo delante de mi apartamento, apoyada contra la puerta. Camino lentamente hacia ella, sin saber qué hacer con su aparición. No está en su uniforme. Está vestida de manera informal, y tiene lo que parece un hematoma reciente bajo su ojo derecho. Tengo miedo de despertarla, porque si es tan beligerante como lo fue la primera vez que la conocí, no quiero tratar con ella. Pero una vez más, no hay forma de que pueda conseguir pasar a su alrededor y al interior de mi apartamento sin despertarla.

Levanto la mirada e inhalo una respiración profunda, sin saber qué hacer. Me temo que si la despierto, voy a ceder. La dejaré entrar, y le voy a dar eso por lo que está aquí, que definitivamente no es la parte de mí que quiero darle.

—Clarke —dice. La miro, y está despierta, se empuja hacia arriba, mirándome nerviosamente. Doy un paso atrás una vez que está de pie, porque he olvidado lo mucho que ella se convierte en mi todo cuando está en frente de mí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? —pregunto.

Mira el teléfono celular en su mano. —Seis horas. —Me mira—. Tengo que usar el baño bastante urgente.

Me dan ganas de reír, pero no puedo recordar cómo.

Me dirijo a mi puerta, y sale del camino para que abra.

Mi mano temblorosa empuja la puerta de mi apartamento abierta, y camino adentro, luego señalo el pasillo. —A la derecha.

No la miro mientras camina en esa dirección. Espero hasta que se cierra la puerta del baño, y caigo en el sofá y entierro mi cara entre mis manos.

Odio que esté aquí. Odio que la dejara entrar sin dudas. Odio que en cuanto salga del baño, voy a tener que hacer que se vaya. Pero no puedo hacerme esto a mí misma nunca más.

Todavía estoy tratando de recomponerme cuando la puerta del baño se abre y vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar. Levanto la vista y no puedo mirar a otro lado.

Algo es diferente.

Ella es diferente.

La sonrisa en su rostro… la tranquilidad de sus ojos... la forma en que se comporta como si estuviera flotando.

Sólo han pasado dos semanas, pero se ve tan diferente.

Se sienta en el sofá y ni siquiera se molesta en poner espacio entre nosotras. Se sienta a mi lado y se inclina hacia mí, así que cierro los ojos y espero a cualquier palabra que esté a punto de decir que me vaya a lastimar de nuevo. Eso es todo lo que ella sabe hacer.

—Clarke —susurra. —Te echo de menos.

 _Guau._

Absolutamente no esperaba oír esas cuatro palabras, pero simplemente se convirtieron en mis nuevas palabras favoritas.

 _Te, echo, de y menos._

—Dilo de nuevo, Lexa.

—Te echo de menos, Clarke —dice inmediatamente—. Tanto. Y no es la primera vez. Te he echado de menos todos los días que no hemos estado juntas desde el momento en que te conocí.

Envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y tira de mí hacia ella.

Voy.

Caigo en su pecho y agarro su camisa, apretando los ojos cerrados cuando siento sus labios presionar contra mi coronilla.

—Mírame —dice en voz baja, tirando de mí en su regazo para enfrentarla.

Lo hago. La miro. De hecho, realmente la veo ahora. No hay guardia. No hay pared invisible que me bloquee de aprender y explorar todo lo relacionado con ella. Está permitiendo que la vea esta vez, y es hermosa.

Mucho más hermosa que antes. Lo que sea que ha cambiado, era enorme.

—Quiero decirte algo —dice—. Esto es tan difícil para mí de decir, porque eres la primera persona a la que siempre he querido decírselo.

Tengo miedo de moverme. Sus palabras son aterradoras, pero asiento.

—Tenía una hija —dice en voz baja, mirando a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Esas tres palabras tienen más dolor que cualquieras otras tres palabras que he escuchado en mi vida.

Inhalo. Me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, pero me quedo en silencio, a pesar de que sus palabras apenas me quitaron el aliento.

—Murió hace seis años. —Su voz es suave y distante, pero sigue siendo su voz.

Puedo notar que decir que esas palabras son de las más difíciles que ha tenido que decir. Le duele tanto admitir esto. Quiero decirle que pare. Quiero decirle que no necesito escucharlo si le duele. Quiero envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y arrancar la tristeza de su alma con mis propias manos, pero en cambio, le dejo terminar.

Lexa vuelve a mirar nuestros dedos entrelazados. —No estoy lista para hablarte acerca de ella todavía. Tengo que hacerlo a mi propio ritmo.

Asiento y aprieto sus manos tranquilizadoramente.

—Sin embargo, voy a contarte sobre ella. Lo prometo. También quiero contarte acerca de Costia. Quiero que lo sepas todo acerca de mi pasado.

Ni siquiera sé si ha acabado, pero me inclino hacia delante y presiono mis labios a los suyos. Me tira en su contra con tanta fuerza y empuja hacia atrás contra mi boca con tanta fuerza que es como si me dijera que lo siente sin usar palabras.

—Clarke —susurra contra mi boca. Puedo sentirla sonriendo—. Aún no he terminado.

Me levanta y me ajusta a su lado en el sofá. Su pulgar dibuja círculos en mi hombro mientras mira su regazo, formando cualquier palabra que necesita decirme.

—Nací y crecí en un pequeño suburbio en las afueras de San Francisco —dice, moviendo sus ojos de nuevo hasta encontrarse con los míos—. Soy hija única. Realmente no tengo ninguna comida favorita, porque me gusta casi todo. Quise ser una piloto desde que puedo recordar. Mi madre murió de cáncer cuando tenía diecisiete años. Mi padre ha estado casado desde hace un año con una mujer que trabaja para él. Es bonita, y son felices juntos. Siempre como que he querido un perro, pero nunca he tenido uno...

La observo, hipnotizada. Observo sus ojos que deambulan por mi cara mientras habla. Mientras me dice todo sobre su infancia y su pasado y cómo conoció a mi hermano y su relación con Lincoln.

Su mano se encuentra la mía, y la cubre como si se estuviera convirtiendo en mi escudo. Mi armadura. —La noche que te conocí —dice finalmente—. ¿La noche que me encontraste en el pasillo? —Sus ojos se mueven hacia su regazo, incapaz de mantener contacto con los míos—. Mi hija quizás habría cumplido seis ese día.

Sé que dijo que quiere que la escuche, pero en este momento, sólo necesito abrazarla. Me inclino hacia delante y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, y se acuesta en el sofá, tirando de mí arriba suyo.

—Me tomó todo lo que tenía para tratar de convencerme de que no me estaba enamorando de ti, Clarke. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ti las cosas que yo sentía me aterrorizaban. Pasé seis años pensando que tenía control de mi vida y mi corazón y que nada me podría lastimar de nuevo. Pero cuando estábamos juntas, había momentos en que no me importaba si me hacía daño de nuevo, porque estar contigo casi se sentía como si valiera la pena cualquier dolor. Cada vez que me empezaba a sentir de esa manera, te empujaba más lejos por culpa y miedo. Me sentía como si no te mereciera. No merecía la felicidad en absoluto, porque se la había quitado a las dos únicas personas que jamás había amado.

Sus brazos se aprietan a mí alrededor cuando siente mis hombros temblando por las lágrimas encontrando su camino desde mis ojos. Sus labios encuentran mi coronilla e inhala una respiración constante mientras me besa, largo y duro.

—Lo siento por haberme tomado tanto tiempo —dice con una voz llena de remordimiento—. Pero nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por no darte por vencida conmigo. Viste algo en mí que te dio esperanza en nosotras, y a no renunciar a eso. ¿Y Clarke? Eso significa más para mí que cualquier otra cosa que alguien haya hecho.

Sus manos encuentran mis mejillas, y me levanta de su pecho para que pueda verme cara a cara. —Puede ser una pequeña pieza a la vez, pero mi pasado es tuyo ahora. Todo. Cualquier cosa que quieras saber, quiero decírtela. Pero sólo si me prometes también que puedo tener tu futuro.

Las lágrimas caen en cascada por mis mejillas y las seca, a pesar de que no necesito que lo haga. No me importa que yo esté llorando, porque no son lágrimas de tristeza. En lo más mínimo.

Nos besamos durante tanto tiempo que mi boca comienza a doler tanto como mi corazón. Sin embargo, mi corazón no duele de dolor esta vez. Duele porque nunca se ha sentido así de lleno.

Trazo mis dedos por la cicatriz en su mandíbula, a sabiendas de que con el tiempo me dirá cómo la consiguió. También toco el área sensible al tacto debajo de sus ojos, aliviada de que por fin le puedo hacer preguntas sin estar asustada de que se va a enojar.

—¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?

Se ríe y deja caer la cabeza contra el sofá. —Tuve que preguntarle a Wells tu dirección. Me la dio, pero tomó mucho convencerlo.

Inmediatamente me inclino hacia delante y suavemente beso su ojo. —No puedo creer que te golpeó. Me va a escuchar ese idiota.

—No es la primera vez —admite—. Pero estoy bastante segura de que va a ser la última. Creo que por fin está bien con nosotras estando juntas después de que acepté algunas de sus normas.

Esto me pone nerviosa. —¿Qué normas?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no estoy autorizada a romper tu corazón —dice—. En segundo lugar, tampoco estoy autorizada a romper tu maldito corazón. Y por último, no estoy autorizada a jodidamente romper tu maldito corazón.

No puedo contener mi risa, porque eso suena exactamente como algo que Wells diría. Lexa se ríe conmigo, y nos miramos la una a la otra por varios momentos de tranquilidad. Puedo ver todo en sus ojos ahora. Cada emoción.

—Lexa —digo con una sonrisa—, me miras como si hubieses caído rendida ante mí.

Sacude la cabeza. —No caí rendida ante ti, Clarke. Volé.

Tira de mí hacia ella y me da la única parte de sí misma que nunca ha sido capaz de darme hasta ahora.

 _Su corazón._

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	39. 39 Lexa

**39**

 **Lexa**

Me detengo en la entrada de mi dormitorio y la observo dormir. Ella no lo sabe, pero hago esto cada mañana desde que está aquí conmigo. Ella es la que hace que comience mi día con buen pie.

La primera vez que hice esto fue la mañana después de que la conocí. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. La única cosa que recordaba era a ella. Me encontraba en el sofá, y ella acariciaba mi cabello, susurrando, diciéndome que me fuera a dormir. Cuando me desperté en el apartamento de Wells la mañana siguiente, no la podía sacar de mi cabeza. Pensé que había sido un sueño, hasta que vi su cartera en la sala de estar.

Eché un vistazo en su habitación sólo para ver si alguien se encontraba en el apartamento conmigo. Lo que sentí en el momento que puse mis ojos en ella fue algo que no sentí desde el momento que por primera vez puse mis ojos en Costia.

Sentí como si flotaba. Su piel, su cabello, sus labios y la forma en que se veía como un ángel mientras me quedaba de pie allí y la observaba, trajeron de regreso muchos sentimientos que se habían convertido extraños para mí en los últimos seis años.

Había pasado tanto tiempo rehusándome a permitirme sentir nada por nadie.

No es que controlara los sentimientos que experimenté hacia Clarke ese día. No los pude haber controlado si hubiera querido.

Lo sé, porque lo intenté.

Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas.

Pero en el segundo que ella abrió los ojos y me miró, lo supe. Iba a terminar matándome… o iba a ser la que finalmente me trajera de vuelta a la vida.

El único problema que tenía con eso era el hecho de que no quería ser traída de vuelta a la vida. Me sentía cómoda. Protegerme de la posibilidad de experimentar lo que experimenté en el pasado era mi única prioridad. Sin embargo, hubo muchos momentos donde me olvidé de cuál se suponía que era mi única prioridad.

Cuando finalmente cedí y la besé, ese fue el punto en el cual todo cambió. Quería muchísimo más después de experimentar ese beso con ella. Quería su boca, su cuerpo y su mente, y la única razón que me detuvo fue que me sentí también queriendo su corazón. Sin embargo, era buena mintiéndome a mí misma. Convenciéndome que era lo suficientemente fuerte para tenerla físicamente y no de ninguna otra manera. No quería salir lastimada de nuevo, y con toda seguridad no quería lastimarla.

Sin embargo, lo hice de todos modos. La lastimé tanto. Más de una vez. Ahora planeo pasar toda una vida compensándoselo.

Camino hacia mi cama y me siento en el borde. Ella siente la cama moverse, y abre los ojos pero no por completo. Un atisbo de una sonrisa se muestra en sus labios antes de que coloque las sábanas sobre su cabeza y se dé la vuelta.

Oficialmente comenzamos a salir hace seis meses, y ese ha sido el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que no es en absoluto una persona madrugadora. Me inclino hacia delante y beso el área de la sábana cubriendo su oreja.

—Despierta, dormilona —le susurro.

Ella se queja, así que levanto las sábanas y me deslizo detrás de ella, envolviéndome a su alrededor. Su quejido finalmente se convierte en un suave gemido.

—Clarke, tienes que levantarte. Tenemos que tomar un avión.

Eso llama su atención.

Se da la vuelta con cautela y quita las sábanas de nuestras cabezas. —¿A qué demonios te refieres con que tenemos que tomar un avión?

Estoy sonriendo, intentando contener mi anticipación. —Levántate, vístete, vamos.

Me está mirando con recelo, lo cual tiene todo el sentido, considerando que ni siquiera son las cinco de la mañana todavía. —Sé que sabes lo raro que es para mí tener un día libre completo, así que será mejor que esto valga la pena.

Me río y le doy un beso rápido. —Todo eso depende de nuestra capacidad de ser puntual. —Me levanto y golpeo el colchón varias veces con las palmas de mis manos—. Así que levántate, levántate, levántate.

Se ríe y se quita las sábanas completamente. Se mueve hacia el borde de la cama, y la ayudo a incorporarse. —Es difícil permanecer irritada contigo cuando estás así de atolondrada, Lexa.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Llegamos al vestíbulo, y Cap está esperando en el ascensor justo como se lo pedí. Tiene el jugo de Clarke en un vaso para llevar y nuestro desayuno. Me encanta la relación que ellos tienen. Estaba un poco preocupada de revelarle a Clarke que había conocido a Cap toda mi vida. Cuando finalmente le dije, se irritó con los dos. Más que todo porque asumió que Cap me decía todo lo que ella le confesaba.

Le aseguré que Cap no haría eso.

Sé que no lo haría, porque Cap es una de las pocas personas en este mundo en las que confío.

Él sabía las cosas apropiadas para decirme sin parecer como si me estuviera regañando o dándome un consejo. Siempre decía lo suficiente para hacerme pensar largo y tendido sobre mi situación con Clarke. Afortunadamente, es una de las pocas personas que se hacen más sabio con la edad. Sabía lo que hacía con ambos todo el tiempo.

—Buenos días, Clarke —le dice, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le tiende su brazo para que lo agarre, y ella mira de un lado a otro entre nosotros.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le pregunta a Cap mientras comienza a llevarla hacia la salida del vestíbulo.

Él sonríe. —La chica está a punto de llevarme en mi primer viaje en avión. Yo quería que vinieras también.

Ella le dice que no cree que esta sea su primera vez en un avión.

—Es cierto —le dice—. Sólo porque tengo el apodo no significa que alguna vez he estado en un avión real.

La mirada de agradecimiento que me da por encima de su hombro es suficiente para declarar este día como uno de mis favoritos, y ni siquiera ha amanecido todavía.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

—¿Estás bien ahí atrás, Cap? —le digo por el auricular. Está sentado justo detrás de Clarke, mirando por la ventana. Me da una señal de aprobación con el pulgar arriba, pero no aparta los ojos de la ventana. El sol ni siquiera se ha asomado por las nubes todavía, y no hay mucho para ver en este punto. Sólo hemos estado en el avión diez minutos, pero estoy bastante segura que está tan fascinado y encantado como esperaba que lo estuviera.

Regreso mi atención a los controles hasta que alcanzo la altitud óptima, y luego silencio los auriculares de Cap. Miro a Clarke, y ella me está mirando, observándome con una sonrisa de aprecio desplegada en sus labios.

—¿Quieres saber por qué estamos aquí? —pregunto.

Mira por encima de su hombro a Cap y luego de regreso a mí. —Porque él nunca ha hecho esto antes.

Niego con la cabeza, eligiendo el momento oportuno. —¿Recuerdas el día que regresábamos de la casa de tus padres después del Día de Acción de Gracias?

Asiente, pero sus ojos están curiosos ahora.

—Preguntaste como era experimentar el amanecer desde aquí arriba. No es algo que pueda ser descrito, Clarke. —Señalo su ventana—. Sólo tienes que experimentarlo por ti misma.

Inmediatamente se gira y mira por la ventana. Con las palmas de sus manos presionadas contra el cristal, y durante cinco minutos seguidos, no mueve un músculo. Lo observa todo el tiempo, y no sé cómo, pero me enamoro aún más de ella en ese momento.

Cuando el sol se ha asomado en las nubes y el avión está completamente lleno con la luz del día, finalmente se gira para mirarme. Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas, y no dice ni una palabra. Sólo extiende su mano en busca de la mía y la sostiene.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

—Espera aquí —le digo—. Quiero ayudar a Cap a bajarse primero. Un conductor lo va a llevar de regreso al apartamento, porque tú y yo vamos a desayunar después de esto.

Se despide de Cap y espera pacientemente en el avión mientras ayudo a Cap a bajar las escaleras. Mete la mano en su bolsillo y me entrega las cajitas, luego me da una de sus sonrisas aprobadoras. Meto las cajitas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me giro de nuevo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Oye, chica! —grita Cap, justo antes de subir al auto. Me detengo y me giro para mirarlo. Él mira el avión detrás de mí—. Gracias —dice, agitando la mano a lo largo del avión—. Por esto.

Asiento, pero desaparece en el interior del vehículo antes de que pueda darle las gracias también.

Subo de nuevo las escaleras y entro en el avión. Ella se está desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad, preparándose para salir del avión, pero me deslizo de nuevo en mi asiento.

Me sonríe cálidamente. —Eres increíble, Lexa Woods. Y tengo que decir, que te ves endemoniadamente sexy volando un avión. Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

Me da un rápido beso en la boca y comienza a levantarse de su asiento.

La empujo de regreso. —No hemos terminado —digo, girándome y mirándola completamente. Tomo sus manos entre las mías y bajo la mirada hacia ellas, inhalando lentamente, preparándome para decir todo lo que se merece escuchar—. ¿Recuerdas ese día en que me preguntaste sobre ver el amanecer? —La miro a los ojos de nuevo—. Tengo que agradecerte por eso. Fue el primer momento en más de seis años que sentí que quería amar a alguien otra vez.

Deja salir un rápido suspiro con su sonrisa y muerde su labio inferior para intentar ocultarla. Levanto una mano hacia su rostro y saco su labio de debajo de su diente con la presión de mi dedo pulgar. —Te dije que no hicieras eso. Amo tu sonrisa casi tanto como te amo a ti.

Me inclino hacia delante para besarla otra vez, pero mantengo los ojos abiertos, de esa manera puedo asegurarme de que retiro la cajita negra primero. Cuando la tengo en mi mano, dejo de besarla y me alejo. Sus ojos caen en la cajita e inmediatamente se abren como platos,moviéndose de un lado a otro entre la cajita y mi rostro. Lleva su mano hacia la boca, y cubre su jadeo.

—Lexa —dice, sin dejar de lanzar miradas entre la cajita en mis manos y yo.

La interrumpo. —No es lo que piensas —digo, abriendo inmediatamente la cajita para revelar la llave—. No es más o menos lo que piensas —añado con vacilación.

Sus ojos están abiertos como platos y esperanzados, y me siento aliviada por su reacción. Me doy cuenta por su sonrisa de que quiere esto.

Saco la llave y giro su mano, luego la coloco en su palma. Ella mira fijamente la llave durante varios segundos y me mira de nuevo. —Clarke —digo, mirándola con esperanza—. ¿Te mudarías conmigo?

Mira la llave una vez más, luego dice dos palabras que traen de inmediato una sonrisa a mi rostro.

 _Demonios y sí._

Me inclino hacia delante y la beso. Nuestras piernas, brazos y bocas se convierten en dos piezas de un rompecabezas, encajando sin esfuerzo. Termina en mi regazo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí en la cabina del avión.

Es estrecha y apretada.

Es perfecta.

—Sin embargo, no soy una buena cocinera —me advierte—. Y tú haces la colada muchísimo mejor que yo. Yo sólo tiro toda la ropa blanca y de color juntas. Y sabes que no soy muy amable en la mañana. —Está sosteniendo mi rostro, parloteando cada advertencia que puede, como si no supiera en lo que me estoy metiendo.

—Escucha, Clarke —digo—. Quiero tu desastre. Quiero tu ropa en el piso de mi habitación. Quiero tu cepillo de dientes en mi baño. Quiero tus zapatos en mi armario. Quiero tus mediocres sobras de comida en mi nevera.

Se ríe ante eso.

—Ah, y casi lo olvido —digo, sacando la otra cajita de mi bolsillo. Levantándola entre nosotras y abriéndola, revelando el anillo—. También te quiero en mi futuro. Para siempre.

Su boca está abierta con asombro, y está mirando fijamente el anillo. Está paralizada. Espero que no tenga dudas, porque yo no tengo ninguna en absoluto cuando se trata de querer pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Sé que sólo han pasado seis meses, pero cuando sabes, sabes.

Su silencio me pone nerviosa, así que rápidamente remuevo el anillo y agarro su mano. —¿Romperías la regla número dos conmigo, Clarke? Porque realmente quiero casarme contigo.

Ni siquiera tiene que decir que sí. Sus lágrimas, su beso y su risa lo dicen por ella.

Se echa hacia atrás y me mira con tanto amor y aprecio que hace que mi pecho duela.

Ella es absolutamente hermosa. Su esperanza es hermosa. La sonrisa en su rostro es hermosa. Las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas son hermosas.

 _Su_

 _amor_

 _es_

 _hermoso._

Exhala una respiración suave y se inclina lentamente, suavemente presionando sus labios con los míos. Su beso está lleno de ternura y afecto, y una promesa implícita de que es mía ahora.

Para siempre.

—Lexa —susurra contra mi boca, provocando a mis labios con los suyos—. Nunca he hecho el amor en un avión antes.

Una sonrisa inmediatamente se forma en mis labios. Es como si de alguna manera se infiltró en mis pensamientos.

—Nunca le he hecho el amor a mi prometida antes —digo en respuesta.

Sus manos lentamente se deslizan por mi cuello y por mi camisa, hasta que sus dedos encuentran el botón de mis jeans.

—Bueno, creo que necesito corregir eso —dice, terminando su oración con un beso.

Cuando su boca encuentra la mía otra vez, es como si cada pieza restante de mi armadura se desintegrara y cada trozo del hielo que rodea mi corazón se derritiera y evaporara.

Quienquiera que acuñó la frase, _Te amo a morir_ obviamente nunca experimentó el tipo de amor que Clarke y yo compartimos.

Si ese fuera el caso, la frase sería _Te amo a vivir._

Porque eso es exactamente lo que hizo Clarke.

Me amó de vuelta a la vida.

 **Fin.**

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias


	40. 40 Epílogo

**40**

 **Epílogo**

 **Lexa**

Pienso en el día en que me casé con ella. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Recuerdo estar de pie al lado de Lincoln y Wells al final del pasillo. Estábamos esperando a que entrara por las puertas, cuando Wells se inclinó y me susurró algo.

Dijo—: Eres la única que podría llenar mis estándares para ella, Lexa. Estoy feliz que seas tú.

Yo también estaba feliz de que fuera yo.

Eso fue hace más de dos años atrás, y todos los días desde entonces, de alguna manera, he caído rendida ante ella más.

O volado, más bien.

Sin embargo, no lloré el día que me casé con ella.

Sus lágrimas

cayeron

cayeron

cayeron ese día, pero las mías no.

Estaba convencida que las mías nunca caerían.

No en la forma en que deseaba.

Fue hace ocho meses atrás cuando nos enteramos que íbamos a tener un bebé.

No estábamos intentando tener un bebé, pero también no estábamos no intentándolo.

—Si sucede, sucede —dijo Clarke.

 _Sucedió._

Cuando nos enteramos, ambas estábamos emocionadas.

Ella lloró.

Sus lágrimas

cayeron

cayeron

cayeron, pero las mías no.

Tan emocionada como me sentía, también me sentía asustada. Me sentía asustada del temor que viene junto con amar a alguien tanto. Asustada de todo lo malo que podría pasar. Me sentía asustada de que mis recuerdos me quitaran el día en que me convertiría en madre de nuevo.

Bueno, simplemente sucedió.

Y todavía estoy asustada.

 _Aterrorizada._

—Es un niño —dice el doctor.

 _Un niño._

 _Acabamos de tener a un niño._

Acabo de convertirme en madre de nuevo.

Clarke acaba de convertirse en madre.

 _Siente algo, Lexa._

Clarke me mira.

Sé que puede ver el miedo en mis ojos. También sé cuánto dolor está padeciendo en este momento, pero de alguna manera todavía se las arregla para sonreír.

—Aden —susurra, diciendo su nombre en voz alta por primera vez.

Clarke insistió en que lo nombráramos como yo quería llamar a mi primer hijo, que resulto en aquella oportunidad Anya.

Yo no lo habría nombrado de otra manera, Aden es perfecto. La enfermera se acerca a Clarke y coloca a Aden sus brazos. Clarke comienza a llorar.

Mis ojos todavía están secos.

Todavía estoy demasiado asustada para apartar la mirada de Clarke y mirar a nuestro hijo.

No tengo miedo de lo que voy a sentir cuando lo mire.

Tengo miedo de lo que no voy a sentir.

Estoy aterrorizada de que mi experiencia pasada haya arruinado cualquiera capacidad que tengo de sentir lo que toda madre debería sentir en este momento.

—Ven aquí —dice Clarke, queriéndome más cerca.

Me siento en la cama al lado de ellos.

Ella me da a Aden y mis manos están temblando, pero lo tomo de todas maneras.

Cierro los ojos y libero una respiración lenta, antes de encontrar el coraje de abrirlos otra vez.

Siento la mano de Clarke caer suavemente en mi brazo.

—Es hermoso, Lexa —susurra—. Míralo.

Abro los ojos e inhalo bruscamente cuando lo veo.

Aden luce igual que Anya, excepto que tiene el cabello rubio como Clarke.

Sus ojos son azules como los de Clarke.

Lo siento.

Todo está ahí.

Todo lo que sentí la primera vez que tuve a Anya en mis brazos, es todo lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mientras miro a Aden.

Creer que me faltaba la capacidad de amar a alguien de esta manera de nuevo era el único miedo que me quedaba por conquistar.

Una mirada a Aden, y me ha ayudado a conquistar ese miedo.

Ya es mi héroe, y sólo tiene dos minutos de vida.

—Es tan hermoso, Clarke —susurro—. Tan hermoso.

Mi voz se quiebra.

Mi rostro está cubierto de lágrimas.

 _Cayendo_

 _Cayendo_

 _Cayendo_

Por primera vez desde el momento en que sostuve a Anya en mis brazos, estoy llorando lágrimas de felicidad.

Costia tenía razón. El dolor siempre estará ahí. Como también estará el miedo. Pero el dolor y el miedo ya no son mi vida. Sólo son momentos. Momentos que son constantemente eclipsados con cada minuto que paso con Clarke.

Y ahora con cada minuto que paso con Aden.

Clarke, Aden y yo.

 _Mi familia._

Lo beso en la frente, y luego me inclino y beso a Clarke por darme algo así de hermoso de nuevo. Clarke apoya su cabeza en mi brazo, y ambas lo observamos.

A nuestro hijo.

 _Te amo tanto, Aden._

Estoy mirando a la perfección que hemos creado cuando me doy cuenta.

Todo vale la pena.

Son los hermosos momentos como estos que compensan el amor complicado.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Disclaimer: Estas palabras y estos personajes los tome prestados. Gracias

No me pondré pesada con mi última nota de autor, así que solo diré un simple pero muy sincero GRACIAS por tanto.


End file.
